soulmates
by mithi
Summary: heya...here's new fic on father n his three sons... to know peep inside... RAJVI, SACHIN OC,KAVIN OC, ISHYANT...
1. Chapter 1

**hiiiiii**

 **here m with new story... story of father n his sons, their love n warmth... n their opinion about love...**

 **to know go through it...**

 **Enjoy...**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **10:00 PM**

 **MUMBAI,INDIA**

A big n well furnished bedroom decorated beautifully...walls painted by rich off white color...n cieling with rich white... a big floor bed painted with off white color as wall n decorated with red color bed sheet n pillows n white cushions...bed attached to a big shelved wall like a mini library... this attached to a big showcase in wall decorating with wooden flower vase...this area parted by stepped wall...

windows covered with netted red curtains... comfortable red couch lying in middle with a glass table...Flattened LED fixing in wall with switching to Fashion TV...

a sketch board lying with some sketches... two Mannequin(dummy) standing displaying some designer attires... a sketch is lying on floor with drawing board with colors, n pencils... a white Pomeranian puppy came n spilled color on sketch...

n ran to other corner...

Meanwhile a beautiful girl around 24 wearing white tank with black dotted shorts, long curly hairs,entered with cup of coffee...she saw messed up sketches n shook her head...now she start searching the culprit n she spotted culprit behind couch...a sweet curve lit up on her lips...she picked the puppy n start dancing with that...she made puppy lye in couch... n start cleaning mess n mumbling

ab design dubara bnao...

meanwhile her phone rang she picked call in bit irritated tone

who's this?

Other side:Angel its me Kuki

Angel start jumping: Oh lord kuki you...am I dreaming...

Kuki:stop mellodrama... guess what

Angel:what? of course you get promotion... ( with irritation)

Kuki:nope...I am coming

Angel in dreamy tone: are you serious or trying to fool me?

Kuki:shutup m serious n coming next week...

Angel:wow... m so happy... okay I'll come to receive you...okay

Kuki:okay meri drama Queen...

Angel making faces: oh hello tragedy Queen... zyada mt bol... city ki one of the best fashion designer se baat kr rhi ha

Kuki: okay meri fashion designer... be on time..I'll send you detail...

Angel:yes mam

Kuki:okay bye...luv ya

Angel:luv ya...bye...

Call cuts...

Angel keep cell on table... n ran to her notice board... she picked a pink color chit n write on it

"finally you back...waiting eagerly...missing you... mah tragedy queen...n a smiley"

she pinned it to board with pin...

again got busy with her sketch...

...

...

...

 **LONDON UK**

A girl around 23 removed Bluetooth from ear...n placed it on table.. She placed her badge and gun on the table... on the badge it was engraved New Scotland Yard with her name Kuki...(She was a proud cop working with Scotland Yard since last 3 years)...

She moved to have a bath... After having a warm shower,she came to the living room in her baby pink tee and denim shorts..

She moved to Music system...n played her favourite song on the stereo and moved to the kitchen to fetch herself something to eat...

She placed the brown breads in the microwave and started dancing to the song...

 **Cory's eyes are like a jungle**

 **He smiles, it's like the radio**

 **He whispers songs into my window**

 **In words that nobody knows**

 **There's pretty girls on every corner**

 **That watch him as he's walking home**

 **Saying, "Does he know?"**

 **Will you ever know?**

 **You're beautiful**

 **Every little piece love,**

 **And don't you know**

 **You're really gonna be someone**

 **Ask anyone.**

 **And when you find everything you looked for**

 **I hope your life lead you back to my door**

 **Oh, but if it don't,**

 **Stay beautiful**

she took her bread from microwave n sat on table still shaking body on song

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI, INDIA**

 **12:30 AM**

 **DISCO**

its like attending a spectacular light show, where more than a million color-changing LEDs poke out of almost every corner and bright green absinthe potions swirl around in glasses...

two handsome hulk get in and have some yummy cocktails - like the Bonnie Beb made with Dewar's, apricot brandy, apple juice and Assam tea...

a fair complexion man about 26 wearing black shirt with half closed chain showing his muscular chest with blue jeans n brown wrist watch on his right wrist,sitting with apricot brandy n fuming in anger while glaring at dance floor...

n whispering something to another guy having dark complexion with moustaches, around 28 wearing pink formal shirt with black denim n chained wrist watch on his wrist sitting next to him with Assam tea...he's too fuming in anger while glaring dance floor with anger

guy 1:such a careless he is

Guy 2:it's just bcz of you Sachin

Sachin in shock:what the.. me Rajat

Rajat:haan u always support him...

Sachin:c'mon bhai...we r on duty

Rajat: mujhe nhi use smjha (signaling young guy on dance floor)

Sachin:iska kucch ni ho skta...

both sighed in disappointment...

On dance floor boy around 24 wearing white cotton shirt with first two buttons open revealing his chest, with blue jeans n a rudraksh hanging in his neck with red thread n Bluetooth attached to his ears... he's dancing with super hot girl of party...girls admiring him n passing smiles to him... but he's engrossed in his dance partner... both are really close as his hands moving on her bare back n her one hand is around his neck n another is at his waist... he's whispering in her ears...both were lost in each other...

here at drink counter both handsomes got really angry to see him... meanwhile they got call from nikhil about arrival of criminal... both got alert n stood up...they caught criminal n Nikhil took him to bureau

Rajat:yeh toh pkda gya ab

Sachin:abhi ata hu

he went to dance floor n caught the that guy from collar n dragged toward rajat...

He:what the? bhayia

Sachin:abhi btata hu...tu itna careless kaise ho skta ha...we were on duty aur tu ldkiyo k agge picche ghumne mein lga ha...hai kya

he:bhayia see what a hottie she is... u know what she asked me for one night stand...abhi haan krke ata hu...(abt to move)

Sachin burst into anger: Kavin stop this

Rajat:teri yeh hrkte barbad kr degi Kavin... agr aisa ji chlta rha toh tujhe traffic police mein transfer kra dunga smjhe

Kavin:wow bhai traffic police sara din signal pe khda ho ke ldkiya tadunga u r grt bde bhayia

Sachin slammed his forehead:kb sudhroge

Kavin:bhayia m not serious abt all of this... girls are just time pass for me nothing else...

Rajat cupped his face:see chhote yeh ldkiya dhokhe ka dusra naam ha... barbad kr degi tujhe...dur rha kr...

Kavin:bde bhayia

Rajat cuts:Sachin smjha ise

he moved out

Sachin crossed his arms around his chest: kavu dekh yeh tumhara ldkiyo k sath flirt krna ek din tumhe barbad kr dega... abhi bhi wqt ha smbhl ja... aur agr dad ko pta chla toh janta ha na

Kavin:but bhayia dad ka prblm kya ha ldkiyo se

Sachin seriously:smjhana pdega,,,,, tu bs apni hrkto se baaz aja...vrna pcchtane k siwa kucch nhi rhega...

Sachin is scolding him continuously n Kavin making face...

Sachin stopped by his phone ring... he checked caller ID...he cuts call n say

kavu tu ghr ja aur mujhe kaam ha...

Kavin:girlfriend ka phone ha...usi se milna Jana ha

Sachin glared angrily ..

Kavin naughtily: woohoo m scared...chlta hu...bye

both moved out n headed to different directions...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **8:00 AM**

its bright sunny morning... busy roads of Mumbai... heavy traffic of Mumbai stuck at red signal...

a girl riding on her bike,chewing gum, headphones on waiting at traffic signal...

someone bumps her bike from behind.. she turned back n shouts on guy

abbey andha ha kya...dikhayi ni deta

Guy winks at her...

her anger raised with this n shout

you kutte ki pucch kmeene jaan bujh k meri bike thok di...

guy:madam

She cuts:you ullu, gdhe Teri toh

he:arrey thok di gadi ab jaan logi kya

She:tu janta nhi ha mujhe main CID officer Purvi khde khde tumhe andr krwa dungi smjha sde huye gobi k keede...

He:what

Purvi:oye bde angrez tu kya smjhta ha khud ko... khsma nu khanya dsdi a tnu

He:kya bol ri

Purvi adjust her glare n smiled: desi ise hi kehte ha...angrez saab...

she start her bike n drove leaving him confused...

he:yeh bol kya rhi thi...

he stuck in traffic as light changed into green...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so here is prologue of soulmates...its not only mine idea. ..its mix idea of me n my chhotu(Kuki)**

 **hope so it will be awesme n you all liked it. ...**

 **luv ya**

 **Stay blessed**

 **loads of love**

 **Mithi n Kuki...**


	2. Chapter 2

Its sweet morning... Mumbians love to jog on beaches...in short, beach crowded by joggers at lazy 6 of morning... two middle aged men one has black silky hairs with moustaches wearing grey white T-shirt with White half pant...n another man about same age half bald head with white moustaches n with black T-shirt n white track pant..

both were running with two German Shepherd dogs... chains of both dogs are held by first man...both were talking while running actually were arguing

Man 2:tu smjhta nhi ha... tu apne bcho ki life spoil kr rha ha

Man 1:main unki life spoil nhi kr rha bcha rha hu smjha tu Pradhyuman

ACP sighed: yeh konsa bchana hua k unko zindagi bhr kunwara rkh rha ha...dekh yr salunkhe tera bda beta mujhe bht psnd ha...main purvi ki shadi usse krne ko taiyar hu...but pta nhi konsi ghutti pilayi ha tune apne beton ko...dekh tere paas

tere bete the but tere bete kaise katenge age ki zindagi...

Salunkhe:look mere ghr mein aurat aur bhgwan dono k liye na kbhi jgh thi na hogi...smjha...

he moved ahead leaving ACP behind...

ACP sighed:pta ni kb smjhega...

Salunkhe shouts: abbey chlna nhi ha...yhin ghr bsane ka irada ha

ACP smiled:chl...

both moved toward houses...

...

...

A big bungalow viewing beautiful beach in front... with greeny garden... Salunkhe entered with his dogs... he tied their chains n entered inside... he directly went to backyard... its a beautiful garden cum gym... where rajat is doing exercise... he's busy with dumbles...

Salunkhe sat beside him n smiled

Good morning

Rajat:hey morning Dad.. how's walk with ACP

Salunkhe:rishta laya tumhare liye apni beti ka.

Rajat shouts:what? no dad...i hate her...main khush hu

Salunkhe:I know...chhote babu kahan ha...

Meanwhile chhote babu entered while rubbing his eyes n yawning...

kya koi itni subh bhi uthata ha...mko aur sona ha

Rajat n Salunkhe smiled: lo shaitan ka naam liya shaitan hazir

he pouts

Rajat:aja chhote baith yahan aur yeh dumble utha

Kavin making faces:no...

main kyu uthau...m fit n fine...see (showing his body)

Rajat:chl pagal...

Meanwhile Sachin entered with a tray...

good morning

All:good morning sachu kaka

Sachin smiled

Rajat tumhara protein shake...oye susti(to Kavin) tumhara no sugar coffee... dad apka masala tea

All:thankyou kaka

Sachin smiled:yeh meri green tea...

all drank with chit chat...

Sachin:breakfast ready ha sb ready ho ke ayo

Kavin:bhayia aap cook nhi rkhne dete...agr hum cook rkhte ha toh aapki kitchen se chhuti...

Sachin glared:kitchen ki trf ankh bhi mt uthana...smjhe tum dono

(pointing Kavin n Rajat)

Rajat:sachu kl raat kahan gya tha ... main wait kr rha tha

Sachin stealing gaze:vo dost se milne gya tha

Kavin naughtily: vhi phone wala dost

Sachin:vo nhi koi aur

but disturb by phone ring

Sachin checked caller ID n excused himself...

Kavin exchange naughty glances to rajat

Rajat:shut up

Kavin kept mum...n all moved to their rooms...

...

...

...

 **BUREAU**

Purvi entered while wearing purple formal shirt with black denim n hair tied in pony...

She keenly look around n saw no one...then a evil smirk appeared on her face...she went toward his desk n keep the file properly...then she placed fresh red roses n greeting card on table...

she murmurs: ab ayega mza...

then she heard some footsteps.. she got alert n moved to her desk... n start reading file ummm actually pretending to read...

all start coming... firstly nikhil n pankaj... then duo along with ACP...

Purvi impatiently staring at door...

Nikhil:Purvi vo file dena

Purvi still busy in staring door...

Nikhil saw her n shook her little...

jise dekh ri ha vo a chuke ha lab gye ha...

Purvi angrily: muh bnd kr apna

Nikhil:konsi khichdi pkayi aaj

Purvi strammed:tu...tu k...kaam kr apna

Nikhil:bhgwan aaj ise bcha lena...

He sighed n moved to his desk...

Meanwhile Rajat came along with Kavin n Sachin

Sachin moved to his desk n start working...Rajat moved to ACP Kavin...

Kavin moved to girls corner n flirt tone

hi girls

Ishita:hi sir...looking handsome...

Kavin eyes popped out:oh really

Ishita blushingly:really handsome...

Kavin is on cloud nine...

Ishita sweetly:sir aap mera ek kaam kr dijiye

Kavin: aap k liye jaan bhi

hazir ha

Ishita:meri yeh file kr dena

Kavin face faded..

ishita:lunch se pehle

she moved leaving Kavin shocked...

While all giggled...

Purvi: ek toh mza ckha diya ab dusre ki bari..

Nikhil:ab rajat sir apne desk ki trf gye

Rajat came out of ACP cabin n moved to his desk directly...His eyes fell on red roses n picked card..

he start reading

 **Everytime you hurt me,**

 **but i dont get angry with you**

 **Everytime it pains,**

 **but I dont say a word to you**

 **Everytime you say sorry,**

 **i forgive you on the spot**

 **Because...**

 **Everytime you make a mistake**

 **I punish myself...**

 **That's how much**

 **I Love You**

 **ur gilhari(squirrel)**

...

Rajat gave tough look to Purvi...he picked roses n Card n moved toward her desk...

Pankaj:sir ne card uthaya aur read kiya... ab gusse bhri nigaho se purvi ji ki aur dekha

Ishita:Rajat sir ne roses aur card ko uthaya aur purvi jee ki aur bdhe

Purvi thinks:ab kya hoga.. knhi I love you too toh ni bolne wale...OMG

Mayur:purvi jee k mn mein laddoo phootne lge khin aaj unki mnokamna puri toh nhi ho rhi

Rajat came near to her she closed her eyes in shyness...but she open eyes with nikhil voice

arrey yeh kya rajat sir toh purvi jee k armano ka gla ghonte huye agge chle gye ...

Purvi saw him going to another corner..

Rajat agian gave an angry look to Purvi n threw the roses n Card in dustbin

Kavin:yeh purvi jee k armano ka behrehmi se qatal krte huye rajat ji apne sthan(place) ki aur prsthan kr gye...

Purvi made faces while other laughed a loud

Daya glared all n all shut mouth

Abhi:vaise Daya rajat jee ne purvi k pyar bhre tohfe ka yun kchre k dibbe mein daal k purvi k armaan toh ansuon mein bha diye

All again burst into laughter

Purvi glared:Sir...all shut their mouths

Daya:rajat. purvi bula rhi ha

Purvi in anger:mujhe kisi se baat nhi krni...jao sb

she moved out...

Rajat mumbles in anger: nautakhi... yeh bla pta ni kb mera piccha chhodega..

all are giggling but stopped by ACP voice

ACP:Kavin Sachin tum log airport jao... Delhi crime branch k chief a rhe ha.. tum unhe lekr guest house chle jao...

Both nodded n moved out..

...

..

...

 **AIRPORT**

its crowdy n noisy place arrival n departure of passengers n flights...loud announcements made people crazy as they pierced ears badly...

a girl wearing a back knee length dress with pink belt goggles tugged in hairs busy with her tablet waiting for someone in waiting area...

Meanwhile Sachin n Kavin came n sat both side of her... she's still busy with her tab...Sachin saw her n smile crept on his face but he too engrossed with his phone...Kavin is about to talk but she stood up n moved with announcement of arrival of flight ...

She moved to exit point of passenger

Kavin:such a gorgeous girl bhayia

Sachin glared n say

Jo kaam krne aye vo krle

Kavin sadly: jee bhrata shree

Sachin:vo chief a gya

Kavin nodded n moved toward him...

Sachin:welcome sir..

He shook hand:officer pehle bureau chle

Sachin:Kavin sir ka luggage le ayo...hum yhin ha...

Kavin nodded n moved

Kavin eyes fell on same girl in black dress...

Kavin mumbles:ise toh hello bolna hi pdega

kavin about to move...but stopped by seeing other girl in royal blue dress with glares on with handbag coming toward girl in black...

Kavin:oh teri yeh toh vhi musibat ha Jo picchle saal dept... party mein mili thi... arrey yeh toh DCP ki beti ha...chl bhai isse dur reh...

Kavin moved from there

girl in blue walking toward girl in black...both hugged tightly..

girl 1:finally tujhe meri yaad a hi gyi

Girl 2:ohh drama queen... missed uh angel

Angel:Maine bhi tujhe bht yaad kiya...

Kuki:tu toh moti ho gyi

Angel hit her shoulder: tu moti...

Kuki:acha maine toh 2 kg loose kiya

Angel:chl tragedy queen... pops wait kr rhe ha

Kuki:tu gadi start kr main luggage lati hu...

Angel nodded n moved out...

kuki went to take her luggage...

someone pushed her from behind... she's about to fall but someone held her from waist... Person lost in her... her long straight hairs made him crazy... he's about to touch her face she jerked him b shout

how dare you to touch me... dur hto mujhse

He:oh hlw gltfehmi ha k Kavin salunkhe tumhe chhuyega...madam dreamland se bahr ayo...

Kuki:ohh tumhe toh bht achhe se janti hu main... you swine

Kavin:oh char din London reh k khud ko smjhti kya ho...bhul gyi kon ho tum..

u such a looser

Kuki irritated:why do I talk to you...

Kavin:you know better

Kuko frowned n left in anger

Kavin:a gyi vapis huh...

he too left..

...

...

...

 **ANGEL HOUSE**

Angel is preparing coffee whereas Kuki sat with annoyed face...

Angel:bta na kya huya

Kuki:that stupid creature why do I met him again...

Angel:look tragedy queen he's just useless guy so why are you wasting ur time on him...

Kuki:okay fine...yeh bta tu yahan kya kr rhi ha

Angel:ghr ha mera...

Kuki:tu apna smaan pack kr aur chl hum sath rhenge

Angel became shocked n thinks:main kaise ja skti hu...main gyi toh nhi nhi

she shouts:nheee

Kuki confused: kya

Angel sweetly:dekh meri pyari pyari Kuki... main kaise ja skti hu... mera ghr ha yeh...mera office mere bche sb ha yahan

Kuki shocked:bche...tune shadi kb ki

Angel:relax...shadi nhi hui

Kuki more shocked: haww bina shadi k bche?

Angel:oh tragedy queen mere bcho se milegi

Kuki:haan(still in dilemma)

Angel dragged her backyard n start shouting

tuffy,jack,rocky,munna,mithu,...

5 puppies,two dogs, 3 cats,2 parrots,one monkey

ran toward her

Kuki yelled:pagal yeh kya zoo bna rkha ha...

Angel:mere bche ha

Kuki:inhe sath le chl

Angel:main nhi a skti bs

Kuki:but

interrupt by voice

Kuki, angel kahan ho bcho

Kuki/Angel:dad/pops

both ran inside

A middle aged suited booted man with big fiery eyes...both girls came n hugged him..

He:kaisi ha meri dono princess

Kuki:perfectly fine dad

Angel:main bhi good pops

Kuki:but DCP Saab main aapse naraz hu

DCP:kyu

Kuki:aapne is pagal ko akele rehne ki permission kaise di

DCP:ab pagalo se koi jeet skta ha

Angel:haww aap dono gnde...mujhe kisi se baat nhi krni...

Kuki:mt kr...dad hum ise aaj hi vapis le jayenge

Angel:kuki tu mere sath ruk ja

DCP:wah wah...dono mil k decide krlo...kuki tu mere sath rhegi...ek beti toh alg rehti ha ab tu bhi ghr chhod de

Angel:stop this emotional drama pops... bola na Kuki mere sath rhegi

DCP:ab main drama krta hu

Kuki n Angel shook their heads

Angel:haan...ab aap suniye Kuki yahin rhegi bs

DCP:aise kaise...vo mere sath rhegi

He held Kuki hand n pulled her toward him

Angel:jee nhi...vo mere sath rhegi...she pulled Kuki toward her

DCP: mere sath

Angel:mere sath

both were arguing while pulling Kuki toward each other...

Kuki shouts:silence... (both stopped)

Angel/DCP:mere

Kuki cuts:finger on lips

Both did so

Kuki while marching:toh msla ha k kuki kahan rhe

Both nodded...

Kuki:idea main ek week dad k sath rhungi aur ek week angel k sath..

Both nodded silently

Kuki:ab finger hta skte ho

both remove fingers from lips...

Angel/DCP:pehle mere sath

Kuki:dad k sath pehle

DCP:aaj party rkhi maine ghr pe...miss drama queen be on time...

Angel:yes boss...

DCP smiled n patted her cheek...

Kuki:chlo dad hum chle...

DCP nodded...both left

Angel sighed:sorry pops main vahan nhi reh skti... agr vahan ayi toh ***************

she got up n moved to bedroom...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so let see DCP ki party mein kya hota ha...**

 **thank you so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **mithi...**


	3. hungama

Its pleasant evening

Here inside a big bungalow surrounded by trees n plants surely a place of some nature lover...

A beautiful room whose side walls painted with rich pink color...a painting of black n white pattern hanging on wall...a big window covered by pink n black curtains...white bed having black n white pattered bedsheet n pink pillows n black cushions... a big white shelved bedrest used as library n showcase...a big pic of three bessties pasted on one side of bed rest n other side pic of a handsome guy...back wall painted by black...a white chair lying on corner n big lamp in corner..

a girl sitting on bed with sad face...she hid her face in her knees... n shedding some silent tears...

meanwhile her father came n sat beside her.. n smile

Purvi what is this bcha

Purvi lift her head:papa rajat aaj fir usne mera card n flowers dustbin mein daal diye...

ACP smiled:mujhe toh lga tum habutal ho gyi ho iski

Purvi pouts:but it hurts papa

ACP:chlo ab ready ho jao DCP k yahan jana ha...

Purvi:mujhe ni jana... Rajat jb dekho mera dil tod deta ha...i love him papa seriously

ACP:vo bhi a rha ha

Purvi instantly:schi... pehle ni bta skte the main yunhi meena kumari bn k baithi hu...abhi ready ho k ati hu...

she ran to her changing room...n ACP smiled n moved out...

...

...

...

 **DCP PLACE**

guests start coming... DCP at door for welcoming guests... soft music had been played... its like spectacular light show, so many color-changing LEDs lightening every corner of hall... drinks n snacks being served...

Inside a bedroom...cute creative black and white bedroom design with simple unique black bedding set with white bed sheet n cushions with black side tables placing black lamp... added dark shelves with small stairway...this area is two feets grounded by rest of room... Flattened TV placed on upper area with cushions on ground... a big couch lying beside wall near dressing area occupied by lots of dresses... a girl sat on couch with heads down n other girl is standing front of wardrobe while searching something in it...

she yelled in frustration: urgh ek dress ni ha mere paas

Girl 2:oh hlw Jo main layi vo pehn le...

Girl 1:dekh meri pyari c Angel mujhe nhi pehnna vo

Angel:ai kukdiya pehn le meri ma... mujhe bhi touch up krna ha

Kuki shocked: kyaaa make up tujhe...teri tbiyat thik ha...she gave a look to her

Angel confused:kyu

Kuki:jb main gyi thi tb na koi makeup na sjna dhjna koi mil gya ha kya

Angel:ummm not yet

Kuki:vaise white suits you.. white shirt blue jeans n straight hairs... curly hairs love khtm

Angel:straight only aaj k liye

Kuki:yeh kiska khoon peeke ayi ha...Jo lips pe lga hua ha aur jeans bhi fti hui

Angel:shutup...n get ready

she gave her a packet...

she took n left to get change... she came out of washroom... Angel start whistling while walking around her...

Kuki:chl ab dad wait kr rhe ha...

Angel moved out while making face...

Kuki gave a look to herself in mirror... she wored a blue gown with one side cut... with loose open hair... with high heels... she too moved out...

Here in party Angel stood with DCP n both were talking something serious meanwhile Kuki n sensed Angel's tension...

Kuki:kya hua

DCP:lakme fashion week waalon ne iska design sponser krne ka decision liya...

Kuki happily:yeh toh acchi baat ha... itna bda platform ha but tera chehra kyu ltka ha...

Angel sadly:mere paas dhng k models nhi ha... next month event ha...

Kuki: ohhh toh ab

Meanwhile ACP entered with Purvi...Purvi looking stunning in her orange knee length dress tied with black belt... n black high heels...

Angel moved to her n happily hugged her...

Purvi:how's u

Angel:tere samne hu...see fit n fine

Purvi:looking good... thank god tune dhng k kpde pehne...

Angel smiled... Meanwhile Kuki came... Angel introduce both...

Kuki:hi...m going to join CID for few weeks...

Purvi:ohh that's great...

Angel:you guys carry on I'll be back...

Angel turned n her eyes stopped at three handsome entering hall

she excitedly:mere models

Kuki/Purvi: kahan

Angel pointed toward door

Purvi:CID officers ha vo

Angel: pops kb kaam ayenge...naughty grin

Purvi lost in Rajat as he looks awesome in grey white lined t shirt with light blue jeans n cream blazer... followed by Kavin wearing white t shirt n red leather jacket n blue jeans...

Angel smiled as she thought she get her models...

then her eyes spotted Sachin wearing yellow shirt with blue jeans... Angel lost in him for while but came out instantly with kuki voice..

Kuki:kahan khoyi ha

Angel naughtily: show stopper...

Kuki dragged her to stage...where DCP waiting for them...

DCP took mike n start talking

good evening everyone... thankyou for coming... this party is for my daughters n their success... so raise a tost for them...

Salunkhe stood with drink n whisper to ACP

iski sgi beti konsi ha...

ACP:pta ni...chlo isne koi toh acha kaam kiya...

Salunkhe smiled...

here at drink counter Purvi stood with her gang...all were enjoying but purvi busy in staring Rajat... Mayur shook her n say

purvi ab kya Rajat sir ko kha hi jaogi...

All giggled Purvi glared mayur...

Nikhil:chl purvi bta truth or dare

Purvi confused:what

Ishita:btao toh shi

Purvi:dare

Nikhil:okay so dare is ja k rajat sir ko dance k liye puccho agr toh haan kaha toh tu jo bolegi vo krunga agr na kha toh tujhe vo krna ha jo main khunga

Purvi:be ready to purpose Divya Nik...

Nikhil confident tone:uski zrurt nhi pdegi...

Purvi went toward rajat...

Rajat standing with ACP n DCP...

Purvi stood front of Rajat: shall we dance Rajat...

she gave a sweet smile to Rajat...Rajat got irritated but he thinks

hmesha tng krti ha aaj main ise itna tng krunga k yeh bla mera pichha chhod degi... haan Rajat krle dance

Purvi turned her face sadly toward nikhil... Nikhil gave winning smile... then purvi felt a touch on her hand she saw rajat holding her hand... Purvi smiled n showed thumbs up to Nikhil...

Rajvi went to dance floor n start to dance... Kavin sitting at drink counter... n sipping his drink... suddenly his eyes fell on dance floor he shocked to see Rajat with purvi... He spilled out his drink from her mouth on Sachin shirt n shouts

oh Teri...bde bhayia with Purvi...Bhayia(Sachin) dekhiye

Sachin looked him angrily. n shouts

yuck...Kavin kya kiya... yeh free fund ka showed kr diya...ewww...I need to change...

Kavin:arrey yeh chhodiye vo dekhiye(pointing rajvi)

Sachin:shutup dance hi kr rha ha...tu aise react kr rha ha jaise ki vo shadi kr rha ha...

Sachin went toward Kuki n asked for washroom...

Kuki called Angel...

Angel came:what

Kuki:Angel yeh Sachin sir ha

Angel look him n joined her hands n say

namstey

Sachin did same:namstey

Kuki eyes widened to see them... n say

in...he washroom le ja...

Angel nodded n took him with herself...

Sachin:vo actually drink gir gya shirt pe...koi dusra shirt mil skta ha

Angel:jee...mere kucch last show k shirts ha... unmein se kucch

Sachin smiled...

here in hall... Kavin still in shock... Kuki sat beside him n say

tum kbhi sudhroge nhi na

Kavin rudely: tumse mtlb

Kuki:bs yhi k girls ko respect krna seekho na ki unki feelings k sath khelna...

Kavin:ldkiya hoti hi ek khubsoorat khel ha... toh unse khela hi jata ha...

Kuki in anger:tum ghtiya the aur ghtiya hi rhoge...

she about to move but he held her wrist n dragged to dance floor n whispers in her ear

ghtiyapn dekhna ha na... ab dikhata hu

He held her waist tightly n start moving her on music beat...

Rajvi already on dance floor...

Kavin shouts:music change

kuki tried to free herself but his grip is firm...

Kuki eyes had tears as Kavin tightened his grip... which left marks...

 **Mere haath mein tera haath ho**

 **saari jannatein mere saath ho...2**

Purvi lost in Rajat whereas Rajat avoiding her gaze.

 **tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan**

 **tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa**

Sachin held ishita's hand n moved to dance floor...

Mayur went to dance floor with Angel...Angel is bit disturbed n lost somewhere... mayur tried to talk her but she paid no heed...

 **mere haath mein tera haath ho**

 **saari jannatein mere saath ho**

Any how Kuki pushed Kavin n leave dance floor... Sachin too got down...

Kavin start to dance with Ishita...

 **tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan**

 **tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa**

DCP held kuki hand n gave it to Sachin n pushed them to dance floor... Kuki smiled but Sachin gave awkward smile... as he lost somewhere n not in good mood...

 **mere haath mein tera haath ho**

 **saari jannatein mere saath ho**

Purvi clucthed Rajat's shirt from shoulder where her hand placed when Rajat hand gripped her waist... Purvi lift her head n looked into his eyes...

 **tere dil mein meri saanson ko panaah mil jaaye**

 **tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye**

Rajat decided to tease her so he pulled her closer with this purvi crashed with his chest n lost in him n he's busy in gave her some intimacy touch as moving his finger on her back but instead of getting irritated she love his touch n lost in his touch...

 **jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke**

 **jitne paas hothon ke sargam**

rajat twirled purvi n wrapped arm from back... she leaned back n placed her head on his shoulder..

Mayur n Kavin exchanged partner...ishita with mayur n Kavin with Angel

Kavin start twirling Angel n wrapped his one arm around her waist...

Sachin gave look to Kavin as "yeh nhi sudhr skta"

 **jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke**

 **jaise saath baahon ke sangam**

Sachin exchange his partner with Kavin...now sagel n kuvin...

Kavin held her hand n start twirling kuki..but kuki stopped n jerked him in anger...n moved to other corner n start dance with her dad...

here at sagel...both were dancing with no interest... Sachin glaring her angrily as angel stealing her gaze awkwardly...

 **jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar**

 **utni paas tu rehna humsafar**

Purvi turned toward rajat n wrapped arms around his neck... n Rajat exchanged her partner with Sachin... now sachvi n Rajat angel...

Purvi still staring Rajat whereas Rajat moved his gaze to other side... Sachin lightly shook purvi which this she came out her dreamworld...

 **tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan**

 **tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa**

Kuki while dancing with DCP staring Kavin with an angry expressions on her face... whereas Kavin gave her ""don't care"" look ...Kuki turned her face...

 **mere haath mein tera haath ho**

 **saari jannatein mere saath ho**

while exchanging partner.. Rajvi n Sachin Kuki n kavi angel now...

Purvi is about to fall Rajat held her from waist... n both lost...

 **Rone de aaj humko tu**

 **aankhen sujaane de**

 **baahon mein lene de**

 **aur khud ko bheeg jaane de**

 **hain jo seene mein qaid dariya**

 **woh choot jaayega**

 **hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega**

Rajat made her stand properly n about to leave floor but purvi held his wrist n start to dance..

 **jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz**

 **jitne paas bundon ke baadal**

 **jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat**

 **kitne paas nainon ke kaajal**

Kavin pulled angel close she jerked him in anger... in anger Kavin twirled her with this she collided with Kuki Sachin... Sachin held her from shoulder n angel eyes had tears of pain... Sachin lost in her wet eyes...

 **jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar**

 **utne paas tu rehna humsafar**

Kuki left floor seeing him lost...Sachin start moving her body on music..

 **tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan**

 **tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa**

Rajvi still lost... Rajat came out of trance n leave the stage...

 **mere haath mein tera haath ho**

 **saari jannate mere sath ho**

Sachin still lost in angel where Angel tried to remove his grip around her waist...

 **adhoori saans thi**

 **dhadkan adhoori thi adhoore the hum**

 **magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe**

 **aur ab pooren hain ham**

Music stopped n Sachin back to reality...he filled with anger to see Angel... he pushed her n moved down... Angel is about to fall but Rajat held her... n made her stand properly... she ran from there with tears...

she stopped in corner of garden n leaned to wall while crying... her eyes had tears... suddenly she felt a hand wiping her tears... she have a look to person...

Person:in pyari c ankhon mein ansu bilkul ache nhi lgte... smile please

he placed his finger n thumb on corner of lips n tried to make a curve...

Angel got irritated n jerked his hand...he tightly gripped her arms n say

main yahan tumhe hsane ki try kr rha hu aur tum akad dikha ri ho... he moved closer to her... she again jerked person n slapped him...

he held his cheek n gave an annoyed look to her... n about to slap her again but someone held his hand...trio gave awkward looks to each other...

...

...

...

 **A/N:arrey abhi toh party shuru hui ha...**

 **last mein kya gdbd ghotala hua... kisko chanta lga kisne hath pkda... sb aaps mein kya look look khel rhe the...**

 **keep guessing**

Puja:tumhara **TSMR** pe Jo review tha maine delete kr diya...vo kya ha na main khud tumhe answer krna chahti thi... agr use moderate kr deti toh mujhe chhod sb tumhe answer krte... okay you have problem with my **BAKWAS** story toh kyu apna time waste kr rhi ho... don't read... as u said k mere dmag mein Keede ha jo main **BAKWAS** story likh ri hu...jb pta ha mere dmag mein **BAKWAS** likhne k **KEEDE** ha toh apna khoon kyu jla rhi ho... mujhe meri **BAKWAS** story pe 650+ reviews mile ha still going on... I think tum koi mindblowing creation likho agr meri **BAKWAS** pe 650 se zyada review mil skte ha toh tumhari mind blowing creation pe toh double triple response milega... so mujhe mere **BAKWAS** aur **DMAG** k **KEEDON** k sath rehne doh... tum vo read kro jo tumhe psnd ho... ya fir koi not so **BAKWAS** khud likh doh... tumhari promotion main kr dungi... **TRY A NOT SO BAKWAS STORY**... good luck ..

 **Thankyou so much to all reviewers...**

 **Keep reviewing...**

 **TC**

 **keep Smiling**

 **MITHI**...


	4. Chapter 4

he held his cheek n gave an annoyed look to her... n about to slap her but someone held his hand...

trio gave awkward looks to each other...

Angel:Rajat tum

Rajat cuts:kya kr rhe ho yahan pe... Kavin tu ise thappad marne wala tha kyun

Kavin still holding his cheek:bde bhayia she slapped me... see my red cheek

Rajat:iska mtlb tum bhi maroge... pagal ho...ldki ha yeh ...

Kavin:but bde bhayia

Rajat cuts n held angel arm n shouts

tumhari himmat kaise hui mere bhai pe hath uthane ki... tum smjhti kya ho... andr sachin k agge pichhe ghum rhi thi aur ab Kavin

Angel:toh tumhara bhai ek number ka ghtiya insaan.. kbse bdtmeeze kr rha ha... jwab toh dena hi tha

Kavin:aisa bhi kya kr diya maine...dance hi kiya aur abhi hsane ki try

Angel shouts:maine kaha tha mere picche ayo...

Rajat:look tum jaisi ldkiyo ko ache se janta hu... yahan ache ghr k ldke dikhe tumhara natak chalu

Angel:molestation ka naam suna ha...tumhare is bhai k against ek complaint aur sb khtm

Kavin:tum case krogi mujhpe

Angel:haan

Kavin in anger:tumhe toh

But stopped by sachin voice

kya ho rha ha

Angel:apne bhaiyo ko smjhao... knhi inka gussa inpe bhari na pd jaye

Sachin:look kavin kyu iske muh lg rhe ho... ldki ha til ka taad bna degi toh prblm humein hogi... chlo

both nodded n moved ...

Sachin gave her anger look n say

tumhe toh baad mein dekh lunga...

trio left... where Angel stood teary...

she left after few minutes... n went toward door... but Kuki stopped her...

Kuki:tu kahan thi...kbse dhundh rhi hu tujhe

Angel:kya hua

Kuki:chl mere sath n she dragged her to garden area...all present there...

Angel:ho kya rha ha yahan

Purvi:vo kya na ha hum sb andr boar ho re the toh senior citizens ko andr chhod aye...aur chlo kuki game khelte ha...

All:ohk

Rajat:isiliye yahan laye ho... bche ho jo game kheloge

Kavin:baitho na bde bhayia...mza ayega

Nikhil:so game is like pillow passing

Angel:tum log khelo main jati hu

Sachin teasingly:haan jao vaise bhi tumhari zrurt bhi nhi ha yahan...

Angel shoot a fiery glance toward him... n sat

Kuki:Sachin Sir...uska mood off... hum iska mood on kr denge... so lets start

Kuki:passing the pillow toh thik ha jispe music rukega vo yeh chit lega Jo likha vhi krega..

All:done

Freddy start music... n all start passing pillow... it stopped at Nikhil

Kuki:utha chit

Purvi:nhi isko apna dare pura krna ha...

Nik strammed:ko...nsa

Mayur whispers:divya ko

Nikhil cuts:nhi.

all:haan

Nikhil:okay...

he stood n knelt down before her

he filled with sweat...n became nervous...

all cheering him: nikhil nikhil

Divya blushed...

Nikhil held her hands n said in one breathe

iloveyouwillyoumarryme?

All got confused n shouts

kya...

Nikhil:ab jwab bhi doh

Divya naughtily: jb smjh ni aya toh jwab kya du...

nikhil sir

Nikhil sighed disappointingly n moved backward ...

Divya:ohk sir... mera bhi same hai

Nikhil turned to her:kya

Divya same tone: iloveyoutoo...

all giggled n Nikhil smiled shyly

Mayur:bht ho gya ab...game shuru kre

All nodded... Freddy start music...all start passing pillow...music stopped...

All shouts:purvi

Purvi:bolo kya krna ha

Sachin:chit uthao

Purvi picked the chit... n read it...a naughty smile came to her face..

Kuki:kya krna ha

Purvi:mera roz ka ha

she picked a red rose... moving toward trio brothers... Sachin smiles n thinks

Rajat k gusse se bcha lena ise...

Kavin:oh teri yeh meri trf kyu a rhi ha...bcha lo bde bhayia...he shut his eyes in nervousness...

Purvi came toward Kavin n stopped...

she extended rose toward him n said

I love you Rajat...n kissed his cheek

Kavin opened his eyes n took a relieved sigh n said

bch gya

Rajat jerked purvi n threw the rose n shouts

yeh kya pagalpan ha... aaj tk roses aur card de ri thi... aaj yeh kiss are you mad... shrm lihaaj bcha ha kucch...

he about to move but Purvi held his wrist n said tearily

tum apna promise kaise bhul skte ho... you promised k tum shadi kroge mujhse toh ab kya hua Rajat...

Rajat shoot fiery glance n shout

promise my foot

Purvi:but Rajat

Rajat:shut up purvi... I hate you... got u dammit..

tears start flowing her eyes

Angel interrupt:yr its just a game seriously kyu le rhe ho...purvi stop yr...chlo baitho...game start kro...

purvi nodded n all sat...

game again start... Freddy start music...

it stopped at kavin... he picked the chit n a naughty smile came over his lips..

he thinks:ab ayega mza

He gave chit to Freddy n stood in middle of all...

he took slow steps toward Kuki...he smiled sweetly... he knelt down before her n extend his hand toward her...she got up n about to move...he held her wrist n twirled her...with this she crashed with his chest...her hairs fell on her face...

MUSIC START

 **Kuchh Khaas Hai Kuchh Paas Hai**

 **Kuchh Ajanabi Ehsaas Hai**

 **Kuchh Duriyaan Najdikiyaan**

 **Kuchh Hans Padi Tanhaayiyaan**

Kavin removed her hairs n lightly lift her face... both looked into each other eyes n lost...

 **Kya Yeh Khumaar Hai,**

 **Kya Aitbaar Hai**

 **Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai,**

 **Pyaar Hai Shaayad**

Kavin held her hand in his hand n lightly jerked her to separate...she still lost in her...he start twirling her around himself his one hand held her hand n left hand at his own waist...

 **Kya Yeh Bahaar Hai,**

 **Kya Intjaar Hai**

 **Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai,**

 **Pyaar Hai Shaayad...2**

Kavin stop n wrapped arm around her waist... n start shaking their bodies on music both were lost in each other forgetting about all...

Kuchh Saanz Hai..

 **Jaage Se Jo Kal Soye**

 **Alfaaz Hai..**

 **Chup Se Nashe Mein Khoye Nazar Hi Samjhaaye**

 **Yeh Guftgu Saari..**

 **Koyi Aarju Mein Hai, Angadaayi li Pyaari..**

Kavin lift her from waist.. n lost in eye to eye contact...

Kya Yeh Khumaar Hai

 **Kya Aitbaar Hai**

 **Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai,**

 **Pyaar Hai Shaayad**

 **Na Inkaar Hai, Na Ikraar Hai**

 **Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai, Pyaar Hai Shaayad...**

Music stopped but both still lost...

all clapped...this sound bring them out of their world... Kuki jerked him n about to say something but shut her mouth to see all...

both went to their seats...

Kavin thinks:main usmein kaise kho skta hu...nhi Kavin tu aisa nhi ha... ldki mtlb cheat...haan***deep breathe****

Kuki thinks:agr yeh sb na hote toh mza ckhati tumhe kavin...main tumse aaj bhi nfrt krti hu... bs***tear fell from her eyes***

Rajat whispers in Kavin ear:kya chl rha tha...

Kavin smiled:revenge...

Rajat confused...

Purvi:ab bs Sachin aur Angel bche...let see kon jeet ta ha...music

Angel n sachin starts passing pillow to each other...Music stopped

Boys shouts:woohooo boys win...Angel chit nikalo

Angel nodded n picked chit...her expression changed into shocked... she shouts instantly

no I can't do this

Kuki:dikha...she read chit n say

ab krna toh pdega...c'mon its so easy

Angel:toh tu krle..

Kuki tried to convince her but she denied...

Sachin teasingly:rehne doh Kuki...bola tha na bcho k khelne ki game hi nhi...vaise bhi ismein himmat hi nhi...yeh kr hi nhi skti...

Angel in anger:himmat toh aapne dekhi hi nhi ha

Sachin: toh dikhao

Angel smiled:just wait n watch

she left...

Sachin murmurs:yeh dikhayegi huh...ise toh main but stopped by Rajat voice

chlo ab...

Sachin:haan...vo toh gyi...

but stopped to hear music n turned toward music

 **Ha Ah Ha, Ha Ah Ha, Ha Ah Ha**

Sachin eyes popped out to see her...her white shirt tied n revealing her flat belly n waist... n her belly button... blue jeans short...she stood in middle n start shaking her waist...

She moved toward Sachin n placed her feet between her legs...

 **Dilbar Dilbar,**

 **Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

 **Dilbar Dilbar, Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

She placed her finger on his cheek start moving on his face...

 **Hosh Na Khabar Hai, Yeh Kaisa Asar Hai**

She held his collar n made him stand...she wrapped his arm around her waist n start dancing with him..

 **Hosh Na Khabar Hai, Yeh Kaisa Asar Hai**

 **Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

Sachin jerked her...she wrapped her arms around his neck...

 **Dard Hai Chubhan Hai, Kya Deewanapan Hai..2**

 **Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Haan Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

she hugged him...n moving her fingers on his neck...which generate electric current in his spine

 **Dilbar Dilbar, Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

 **Dilbar Dilbar, Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

Sachin left her... Angel smiled n moved to Nikhil n start to dance with him...

Sachin felt uneasy... he turned to other side...

Divya glared Nikhil...so he stopped...she once again moved to Sachin...n hugged him from behind..

 **Tu Mera Khwaab Hai,**

 **Tu Mere Dil Ka Qaraar...2**

She made him turn n looked in to his eyes..n cupped his face...he lost for while...

 **Dekh Le Jaaneman,**

 **Dekh Le Bas Ek Baar**

 **Choom Le Jism Ko,**

 **Hum Nasheen Paas Aa**

 **Chain Kho Gaya Hai,**

 **Kuch To Ho Gaya Hai Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Haan, Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

Sachin start moving n she start following her..

 **Dilbar Dilbar,**

 **Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

 **Dilbar Dilbar,**

 **Haan Dilbar Dilbar**

 **Haan Haan...**

Sachin eyes fixed on her she scanned her from toe to tip n admiring her beauty in mind ofcourse but she still engrosed with strategy to show him her so called ""HIMMAT""..

 **ishq Betaab Hai**

 **Husn Ki Mehki Bahaar..2**

She held his wrist n start moving closer to him

 **Dooriya Kis Liye,**

 **Kis Liye Ab Intezaar**

 **Toot-ta Hai Badan,**

 **Kya Hua Kya Pataa..a..a**

She wrapped her arms around his neck again n start moving one step forward n backward continuously..

 **Pyaas Mein Dhali Hoon, Raat Din Jali Hoon..2**

 **Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Haan, Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

Sachin lightly removed her hands n sat...

She still dancing in middle... n all were looking her with open mouths...

 **Hosh Na Khabar Hai,**

 **Yeh Kaisa Asar Hai...2**

 **Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Haan, Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

She still looking Sachin with corner of eye... Sachin clutched his fist tightly to control anger..

 **Dard Hai Chubhan Hai, Kya Deewanapan Hai..2 Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar**

 **Haan, Tumse Milne Ke Baad Dilbar...**

she is dancing but suddenly sachin got up n moved toward her n tighlty held her one shoulder... she stopped... all stood shockingly.. n Sachin untied the knot of her shirt with a jerk n covered her belly n waist properly.. he looked her with fiery eyes n shouts

get inside

Angel shivered with his loud voice...tears formed in her eyes n she ran...

Rajat: kya hua Sachin

Kavin: haan bhayia dance hi toh kr rhi thi...

Purvi:Sachin tumhe kya mtlb vo kucch bhi kre

All shut their mouths to see Sachin fiery glances...

Sachin left in anger...

All stood confused

Kuki:Party over...

All nodded n left...

Kuki:Sachin ko kya hua... chl Angel ko dekh lu... she too left...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE PLACE**

Salunkhe entered with Rajat n Kavin...

Salunkhe:Sachin kahan ha

Kavin:bhayia gusse se nikle the

Rajat:but itna gussa normally vo bht hi soft hearted ha

Kavin:bde bhayia don't u think Sachin bhayia ki life mein kucch aisa ha Jo hume nhi pta

Rajat:chhote bht raat ho gyi ha...tu chl so ja... good nyt

Kavin nodded n leave

Rajat:dad aapko ni lgta hum sachin ko smjhne mein kucch glti kr rhe ha..

Salunkhe raised his eyebrow n say

mtlb

Rajat:dad Sachin normally bht soft hearted...kbhi gussa ni krta...mtlb bht hi reserved kind ha...but aaj us DCP ki beti k sath uska behavior smjh ni a rha

Salunkhe smiled:Rajat vo bhi insan ha... a gya gussa...zyada mt socho

Rajat:but dad

Salunkhe cut:Rajat pehle yeh btao k kya kr rhe the party mein

Rajat confused:kya papa

Salunkhe:Purvi k qreeb jane ki vjh...pta ha na tumhe k mujhe yeh ldki k mamle bilkul psnd nhi

Rajat:dad main toh sirf dance kr rha tha

Salunkhe:dance...meri nzr itni bhi kmzor nhi hui k main kucch dekh na pau..

Rajat:dad

Salunkhe:aaj pehli baar lga k meri parvarish mein kmi reh gyi...tum ek ldki ki ankhon mein kaise kho gye...bolo

Rajat:nhi dad

Salunkhe:main clear kr deta hu mujhe tum tino ki zindagi mein ldki nhi chahiye...smjhe

Rajat listened with head down...

Kavin entered n said

dad mera toh pta nhi but mere dono bhai totally pure ha...u knw what I mean...winks

Salunkhe:beshram

Kavin:toh kya glt bola

Salunkhe:Rajat tumhare asar mujhe sahi nzr nhi a rhe...abhi bhi wqt ha smbhal jao...aur sachu uspe mujhe pura bhrosa ha... vo apna promise hmesha nibhayega...

Rajat shocked: toh mtlb aapko mujhpe bhrosa nhi

Kavin:aaj k incident k baad nhi...winks

Rajat:Teri toh

both start run n chase... while salunkhe enjoying this...

...

...

...

 **shock n new entry waiting for you in next chap..**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **take care**

 **mithi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAME NIGHT**

House filled with darkness... but some sobbing sounds vanishing the silence of house...

In room bedsheet pillows n things lying on floor... a girl crying a load while burying her face in pillow.. Pillow get wet with her tears...her phone is ringing continuously... she glanced phone screen once n cut the call n switched off phone... n again start crying...

...

...

...

few hours back in DCP party

 **She is in room n checking wardrobe... then she felt a pair of hands around her waist...a sweet smile crept on her lips...but she still busy in seaching something in her wardrobe... then she felt his hot breathes on her neck... her breathes became uneven... she closed her eyes... n tightly clutched the shirt in her hands... He smiled at her nervousness... n made her turned toward his face... he cupped her face n kissed her forehead n cheeks n moved toward her lips...he is about to touch her lips but she moved back n say**

 **No Sachin**

 **Sachin smiled n pulled her close**

 **yr itni dino baad mile aur bol ri ho pyar na kru**

 **She locking her arms in his neck: koi dekh lega**

 **Sachin:Kuki ne hi kha... jao Angel Sachin sir ko help kro**

 **She:usne aap k liye shirt dene ko bola aapke sath romance k liye nhi bola**

 **Sachin smiled naughtily**

 **Angel:vaise aaj aap bht handsome lg rhe ha... ldkiya toh flat ho jayegi CID officer Sachin pe**

 **Sachin while removing her hairs from face:mujhe sbse kya mujhe toh bs meri Angel se mtlb ha...**

 **Angel pecked his cheek: chliye ab isse pehle koi a jaye**

 **Sachin:usse pehle n he leaned toward her... she smiled n closed her eyes**

 **she let his soft lips tangled with her... he held her waist to support her... she moved her one hand in his hairs n another at his back...she leaned back n placed one foot at wall... both were kissing with passion... Sachin left her lips n dragged his lips to her neck...She is breathing heavily... Sachin busy with her neck...**

 **Angel:Sachin**

 **Sachin while kissing: ummm**

 **Angel:don't you think ab hmein sbko bta dena chahiye hmare bare mein**

 **Sachin lift his head n shockedly looked into her eyes...**

 **yeh tum**

 **Angel cuts:Sachin pops chahte ha k main ab shadi krlu...vo kyi rishtey bol chukke ha...aur hr baar bhana bnana acha ni lgta...**

 **Sachin bit serious:toh tum shadi krogi... mujhe chhod k jaogi**

 **Angel:Sachin main chahti hu k next month mere birthday pe main aapko pops se milvau... aur vo hmari shadi ki baat agge bdhaye**

 **Sachin turned his face:I need time**

 **Angel:ab pops shadi na krne ka valid reason pucch rhe ha...aap hi btayiye kya kru... main unse aur jhuth nhi bol skti bs**

 **Sachin in anger: toh jao krlo shadi**

 **Angel:main kisi aur se shadi nhi kr skti...**

 **Sachin cupped her face: toh mujhe thoda time chahiye plz...yahan itna time wait kiya thoda aur plz**

 **Angel:main aur wait nhi kr skti...picchle 2 saal se main yeh sb chhipa rhi hu plz Sachin**

 **Sachin:Angel tum meri problem kyu ni smjh rhi...**

 **Angel:toh aap meri problem kyu ni smjh rhe... acha btayiye kb btayenge aap**

 **Sachin:main nhi bta skta bs...**

 **Angel eyes opened wide in shock...**

 **mtlb**

 **Sachin: mtlb main abhi nhi bta skta...**

 **Angel:but main nhi chhipa skti ab**

 **Sachin bit louder: tumhe shadi krni ha...jao kro jisse tumhare dad chahte ha usse kro...agr mujhse rishta rkhna ha toh aise hi chlega jb tk main chahta hu tb tk...got it**

 **Angel in tears: Sachin aap mere pyar ka glt fayda utha rhe ha...**

 **Sachin held her arm tightly: glt toh abhi kiya nhi maine... agr aisa hota toh kbka glt krke fenk chuka hota tumhe apni zindagi se bahr...**

 **he snatched shirt from her hands n moved out in anger**

 **whereas Angel sat on floor while burying her head in knees...n start crying...**

...

...

...

Back to present

Angel is still crying n she slept with tears...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **CID BUREAU**

All gathered there... Pankaj n Nikhil arguing on something n Purvi sat with sad face... Meanwhile Kavin entered n scanned whole bureau n spotted Sachin at his desk... he directly moved toward him followed by Rajat

Sachin sat with red eyes n tried to concentrate on his file...but can't do so Angel words roaming in his mind... her number is off

he is in grt tension...

Kavin shook him n n he back to reality

Kavin:kahan khoye ho bhayia...kl raat ghr bhi ni aye... kahan the

Sachin gave a look to him... then again start flipping pages of file..

Rajat:sachu vo pucch rha ha kucch...tu toh humse bhi pehle nikla tha...toh ghr kyu ni aya... we all were worried

Sachin shouts:tum dono ki interrogation ho gyi toh main kaam krlu

both were shocked as he never shout on his darling bros...

Rajat:kya baat ha Sachin

Sachin:plz Rajat leave me alone

Rajat nodded n about to move but stopped with voice

Good Morning everyone

All turned toward voice

Kavin expression changed to anger...he speaks in low voice

yahan bhi a gyi huh

Kuki stood at door wearing white top with black leather jacket n black denim...hairs tied in bun n high heels with glares on...

Purvi:Kuki

Kuki:aaj meri joining ha yahan...

Sachin:welcome to CID kuki

Kuki smiled:thankyou

Rajat thinks:pehle ldkiya km thi k ek aur a gyi...

Kavin glanced kuki while moving around her n teasingly

lo bhai hum sports pehnke criminals k pichhe bhagte ha...abse heel pehnke pkde jayenge criminals vo six inches... knhi bhagte bhagte heel ya pair toot gya hum criminal ko smbhalenge ya inspector kuki ko

all laughed at this

kuki in anger:kavin tum

Kavin:sir I am ur senior officer... so you should address me sir...you must

Kuki greeting teeths:jee sir

(stressing sir)

Purvi:c'mon Kavin... officers back to work

all nodded n moved to desks

kuki:mayur mujhe Gaba ki file chahiye zra record room se la doge

Mayur:mujhe aur bhi kaam ha khud lelo... chlo divya mujhe record update krne mein help krdo

Divya nodded n moved with him

Nikhil whispers:very good mayur... DCP ki beti se koi achhe se baat nhi krega... toh jldi bhaag jayegi

Kuki:pankaj mujhe file

Pankaj cuts:mujhe Freddy sir bula rhe ha...abhi aya

he moved...

kuki felt bad n moved toward record room...

She stood inside n mumbling

ab main kaise dhundu... mujhe toh yahan k bare kucch ni pta

Her thoughts stopped by voice

Kuki main help krdu

Kuki with smile:thank you Sachin sir

both start finding file...

till lunch there is no case reported...Kuki tried to mingled with all but no one gave her chance to mix up except Sachin n Purvi... Purvi tried hard to ignore Rajat...

After lunch a case reported all moved to Crime spot...

Sachin:kucch milta ha dekho...

All nodded n move to different directions...

Kavin is searching around bushes n trees...but he felt someone presence around him...

Meanwhile Ishita came

kucch mila sir

Kavin whispers: koi hum pe nzr rkhe huye ha

Ishi:what

Kavin:haan...chlo dekho

both start looking for person

meanwhile he heard scream of Rajat

hey stop...ruko...main goli mar dunga

all start running toward voice...they saw a suspicious man all start chasing him...

Rajat:Nikhil vahan se jao.. Sachin udhr se aur

Kuki:main picche se jati hu

Kavin:rehm kro humpe knhi pair vair tut gya toh

but kuki ran with speed

Kavin:yeh ldki smjhti kya ha khud ko

he too ran...

All were chasing person... Kuki ran more faster n held person from collar n caught him...All looked her with shock...

Kuki while breathing:yeh rha sir

Rajat:good job

Mayur:heels k sath

Kavin cuts:pair ka X ray krwa Lena

kuki cuts:enough Kavin... kb se bakwas kiye ja rhe ho... insan mein capability honi chahiye cheezon se frk nhi pdhta... aur ek Scotland yard k officer ko heels k sath bhagna bhi sikhaya jata ha...got it Kavin sir (stressing word Sir)

she put on her glare n moving ahead leaving him behind with open mouth...

While all giggled...

after this team start talking to kuki but kuvin problem will be there as before... Purvi stop talking to Rajat...she talked only about cases...

Angel stop taking Sachin calls...Two days passed like this...

 **MORNING**

A big villa surrounded by palm trees... a beautiful garden n swimming pool... security guards roaming all around with guns... SINGHANIA's written outside with big words...

meanwhile a jeep entered inside...a girl wearing whit Patiala salwar with sky blue sleeveless kurti n long curly hairs got down n moved inside directly..

A man around 50's sitting on breakfast table n lady around same age sitting with her...She moved to them n side hugged man

hello uncle how are you

Man:toh madam ko is ghr ki yaad a hi gyi...

Lady:sagar rehne dijiye iska rishta toh sirf iske honey se ha

She:awww...but aunty uh knw I am very busy

Sagar:haan sneha chhodo.. Angel jao honey room mein ha

Angel:aunty kya bnaya

Sneha:tumhara fruit Salite n juice

Angel:2 k liye pack kr doh main abhi ayi

Sagar confused:pack

Sneha smiled:aapka beta kisi kumbkaran se km nhi

Angel moved to room... n shook her head to see him sleeping till now...

she:good morning honey

n removed blanket from his face

He in sleep:a gyi chudail subh subh tng krne

Angel smiled: kya kaha dragon... abhi uth ja vrna

He sat n making face

kya ha...kyu subh subh a ke mere sr pe dance krne lgti ho

Angel:aaj office ka pehla din ha...late nhi hona ha... get ready

He get up n moved to washroom... she went to his almirah n select dress for him...

He came out in towel n side hugged her...

good morning baby... tum nhi hoti toh kya krta

Angel smiled:chlo 10 min mein ready ho jao...surprise ha tumhare liye

He nodded n she moved out...

he got ready n moved to dinning area...

Angel:chl jldi kr...

she kept juice glass on table

He:khana toh

Angel cuts: maine rkh liya

He nodded n hugged sagar

good morning dad

Sagar:best of luck champ.. aaj pehla din ha chhke chhuda dena sbke

He nodded...

He pecked his mother cheek n say

chlta hu mumma

Sneha:take care bcha

Angel dragged him:aunty yeh sb shaam ko kehna... isko chhod mujhe bhi jana ha...

he in anger:chudail ab hath nikal k manegi kya... aram se

both drove to their destination.

...

...

...

 **CID BUREAU**

Ishita reading a file while walking... she's totally engrossed in file... meanwhile door get opened Angel entered with same guy... He lost in ishita... both were moving toward each other n collided...He held her waist in order to save her... both eyes met n lost in each other...

Angel saw this with smirk n start singing

arrey re arrey kya huya

maine na yeh jana

Arrey re arrey ban jaaye na kahin koi afsaana

All looked them with a shock... Kuki smiled...

yeh kya ho rha ha bhayia

yeh kya ho rha ha

he lift his head n glanced kuki n again stared ishita... but when he realised his position he moved his hand back with this ishita fell down...

Ishita:hai kon yeh pagal... huh gira diya mujhe

he moved ahead to kuki.. n start jumping like kids

tu...schi...meri khuni atma tu India kb ayi

He hugged kuki...n both start jumping... meantime Sachin n Kavin reached bureau from forensic lab...

n see kuki hugging a man...his back facing him...

Kavin didn't like this...he clutched his fist tight with an unknown feeling

Kavin marched toward them n shouts: kya ho rha ha yahan...yeh CID bureau ha koi park nhi

Kuki:sorry sir (emphasizing word sir)

Kavin:glti kro fir sorry bolo bs yhi ata ha tumhe

He smiled:oh chill dude... she is my besttie... n kissed her forehead... Angel smiled at this...

Angel: OK guys...you enjoy...I have to go...new interns a rhe ha ha n lots of kaam...

Kuki hugged her n kissed angel's cheek...

He kissed her forehead..

Khyal rkhna aur time se khana...use main dekh lunga...

Angel nodded with a weak smile...

Sachin turned red in anger to saw this...n mumbles

toh isse kregi yeh shadi... kre mujhe kya

Angel moved toward door n gave a look to Sachin but he ignored n moved ahead...she felt bad n moved out hurriedly..

Kuki:Purvi isse milo yeh mera bchpn pagal dost ha...

He:hello gorgeous lady

n extend his hand toward Purvi

Purvi smiled n shook hand... he kissed her upper palm like a gentleman...

Rajat saw this n banged file on table which he was reading

Purvi smiled blushingly..

Rajat couldn't control his anger so he shouts:

Purvi idhr ayo aur yeh file sort out kro mere sath...

She nodded n say

sorry I have to go... see u later

he nodded

Kuki:honey tum bilkil nhi bdle

He:arey meri khooni atma yeh bta tum kiska khoon krne ayi ho yahan

Kuki:ek case ke silsile mein

He n Kuki was talking n laughing whereas someone is boiling in anger to saw them...

Meanwhile ACP came

all greet him...

ACP:kya ho rha ha yahan

Kavin greeting teeth:sir sb toh kaam kr rhe ha...but kuki g apne is pagal dost k sath gappe lda rhi ha..

ACP:kyun kuki koi kaam nhi ha ...aur hai kon yeh

He:ACP Saab kisi ne puccha hi nhi main kon hu... vaise insan bureau kyu ata ha

Kavin same angry tone: btao kya complaint ha tumhari

he moved toward Kavin n held his chin n say

alley alley bache ko gussa a gya...bureau mein kya sirf complaint likhane ate ha

Kavin:toh kya dance krne aye ho yahan hmari female officers k sath flirt krne

He:chlo itna pucch rhe ho bta hi deta hu

ACP who was really getting irritated with this now shouts:

Kavin muh bnd...aur tum btao kon ho

He:senior inspector Dushyant Singhania reporting on duty sir

ACP smiled:welcome dushyant

Kavin n Rajat eyes popped out in shock...

Rajat thinks:ab yeh yahan rhega...Purvi ko isse bchana pdega

Kavin thinks: ek pagal km tha Jo yeh bhi a gya... kahan fs gya main

ACP:back to work

All nodded n moved to work

...

...

...

 **A/N:so how's dushu entry...**

 **Sachin ka secret shshsh Salunkhe sir aur Rajat ko mt btana yhi k sachu has a girlfriend...top secret... okay**

 **thank you so much for ur reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **mithi..**


	6. Chapter 6

**CID BUREAU**

All were really tired after a long run chase of criminals now all were ready to leave...

Kuki is packing her stuff... meanwhile dushyant held her wrist n dragged her..

Kuki irritated:kya hua pagal

Dushu:chl na Purvi se baat krni...

Hearing Purvi name n Kuki voice Rajat n Kavin feet stopped n they turned to nearby desk n tried to hear trio convo...

Dushu n Kuki stood front of purvi desk...

Dushu(reaching Purvi's desk): ahem, waise mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha..

Purvi: haan bataiye naa Sir

Dushyant: uss din tumne signal pe kya kaha mujhe ab tak samajh mein nahi aaya (smirking)

Purvi: haww,woh Gobi ke keede aap the?(purvi collided with a guy that's dushu)

Dushyant nod,and Kuki start laughing...

Purvi:toh main aapko GKK bulau

Dushu confused:mtlb

Purvi/Kuki:Gobi k Keede

trio share a good laugh...

Rajat tried hard to control anger he came toward them n say

Purvi chlo tumhe ghr chhod du...

Purvi couldn't believe her ears...she is in shock...Dushu hit her shoulder with his

kya hua

Purvi whispers: aaj suraj kahan se nikla.

Rajat cuts:Purvi jldi kro...

Purvi nodded...n happily moved with him...

Kavin/Dushu:Kuki chlo main chhod du

Kuki gave a look to both n sighed

Dushu chlo mujhe aunty uncle se bhi milna ha...

Dushu nodded n wrapped arm around her shoulder both moved toward door... dushu turned his face n gave a tough look to Kavin... signalled him with fingers as I am watching you...

Kavin fuming in anger:yeh uske sath chli gyi...is dushyant ko toh

but his thoughts stop by Sachin voice...

kavu kb tk wait kru main tera...15 minutes se niche khda hu...

Kavin:chlo bhayia...

both moved out...

...

...

...

 **RAJVI CAR**

Rajat is driving... Purvi sat on passenger seat... both were quite as Purvi still in shock bcz Rajat never offer her lift...n our angry young man Rajat he is glancing her with his famous angry looks...

Purvi smiled:Rajat tum mujhe lift wow

Rajat angrily:uske sath bda hs hs k baatein kr rhi thi...kucch zyada hi psnd ni a gya tumhe vo...

Purvi smiled:kon

Rajat applied brake with jerk n both jumped little..

Rajat glared her: koi zrurt nhi ha usse zyada close hone ki

Purci innocently:kisse rajat

Rajat in anger: kisse kya mtlb us dushyant ke... mujhe bilkul acha ni lgta vo

Purvi:Dushyant sir vo toh bht ache ha kinni pyari pyari baatein krte... hayeee

Rajat anger raised with this... he accelerate car n drove fastly...

Purvi tried hard to hide her smile...

Rajat still in anger...both were quite... Rajat stop the car Purvi asked surprisedly

kya hua

Rajat still in same tone: tumhara ghr

She smiled n got down...

Rajat still there Purvi move toward him n say

thankyou rajat

Rajat still accelerating in anger...Purvi smiled n pecked his cheek n immediately ran inside...

Rajat became shocked n shout

what the?

then a sweet smile appeared on his lips n he touched his cheek n drove away...

Purvi entered inside happily n start humming song... ACP sensed his happiness n asked abt matter

Purvi while jumping: papa papa aaj Rajat ne mujhe ghr tk drop kiya...I sensed jealousy in his behaviour when I talk to dushyant sir...means he still love me papa

ACP:hope so...kyu bchpn k vade ko le k baithi ha... commissioner ka beta

Purvi cuts:I love Rajat papa...vo promise uske liye bchpna hoga mere liye meri life ha...

she entered her room while saying this...

she is so happy,jumping like mads... suddenly she stopped n went toward her wardrobe n picked a album from that...

she sat on bed n opened the album n stopped at a pic of lil girl abt 4-5 years n boy about 8 years kissing girl's cheek...

a sweet smile crept on her lips... she lightly caresse picture...a tear slipped from her eyes... n fell on picture...she lost somewhere in some past memories

...

...

 **a lil girl about 4-5 years sitting on bench of garden with sad face...she had tears n in very bad mood..**

 **his father watching him from distance n his friend stood with him...a lady came with coffee mugs n gave them...**

 **She:pari abhi tk naraz ha bhai saab**

 **he sighed**

 **Man 2:lo a gya mera beta ab pari ki hsi vapis a jayegi...**

 **he nodded**

 **here a boy around 8 came with her favourite chocolate n sat beside her...**

 **he lightly hit her shoulder n she turned her face**

 **he:sorry Purvi**

 **Purvi:nani k ghr jana zruri tha Rajat(her eyes had tears)**

 **Rajat:haan...vo nani ko milne ka mn tha...**

 **Purvi:I am not important**

 **Rajat smiled:tu toh meri best friend ha... ab tere b'day pe nhi tha toh abhi celebrate kre**

 **Purvi: I am angry**

 **Rajat extend a pineapple cake toward her n sorry written on that...**

 **Purvi smiled bit...**

 **Rajat:Purvi tu roya mt kr... mko acha ni lgta**

 **Purvi starts crying...**

 **Rajat hugged him n start consoling her**

 **dekh tu ro mat... abhi tu royi na toh main bda ho ke tujhe apni wife ni bnaunga**

 **She lift her face: wife**

 **Rajat:haan tu fevicol k jod jaise mujhse fix rehti ha toh wife toh tujhe hi bnana pdega..**

 **Purvi:haww u mean u love me**

 **Rajat:haan kyu tu ni krti**

 **Purvi smiled..**

 **Rajat instantly kissed her cheek...**

 **their parents capture this moment in camera...**

 **Rajat stood:dad bda ho ke main Purvi se shadi krunga...**

 **all were shocked...**

 **ACP:bcha aap toh abhi bche ha...**

 **Purvi:tbhi toh bde ho ke krenge dad...**

 **Rajat held her hand n ask**

 **ice cream**

 **she:yesh**

 **both ran hand in hand...**

 **parents smiled...**

...

...

Purvi came out of her thoughts with ACP voice she caressed Rajat pic n povs

Rajat shayad yeh yaadeinn bhul hi jati agr yeh sari pictures na hoti n papa na btate mujhe...aaj ykeen ho gya bhule toh tum bhi nhi ...

she smiled n moved to washroom...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Salunkhe sitting on couch of hall n engrossed in some papers...Kavin busy with his phone...

Sachin is preparing dinner he's lost somewhere... he's missing Angel badly after DCP party they didn't share a word... he looked outside n saw all busy... dialled her number but its busy...

he mumbles:raat k 9 bje kisse baat kr ri

he dialled again after few minutes but again busy

this happen again n again...he became angry.. he keep his phone on side... n mumbles in anger

use koi parwah nhi toh main kyu kru...

he again started with cooking...

After few minutes Rajat entered... he is smiling itself...

Kavin noticed this n smirked

kya baat ha bde bhayia smile vmile n all

Rajat smiled:kucch ni

Kavin tickling him: btayiye na

both were enjoying but stopped by Salunkhe voice

kya ho rha ha

Kavin:dad kucch nhi

Salunkhe strict voice: Rajat jis raah pe tu chl rha ha na vo tujhe barbadi ki trf le ja rhi ha...

Rajat smiled vanished: dad

Salunkhe:Rajat Purvi se dur rho

Rajat:dad aisi koi baat nhi ha...sirf use drop krne gya tha

Salunkhe bit angry tone:kyu ACP tha na vahan

Rajat:dad vo dost ha meri

salunkhe anger raised with this n slapped Rajat

aaj dost ha kl ko pyar ho jayega fir manglsutra daal k usko yahan khda kr dena... hai na

Rajat almost in tears:dad aap yeh

Salunkhe cuts:aaj k baad agr purvi k aas paas bhi nzr aye toh

Sachin cuts:dad vo sirf dost ha

Salunkhe:main tum tino ko yaad dila du is ghr mein aurat aur bhgwan dono k liye ko jgh nhi... agr tum logo mein se koi inhe is ghr mein lane ki koshish krega toh vo is ghr k bahr hoga

He moved inside in anger..

Rajat with moist eyes: sachu maine aisa kucch ni socha...

Kavin:bde bhayia dad ka problem kya ha... unhone bhi toh shadi ki thi... fir aisa kya hua

Sachin shouts:go inside kavin

Kavin:bhayia

Sachin:tu andr ja..

Kavin scared bit n moved inside

Rajat n sachin still stood.

Sachin:Rajat dad shi ha yeh ldkiya life spoil kr degi... tu dur reh... yeh hath dekh rha ha(showing rajat n his palm) ismein pyar ki lakeer nhi... pyar shadi yeh sb hmari qismat mein nhi...

Rajat:yr dad itna bda issue

Sachin cut:dad nhi chahte k hmara past hmara future bne... tu bda ha mujhse zyada janta ha... ja ab change kr ke a main khana lgata hu...(he wiped his tears)

Rajat nodded n moved...

Sachin sighed n thinks

shayad dad thik ha... mujhe bhi Angel se rishtha khtm **pause** kya main reh paunga uske bina?

he shook his head n moved to dinning area...

...

...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **CAFE**

Sachin n Nikya went for investigation in cafe...

they are interrogating from staff...

Suddenly Sachin eyes fell on a table where Angel sitting with a handsome lad(one of her male intern)

Angel:sagar yeh design ache se smjh lo

Sagar:jee mam (in mind) pta ni kb inhe apne dil ki baat bol paunga...

Angel is busy in teaching him some designs,but He is keep looking at her lovingly...

Sachin saw this... she is with another guy n he is staring her...he start boiling in anger...clutched his fists in anger he is about to move toward her but divya called him

sir yeh dekhiye

he moved toward her n took a glass from table n keenly watching it...

then he heard some familiar laughing voices.. he turned n start fuming to saw angel laughing with him...he clutched his fist tight with this glass broke in hand with loud noise...all attention turned to him n pieces pierced into his hands n start bleeding...

Angel saw him with shock n he glared her with anger... she became panic to see his bleeding hand...

about to move toward him but he turned his face n said

chlo Nikhil

n they moved out...

Angel stood hurt behind... tears start flowing from her eyes... Sagar held her shoulder n asked

kya hua boss

Angel jerked his hand: none of your business... kl 8 bje complete design mere table pe hone chahiye

n she left

sagar confused:ise kya hua

he picked file n too moved out...

...

...

...

 **FARM HOUSE**

CID team is investigating there... Rajat n pankaj is checking outside whereas kuvin went inside...

they are checking room...

Kavin:kuki dead body isi almirah mein mili hai na

Kuki:haan Sir

They heard some noises... n got alert...

Kuki:koi a rha ha kavin

Kavin:chhipo jldi

Kuki:kahan

Kavin looking here n there n held her hand n dragged

Kuki became shocked...

but he entered inside almirah along with her...

n closed the door...

Kuki:what the

Kavin placed his hand on her mouth n say

sorry but bde bhayia ne kha kisi ko pta ni chlna chahiye k yahan investigation ho rhi ha

Kuki with fear:Kavin

Kavin held her from shoulders: kuki drna nhi main hoon na...

Kuki sat n she is sweating badly... her body trembling badly... there is some kind of fear in her eyes...

Kavin sat beside her n hugged her tightly n patting her head...

Kuki main hoon ...kucch nhi hoga...

she tightened her grip around him...

 **OUTSIDE** Almirah Rajat n Pankaj came. .

Pankaj:Kavin sir kahan ha

Rajat:un dono ko maine khanna k office bheja ha

Pankaj:ohh n he locked almirah from outside...

Rajat:chlo pankaj is almirah ko FL puhncha doh

Pankaj:oye bhai Saab ayo uthao ise

some men inside n picked almirah n moved outside

Man 1:yeh kucch zyada hi bhari nhi ha

all nodded...

all moved to FL

...

...

...

 **FL**

is checking body n Tarika is working with her chemicals...

ACP entered with anger..

ACP loud:kya pta chla

Salunkhe:bhdk kyu rha ha

ACP:vo DCP pagal ho gya

Salunkhe:kyu

ACP:tujhe aur muje chhod sbko chhuti di pta ha kyu

Salunkhe surprisedly: kyu

he threw a paper toward him n Salunkhe read paper n yelled

DCP pagal ho gya

Meanwhile Pankaj n Rajat entered inside with almirah

Pankaj:hello sir

Salunkhe coldly:hello

ACP:chl Salunkhe check kr almirah...

Salunkhe nodded n opened almirah

all were shocked to see kuvin inside

Kuki is in very bad condition,she is sweating badly n shivering n in semi conscious state...

Kavin sat while hugging her...

Dushyant saw this n filled in anger... he ran toward almirah n jerked Kavin badly...he picked Kuki in arms n glared Kavin

kya kiya tune...

Kavin confused:maine

Dushu:I know you very well... I warn you dur rho vrna...

Kavin:vrna kya

Dushyant:time hi btayega

he marched out while Kuki in his arms leaving all stunned... n angry Kavin

he clutched his fists in anger n shouts

smjhta kya ha yeh khud ko iski toh

Rajat:Pankaj almirah bnd krne se pehle dekh to leta

He smiled shyly n all burst into laughter

But Kavin still in anger n one more person is upset...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so done with this ready for some fun in next...**

 **hoping its good...**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi n Kuki**


	7. Chapter 7

room filled with darkness n a flashlight falling in middle...some young boys n girls doing catwalk under flashlight... but suddenly they stopped with a roar of a girl..

stop this non sense...

all stopped n a man standing beside her asked her

kya hua angel

Angel in anger:kisne hire kiya inhe...yeh log flop show bna denge mere event ko...Rohan inko bahr nikalo

Rohan:hua kya ha

Angel:mujhe ramp walk krana ha apna kbada nhi krana... in logo ko kucch ni ata... nikalo inhe

Rohan nodded n sent them out

Angel: models mein ek nzakt hoti ha, attitude hota ha...vo log makeup thop k a gye bs...Sagar ainda aise logo ko laya then I'll throw u out

Sagar:sorry boss

Rohan:Angel ek aur party ha unhe call kru

Angel pressing her forehead:haan kro but plz mere tk lane se pehle dekh lena vrna

Her sentence remain incomplete as all the lights get off...

She in frustration: ab lights ko kya hua...

but her eyes popped out to saw a handsome man doing walk in spotlight wearing peach white lined T-shirt with light blue jeans n purple leather jacket n hat on head... girls staring him lovingly with open mouths ...Angel only uttered his name

Sachin...

before she could say something she became more shocked to see Whole CID team in couples on ramp with new looks...At last rajvi entered as show stopper he is in black three piece suit n she is in black netted sarree...wrapped her arm around his arm...

n stood on ramp...all stood n start clapping... lights get on...

Rohan:wow guys...u did fabulous job...

All were congratulating them but Angel still in shock n thinking

CID team yahan kya kr rhi ha...

Meanwhile DCP entered n say

so hows the show...

Angel:pops aap aur yeh

DCP cuts: kaise lge tumhare models

Angel:Perfect... but I'll pay them for event

Sachin heard this n teasingly

free mein toh hum bhi ni krenge kucch... surely you have to pay...

Angel:Rohan in sbka budget decide kro...

Rohan nodded...

Meanwhile Dushu n Kuki coming toward angel but Kuki bumped into kavin she about to fall n Kavin about to held her but dushu already held her from waist... both smiled but Kavin start boiling in anger... n moved ahead

Dushu n Kavin moved to Angel n both hugged her n trio shared a hug...

Dushu kissed Angel head n said

i missed u a lot

Angel:sorry honey me *sighed* really busy...

Kuki:haan chl aaj dinner

Dushu cuts:aaj ka dinner meri trf se to all girls

Angel:done

Trio busy in talks but Kavin shouts in anger

jis kaam k liye aye vo krle...

Angel nodded n say

meera sbhi ldko ka measurement lo n Radhika tum girls ka...

Meera nodded n start taking measurements of Rajat...

Purvi saw them n felt uneasy to see her closer to Rajat... she in anger

chhodo Rajat ko...Angel uska measurement koi ldka nhi le skta kya...

Rajat in rudeness: mera measurement yhi legi bs... meera lo tum(extending his arms)

Meera smiled n start doing her work...Purvi greeted her teeth in anger..

Nextly she went to Sachin... Meera bit lost in him n smiled at him... Angel saw this n tried to control anger... Sachin sensed her Anger cum jealousy...he smiled back to girl n kept his hand on her shoulder...He with smirk

tum jaisi pretty girl is akdu ldki k sath kaam kaise kr rhi ho...

Meera:filhal toh mjboori ha smarty...

Sachin:what abt dinner

She put measurement tape in his neck n say

so u are asking me for a date...

Sachin:ummm ya

Angel heard this n moved toward her... snatched tape from her hand n shouts

tumhe measurement lene k liye bola ha flirt krne k liye nhi ...jao designs le ke ayo...

She nodded n moved..

Angel put tape in his neck n moved closer to him n tightly wrapped n whispers

kucch zyada hi pyar ni a rha tha uspe ...

Sachin carelessly:toh

Angel with tears:agr aap ki life mein koi aur ayi na toh maar dalungi

Sachin smiled:use marogi toh phansi ho jayegi

Angel:khud ko maru tb toh khush ho jayege na aap

n she threw tape n left from there leaving him shocked...

Rohan picked the tape n start taking measurements...

Within few minutes they freed from work... Sagar start showing them design...

Sachin still looking for angel as she is disappear from scene...

Sachin scratched forehead n say

Washroom

Sagar:this way sir

Sachin nodded n moved toward washroom...

 **ANGEL CABIN**

She sitting on her chair with moist eyes... she is really hurted with his rude behaviour... she is sobbing...

Sachin entered without noise...

He moved toward her... n sat on his knees... n held her chin n lift her face... she looked him with teary eyes... he smiled lightly n said

sorry...mujhe vaise baat ni krni chahiye thi...

Angel lightly jerked his hand n teasingly

jayiye aap... koi dekh lega toh kya jwab denge aap... itni himmat toh aap mein nhi ha hmara rishta bta sko...

she stood up n about to moved out...

he got angry on her words he held her wrist tightly... n locked her in his strong arms... she lost in him... he too lost in her dark brown eyes...He removed her hairs from face for better view..

 **Main toh bas teri chaahat mein chahoon rehna sada**

He moved toward her n kissed her eyes n sucked her tears...

 **Main toh bas teri kurbat mein chahoon rehna sada**

he looked into her eyes... he held her waist tightly with left hand...n other hand put at her cheek... she closed her eyes...

 **Saaya bhi tera main,**

 **hone na doon juda**

 **Maine tay kar liya**

Sachin moved closer to her face n about to kiss but she placed her hand on his lips n nodded as no... He removed her hand n gave a stern look to her

 **Tere ishq pe tere waqt pe**

 **Bas haqq hai ik mera**

 **Teri rooh pe, tere jism pe**

 **Bas haqq hai ik mera...3**

He lightly pressed her lips n start kissing her... tears start making way from her eyes to her cheeks...

 **Main toh bas teri chaahat mein chahoon rehna sada**

 **Main toh bas teri kurbat mein chahoon rehna sada**

After few minutes they broke when they need air..

Angel gave him questioning look

Sachin softly:I need some time...but i promise tumhare is event k baad main dad se bta dunga tumhare aur mere bare... itna toh time doh na mujhe

Angel with a hope:pkka

Sachin caressed her cheek:haan

She hugged him: mera bhrosa toh nhi todenge

Sachin separate her n kissed her forehead:nhi

Angel smiled:ab chle...sb dekh rhe hoge...

she about to move but he held her hand n pulled toward himself...she became confused n he hugged her from back n rested his chin on her shoulder n said

yeh btao us raat tum itni der tk kisse baat kr rhi thi... ek ghntey tk try krta rha

Angel smiled n shrugged her nose bit:kucch jl rha ha hai na...

Sachin fake anger:nhi btana toh mt btao... tane mt maro...

Angel:CID officer ho khud pta lga loh**winks

Sachin grinned:tum hi bta doh agr main pta lgaunga toh kamine ki haddiya tod

Angel cuts:Sachin con call tha isi event ki baat kr rhe the...kis kis ki haddiya todenge...

Sachin while kissing her hands:pkka

Angel pushed him bit n moved toward door

ab chliye...

Sachin nodded while ruffling his hairs...

 **Here at Hall**

All were discussing about designs...

Rohan clapped twice n say

guys design baad mein choose krna pehle ek important discussion krle

All nodded n surrounded him

He continues: as we know we are going to represent western n traditional designs...

Traditional nhi wedding collection...

all attention turned toward voice...

Rohan:but

Angel cuts:abhi organiser ka mail aya ha ab wedding designs honge... so show stopper ka kucch

Nikhil:Rajat sir n Purvi

Rajat gave him a dead look...Purvi blushed slightly...

Ishi:ya they make a beautiful couple

Dushu whispers:n what abt me n u ishi

she turned crimson red...

Angel:done but second day I mean western design k liye

Dushu:kuki hai na western attires mein toh qeher brsati ha yeh

Kuki smiled:c'mon honey

Angel:okay but pair k liye kon hoga...(she gave a look to all) ummm Kavin n Kuki

Kavin rudely:no way main aur iske sath

Dushu:toh main hoon na **winks

Kavin cuts:kyu kuki k sath show stopper toh main hi bnuga...

Angel:fine guys...aaj k liye kafi ha...kl se rehearsals start...be on time

All nodded

Dushu:girls chlo ab dinner k liye chle...

Divya:haan sir

Dushu:divu kinni bar bola off duty mujhe sir mt bola kro...call me dushu baby (winks)

Nikhil held divya waist n in bit anger

sir main aur divya movie ja rhe ha...hai na

Divya confused:nikhil yeh plan kb bna

Nikhil:abhi bna

Divya confusedly: sorry dushu main nik k sath ja rhi hu...

Dushu:No problem...ishita hai na mere liye(looking into her eyes) mera mtlb vo a jayegi hai na

Ishita smiled:jee

Purvi: aur mera kya GKK

Dushu held her hand:tum bhi chlo gorgeous lady

She smiled

Kuki:oye mujhe bhul gya kya

Dushu:arrey pura program tere liye hi bnaya ha..

Kuki:done...drama queen (pointing Angel) tu bhi chl ri ha

Angel glanced Sachin once he nodded as no...

Angel:kuki event ka kaam ha...time bhi nhi ha...toh nhi plz

Kuki making faces:okay but main zrur jaungi

n she side hugged dushu

Kavin get jealous n thinks

ise toh main bhejta hoon dinner pe...

Kavin louder:Pankaj

Pankaj who is sipping juice turned with this sudden shout n collided with Kuki...juice spilled on her dress... she in anger

Kya kiya pankaj...

Angel: ja change krle...

kuki nodded n moved to washroom..

Kavin with naughty grin: ab ayega mza

Kavin followed her without anyone notice...

...

...

...

 **PARKING AREA**

Rajat about to open the door of his car but stopped with a touch on his shoulder... he turned back n saw Purvi

Rajat rudely: tum yahan

Purvi:arrey baba lift chahiye ghr tk..

Rajat while jerking her hand:tum kisi aur k sath jao...

Purvi:jb ayi tumhare sath hoon toh kisi aur k sath kyu jau

She opened the door n about to entered but Rajat held her forearm tightly n shouts

tum smjhti kyu nhi... mujhe tum mein koi interest nhi...for God sake Purvi dur rho mujhse... hum sath kaam krte iske ilawa koi rishta nhi hmara

Purvi had tears:but Rajat

Rajat cuts in anger:shut up Purvi yeh ansoo,yeh tumhara drama it doesn't effect me...got it...

he pushed her n sat in car n drove away...

Dushyant came n held Purvi...she was crying a lot...

Dushu:kya hua Purvi...

Purvi:Rajat meri feeling kyu nhi smjhta...aisa bhi kya hua vo itna bdl gya...

sb achhe se chl rha tha but fir yeh uncle sachin sb bdl gye...

Dushu:Purvi calm down n listen...I think he loves you but kucch aisa ha jo use rok rha ha...vaise uski mom kahan ha

Purvi:Kavin 2 mhine ka tha toh unki death ho gyi thi...uske baad se Rajat aur sachin bht violent ho gye the...gussa toh jaise inki shadow bn gya... aur Kavin chhota tha toh use kucch yaad hi nhi

Dushu:may be they miss aunty...

Purvi:Dushu ek baat bolu

Dushu nodded

Purvi:tum Kavin se khfa ho kyu...

Dushu:arrey nhi main toh use janta bhi nhi...aur rhi baat rajat ki use track pr main launga...

Purvi hugged him:really

Dushu wrapped his arm around her n say

haan ab agge agge dekhna hota ha kya...

Ishita came n saw them... she felt really uneasy n thinks

Dushyant sir itne flirty ha kbhi kuki,kbhi angel aur ab Purvi... huh

Meanwhile Pankaj came n said

Dushyant Sir vo kuki bol ri usko kucch kaam ha vo aapko direct hotel mein join kregi...

Dushu confused:kyu

Pankaj:zyada ni btaya

Dushu nodded...

Dushu:chlo purvi yeh ishita kahan gyi

Ishi:sorry sir but mujhe kucch kaam ha

Dushu:plz chlo na ishu

Ishita:Purvi n Kuki hai na.. u guys enjoy... Pankaj sir aap mujhe drop kr denge

Dushu:main kr deta hu

Ishita:thankyou sir but main pankaj sir k sath chli jaungi

she left n sat in Pankaj's car...

Dushu stared her confusedly:ise kya hua

Purvi: chlo Dushu...

Dushu nodded n both left...

but someone watching them winning smirk... he took a sigh...n thinks

Kuki ka dinner toh gya... wah Kavin what a genius u are...

he moved inside while thinking...

About half an hour ago...

 **When kuki went to washroom for cleaning her dress...Kavin followed her silently...**

 **Kavin thinks: jb dekho us chirkoot k agge picche ghumti rehti...honey yeh honey vo(intimating kuki) ab dekhta hoon kaise jati ha dinner pe...naughty smirk on his face...**

 **Here Kuki entered Washroom n Kavin locked it from outside n went from there...**

 **he saw pankaj n made a worried face...**

 **Pankaj came n asked:kya hua sir**

 **Kavin:vo kuki ko ek call aya aur vo chli gyi...usne dushyant ko msg dene ko bola k vo unhe direct vhi milegi...**

 **Pankaj:toh sir aap bta dijiye dushyant sir ko**

 **Kavin making worried face:pankaj tu toh janta ha k meri Dushu se nhi bnti...aur use lgega k main jhuth bol ra...toh kaise btau**

 **Pankaj:main bta deta hu**

 **Kavin hugged him:thank you yr tu ni janta tune kinni bdi help ki meri...**

 **Pankaj emotionally: anything for you sir...**

 **Kavin sighed...n pankaj left n convey message...**

 **Kavin: phew ab toh gya honey... bechare apni khooni atma ka wait krta rhega aur yeh great khooni atma aaj apna bhoot dance dikhayegi...**

 **hehehehehe**

 **he moved toward all n heard their convo...**

Back to present...

...

Kavin is moving toward washroom n he is very happy as kuki isn't going with his new n fresh enemy Dushyant the Honey...

He sat outside with kuki mobile... Her phone rang Kavin checked caller id n frustrated said

honey iski toh

He picked call n said in changed voice

jis vyakti se aap smprk krna chahte ha vo abhi vysat ha...

call cut

Kavin:honey bna koyla hehehe

Phone again rang

He picked **:baby doll mein sone di...baby doll mein sone di**

is gane ko caller tune bnane k liye 1 dbaye

 **Chittiya klayian ve oh baby meri chittiya klayian ve**

is gane ko caller tune bnane k liye 2 dbaye

dhnyavaad

he cut the call n switched off the phone. ...

he laughed:hahahahaha

he stood n start dancing

 **a dekhe zra kismein kitna ha dum**

 **jum k rkhna qadam kuki k honeyia**

oh balle ...

but stopped by kuki voice

Kavin open the door n I know tu yhi ha...khol drwaza...

Kavin:haan honey ki khooni atma... kholta hu

he opened the door n kuki came out in anger n burst

on kavin

how dare are you? tum smjhte kya ho... u mad...

Kavin: bda shonk hai na us dushyant k sath dinner krne ka...ab kro...jao na

Kuki:tumhara problem kya ha...yeh meri life ha main Jo chau vo kru...tumhe kya...

Kavin:mujhe tumhara dushyant k paas jana nhi psnd...bs

Kuki shouts:kyu nhi psnd btao zra...main bhi toh janu...

Kavin shouts in anger which made Kuki shocked n hurted...she slapped him...n tears flowing down her eyes...

...

...

...

 **A/N:uff again a cliff hanger...** **but this time you have to wait...n going for a looooong break...reason sbko pta...** **now all updates after November...** **luv uh all...** **bye** **take care** **keep smiling** **Stay blessed** **mithi...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAME NIGHT**

 **ANGEL HOUSE**

Sachin n Angel reached home...both entered inside...

Sachin said while moving toward kitchen:coffee piyogi...

Angel:haan change krke bnati hu...

Sachin:tum change kro main le ke ata hu...

Angel smiled n moved to her bedroom...she changed into her night tank n shorts...

she picked her pencils n start making sketches...

meanwhile Sachin came with coffee n saw her busy with her sketches... he smiled n moved toward her n wrapped his arms around her waist...she smiled...

he moving his face near her ear...she can feel his hot breathes...she clutched pencil tightly

He:itne din baad mile aur tum kaam le ke baith gyi...

Angel husky tone: toh kya kru

Sachin made her turn n moved his hand in her hairs:pyar kro mujhse

Angel blushed n hid her face in his chest...

Sachin smiled at her nervousness:Angel

Angel:hmmm

Sachin: kucch nhi

Angel confusedly:kya

Sachin picked her in arms... n moved toward bed

Angel: kya kr rhe ha aap

Sachin:shshsh

He made her lye n too laid over her...Angel became totally nervous n start shivering

Angel:Sachin yeh aap

but stopped by door bell..

Sachin left her immediately n said in tnsn

is time kon ho skta..

Angel: lemme see...aap andr hi rehna...

He nodded...

Angel went to door n opened it ...n shocked to see Kuki...

Angel:tu

Kuki hugged her n start crying...

Angel became confused n took her inside n made her sit on bed...

Angel: kya hua Kuki

Kuki:Kavin he said he loves me

Angel shocked: what...

Sachin is hearing them... became shocked n thinks

yeh Kavin ab DCP ki beti k pichhe pd gya...pagal

Angel:life tujhe dusra mauka de ri...college mein Jo bhi tere sath hua uske baad yeh bht achhi baat h but Kavin nhi Kuki..

Kuki with tears:Kavin hi vo ldka ha jise main pyar krti thi...usi ne meri feelings ka mzaak bnaya... cheat kiya mujhe

Angel:aur yeh tum mujhe ab bta rhi ho

Kuki:main ab yahan nhi reh skti...uske cheat k liye main use kbhi maaf nhi kr skti...

Angel:okay...tu rest kr abhi...chl yeh pani pi

Kuki drank water n after sometimes she slept...

Angel caressed her hairs n lightly kissed her forehead... she made her way to her room after switching off lights

...

She entered inside n sat on bed with face in palms... Sachin sat on his knees in front of her

Angel:Sachin Kavin hi vo ha jisne meri behn k sath

Sachin cuts:mujhe nhi pta tha...k yeh sb hua ha... main baat krunga usse

Angel hugged him:main use rota nhi dekh skti

Sachin kissed her tears n say

aur main tumhe

Angel smiled bit...

Sachin while leaning toward her:do you trust me?

Angel smiled: khud se zyada

Sachin smiled n pressed her lips with his...start kissing her...her hands moving in his hairs n back... his hands busy in unbuttoning her dress... he left her lips n dragged his lips to her neck...

Angel husky tone: Sachin aap

He again tangled his lips with her...n while kissing he pushed her to bed... both were totally lost...he dragged his lips to her neck n she breathing heavily...she can hear her own heart beats... he took off his shirt n again pressed her body with his...

she closed her eyes... he smiled...n lightly caressed her hairs...

his lips moving on her body...n his hands busy in exploring her sensitive parts...she is moaning all the time in pleasure...

she clutched the bed sheet tightly with hands...she is shivering badly with his hard process... tears making way from her eyes...he sucked her tears.. n asked

uh okay na baby

She nodded weakly

After sometimes she feel his tiring body lying on her with closed eyes...

Angel tangled her hands with his...

Sachin opened eyes n said

don't worry tumhe chhod k nhi bhagunga..

Angel smiled n kissed his forehead...

Sachin again attacked her neck...she can feel his sharp teeth on her neck...

she pleadingly:stop it Sachin... ab aur nhi

but he ignored her pleading tone n again became busy with making his night more beautiful with his love...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE PLACE**

Its midnight...Kavin parked his car n moving toward door with heavy steps...tears flowing down from his eyes...

Kuki words echoing his ears...

 **I hate you Kavin...tumpe trust krne ki mistake pehle kr chuki hu...ab nhi...**

 **Kavin you are a shameless guy jo kbhi kisi ldki ko respect ni kr skta... nafrat toh bht chhota shabad ha agr isse bhi zyada kucch hota na toh vo krti hu main tumse**

 **Now leave me n my way...**

Kavin came out trance with some noise...

He wiped his eyes n looked toward noise...

he shocked to see Rajat in basket court...he is playing basket ball...

Kavin too joined him n start playing ...

kya bhayia itni raat ko basket ball

Rajat lift his head:haan tera aur Sachin ka wait kr rha hu

Kavin:kya Sachin bhayia nhi aye

Rajat:tumhe vo kucch bdla bdla nhi lg rha

Kavin: bde bhayia knhi koi ldki

Rajat:hope so aisa na ho... chl ab yeh bta tu kyu sad ha

Kavin turned his face:nhi toh bde bhayia...vo thoda thak gya hu...acha good night

Kavin left immediately .

Rajat again started with his game n povs

Sachin plz jldi ayo... m in grt tension...ab tum hi meri problem solve kr skte ho...

But his thoughts stopped by Salunkhe Voice...

Rajat kya hua beta

Rajat turned n gave him a questioning look

Salunkhe:aaj bht ajeeb lg ra ha...neend bhi ni a rhi tum teeno khush ho na

Rajat:dad past mein jo bhi hua hmare sath aapko ni lgta vo sb hum chah kr bhi bhul nhi pa rhe... Dad us sbke baad Sachin kitna badal gya...us incident ne sbse zyada effect usi pe kiya ha...but dad mujhe lgta ha kucch toh ha Jo Sachin humse chhipa rha ha

Salunkhe:haan lag toh mujhe bhi rha ha...aajkl raat raat bhar ghr ni ata... hmesha khoya khoya sa rehta ha...knhi vo

Rajat cuts:Dad don't you think ab hmein Kavin ko sb bta dena chahiye...use sch pta hona chahiye... knhi use kisi aurse pta chl gya toh...

Salunkhe:kl yeh baat hum use btayenge...dinner pe mujhe sb chahiye...

Rajat nodded...

Salunkhe:chl so ja ab... mujhe ni lgta Sachin ayega ab

Rajat nodded n both moved toward rooms

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **ANGEL HOUSE**

Sachin opened his eyes with phone buzz... he picked it immediately n moved to other corner...

Haan Rajat

Rajat:kahan hai tu

Sachin yawning:yr dost k sath tha

Rajat:chl bureau aja... pta sari raat wait krta rha... kucch baat krni ha

Sachin: haan...tu rkh main thodi der mein puhnchta hu

Rajat:jldi ana...I am really upset. .

Sachin: tu thik ha na

Rajat:aja fir baat krte

Sachin nodded n cut the call ...

He took deep breathe n moved to bed again n smiled to see his life sleeping peacefully...he laid beside her n wrapped his arm around her n gently kissed her forehead...a curve lit up on her face... but she said pleadingly

no Sachin ab nhi...sona ha mujhe...

Sachin smiled:tum soti rho main chlta hu

she get up instantly

kahan ja rhe ho

Sachin while leaning toward her:madam subh ho gyi ...bureau Jana ha...

Angel:acha...main breakfast bna du

Sachin:haan pehle Kuki ko dekhna fir btana

Angel nodded... n moved out after dressed herself properly...

Sachin moved to washroom...

Angel moved to Kuki room but she is nowhere...then her phone beeped she check the inbox... it's text from Kuki...

 **Hi Angel...I know tu mujhe dhundh rhi ha.. but sorry yr main ab yahan nhi reh skti... so I am leaving... plz mujhe contact krne ki try mt krna...**

 **good bye forever...**

she sat with thud on bed...

But she composed herself n called DCP...He picked the call...

Angel:pops Kuki

DCP:abhi usko London ki flight meib bithaya..

Angel almost cried: mujhe btana bhi zruri nhi lga... haan kyu btaoge mera konsa rishta ha koi... anath hoon na...

DCP:beta vo baat

Angel cuts:thankyou mujhe mera sch yaad dilane k liye DCP saab

She cut the call in anger n threw phone on floor ..

Sachin came with this breaking noise...n shocked to see her crying while sitting on floor

Sachin came n hugged her tightly...n asked

kya hua babu

Angel sobbing: chli gyi vo

n told him about Kuki...

Sachin hugged her more tightly n start patting her head... she became normal after sometimes n said

main aapka breakfast lga deti hu...

Sachin:nhi chlo sath mein bnate...

both moved to kitchen n prepared breakfast n after having Sachin left for bureau...

Angel start cleaning table with moist eyes...

...

 **BUREAU**

All were engrossed on files...but Kavin he's lost somewhere... he's thinking about Kuki...

kb ayegi yeh...main use sorry bolunga...uska dil jitne k liye kucch bhi krunga...use yakeen dilaunga k main usse schmein pyar krta hu... aur is baar uska trust nhi tutne dunga...but yeh reh kahan gyi...

Meanwhile ACP entered followed by Sachin

ACP:sb a gye kya

Dushyant:Sir Kuki nhi ayi

Sachin: ab vo ayegi bhi nhi...uska transfer vapis Scotland yard mein ho gya... ab uski jgh nyi officer hmein kl join kregi

Kavin n Dushyant shocked with this...

kya...kyun

Sachin:ab vo jis case k liye ayi thi vo complete ho gyi ha...toh chli gyi vo

Kavin left in anger n Dushyant banged his hand on table...

Sachin senses this: officers back to work

all nodded...

Sachin moved out n start looking for Kavin...

He spotted him in cafe... he too sat beside him... n said

kya hua...look Kavin past mein jo hua bhul jao... ab Kuki ja chuki ha you hurted her a lot... ab usse bardasht nhi hua toh vo chli gyi...now you have to move on...

Kavin hugged Sachin:but bhayia I love her truely

Sachin:I know muskil ha but tum smbhal jaoge I know that...

Kavin still hugging him... n Sachin rubbing his back...

After sometimes he became normal n separated

Sachin smiled: chle ab

he nodded n both moved toward bureau...

Sachin thinks:bhagwan main kya kru.. Kavin ko aise nhi dekh skta... Rajat bhi upset ha... agr dad ko mere aur angel k bare mein pta chl gya toh... kl raat Jo hua uske baad... pta nhi itna weak kaise ho gya k apni limits bhi yaad nhi rhi...God plz help sb sort out ho jaye...

He took sigh n engrosed in works...

end of chap

...

 **A/N:hello all...I am going to do some changes in story... hope you don't mind...new entry n some dhmaka in next chap... n rajvi part will be in next...**

 **thank you so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **keep smiling**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	9. Chapter 9d

**SAME DAY**

 **CID BUREAU**

Purvi is working on computer...she is busy in uploading database...she is in bad mood as she is not talking to anyone...

Meanwhile she stood up n moved toward Rajat's desk...she stood front of Rajat n passed a file toward him n said

Rajat Sir yeh file complete ho gyi...apke sign chahiye

Rajat became shocked is she never call him sir...

Rajat glanced her for a while...he felt bad after seeing her swollen red eyes,dull face...

he softly: Purvi

Purvi cuts:Sir mujhe aur bhi kaam ha...aap yeh file sign krke ACP sir ko de dijiye...

Purvi moved to her desk without waiting for his reply

he banged file on table.. n sat on desk with face in palms...

Sachin glanced him worriedly...

He is about move toward him...but stopped with phone ring...

He picked call n instruct all to move for crime spot...

all nodded n moved out except ishyant, Kavin n Sachin..

Dushyant sitting on his desk n flipping pages of file...but he is another world...he's thinking about Kuki...he clutched his fists tightly in anger...

meanwhile Ishita came n call him but he's not responding.. so Ishita shook him little

Dushyant glared her angrily...

Ishita smiled: sir lunch time ho gya...cafeteria chle

Dushyant jerked her hand badly n shouts:kyu dmag kha rhi ho... nhi khana mujhe kucch...jao

Sachin n Kavin looked him with shocked as dushu is a sweet guy...

Ishita moist eyes:sir koi preshani ha..mujhe btayiye

Dushyant angrily:haan meri problem tum ho... akela chhod doh plz

Ishita softly:sir

Dushyant cuts:go before I slap you

Ishita gave him an unbelievable look n ran from there

Kavin:Dushyant rula diya bechari ko... aise bhi krta ha koi

Dushtant gave him most hateful look n turned

Kavin continues: yr vo fikr krti ha teri ..aise baat krta ha koi

Dushyant held his collar n shouts:ab tum sikhaoge k mujhe kaise baat krni ha

Kavin shocked: dushu leave my collar

Dushu:nhi chhodunga... kya kr lega... sb tumhari vjh se...kyu kiya bolo...

Kavin: maine kya kiya

Dushu:jo tune college mein kiya Kuki k sath kya vo km tha jo ab yeh sb

Kavin gave a teary look.. n say

manta hu bht glt kiya but is baar glt nhi hoon...I want her in my life... i love her

but stopped by a slap on face...

Kavin n dushu stared person in shock...

Kavin with moist eyes: bhayia

Sachin cuts in anger: tune jo krna tha kr liya...ab use uske haal pe chhod de... aaj k baad tere muh se uska naan bhi suna toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...

Kavin: bhayia please

Sachin cuts:dekh Kavin bht ho gya...ab isse pehle ACP sir ya koi aur aye yeh ansu saaf kr aur kaam pe lg ja...(turned toward dushu)aur tum bhi ...yaad rkho tum dono yeh bureau ha ghr nhi...

Both nodded n about to move but Sachin held dushu wrist n took him outside

Dushu:Sachin kya baat ha

Sachin took sigh n point straight where ishita sitting n crying silently

Sachin:jao.

Dushyant nodded n Sachin went inside... dushu silently moved toward ishita n sat beside her...

he softly:Ishita

Ishita turned n look him sadly...

Dushu held his ears n say

sorry

Ishita nodded as no n held his both hands n remove from ears...

aap kyu sorry bol rhe ho... main toh aapki junior hu toh kya hua agr thoda chila diya

Dushu:sirf Junior ...( she stared him) tum bht important ho mere liye... bs gussa a gya toh

Ishita pressed his hand lightly n said

aap bhi mere liye bht mayne rkhte ho...aapko dukhi nhi dekh skti so smile

making curve on his lips by her hands

a sweet smile appeared on his face... both lost in each other...

but this sweet moment disturbed by voice of angel...

Dushu

Dushu saw her in confusion n asked

kya hua

Angel held dushu hand n say

sorry Ishita...we have to go...chl honey

dushu didn't understand anything...n angel dragged him outside the bureau while Ishita staring them with confusion...

 **INSIDE BUREAU**

Sachin n Kavin tried to concentrate on files but both are disturbed with all incidents happened around...both are lost in thoughts... but disturbed by a loud voice

officers attention

Sachin n Kavin stood n turned toward voice... a girl around 22 standing with serious expression

Sachin:jee aap

She:so inspector Sachin baki team kahan ha

Sachin:aap kon

She with anger: pehle swal maine puchha..fir bhi for ur kind information I am ur senior Shruti

Sachin gave an unbelievable look n asked

senior?

Shruti:haan...so tell where is team

Kavin:crime scene pe gye ha aur tum

Shruti cuts:senior ko tum bologe...aap

Kavin making faces:toh aap

Shruti again cuts:mujhe current case ki sari reports chahiye u guys have 10 minutes... now move

Sachin:okay

Shruti stern voice:mam call me mam

Sachin bit anger: yes mam

trio moved n start working... meanwhile Ishita entered n saw new girl with confusion...n asked

Sachin sir yeh

Shruti cuts:main bta deti hu...m ur senior officer Shruti..

Ishita:senior

Shruti:any problem

Ishita:no mam

Shruti:back to work

Ishita stared Sachin once he nodded n she moved to her desk..

Shruti is controlling Bureau...after lunch team entered bureau n surprisedly saw peace n new girl in bureau

Rajat: Sachin who's she

Shruti got up instantly: sub inspector Shruti reporting on duty sir

While trio glared her in shock n she gave an innocent look to all...

Sachin smiled bit but Kavin shouts

are you mad? tumhe kya lgta ha apne senior k sath mzak krogi aur vo kucch nhi khenge

Rajat:Kavin

Kavin cuts:no bde bhayia how could be she so ridiculous...

Sachin:chhod bchi ha vo...

Kavin:fine chhod diya...aur sr pe bitha lo ise...

he moved out...

Rajat n all welcoming her... meanwhile her phone rang,she moved out n answer the call...

All again moved to work...

...

here at other side Angel taking dushyant somewhere...whereas he is really confused

Dushu:yr hum kahan ja rhe ha...

Angel:mere boyfriend se Milne

Dushyant:yahan Kuki chli gyi aur tujhe yeh sb sujh rha ha

Angel:honey tu muh bnd kr aur chl

Dushu kept quite...n she droved to a farm house..

Dushu shockedly:yahan

Angel smiled: chl surprise ha

Dushu nodded in confusion

Both entered inside...

they heard a voice

ulluon inna time kahan lga diya

Angel:woah tu bhi na...ab le ayi main honey ko... ab plan bta

Dushu in shocked state: Chudail sch mein yhi ha ya i am dreaming

Angel n person pinched him

he shouts:pagal ho gye ho

c'mon guys give me a hug

trio shared a hug with moist eyes

Angel:toh shuru kre

Dushu nodded

n trio start discussing something

...

 **CID BUREAU**

 **IN EVENING**

All were leaving from bureau...

Sachin:rajat mujhe late hoga...dinner pe wait mt krna...

Rajat:Sachin dad ne aaj sbko dinner pe rukne ko bola ha...vo Kavin ko sch btana chahte

this made Sachin shocked n a current passed through his body... he start shivering n said

no Rajat...dad aisa nhi kr skte...vaise bhi kyu vo purani baatein

Rajat cuts:kyu tu nhi chahta k kavu ko sch pta chle... kyunki aaj bhi tu use glt nhi manta...

Sachin bit anger:Jo krna ha kro... ghr pe miltey ha

Rajat sighed...n povs

Sachin aaj bhi tu us pal ko jee rha ha...

he moved toward parking area...n saw Purvi struggling with her bike

Rajat stop n asked

kya hua Purvi

Purvi formally: nothing Sir... bike start ni ho ri

Rajat:ayo main drop kr du

Purvi: no its okay sir... main taxi hire kr lungi

Rajat:sir...tum mujhe sir kyu bol ri

Purvi: senior ho toh sir hi khungi

Rajat:C'mon Purvi tum hmesha mujhe naam se bulati ho...toh aaj sir kyu

Purvi:yeh mujhe bht pehle kr dena chahiye tha...

Rajat:plz Purvi call me Rajat achha lgega mujhe

Purvi smiled painfully:kya acha lgega...ab main vo Purvi nhi rhi Jo hmesha aapko apne pyar ka ehsas dilana chahti thi...ab aap mere liye sirf mere senior ha...

Rajat teary: main kaise smjhau...main chah kr bhi tumhe vo nhi de skta Jo tumhe chahiye

Purvi:mujhe aapse ab koi umeed nhi ha sir

Rajat:Purvi tum smjhti kyu nhi

Purvi:aap smjhe the Jo main smjhu...

Rajat:fine mt smjho but abhi chlo

Purvi moved n stop a taxi for her n went leaving him

Rajat tried to control his emotions n left...

...

 **SALUNKHE PLACE**

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin moving to n fro in room...he's so restless... his eyes can tell his pain... he moved to his almirah n start searching something in it...then he found a locket of lord Shiva in it... he clutched that tightly n sat on floor while leaning his back to wall...he hugged that locket n start crying bitterly...

...

 **S. VILLA**

Dushyant n angel entered inside with a new ray of hope... both were looking relax...

Dushu:chl chudail aaj yhi ruk Jana

Angel: ohk

Sneha:chlo pehle khana khao

Dushu:haan mom...bht bhukh ha

Angel:aunty bht mota ho gya yeh...km khilaya kro

Dushu:chup kr chudail mere khane pe nazar mt lga

Angel:hat bhukhad

both had their dinners while sweet nok jhok

n left for respective rooms

Sneha entered inside her room n opened her wardrobe she picked a pic of little kids... she lovingly caressed the pics n a tear fell from her eyes...

meanwhile Sagar entered n saw her crying...he filled with anger n snatched the photo n about to throw but sneha shouts

nhi sagar

Sagar in anger:kitni baar bola apna rona dhona yahan mt kiya kro...aur yeh photo kya kr rhi ha... bahr fenko ise

Sneha pleadingly:plz sagar yeh photo mujhe dedo

Sagar:mn toh krta ha k tumhe is ghr se bahr fenk du pr tum mere dushu ki ma ho vrna kb ka bahr ka rasta dikha diya hota

Sneha:mujhe bahr fenkna hota toh itna bda game plan na krte mujhe yahan lane k liye

Sagar abt to slap her but stop with knock at door

Sagar(rudely):ankhein saaf kro apni..aur haan smile

sneha smiled forcefully

Sagar opened the door n saw dushu

Sagar:arrey champ

Dushu hugged him (childishly):dad mujhe neend nhi a rhi... aap sulao na

Sagar smirked evilly to sneha:haan beta chl dad apne champ ko sulayenge

both left for dushu room...

Sneha sat on floor n tears making way from her eyes

...

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Shruti standing in middle of road with her car...she is waiting for someone...

After few minutes a masked man came n gave a briefcase to Shruti... Shruti smiled n say

captain ismein sb hai na

Captain: haan Shruti...bs hmare plan ko anjaam dena ab tumhara kaam ha

Shruti nodded n both left after few minutes

... ...

 **A/N:so all are really unhappy with Kuki exit... some people are cursing me too its okay...so guys as you know its our(me n kuki's) joint venture so Kuki exit is also decided by both of us its neither only mine idea nor her...**

 **hopefully you people try to understand us...**

 **thank you so much for all support**

 **surprise cum shock will be in next**

 **TC**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi..**


	10. Chapter 10

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Its almost 10 of night...Salunkhe Rajat n Kavin waiting for Sachin...but he is in his room n not coming down...

 **Kavin** impatiently:dad bhayia ko bulao na...vo kyu ni a rhe...i am dying with hunger...plz bde bhayia bulaiye na

But Rajat n Salunkhe were not responding as they are in another world...

Kavin shook Rajat n ask confusedly

Kucch huya ha kya

 **Salunkhe** with heavy throat:Vo nhi ayega Rajat...ab hmein hi baat krni chahiye...

 **Rajat** pressed his hand:are you sure dad

 **Salunkhe** nodded...

 **Kavin co** nfusedly:aisi bhi kya baat ha

 **Saluknhe** take a deep sigh n start

Kavin tumne apni

But cut by **sachin**

Dad mere bina hi...main a hi rha tha

he took seat beside Kavin...n Gave a look to rajat...Rajat assured him with eyes...

 **Kavin** :aap log toh aise react Kr re ha Jaise k bht bdi baat ho

 **Sachin** heavy throat:Kavin ma yaad ha tujhe

 **KAVIN** :nhi toh...majn kucch Dino ka tha k She died na...i am the bloody reason of her death...(his eyes became moist n he looked upward)why mom why...

 **Sachin** :Kavin u aren't the reason..Tu 6 mhine ka tha...tb Vo gyi thi...car accident Hua tha...(Rajat n Salunkhe looked him Shockedly)...

 **Kavin** :toh yeh sb kyun bta re ho

 **Sachin** :Dad n Rajat ldkiyo se nfrt kyu krte yeh btana chahta Hu...dad ma se bht pyar krte the...ma k Jane se Vo tut gye...rajat ko bhi sadma lga Vo 8-9 saal ka tha...aur 3-4 saal ka...bht bimar Ho gya tha main...ma k bina nhi reh pa rha tha...tu kafi chhota tha...

A tear fell from Sachin eyes...Kavin pressed his shoulder

 **Kavin** :bhayia fir ldkiyo se nfrt Ho gyi strange

 **Rajat** :Sachin main btata hu

 **Sachin** in anger:main bta rha Hu na..

 **Kavin** :baat kya ha...vo btao

 **Sachin** :relatives ne dad ko suggest kiya toh ek ldki papa ko achhi lgi...shadi Ki taiyariya chl ri thi... But Vo aurat bht buri thi...rajat aur mujhe boarding bhej rhi thi aur tujhe aya k hath...use pyar tha toh dad Ki position se...jb dad ko pta chla toh use ghr se nikal diya

 **Kavin** cuts:is baat pe nfrt...yr ek Ki glti Ki sza sbko

 **Sachin** :nhi Rajat uske sath bhi kucch

Rajat gave him weird look as **what abt me now**...

 **Sachin** :tu clg Mein tha na kavin tb ise Kisi se pyar Ho gya pr Vo ldki paise k liye isse chhod diya

 **Kavin** cuts:purvi k hote Kisi aur se pyar

 **Sachin** shouts:hr baat mzak lg ri ha tujhe...jb koi ldki tujhe chhod k jayegi tb pta chlega smjha...acha Hua kuki chli gyi ro baith k...

 **Rajat:** Calm down Sachin...bcha Inna gussa

 **Sachin** :yeh serious kb hoga

 **saluknhe** :Sachu sun toh

But cut by phone ring

 **Rajat** picked phone n cut...

Sachin kavin chlo...crime scene pe Jana...

Both nodded n left

 **Salunkhe** :yeh sachu smjhta kyu nhi..kavin ko sch kyu ni btana chahta...

Salunkhe sat with head down...

...

Its dark n silent road...both side has dense... forest...two white SUV's stopped...n CID team got down... **ACP** marching centre of all

Team information Mila ha k jungle Mein kucch illegal activities Ho ri ha...hum sb teams Mein divide honge n haan koi bhi action Lena ho toh inform krna...fir koi action hoga... Sachin tum Nikhil Divya k sath yahan jao... Trio left...Rajat tum Purvi aur pankaj k sath is trf jao...they too left...Haan Kavin tum shruti aur Freddy ko le k right jao...

 **Kavin** gave disgusting look to shruti...n trio left...Acp left with ishyant n Mayur...

Kavin moving fast in front followed by shruti n Freddy...

 **Shruti:** Kavin sir suno toh..

Kavin glared her

 **Shruti** :jnab zra dhire chliye hmare nazuk paon thk gye...

 **Kavin:** Inni hi nazuk ho toh CID chhod doh...kuki hoti toh mujhse bhi 2 qadam agge hoti...

 **Shruti** with curiosity:kuki hmmm koi ldki ha kya. ..girlfriend ha kya...btao na

 **Freddy** signalled her to be quite..

But she ignores:btayiye na Kavin sir kuki aapki girlfriend thi

This is over for him now...he held her wrist n  
Pinned to tree n shouts

Pagal ho kya...bak bak liye ja rhi ho ..aur haan kuki aur mere beech kya ha none of ur business...

 **Shruti** sacredly:sir Vo main toh bs time paas

 **Kavin** shouts:dusron Ki personal life time pass lgti ha tumne...jo krne ayi ho kro mera dmag mt khao...

 **Shruti** :sir Vo

 **Kavin** :shut tup agr awaz ayi toh

But interrupt by a gun shot ...

Shruti pushed Kavin n both fell on different sides

 **Freddy** :sir bullet vahan se aya...

Trio ran to that direction...Kavin saw a person n start following him... He is running fast leaving shruti n Freddy...

After few minutes **shruti** looks around n yelled

Gosh...kavin sir kahan gye

 **Freddy** :shruti Kavin sir jungle Ki trf gye knhi rasta na bhtk jaye...

 **Shruti** thinks:jungle k andr toh Vo ...nhi boss ko phone krti Hu...

 **Freddy** :main ACP sir ko btata Hu

 **Shruti** dialled a number n whispers:boss Kavin jungle k andr puhnch gya...ab mera kaam khtm...aap dekhiye

She cut the call...n Freddy too informed ACP... All gathered there n start searching for him...

Meanwhile shootout took place...goons attacked team...all hid behind trees bushes n safe places... About half an hour CID team win over goons... **Sachin** held a goon a slapped him hard n shouts

Bol Kavin kahan ha ...

He laughed:Vo nhi bchega ab...tumhare baap k krmo ki keemat ab use fir tujhe aur fir Rajat ko apni jaan de k chukani hogi...(laughed evilly)

 **ACP** :Salunkhe ka dushman

 **Goon** :haan ACP doctor Ki akhiri Khushi uske bche booooom...hahaha

 **Rajat** slapped him hard:mere bhai ko marega.. Itni himmat Kisi bhi Mein nhi ha... Smjhe...

 **ACP** :le chlo ise...

 **Rajat** :sir Kavin

 **ACP** :Daya ko phone Kr Diya...a gya Vo... Chlo spread all over n find him...

All nodded n moved...start searching Kavin but in vain...

...

Here another side

Kavin reached inside deep jungle...he lost in jungle...he stop confusedly n looked around...

 **Kavin** :shoot kahan a gya main...rasta kahan ha...ab kya kru

He about to turn but stopped to hear laughing voice...

He shocked to see himself surrounded by goons holding guns...

 **Kavin** :damn it was a trap

 **Goon** :haan Kavin yeh trap hi ha...ab tum toh gye...

 **Kavin** smiled:Kavin salunkhe ko trap krna itna bhi asan nhi ha na... He removed his gun n shot the person straight to him...

All got alert n he start running n goons start firing...a bullet hit his arms but he is still running. ..meanwhile a bike entered a scene with full speed... Rider reached near Kavin n slows down speed..n shouts

Kavin baitho...

 **Kavin** jumped onto bike...n biker again fasten the speed...n both drove away leaving them behind...

They were out of jungle now...they reached a farm house near jungle...rider stopped bike n both got down...

 **Kavin** :thankyou

 **Person** :CID ko phone Kr doh that u are safe...

Kavin nodded n dialled Sachin number...

 **Here in jungle**

CID team is still searching Kavin but there is no sign of Kavin...

 **Sachin** worriedly:mera bhai...sir Vo thik toh hoga na

 **Rajat** cuts:sachu kucch bhi hoga use...

Meanwhile Sachin phone ring n he picked phone without checking caller id

Hello

 **Otherside** :bhayia Kavin this side... Main thik Hu aur jungle se Bahr Hu...don't take tension ohk...

 **Sachin** smiled:tu pkka thik ha na

 **Kavin** :haan bhayia...

 **Sachin** took relieved sigh n cut the call...he informed all abt Kavin...

 **ACP** instruct all to move...

 **ACP** :Rajat tum mere sath chlo

Rajat nodded n both left...

All moved to cars n left...

 **Sachin** is driving n **dushu** sat beside him...both were totally silent as Sachin thinking about his n family conversation n dushu thinking abt his parents...

Meanwhile Sachin stopped his car front of Dushu house...

 **Sachin** :bye dushuyant

 **Dushyant** :Sachin tumhe opposite side Jana pdega...bht late ho gya...yhin ruk jao..

 **Sachin** :its okay dushuyant...main chla jaunga

Dushu held his hand n dragged him...take him inside...

 **Sachin** impressed:kafi bda bungalow ha

 **Dushu** :yr dad na faltu ka khrcha krte achi khasi hweli ka nksha bdl Diya...

Sachin laughed

Both entered but stopped with loud noise...

 **Rukooooo**

 **Dushu** whispers:ek chudail km thi Jo ab dayan bhi a gyi...

She in anger:kya bola

 **Dushu** sweetly:na meri behna...tu toh jaan ha meri...aja(spreading his arms)

She ran to him n hugged him tightly

Wassup bro...gf bnai ya still single

 **Dushu** fake anger:maruga tujhe

 **She** :bro aapko shadi hogi tb mera number ayega na

 **Dushu** :tujhe bht jldi ha

 **She** :smjha kro na bro

 **Dushu** :Sachin yeh arzoo meri chhoti behn

 **Sachin** :hello

 **Arzoo** :hello handsome

 **Dushu** :arzoo

 **Arzoo** :ok bro...chlo subh baat krte mujhe fashion house bhi Jana

 **Dushu** surprisedly:fashion house

 **Arzoo** :Maine angel di ka fashion house join Kia ha

 **Dushu** :us chudail ne btaya nhi

Meanwhile **angel** came n shout

Tu mujhe chudail bola...dragon khin k

Both start fighting with pillows n cushions..

 **Angel** threw a cushion toward **dushu** but he sat down n it hit **Sachin** face...

Angel opened her mouth as " **O** "...as he didn't notice **Sachin** till now...

 **Dushu** :sry Sachin hmara chlta rehta h..n he hugged her... Angel eyes fixed on **Sachin** n he is making faces n glaring her in anger...

 **Angel** :Sachin aap ja rhe ha toh mujhe ghr drop Kr dijiye

 **Sachin** rudely:main aapka driver nhi Hu... Vaise bhi aaj yhin rukunga...

 **Dushu** :chl Sachin tujhe room dikha du

 **Angel** :tu ja main dikhati Hu

 **Dushu** confusedly:okay

Angel left with Sachin...both walking silently

Angel seeing him with Hope but he ignores….both reached room….Sachin turned his face Angel held his wrist..

 **Angel:** kya baat ha aap aise kyu kr rhe ha…. Mujse Baat kijiye na

Sachin:tumhe kya frk pdta ha…jao apne dragon k pass

 **Angel** : aisa kyu bol rhe ha….vo mera childhood friends han haan hmare beech aisa kucch nhi ha….( **she** **kissed his cheek which made him smile** )Oye hoye kya smile ha..main toh mar jaun is smile pe

Sachin looked into her eyes which filled for love for him….He held her from shoulders n pushed her to bed... **Angel** got his intentions n pleading tone

No Sachin

But he ignored n sealed her lips his n switched off the lights….. n both spent a beautiful n lovable night together….

 **HERE KAVIN SIDE**

he still in dilemma..who n why he save him….he is in deep thinking n sitting on comfortable recyliner… person who is still in mask gave him cup of coffee… **kavin** held his wrist n stood up

kon ho tum…aur kyu bchaya mujhe

 **Person** :main kon hu none of ur business..but maine tumhe bchaya bcz mujhe isi k liye appoint kiya gya ha…..

 **KAVIN** shockedly:what?appoint but why

 **Person:** tumhari jaan ko khtra ha…its my duty to save ur life from ur enemies

 **KAVIN** :fine ho kon tum

 **Person** :I cant disclose my identity

 **KAVIN** got irritated so he forcefully removed the mask of person n he is hell shocked to see him… he stood like dumb…

 **Person** :yeh schaai hum dono k beech rhe toh hi acha ha….n sir u are safe here…bhukh lge toh fridge se kha lena

Person left leaving him shocked…Kavin sat in shock..n start recalling whole moment…

Night passed like this….

 **MORNING**

 **S VILLA**

Its sweet morning…all gathered at breakfast table…Sneha n sagar waiting for kids….firstly **arzoo** came

Hey mata shree n pita shree…wassup

 **Sneha** :aja nautakhi..baith…bhai kahan tera

 **Arzoo:** a rhe ha..

Meanwhile dushyant came with Sagel….

Sheha n Sagar confusedly seeing Sachin

 **Dushu** :mom dad yeh mera dost cum collegue sachin...( **to Sachin** )

Sachin meet my dad sagar singhania( **sachin greeted him** )n meet my mom Sneha singhania

Sachin saw her shockedly n froze at his place….

 **Sneha** :good morning beta baithiye

 **Sachin** rudely:bhukh mr gyi meri…chlta hoon…

He left leaving all confused…

 **Dushu** :ise kya hua

 **Angel** :dekh k ati hu

she start following him…

 **Sneha** thinks:Sachin naam kucch

But came out of thoughts with Dushu voice

Mom hmein toh khana doh

 **Sagar** :ise hua kya ha

 **Dushu** :dad pta nhi…Sachin is a nice guy..FL k chief ka dusra beta ha

Toast fell from Sneha hands after hearing this….Sagar expression changed to anger hearing this… but he control n left the table quietly

 **Dushu** :dad ko kya hua

 **Sneha** :dushu aaj k baad sachin ya uski family ka koi bhi ya unka zikr yahan nhi hoga…aur tu koi swal nhi pucchega

Dushu nodded confusedly…Sneha turned her face n wiped her tears whereas Aarzoo n Dushu sdat confusedly….

 **HERE OUTSIDE**

 **Sachin** movng toward car his eyes has tears….he is lost somewhere…..he is about open door of car..Angel held his hand… he turned n saw angel…angel shocked to see tears in sachin eyes… sachin hugged her tightly n start crying badly….Angel became shocked as she never see him like this…

 **Angel** :baat kya ha Sachin…aap btayiye na

 **Sachin** composed himself n separated:tumhare ghr chl k baat kre..

She nodded n both left…..

…

 **A/N:finally done with boring one…first of all sorry for being so much late….. yr I was busy in wedding… now I'll try give fast updates now… hope u like it….**

 **N annu hope so aap di ki deri se gussa nhi ho….luv you annu**

 **Thankyou so much**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Stay blessed**

 **MITHI…**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANGEL HOME**

 **Sachin still sad n sitting silent with moist eyes n staring "LORD SHIVA" locket in his hand... Meanwhile Angel came n passed a cup of coffee...he denied n she placed cup on table...sat beside him...n took chain from his hands n asked**

 **Sachin** hai kya ismein aisa jb bhi aap dekhte ha toh sad ho jate ha

 **Sachin** :ma ki yaadein ha ismein... Ma ne khud design ki thi hum tino k liye but vo chli gyi bht dur...kyun ma kyun

 **Angel hugged him:Sachin** kucch chizen hmare hath nhi hoti aap plz itna tension mt lijiye..  
acha aap yahan ayiye...

 **She pointed her lap n he keep his head in her lap...**

 **Sachin:Angel** yr tum is chain ko apne pass rkhlo...smbhal k rkhna...meri ma ka pyar ha ismein...

 **Angel nodded n tied it in her neck...he still lying while placing his head in her lap... She caressing his hairs... N he slept after sometimes...**

 **...**  
 **Rajvi n Mayur is in car n going somewhere... Rajat driving n Purvi beside him...Mayur is tracking some location** **whereas Rajvi lost somewhere...Rajat tried hard to concentrate but convo between his n ACP distracted him..**

 **Last night after Jungle shootout ACP took him with himself**...n

 **Rajat:** sir aap kucch kehna chahte ha kya

 **ACP:** haan...vo ab tumhe toh shadi krni nhi ha **Rajat**...bdi mushkil se maine Purvi ko shadi k liye mnaya ha...ek ldka dekha ha Maine uske liye **Rahul** commissioner ka beta ha...

 **Rajat hell shocked to hear this..unknowingly a shiver raised in his heart but he nodded simply...**

 **ACP** :aaj raat **Rahul** ne **Purvi** ko club mein bulaya ha... **Purvi** k mamle mein sbse zyada bhrosa mujhe tumpe ha...main chahta hu tum bhi aaj raat uske sath jao...

 **Rajat lost somewhere...ACP shook him n hopefully**

Tum jaoge na

 **Rajat nodded...**

 **ACP** :thank you **Rajat.**..ab mujhe **Purvi** ki fikr nhi...

 **Rajat smiled forcefully n left...**

...  
 **Rajat back to present with loud scream of Purvi**

 **Rajatttt...**

 **Rajat looked straight n panic to see a big truck coming toward them...he turned the steering wheel n stopped car safely...**

 **Trio took relieved sigh...**

 **Rajat** :tum dono thik ho na

 **Mayur n Purvi** :jee

 **But Rajat eyes fell on Purvi hand which is full of blood...Rajat became panic n held her hand**

 **Purvi** tumhe chot ayi ha n u say u ohk...are u mad...dekho kitna khoon nikl rha ha... **Mayur** first aid kit Dena

 **But Purvi jerked his hand n shouts**

Main thik hu sir...

 **Rajat** :kya thik hu...dekho medicine lgane doh

 **Purvi showing him hand:** bs bht help Kr chuke aap aur nhi chahiye...just leave

 **Rajat got down from car n moved to crime scene...n Mayur put bandages to her wound..**

 **Rajat saw this from distance n shedding some silent tears...n thinking**

Kyun itna hurt ho rha hu main... Main toh yhi chahta tha k Vo knhi dur chli jaye fir kyun... Aaj us **Rahul** se bhi milna ha...be strong **Rajat**... U have to do

 **He sighed n wiped his tears... Trio engrossed in investigation...**

 **...**

 **Dushyant stopped his car front of a house...he took cat paws toward door n press door bell button with little hesitation..**

 **Door get open after few minutes... Dushuyant opened wide n mouth as "O"... Girl wearing night tank n short...with gloomy face asked without seeing Dushyant**

Kya chahiye

 **Dushyant still lost in her sleepy beauty** :I **shita**

 **Ishita lift her face n saw dushu shokedly:sir aap**

 **Dushu with naughty smile** :haan main

 **Ishita hid herself behind curtain n smiled awkwardly** :sir Vo aap

 **Dushyant entered inside** :ab kya chhip rhi ho ab toh maine tumhe is hot look mein dekh liya...

 **Ishita looked him shockedly...Then both burst into laughter...**

 **Dushyant** :ab a bhi jao...main lene aya hu tumhe bureau k liye ... (he said while **moving toward her n she backward till she hit wall...he placed his both hands on wall beside her n lost in her...both lost...he's moving his face toward her ... She closed her eyes... He lightly pecked her forehead n moved back)**

 **Ishita opened her eyes when she detect no movement...she smiled shyly to see him siting on couch with a magazine**

 **Dushyant without looking her:get ready hmein Vassai Jana ha ek file lene**

 **Ishita nodded n moved toward room but she turned to him n stood behind him while placing her hands on couch back...Dushyant felt her presence but didn't show... Ishita bent little n kissed his cheek hurriedly n ran to her room...Dushyant smiled while rubbing his cheek...**

 **After fifteen minutes Ishita came out n saw no one...she heard some noises from kitchen n went inside kitchen...n surprised to saw Dushyant prepaing breakfast for her no actually making mess...**

 **Ishita laughed to see his condition as flour on his face n clothes...things scattered everywhere...**

 **Ishita came close n asked**

Pehli baar khana bna rhe ha kya

 **Dushyant shyly** :haan...ghr mein mom n cooks ha toh zrurt hi nhi pdi...

 **Ishita stood close to him n start wiping his face with handkerchief...suddenly spoon fell from his hand n he scream loud while placing hand on his stomuch**

 **Aahh**

 **Ishita panicked** :sir kya Hua

 **Dushu in pain** :pta nhi aisa lg rha k koi mujhe maar rha ha...dil mein feeling a rhi ha k Kisi ko zrurt ha meri...

 **Ishita held him from shoulder n took him outside...n made him sit on couch...**

 **Dushyant held Ishita wrist tightly:Ishita** plz kucch kro someone beating me...see here showing her back...

 **Ishita had tears** :sir plz...aap aram se letiye...

 **He did so n she start caressing his hairs to made him sleep...but he is really restless n in pain...Ishita tried to made him relax... But she failed...so finally he hugged him tightly n start rubbing his back...he tightly clutched her arm which left marks but he relaxed bit in her soothing n lovingly embrace**...

 **FARM HOUSE**

 **Same time at farm house Kavin finding way to go back to city...he came out n looking for any taxi car or lift...but he found nothing... So he start walking toward highway... But some goons again attacked him...he start beating him with sticks n hockeys... he tried to defend but he seems weak front of these group...his head n body start bleeding...meanwhile a gun shot took place... Goon ran away to see police team n girl came speedly toward Kavin n start patting his cheecks n shouting his name**

 **Kavin**...tum thik ho na.. **.**

 **He uttered just one word** : **Kuki** tum.

 **Kuki** :bola tha na khtra ha toh kyun Bahr aye  
Bolo

 **Kavin** :ghr Jana

 **N he fainted...Kuki called someone**

Sir **Kavin** sir pe attack Kr Diya un logo ne... Main unhe city hospital lija rhi hu... Aap a jayiye

She cut the call n took him to hospital ...

Doctors took him inside n start treating him.. N kuki walking impatiently outside...

Meanwhile Sagel,Ishyant,Rajvi,salunkhe n all arrived...

 **Sachin to Kuki** :kya ha yeh sb

 **Kuki** :sir Vo

 **Rajat** cuts:tum toh London chli gyi thi toh

 **Sachin:Rajat kuki** knhi nhi gyi thi use **Kavin** ki safety k liye appoint kiya gya tha...hmein pehle hi pta chl gya tha k koi Kavin ko Marne ki try Kr rha ha isiliye kuki ko vapis bhejne ka natak kiya aur shruti ko appoint kiya

 **Shruti** :jee sir main **Sachin** sir, **kuki** di aur **Dushyant** sir hum charo is case pe kaam Kr rhe ha... Isiliye hum mein se koi har wqt **Kavin** sir k sath rehta

 **Rajat** :aur mujhe kyun ni btaya gya

 **Sachin** :bht hi confidential tha

 **Kuki** :but koi ha Jo is case pe hmein lead Kr rha ha...use hum mein se koi ni janta...

 **Sachin** : **kuki** u failed...tumhare hote mera bhai

 **Kuki had tears n hugged angel**

 **Sachin continues** :mujhe afsos ha k maine tujhpe bhrosa kiya agr mere bhai ko kucch Hua toh chhodunga nhi

 **Angel** :stop it **Sachin**...aap jante ha na Kavin ko is halat mein dekh kuki pe kya gujr rhi ha fir bhi aap...

 **Sachin** :toh yeh apni duty nhi nibha payi...see kya condition ha mere bhai ki...agr use

 **Angel shouts** :stop it Sachin...kyun meri behn k pichhe pde ha aap...dekhiye usne apna frz nibhaya but ab Kavin hi Bahr aya ab

 **Sachin raised his hand in anger:** Angel (but he stopped to see all)glti uski ha( **pointing kuki)**

 **Angel gave him unbelievable look...n tears formed in her eyes...she hurted with his behaviour...but he turned his face n hugged salunkhe...**

 **After one hour doc came out with good news of Kavin fitness**

 **All thanked God... Sachin n Rajat went to meet him with salunkhe...Kuki abt to enter but Sachin stopped her...**

 **Kuki felt bad...she left with Angel...**

 **After a day Kavin got discharged ...n they got engrossed in Kavin case...**

 **...**

 **NEXT EVENING**

 **CLUB**

 **Rajvi entered inside n sat...they are waiting for Rahul...**

 **Rajat with weak smile** :so are you sure for this

 **Purvi** :papa khush ha

 **Rajat looking straight into her eyes** :aur tumhari Khushi

 **Purvi with heavy throat** :Vo toh knhi gum c ho gyi...ab sirf papa ki Khushi hi meri life ha... Baki mera kya

Rajat:Purvi

 **But cut by someone**

Hello miss purvi...how are u

 **Purvi:** hi Rahul

 **Rahul sat beside her n shook hand with Rajat** :

Ohh toh aap ha Rajat...yr tum inne handsome ho knhi Purvi ko tumse pyr toh ni Hua

 **Rajvi shocked at once but Purvi said**

Nhi toh...aisa kucch nhi ha..

 **Rahul extending his hand toward Purvi**

Shall we dance.

 **Purvi looked once Rajat but he ignored... She smiled at Rahul**

Sure

 **Held his hand n both went to dance floor... Rahul put his hand on her waist...she was bit uncomfortable but smiled forcefully...Rahul eyes fixed on Purvi n her eyes fixed on Rajat who tried to ignore Purvi**...

Rajat felt uncomfortable to see Purvi with someone else...he took alcohal n have it.. In anger he threw glass on floor...which made loud noise...

Purvi Rahul n all saw him with shock...he took another glass...n start singing in drunk state

 **Ae kash knhi aisa hota k do dil hote sine me...2**

He held Purvi hand n start twirling her whereas she looked him in shock

 **Ek toot bhi jata ishq mein toh..2**  
 **Mushkil na hoti Jine mein...2**

 **Ae kash...**

Purvi jerked him badly n stood beside Rahul..

Rajat took one more drink...

 **Sach kehte ha**

 **Sach kehte ha log k pikar rang nasha bn jata ha**  
 **Koi bhi ho rog yeh dil ka drd dwa bn jata ha**  
 **Aag lgi ho is dil Mein toh...2**  
 **Toh kya jata ha pine mein**

 **Ae kash ...**

Rahul smiled n held Purvi hand n say

Bht pyar ha tum dono mein toh kyu...

 **Purvi saw him shockedly ...Rahul smiled n gave her hand in Rajat hand n say**

Rajat yeh baat bina shraab k bhi khi ja skti thi..

 **Rahul left while saying this... Rajat hugged Purvi n shouts**

Purvi tum meri ho...us Rahul ki toh

 **Purvi smiled** :haan Rajat main sirf tumhari hu...ab chle

 **Rajat nodded like baby...**

 **Purvi thinks** :ghr nhi ja skte aise toh ab...

 **She think for while n called Angel**

Angel picked:haan Purvi

Purvi:aaj raat main tere yahan ruk jau

Angel:haan spare keys ha na tere pass main aaj office hi hu...bht kaam ha as evnt a Ra

Purvi:okay...thank you bye

 **Angel cuts. ...**

 **Purvi took Rajat angel home...she unlocked home n took him inside n laid him on bed...she abt to go but he held her wrist n pulled her..**

Purvi:Rajat yeh tum

Rajat:Purvi m sorry...bht hurt kiya maine tumhe but jb tum mujhe ignore kiya toh I realized ur importance...

 **He is coming closer to her ... His hot breaths touched her neck which made her shiver... Bit she tried to escape...**

Rajat tumne pi rkhi ha...hum kl baat krte ha..

 **Rajat made her turn n placed his finger on her lips**

Shshhh...suno aaj Jo tum sunna chahti thi...

 **Purvi looked him confusedly**

 **Rajat kissed her forhe** ad:I love you

 **Purvi heartbeats stopped to hear this... She frozed at her place...Rajat kissed her cheeks n moved to her lips...n sealed her lips with his...both start kissing...their first ever kiss turned wild to gentle...they separated when they need air...**

 **Rajat smiled at Purvi shyness as she turned red in shyness...Rajat lift her in his strong arms...n moved toward bed**

 **Purvi while shiverig:Rajat yeh tum**

 **Rajat:itne saalon ki duri aaj khtm Kr dunga main...hmare beech ab koi fasla nhi rhega..**

 **He laid her on bed n again pressed her lips n start kissing again...while kissing Rajat extend his hand to switches n turned off lights...  
n both lost in each other while spending their memorable moments...  
**

...

 **DCP HOUSE**

 **Kuki Angel n DCP having dinner...no one talk as all were lost somewhere**...

 **Angel** eyes are moist as she is thinking abt Sachin n his anger...as how he raised his hand to slap her...she shivered at this again... After that even he didn't call her once

 **Kuki** she cursed herself as she failed to keep Kavin safe...it's heer first failure...she s really disturbed as Sachin didn't let her meet with Kavin...

 **DCP** is thinking abt angel n strange behaviour of Sachin toward her...he's really confused... He decided to break silence

Angel,Kuki

Both instantly:pops/dad

 **DCP:** Angel its time k ab tum shadi kro

 **Angel sadly** :pops

 **DCP** :next week tera event ha...uske baaad main Teri ek nhi sununga...smjha doh ise kuki

 **DCP left while saying this...**

 **Angel** :how do I marry any aira gaira...smjha na kuki

 **Kukii** :dekh Angel shadi toh krni ha toh ek baar mil le

 **Angel:** yr I love someone else

 **Kuki was hell shocked** :kon ha Vo

 **Ange** l:nhi bta skti...

 **She left while saying this...**

 **Kuki sighed** :pyar Angel kyu kiya yeh pyar... Main toh barbaad ho gyi ab tum kyu

 **She too left to her room...**

 **thank you so much**

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEXT MORNING**

 **ANGEL HOME**

Rajat still sleeping in effect of liquor...he opened his eyes with sunrays touched his face...He sat while holding his head...

Aah sr itna bhari kyu ha...

He looked around weirdly n

Yeh Kiska room ha...main hoon kahan

Meanwhile Angel entered with lime juice

Yeh mera ghr ha

Rajat suspiciously:main yahan

Angel:kl tumne zyada pi li toh Purvi tumhe yahan chhod gyi...yeh lo hangover utr jayega...(she passed lime juice to him)

Rajat confusedly took glass:kl ka kucch yaad kyun ni a Ra...main Purvi k sath club gya fir kya Hua hoga...kucch nhi pta

Angel shocked to hear this but decided to quite:tum yeh piyo fir hmein fashion house Jana...rehearsal k liye

Rajat nodded quitely n Angel moved out

Rajat still thinking:main shraab kaise Maine kbhi shraab ko hath tk ni lgaya aur kl raat how...Purvi yahan chhod k chli gyi...yr kucch smjh ni a Ra...

He have juice n moved to washroom...

Angel who's in kitchen preparing breakfast for Rajat n herself looks very tensed n thinking

Rajat ko kucch yaad nhi bechari Purvi ko jb pta chlega Tb...Purvi kitni khush thi but use achank Jana pda...jb vapis ayegi Tb kya bitegi us pe...

She sighed m dialled Sachin number but he cuts...whenever she dialled his number he ignore...tears making way from her eyes... She ran to her room n threw herself on bed n start crying bitterly...n murmuring

Kis glti sza de rhe ho shiv g...jb main Sachin se dur rehna chahti thi toh aap rehne nhi diya jb ab unke bina nhi reh skti toh Vo aisa kyu Kr rhe ha...jb dekho gussa jb dekho narazgi... Kyun Sachin kya ab aapki feelings bdl gyi ha...

But her thoughts disturbed by phone call

She picked call:hello

Other side:di arzoo bol ri hu...aap abhi tk ni aye...yahan sb a gye

Angel:tum kaam shuru kra doh...main ati hu

Arzoo:jee boss

Angel smiled n cut

She got up n moved to her wall board..she picked a white colour paper n write

 **Ab to aap ke liye ajnabi hum ho gaye hain**  
 **Baaton ke silsile bhi kam ho gaye hain**  
 **Khushiyon se zyada gham ho gaye hain**  
 **Kya pata yeh waqt bura hai**

 **ya bure hum ho gaye hain**

She pinned it on board with sad face...she lightly kissed Sachin photo pinned on board n left the room...

..

..  
 **THE CREATIONS**

All were running here n there n arzoo instructing all...

Arrey yeh dress Show stopper ka ha... Mgr Rajat sir ha kahan

Dushu:behna Vo gayab ho gya

Arzoo:chlo sb apna apna outfit lo aur change kro...aaj last rehearsal ha...fir sidha event pe milenge

All nodded n moved to changing rooms

Ishita got changed into red n blue combo lehnga choli n came out n calling Divya for helpng her...

Divya yr yeh dori tie krde...mere se ni ho ri

She tried to tie but failed

Then she felt a pair of hands on her back...she shivered at touch...she saw image of Dushyant in mirror n blushed slightly  
Dushyant held her dori n tied tightly... Her breathes became uneven...He smiled

Ishita nervously:Dushyant plz

Dushyant smile n losen it...held her shoulders n made her turn...he cupped her face she closed her eyes...he smiled n kissed her forehead...n then cheeks...he's about to touched her lips with his but someone shook her badly

Ishita kya Hua

Ishita opened her eyes n confusedly saw Divya

Tu Divya

Divya mischievously:nhi Dushyant

Ishita blushed:ohh it was dream yr

Divya:toh madam Dushyant g k spne khuli ankhon se bhi lene lgi aaj kl.

Ishita turned red in shyness n ran outside .

Divya smiled: **pyar Hua ikrar Hua**  
 **Kehne se fir kyu drta ha dil**

Nikhil joined her: **kehta ha dil Rasta mushkil**  
 **Maloom nhi kahan manzil**

Divya hugged him n he to hugged her back..

...

...  
...

Sachin got ready n moving restless in his changing room...he is looking sad n thinking

Sachin tu pagal ho gya ha...har baat ka gussa aajkl Angel pe nikalne lga ha...aur Vo bechari har bar Teri sorry maan jati ha...tera gussa narazagi tolerate krti ha aur jaisa tu chahta ha vaisa krti ha yahan tk Teri Khushi k liye usne khud ko surrender Kr diya aur tu...Sachin u should say sorry...haan ane doh use kaan pkd k maafi mangunga

His trail of thoughts disturbed by a soft touch on his neck...he smiled to see Angel...

Angel tieing his tie:jb tie lgana ata nhi toh pnga kyun lete ha...main hoon na mujhse bol dete

Sachin smiled:tumhe kbhi kucch kehne ki zrurt hi nhi pdi...tum hmesha khyaal rkhti ho  
But main hi tumhare Layak nhi

Angel had tears:Sachin plz

Sachin placed his hand on her lips:chup tum nhi bologi...main bolunga...dekho na kya bna diya maine tumhe...hsti khelti gudiya ko itne ansoo diye Maine...(he held his ears)  
Sorry jaan...ainda apne gusse pe control rkhunga...tumhe pehle jaise bht pyar se rhunga...tumhare ankhon mein ansoo nhi ane dunga...

Angel smiled n held his hands n kissed hus hands

Aapko pta jb aap udaas hote ho na bilkul ache ni lgte...aap hsoge tbhi toh main khush rhungi..

She hugged him tightly as could as possible..he too wrapped his arms around her...she can feel his hot breathes on her neck...

Angel separated n pressed his lips with her...he shocked first as its first tym she took initiate...he smiled n both start kissing...he wrapped his arm around her waist n one arm on her cheek...n her one hand is moving on his back n another in his hairs...both were kissing passionately n their tongues playing in mouths...both separated n breathing heavily...both were smiling at each other...

Sachin picked her in arms n start twirling in joyness...n environment filled with their love,togetherness n laughter...

But someone watching them with widened eyes n opening mouth with "O" shaped...

...  
 **CAFE**

Shruti sitting with a guy...a fair n handsome guy around 25...She looks him irritatedly

Kahan fsa diya kuki di ne

He flirt tone:hi shruti...me vivek...CID join Kr Ra hu

Shruti irritated:pta ha

Vivek:bht sundr ho tum

Shruti:di jldi Ayo

Vivek:a jayevo tumhari di meri toh gyi mission pe...meri Purvi di bina mile hi chli gyi.. Vaise don't mind mujhse baat Kr lo

Shruti:Muh bnd rkho apna...kuki di a jao mujhe Kavin sir se bhi Milne Jana ha

Vivek smirk:Kavin sir...kon ha

Shruti: tum mere boss ho? jo sab mein tumhe batau?

Vivek:Nhi toh...dost toh maan skti ho na

Both were arguing..Kuki comes and see them fighting.

Kuki:hey kya hua?lad kyun rahe ho tum dono

Shruti:di yeh pka Ra mujhe

Vivek:kuki yr smjhao ise...jbse ayi ha Kavin sir Kavin sir lga rkhi

Kuki confusedly:kyun

Shruti:Vo hospital mein ha toh ek baar mil ayi

Kuki:khair chhodo..baitho...aur yeh rhi sari info

Vivek:main Sagar singhania ki hr detail le aunga don't worry...i think Kavin pe attack bhi usi ne kraya

Kuki shocked:are you mad?Dushyant k papa ha Vo...bht ache insan ha

Vivek:thik ha mujhe apne hisab se investigate krne doh fir dekhte ha

Shruti:main jau ab

Kuki sadly:haan...mujhe bhi btana kaisa ha Vo

Shruti:di aap bhi chlo

Kuki:Sachin sir ne mna kiya ha mujhe main nhi ja skti

Shruti:ok di I'll tell you...

She left...

Kuki sat with vivek...Kuki sat sadly

Kavin ko is halt mein nhi dekha jata but main toh use nfrt toh kyun...bdi mushkil se is ptat ko dil k Kisi kone mein dafan kiya ha...ab nhi...mujhe usse dur rehna ha...

Vivek:ishq aur mushq chhipaya nhi chhipta..

Kuki smiled sadly:ishq bs rehne doh Vivek...chlo tum case pe dhyan doh..

Vivek nodded...n both left

 **HOSPITAL**

Kavin is lying on bed restlessly...his gaze fixed on door actually he is waiting for Kuki but there is no sign of her...he murmuring in frustration

Kahan ho Kuki...sb aye pr tum na ayi kyun..tumhe kya koi frk ni pdta k main is halat mein hu...itni tkleef mein hu...plz kuki ek baar mil jao...huh...nkhre madam k...yr ek glti ki sza ab tk de ri ha...kuki nhi Ana tumhe mt Ayo...

He slept with these thoughts...After sometimes he got up with a touch on his forehead...n sweetly

Kuki

But stopped to see Shruti...

Arrey shruti tum...

Shruti:haan sir...Kuki di ko yaad Kr re ha... Vo nhi a payi kucch kaam tha...vaise ab aap kaise ha

Kavin sadly:thik hu...kuki kb ayegi

Shruti:sir yeh lijiye aapki medicine nurse de k gyi abhi

He took tablet from her hand n gulped with water...

Kavin:thank you

Shruti:sir ab aap aram kijiye main chlti hu

Kavin nodded n she left

Kavin really irritated n angry on Kuki as she wont come:smjhti kya ha Vo nhi ayegi toh main miss krunga use .. Miss my foot... Nhi Ana na aye...mujhe koi frk nhi pdhta

He again drifted into sleep...

...

...

 **THE CREATIONS**

Rajat is in changing room n about to wear his shirt but confusedly saw some marks on his body...

Yeh marks kaise...kl tk toh nhi the...yeh toh koi nakhun k nishan lg re...but lge kahan  
(he sighed)ho skta khud hi lg gye honge...vaise Purvi nhi dikhi shayad Rohan k sath gyi ho...rishta pkka ho gya lgta...he smiled painfully

He dressed up n moved out...

Angel is coming from opposite side...she is smiling itself...She is happy as Sachin said sorry n he is no more angry...

She collided with Rajat...Rajat held her from shoulders to protect her from falling down...

Angel closed her eyes with fear but Rajat eyes fell on her neck actually her gold neck chain.. He made weird face n made her stand...

She said thanks n abt to move but Rajat stopped her

Angel

Angel:hmmm

Rajat:if you don't mind ek baat puchhu

Angel smiled n nodded...

Rajat:tumhara neck chain bht pyara ha kahan se liya

Angel:market se

Rajat rudely:jhuth bol ri ho yeh chain market se mil hi nhi skta ..bolo kisbe diya

Angel:knhi se bhi liya ho tumse mtlb

Rajat:btao Angel kisne diya Kavin ne ya Sachin ne

Angel nervously:kya mtlb..

Rajat held her arm tightly:btao kisne diya

Angel in anger:tum hote kon ho mujhse yeh puchhne wale...look Rajat tumhare bhai mujhe yeh chain kyun denge

Rajat same:Kavin ne hi diya ha na...use toh

He pulled out chain from her neck badly n shouts

Is chain pe tumhara koi haq nhi ha

Angel held his hand:mera chain vapis doh vrna

Meanwhile DCP came n ask matter

Angel:pops Vo mera chain gir gya Rajat vhi de rha ha...

Rajat glared her n gave chain to her n left..

DCP side hugged Angel:chlo Surprise deta hu...

Angel moved with him n opened her Cabin door...

She surprised to see Person...n ran to him... She wrapped her arms in his neck n he picked her from waist...n start twirling..both were really happy to meet...

n DCP enjoyed this scene. .n thinking

Pta tha mujhe...Ab Angel aur uski shadi dhoom dham se krunga...

..

 **A/N:Rajat forget everything n where is Purvi?**  
 **Is Sagar behind Kavin attacks?**  
 **Who watched Sagel?**  
 **Who is that new Person**?

 **To know stay tuned**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

Mithi...


	13. Chapter 13

V

 **THE CREATIONS**

Angel met his childhood friend both are really happy n still in hug...Meanwhile Dushu entered n saw Angel hugging a man

He shouts

Abbey chudail mere dost ki jaan logi kya..chhod use

Angel:ja be dragon

Dushyant coming toward her:yr is chudail se dur rehna

Angel:yr is ullu se dur rehna

Both start arguing

He shouts:stop u both(both stop)kya ha yeh

Dushu:vaise tu yahan

He:transfer ho gya mera with promotion

Dushu/Angel happily:congrats dude

He:lemme introduce myself ACP Daskh Malhotra(NCB)

Angel:we want party

Dushu:haan aaj raat party

Daksh:okay baba okay hmara spot aaj raat

But cut by Arzoo

Suna aaj raat koi party kr Ra ha

Daksh:haan main kr rha hu

Arzoo:main bhi aungi

Daksh lightly hit her head:bcha party not allowed

Arzoo greeting teeth:main bchi nhi hu m 20years ohk

Angel:but tu chhoti ha na

Arzoo:di aap bhi is langoor ka Sath de rhe.

Daksh frowned:ae langoor kise bola

Arzoo in anger:langoor ko

Daksh:toh tum bndriya

Dushu:stop it Daksh Vo bchi ha tum toh bde ho shrm kro 27 saal k ho mujhse bhi bde

Angel:Daksh mujhe tujhe kucch btana ha

Daksh:thik ha aaj tujhe drop main kr deta hu

Angel:done

Dushu/arzoo:ho gye inke secrets shuru

Angel held his hand:chl tumhe sbse milau

All moved to hall n Angel introduce Daksh.. She is walking while holding his arm which made Sachin jealous...Angel stopped near Sachin n said

Sachin yeh mera childhood besttie Daksh ha...

Sachin made faces n shook hand:hie

Daksh:lgta tumhe hmari dosti psnd nhi

Kise kiski dosti nhi psnd,kuki said while standing beside them

Daksh:meri aur angel ki

Kuki shouted:Tu yahan kya baat ha

Daksh:shock lga na...btw miss London miss Mumbai kbse bni

Kuki:ab main permanent a gyi hu

Angel:fine aaj yaro ki mehfil lgate ha raat ko apne spot pe

Dushu winking:vhi yaro wali

All:haan

Angel:done main sb order kr deti hu...aaj sham 8 bje...

Dushu:yeh hui naa baat

All were really excited n talking...Meanwhile Angel phone beeped...She checked msg from Sachin

Tum nhi jaogi...main aaj tumhare sath time spend krna chahta hu...8 bje tumhare ghr pe milte ha..luv u

Angel gave a look to Sachin...He glared her

She made sad face...

Kuki:kya Hua

Angel:main nhi a skti..mujhe ek client se milna ha...abhi msg aya

Daksh:yr baad mein mil Lena

Angel:sorry guys

But one person eyeing both Angel n Sachin expressions...

Daksh:chl ok...mt Ana agr jldi free hui Tb a Jana

Angel nodded n thinks

Sachin chhodenge tb aungi na .. I know aaj fir gussa nikalenge...but kya kru I love him..

All left after some times...

 **Headquarters**

Purvi entered commissioner office n greeted him...She sat

Purvi:sir aap achank kyun bulalya..kucch urgency ha kya

Com:haan officer...urgency ha Kavin salunkhe security...abhi tk uski jaan ko khtra bna Hua ha aur yeh danger sirf Kavin k liye nhi uske dono bhaio pe bhi ha...

Purvi shocked:jee sir mtlb koi ha Jo Salunkhe family se koi personal dushmani nikalna chahta ha

Com:haan ab is case pe officer Dushyant ki jgh tum kaam krogi...

Purvi:but sir Dushyant is a capable officer fir kyun

Com:is case mein kucch aise naam aye ha jiske vjh se Dushyant ko aur case pe lgaya jayega...

Purvi:sir he is honest officer...aap unpe doubt kr re ha

Com:Actually Purvi is case mein Sagar Sighania ka naam aya ha Vo Dushyant k papa ha...aur both are emotionally attached main nhi chahta jazbato mein ake hmari team koi glti kre

Purvi nodded

Com:is case pe hmara ek raw agent bhi kaam kr rha ha...vo kon ha hum nhi jante...Vo hi is case ko lead kr rha ha...usi k kehne pe Dushyant ko htaya gya

Purvi nodded n left after some more discussion...

...  
...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Rajat n Sachin entered inside n surprised to see Kavin...both moved to him n hugged  
Him

Tu kb aya...discharge kb Mila

Kavin:bhai logo main thik hu...aap log btao koi ldki vdki ptayi kya

Sachin/Rajat in fake anger:abbey bakwas bnd kr

Kavin turning face:bhayia Kuki vapis chli gyi kya

Sachin in anger:naam mt lo uska tumhari jaan khtre mein pdi..aur maut k muh mein chle gye the.. Agr tujhe kucch ho jata toh chhodta nhi use main...

Kavin:bhayia m fine...dont worry

Rajat:chl Sachu khana bna le

Sachin:mujhe kucch kaam ha Maine khana order kr diya...kl bureau mein direct milunga

Rajat:kahan chle Sachin

Sachin:ek dost k yahan

N he left..

Rajat:yeh konsa dost ha jise yeh raat ko hi milta ha ...

Kavin:bde bhaiya kucch toh gdbd ha...aap manoge nhi ek baar main inke hath pe nakhun k nishan dekhe

Rajat glaring:ho gya tera...ja ab aram kr

Kavin:ok...in mind **yeh Sachin bhayia kucch toh gdbd kr rhe ha...pta lgana hoga

He moved to his room...Rajat sighed

Knhi Schmein,,nhi nhi aisa nhi

He too went inside room..

...

...

 **DCP HOME**

He is sitting with a file n thinking

Ab mujhe Daksh k papa se Angel aur Daksh ki shadi ki baat krni chahiye...kl hi krta hu

Meanwhile kuki came:Dad aapki coffee main kl morning aungi...

DCP:haan apni gang k sath ja rhi ho na

Kuki:haan Dad but Angel ni ja ri

DCP:kuki baith beta

Kuki sat n asked :ya Dad...any prblm?

DCP:Daksh kaisa ha

Kuki confusedly:acha ha

DCP:Angel k liye

Kuki became stunned:dad Angel ki shadi Daksh aap ek baar drama queen se pucch Lena...knhi koi aur

DCP:okay...kl baat krta hu Angel se

Kuki:yup dad...have to go...bye luv ya

She ran outside hurriedly...DCP start sipping coffee meanwhile door bell rang...he opened door n shocked to see Pankaj

Pankaj is wqt tum yahan,He asked confusedly

Main andr a jau sir,He asked politely

Ohh haan,come inside,DCP said

Both sat

Chai,coffee,kucch,DCP asked

Pankaj:nhi sir...main aapse kucch baat krna chahta hu

DCP:Haan bolo

Pankaj:sir aaj Maine aapko Kisi se baat krte suna k aap Angel ki shadi Daksh se krana chahte ha

DCP confusedly:haan toh

Pankaj:mt krvayiye sir

DCP:tumhe kya prblm ha

Pankaj:Sir prblm mujhe nhi Angel aur Sachin sir ko hogi

DCP confusedly:kya bole ja rhe ho

Pankaj:sir aaj main un dono ko sath dekha n he told abt fashion house incident where sagel were kissing

DCP shocked:what?nhi Sachin aur Angel ...kbse

Pankaj:sir bht pyar krte ha Vo ek dusre se ... Please kucch bhi decision lene se pehle unke bare zrur sochna...

DCP nodded n Pankaj left after sometimes...

...

...

 **ANGEL HOME**

She is preparing dinner for herself n Sachin but looking annoying...she is mumbling

Sb vahan mze kr rhe honge aur main yahan khana bnao aur fir Sachin maharaaj ki fursto ka khyaal rkho...Sachin hmesha aisa hi krte ha...

But stopped with a soft touch of arms wrapping around her waist...She frowned

Toh madam gussa ha k maine Jane se mna kiya,he asked softly

Aur nhi toh kya,2 saal baas Daksh se mili aur aap bole nhi Jana,she said sadly

Acha toh Vo mujhse zyada important ho gya,he said turning face

Aap aur Vo meri life mein dono important ha,kya hota agr aaj main vahan jati toh,She said bit angrily

This made Sachin angry,he shouts

Jao...Vo log zyada important ha...mera kya kbhi Dushyant kbhi kuki aur ab yeh Daksh,jao na khdi kya ho

This made Angel shiver n cry...she ran from there n locked herself in room

Sachin sighed:ab iska yeh drama...aaj toh main bhi nhi mnata

He sat stubbornly on couch...n she is crying in room..

 **ACP HOME**

ACP is doing a file meanwhile Purvi came with cake n forwarded toward him

Yeh kijiye papa...muh toh mitha kijiye

ACP smile:kis Khushi mein

Purvi:Rajat ne mujhe Vo bol diya Jo main sunna chahti thi

ACP confusedly:kya

Purvi:uffi budhu papa..vhi

ACP:kya vhi

Purvi:that he loves me(she hugged his father n hid face shyly)

ACP excitedly:sch...tbhi kahu madam k gaal itne laal kyu ha

Purvi shyly:papa

ACP:kl hi salunkhe se baat krta hu

Purvi:nhi papa

ACP confusedly:kyun

Purvi:papa main aise hi a gyi thi...kl ek baar use mil Lu fir aap baat krna

ACP:acha...

Purvi ran to room n ACP smiled

Pgli kahin ki

Purvi shouts:haan papa pagal ho gyi hu main yeh sun ke that's he loves me...

She switched on the music player n stop on sofa...she start dancing

 **Aaj main upr aasmaan niche**  
 **Aaj main aage zmana ha pichhe**

She held ACP shoulders from back n start walking

 **Tell me o khuda ab main kya kru**  
 **Chli sidhi ya ulti chli...2**

She ran outside n ACP followed her n happy to see her happy...both were dancing n jumping

ACP thinks:bhagwan ab iski khushiyo ko Kisi ki nzr na lge...

 **SALUNKHE HOME**

RAJAT is pacing in his room restlessly...he is in grt tension...

Yr main Angel k ghr puhncha kaise aur yeh nishan kahan se aye...kya Hua tha kl raat...kucch yaad kyun nhi a rha...Angel bol rhi thi Maine shraab pi but Maine aaj tk shrab touch bhi nhi ki toh...aur Purvi kahan ha...

He stood front of mirror n start seeing marks on his chest n neck

Yeh marks toh teeths k ha aur yeh nails k knhi Maine kucch glt toh nhi kiya.. .kya kru...kaise pta lgau...he banged his hand on wall...

Rajat laid on bed with closed eyes but some blur scenes flashed front of his eyes...

As boy hugging girl n a girl has tears...Boy kissing his tears n all...

He opened his eyes with jerked n mumbled

Yeh kya tha...mere spne Mein yeh...ab kya kru

He took sleeping pill m slept properly..

...

 **ANGEL HOME**

Sachin still sitting outside in anger...meanwhile he felt a soft touch on his shoulder...he turned n rudely

Ab kya ha

Angel tried to hold tears:khana kha kijiye

Sachin:ghr ja k kha lunga

He stood up n abt to move...but she held his hand

Sorry...mt jayiye na...

Sachin jerked her hand:tum jao na apne dosto k pass

Angel instantly hugged him:nhi Jana mujhe...aapke pass rehna ha...

Sachin softly:yr tum jb bhi ansoo bhati ho toh mujhe bht gussa ata ha...aur gusse mein pta nhi kya kya bol deta hu...m sorry for making u cry...

Angel tightened her grip around him...He smiled n made her separate n cupped her face...she smiled...he kissed her tears then forehead...very next moment he blocked her lips...She was to eager to response...both had a passion to love...their toungues twisted each other ..both were responding each other wildly...Angel hands still on his shoulder n his wrapped around her waist...they separated when they were out of breathe...both were breathing heavily...He straight looking into her eyes with lots of love but she downed her gaze in shyness. .

He picked her in arms...she hid her face in his chest...n he moved to room...he gently laid her on bed. N leaned into her...

No Sachin aaj nhi,she said pleadingly

He nodded as no naughtily

Angel:Sachin hum kyi baar apni limit cross kr chuke agr main pregnant ho gyi toh

Sachin dreamily:toh hmari beti hogi

Angel:bina shadi k

Sachin:tumhare event k baad main dad se baat krne wala hu

Angel happily:sch

Sachin:haan

Angel:wow fir hmari shadi hogi hum sath mein rhenge ... She is talking non stop Sachin smiled n pushed her to bed n laid over her

She:stop this Sachin...no

But he turned deaf n sealed her lips...she about to protest n bit his lip but he didn't he leave her n at last she surrender happily...  
Sachin smiled n extended hand to table, switch the lights off...n make worthy to their love making moments...

...  
 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

A man is sitting in dark n scolding others  
Ek kaam nhi Hua...Salunkhe ke us choohe ko nhi maar paya...agr us Kavin ko nhi maar paye toh Sachin aur Rajat ko kaise maroge... Mujhe Salunkhe k tino beto ki laash chahiye smjhe

All:jee boss...pr Vo ldki Kuki har baar beech mein a jati ha

Boss:use bhi raste se hta doh

All nodded...  
N he start aiming trio bro pic with dart pin...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Sachin reached home n moved to his room...he took bath n stood bare chest front of mirror... He is combing hairs n smiling remembering last night...

Meanwhile Kavin entered

Kya baat ha bhayia bda muskura rhe ho... Vaise the kahan kl raat...chehra dekho kaise Lal ha

Sachin:kucch nhi re...bs aise hi...chl mera blue t shirt nikal de zra

Kavin did so n passed t shirt to Sachin...but his gaze fell on something n a naughty smile appeared on his face n coughed fakely

Ahem ahem...bhayia ab smjh aya aapke laal galo ka raaz...kon ha Vo

Sachin glared him:koi nhi

Kavin:toh us koi ni k sath raat bita k a rhe ha aap...sari raat baahon Mein baahon lgta khoob pyar bhri thi(he jokingly)

Sachin:kya bakwas ha yeh

Kavin:yeh vhi bakwas ha Jiske nishan apki neck pe saaf saaf nzr a rhe ha

Sachin shyly:stop it chhote

Kavin teasingly:ohho bhayia toh shrma gye..ab toh bta dijiye kon ha Bhabhi

Sachin:btana kya jldi hi Mila dunga

Kavin hugged Sachin:bhayia m so happy for you...

Both were busy in talks but Rajat became tensed to hear this convo n start thinking

Aisa hi marks ha meri body pe it means I was with a girl that nyt...main apni limits cross kr chuka ha...ek ldki k sath Puri raat...(he sighed) pta ni kon ha Vo...pta lgana hoga..

He entered inside n looked both of his brothers n smiled

Chlo bureau ka time ho gya

Duo nodded n left with him...

...

 **A/N:hopefully its not so bad...many dhmakas on the way...**

 **thank you for all the reviews**

keep reviewing

tc

Mithi...


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone...actually I was thinking to take break from ff bcz of health issues...but a guest forced me to write n answer her...

Guest tumhare reviews Maine delete kiye bcz main aisi cheese avoid krti hu yeh soch k jiska jitna dmag utna lga lega but tum chahte ho k tumhare dmag ki jhlk yahan dikhni chahiye toh lo still I saved ur reviews bcz main story end pe post krti yeh aur answer tumhe khud milta...but u forced me k tumhe abhi jwab du tumhari hi language mein toh lo... Yeh rhe tumhare reviews sbko pdhne doh

1. **Okay, I'll be honest over here. I love the story with all my heart but I've been noticing one thing that even when Sachin is wrong you make Angel asking for forgiveness from him and in this Sachin's mentality is so cheap! I mean, if she talks to her male best friend, he is jealous, I mean c'mon this is not love, this is just something very idiotic which cannot be called love cause a girl can never live with a man who never respects her nor her family (i.e his behaviour with Kuki). I hope you improve your mentality cause nowadays women are not weak, they are strong and can never stay with a man who keeps on feeling insecure even about the slightest thing! So please woman stop thinking that women are a weaker sex. It's the 21st century for Gods sake so please and btw, they way you've shown how Sachin always wants have s** with her clearly indicates how well you know the meaning of love. Love is not ending up in bed! It is to understand each other's emotions, to love each other and**  
 **it's definitely not going against their partners will so please first understand the meaning of love and then write a love story :) With this cheap knowledge which you have about love (which is not love), you can write a story about a one night stand or something :)**

 **! This is just awesome!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **You deleted my comment? Didn't you? Oh yes you obviously did cause you're a coward and you don't have words to answer me! Seriously, firstly you disrespect women and then you dare to delete my comment cause you know that I was right in the first place! You've shown that Angel is a modem and an educated girl and then you've shown that Sachin is dominating her?! I mean seriously, go and shower your old mentality somewhere else. He is forcing himself on Angel against her will! I wrote a lot in that comment and you read it so I hope you get a lesson from that!**

So yeh rhe tumhare reviews...ab khush sb tumhare reviews pdhenge aur andaza lga lenge k kitne pani mein ho tum...first of all coward main nhi tum ho...bcz Jo apna naam tk nhi likha ska ya ski usse aur kya umeed rkhu...secondy who are you k mujhe pyar ka mtlb btao...i think tum apni love life se frustrated ho k dusron ko ulta sidha bol rhi ho...n thirdly agr maine story likhi ha toh definitely koi end plan kiya hoga...toh how dare are you to judge me n my story ...its better for you k story aur characters ko iske cover se judge na kro...agr zyada prblm ha its better to skip story but I knw tum pdhogi bhi ulte sidhe review bhi krogi bina naam k agr naam likha bhi toh Kisi aur ka hi hoga...am I right na...yahan tk mera swal ha ffians know me,my name n my face very well...aur haan ek baat mujhe kaise story likhni ha kaisi nhi none of ur business...jo ideas mujhe diye himmat ha khud hi likho... Main pdh k acha review krungi bcz mujhe dusron ki mehnt pe lecturbazi kr k unhe preshan krna nhi ata.. N main apne frnzz ko bhi bolungi pdhke review krenge pkka...okay m ready for your next bhasahn wala review... N to all stories ko real life se na jode... These are juzz imagination...

Okay move to story now...

...  
...

 **CID** **BUREAU**

Kuki is working at her desk meanwhile Rajat Sachin n Kavin entered...Kuki smiled

Good morning Sachin sir

But he glared her n left without reply

Kuki sighed:good morning Kavin sir...ab kaise ha aap...

Kavin rudely:zinda hu vrna kasar toh koi nhi chhodi tumne

Kuki felt bad n looked Rajat abt to greet but take steps back but Rajat saw her sad n smilingly

Good morning Kuki

Kuki replied with sad smile:Good morning sir

Rajat:acha mujhe Kavin k case ki Puri details chahiye

Sorry Rajat yeh bht hi confidential ha hum tumhe nhi de skte,Purvi replied while entering with file

Rajat shockedly:kyun

Purvi:hmein hmare leading officer k orders ha Jo is case pe kaam kr rhe ha bs unko hi details di jaye...so we are sorry

Rajat nodded

Purvi moved to Dushyant n handed over a file

Dushyant:yeh kya ha Purvi

Purvi:Sir yeh high authorities k order ha ab se aap is case pe kaam nhi krenge blki aap ek drug smuggling case pe kaam krenge Rajat sir k sath mil k

Dushyant nodded but thinking

Mujhe kyun htaya gya is case se...

Meanwhile Shruti moved to Kuki n asked

Kuki mam main yeh lead follow kr rhi hu according to that hmein aur alert hona pdega...iske attack k baad yeh clear ho gya k koi toh ha Jo Kavin sir ko marna chahta ha Kisi bhi qeemat pr...

Kuki:haan Shruti but ab kya kru...Kavin toh baat bhi nhi krta mujhse...

"Ek idea ha",Purvi joining them

"Kya",both asked confusedly

"Bureau k baad Angel k yahan milte ha Vo toh hogi nhi as event mein 5 hi din ha toh discuss kr lenge",Purvi said with smirk

Both nodded...n still talking about case...but all distracted by voice

Good morning everyone

A guy with fair complexion evergreen smile n naughtiness in eyes entered bureau  
All attention turned toward him

Shruti making weird face:yeh yahan bhi...

He stood in centre:hello btw aap log soch rhe honge ye handsome Sa smart Sa super cool Sa rajkumaro jaise ldka kon ha

Shruti mumbled:raj Kumar my foot

Kuki smiled at her...

Vivek continues:main hu inspector Vivek aaj se yhi aap logo k sath kaam krunga...hai na mze ki baat...btw aap sb bhi toh introduce kro khud ko

He moved to Purvi n held her hand:hi pretty lady...nacheez ko Vivek kehte ha aur aapki tareef

Purvi smiled:hmari tareef hmein pyar se purvi bulate ha

Vivek:nyc to meet you

Purvi:same here

Rajat seeing this with anger n start coughing fakely

Purvi ran to him n start patting his back:Rajat kya Hua...Sachin pani doh...

He gave water n Rajat drank...but he felt something in her touch as he know this touch

He jerked her n moved to his desk leaving her confused...

Here Vivek turned to Kuki n both hugged tightly...

Vivek:Kaisi ho madam

Kuki:tumhare samne

"btw I missed u sweety",Vivek said while kissing her forehead

"tum nhi sudhroge",Kuki said while hitting his head playfully

"No chance babes",Vivek said naughtily

Kavin who's seeing this corner of eye n fuming in anger...he moved to them n start shouting

Koi kaam nhi ha...yeh apna pyar knhu Bahr ja ke dikhana yahan iski zrurt nhi ha... Bureau ha yeh tumhara ghr nhi... Smjhe tum dono

Vivek smiled:arrey yeh smel kahan se a rhi ha... Dekho

Shruti:tumhara naak khraab ho gya ha koi smell nhi ha

Vivek:arrey Jane Jigar Jan tammana a rhi ha Kisi k jlne ki...He said while laughing loud

Which made Kavin mad n he held Kuki arm tightly

Dekho yahan pe tum meri junior hi apne is bf ko smjha lo...n u Kuki bht shonk ha ldko se dosti bdhane ka kitno ko bevkoof bnaogi kbhi main fir Dushyant aur ab yeh Vivek...wah tumhe toh gold medal milna chahiye

Kuki anger raised with this n she slapped him: Ainda bkwas krne se pehle yeh thappad yaad rkhna

N she ran out... Kavin still stood hurted n in anger

Purvi in anger: U deserved that... Vivek mera cousin ha kuki aur yeh London mein sath the aur tum chi...kavin yeh ha tumhari soch... Kash aunty hoti toh kmse km achhi soch de pati Vo tumhe

Rajat shouts:Purvi naam mt lo uska

Purvi confused:Rajat

Sachin pressed his shoulder:Rajat no

Rajat:I mean Kuki how dare she

Sachin:no Rajat...Kavin ko sch pta chl jayega(he almosts whispered)

Rajat glared him n moved to his desk angrily

Sachin:officers back to work ...

All nodded n engrossed in work...Kavin moved outside n went to cafeteria...But his feet stopped at door seeing Kuki crying while placing her head on Dushyant shoulder...n he's consoling her n patting her head...

"Kuki tum janti ho use fir kyun itna ro rhi ho... N kya zrurt thi uspe hath uthane ki bolo", Dushyant said while wiping her tears

"Kya krti use lgta ha k main vivek aur tumhe,yr why",She replied with moist eyes

"Dekho kuki this tym tumhe apne mission pe dhyan Dena ha...na ki in sb baaton pe",Dushyant replied

"I knw but Kavin he always hurt me n main uski ankhon mein"She stopped with Dushyant glare

"Don't forget tum London chhod k yahan kyu ayi ho...got it",Dushyant said angrily

"I knw...aur ab mera dhyan sirf mere mission pe hoga",Kuki replied wiping her tears

Dushyant smiled:that's like my khooni atma

Kuki smiled n hugged him:Thank you honey .

Kavin saw them n his anger raised up n start clapping

Wah kuki Wah...andr Vivek yahan Dushyant kya baat ha...tum toh bht hoshyiar nikli

Kuki held Dushyant hand:chlo honey

Kavin:haan le jao ise bhi...aur kucch toh ata nhi ha but yeh ldko ko ungliyo pe nchana ata ha

Dushyant jerked kuki hand n held Kavin from collars

Tum kya smjhte ho khud ko...Jo mn mein aya bologe...main Sachin ya Rajat nhi tumhara pagalpan shunga..

Kavin:chhod

Dushyant:tu apne aap ko smbhal le vrna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga

Kavin:kya krega bol

Dushyant abt to punch him but Kuki nodded as no...He left him n moved out hurriedly...

She abt to move but Kavin held her hand n pulled close...n looked straight into her moist eyes...he rubbed her tears with thumb

 **tum lakh koshish kro muhabbt ko mitane ki**  
 **pr mujhe tumhi se muhabbt ha aur tumhise rhegi hmesha**

Both were lost in each other eyes but came out of trance with peon voice

Kuki mam aapke liye parcel aya ha

Both came out of trance...

Kuki took the parcel n Kavin left immediately... she opened parcel n shock to read...n ran to bureau instantly...She collided with Purvi at door...Kuki dragged her again outside...both were scared n sweating badly...

"Purvi",the only word Kuki said

"tumhe bhi",Purvi said

Kuki nodded n show her a letter written with words cut from paper...Purvi too showed her same...both were worried...

Purvi tensed:ab hmein aaj raat

Kuki:haan Purvi we must do that

Both hugged each other with moist eyes n said

Hum unhe kucch nhi hone denge but kre kya...sch toh bta nhi skte ab

"Ek idea ha",Shruti said while coming

"Kya",both exclaimed in shock...

Shruti tell them something n a satisfactory grin appeared on their faces

Purvi:done

Shruti:di chle ab

Both nodded n left...

Day passed like this...

 **EVENING**

All were leaving for home...Shruti reached parking lot n hid herself behind car n sat leaning back to tyre...n she is scared n nervous...Meanwhile Vivrk came n sat beside her n whispers

Yahan kya kr rhi ho

Shruti put finger on his lips:shshsh...dhire

Vivek lost in her eyes...she too lost bit...

 **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**  
 **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**  
 **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**  
 **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**  
 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**  
 **Kehne do inko zaraa**..

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**  
 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

both still sat in same position but separated by sounds of foot steps...both were embarrassed...n looked in different directions...Vivek abt to stood but she held his wrist n made him sat n nodded as no..he was confused but nodded

Kuki abt to start her car but it didn't...then she got down n checking tyres...her eyes fell on shruti n Vivek...Kuki signalled Shruti she show her thumbs up...she smiled

Kuki kicked her car n shouts irritated

Oh no...tyre puncture ab kya kru...

She said while seeing Kavin with corner of eye...She moved toward Kavin who's abt to start his car

"Kavin sir",She almost shouts

Kavin looking at her:haan

"Vo meri car khraab ho gyi ha kya aap mujhe drop kr denge...ek informer se Milne Jana ha",She said with a hope

"okay",he replied

She get inside very nxt moment n said

Pune Mumbai highway ki trf lijiye

Kavin shouts:are you mad tum vahan akele jaogi...main bhi jaunga...no arguments

Kuki nodded.

Rajat n Sachin abt to get in car but Kavin stopped them

Main aur Kuki informer se Milne ja rhe ha ..aap log

But cut by Purvi:Main aur Rajat sath ja rhe kucch kaam ha...

Rajat raising eyebrows:kahan

Purvi holding his hand:zruri kaam ha

Kavin nodded n left...n Purvi dragged Rajat toward bike n left...

Sachin walked out n looking for taxi...

Vivek stood up n asked

Car puncture kaise hui

Shruti stood with naughty grin n showing him nail in hand

Vivek shocked:tumne kiya yeh

Shruti:kuki di aur Kavin sir ko sath bhejne k liye.

Vivek:ohh Jodi maker ab hum bhi chle...sb ha chuke

Shruti nodded n he start bike...she settled behind him n drove to home...

Sachin still walking on road in search of taxi...but a jeep stood front of him...He turned n a smile crept over his lips n jumped on to passenger seat...

"Angel Tum yahan",He hugged her excitedly

"Haan,aapko lene ayi thi...pta chla aap chke gye.. Phn kyun nhi uthaya"Angel hugging him back

Sachin:pta nhi chla

Angel:chliye aapke liye surprise ha

"surprise",Sachin excitedly

"Haan",she said n drove away

...

 **A/N** : **so done with chap...nxt chap surely contain rajvi n ishyant...with some drama...**

 **thankyou**

 **keep reviewing**

 **lots of love**

 **mithi...**


	15. Chapter 15

Rajvi reached Purvi home...Rajat still confused by Purvi behaviour...Purvi held his hand n dragged him inside...Rajat looked her confusedly..

"tum baitho,main pani lati hu",Purvi said

"haan...pr hum yahan kyun aye mtlb kucch kaam tha kya",Rajat asked confusedly

"offo...tum baitho main pani lati hu",Purvi said while going

Rajat sat on couch n start thinking

Ise Hua kya ha...itna weird kyun behave kr rhi ha...

Purvi came with glass of water n gave him..  
Rajat took water n drank...

Purvi sat near him n held his hand...Rajat looked him shockedly...Purvi hugged him tightly...

"thank you Rajat",Purvi said while kissing his cheek..

Rajat jerked her...

"kya ha yeh Purvi...kitni baar kaha mere qreeb mt aya kro...pr nhi...plz main already bht preshan hu...aur tng mt kro",Rajat said irritated

"kya baat ha Rajat...koi preshani ha...bolo na...mujhe btao",She said while cupping his face worriedly

Rajat turned n cupped his own face...

"pta nhi Purvi kucch smjh nhi a rha...aisa lg rha ha k kucch toh glt kiya Maine...us baat ka guilt ha pr kya pta nhi. ",Rajat sat on couch

Purvi pressed his shoulder n looked him worriedly

"Purvi mujhe kucch nhi pta...sch bol rha hu.. Us din hum Rohan se Milne club gye...tum Rohan k sath dance k liye chli gyi...fir pta nhi kya Hua ..but jb ankh khuli toh angel k ghr tha..kya Hua tha Purvi...Main vahan kaise puhncha...",Rajat said looking at her

Purvi was hell shocked...n tears dwelled up in her eyes..her face became pale..

"tumhe sch Mein yaad nhi",Purvi start stramming

"kya Hua tha Purvi...ymain vahan kaise puhncha",He asked

"Rajat us raat(but she stopped for while)Angel ne nhi btaya",Purvi too asked

"Vo keh rhi thi k main shraab pi thi toh tum vahan chhod gyi mujhe...pr mujhe lga k Vo jhuth bol rhi ha",Rajat said while pressing head with hand

"shi toh kaha usne...pi rkhi thi tumne...Ghr le jati toh tumhare dad ko acha ni lgta..bs isiliye",Purvi said while composing herself

"toh tumhare aur Rohan k rishtey ka kya..",Rajat asked instantly

abhi hum thoda tym de rhe ha ek dusre ko fir ...but her voice stuck under throat n she ran to her room...

Rajat looking her going n thinking

Pr mujhe aise kyu lg rha ha k kucch aur baat ha...aur yeh aise...

He still thinking abt that incident...

Here inside **PURVI ROOM**

She threw her self on bed...n start crying badly...n recalling moment they spent together...

 **tum lakh koshish kro muhabbt ko mitane ki**  
 **pr mujhe tumhi se muhabbt ha aur**  
 **tumhise rhegi hmesha**..  
...

She stood n wiped her tears

No Purvi...this is not right tym to get weak... u have to be strong for sake of your duty...

She got down n saw Rajat there..

"kya Hua tha...tun is trh kyu gyi",Rajat asked

"ek call tha...i think ab hmein kaam pe dhyan dena chahiye...",She said starting laptop n forwarding file toward him

He nodded confusedly...n both start doing work..

"sry Rajat...jb tk us culprit ko nhi pkd lete Tb tk tumhe mujhe bardasht krna hoga...khtra sirf Kavin ko nhi tumhe bhi ha aur main tumhe kucch nhi hone dungi",Purvi thinks while staring him

Rajat snapped his fingers front of her face n smiled...She too smiled n start doing work..

...  
 **KUVIN** reached a farm house near a jungle..

"yhi jgh Mili thi tumhare informer ko...kaisi jgh ha...",Kavin said while making irritating face..

"ab usne yahan bulaya tha toh main kya kru",Kuki replied in same irritated tone

"kahan ha Vo",Kavin asked

"andr",She said

N both entered inside...

"Kaisa bhutiya ghr ha...hai kahan tumhara informer",Kavin asked angrily

"ata hi hoga",Kuki said while looking at her wrist watch...

Both were waiting for him for long..its abt 1:00 A.M but he didn't come...

Kavin looked outside from window n its start  
Raining...n he moved his hand outside from window n start catching water droos

Kuki stared him n thinking

Bs yeh raat gujr jaye...Kavin koi nhi ayega yahan...bs Tumhe shehr se dur safe jgh Lana tha...aaj raat bht bhari ha tumpe aur Rajat pe bht bhari ha...aur main aur Purvi apna frz nibhayenge...tumhe aur Rajat ko anch bhi nhi ane denge jb tk hum ha...

She came out thoughts with Kavin voice

2 bj gye ab nhi ayega Vo...chle

Kuki start thinking n nodded...She held his hand n ran into rain...n start enjoying rain...She was dancing in rain...Kavin smiled to see n thinks

Main toh soch rha tha k meri us ek glti ne ek hsti khelti Kuki ko maar diya...pr Vo zinda ha aaj bhi knhi...acha lga...

Kuki still dancing but she stared him with corner of her eye..

Kavin stared her lovingly n fresh tear fell from his eye to remember how he hurted her in past...He

 **Dil mera ha nasamjh kitna**  
 **Besabr yeh bevkoof bda**

Kuki turned to him n saw him in shock...He too staring her

 **Chahta ha kitna tujhe**  
 **Khud mgr nhi jaan ska**  
 **Is drd e dik ki sifarish**  
 **Ab krde koi yahan**  
 **K mil jaye ise Vo barish**  
 **Jo bhiga de puri trh...2**

Both were moving toward each other...n lost in their past painful memories..

 **Kya huaa asar tere saath reh kar naa jaane**  
 **Ki hosh mujhe naa raha**  
 **Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke**  
 **Par ho na sake woh bayaan**  
 **Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**  
 **Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de**  
 **Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai**  
 **Mujh pe jo huaa**

Kavin held her chin n lift her face...

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**  
 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**  
 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**  
 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah ...2**

Kuki had tears n he wrapped arm around...she shivered at his touch...n start to dance

 **Tu jo mila**  
 **Toh zindagi hai badli**  
 **Main poora naya ho gaya**  
 **Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein badi**  
 **Ab teri sunu main sadaa**

Kuvin still lost n moving her body on his steps...he twirled her...n hugged her from back..

 **Milne ko tujhse, bahaane karun**  
 **Tu muskuraaye, wajah main banun**  
 **Roz bitaana saath mein tere, saara din mera**

Both were lost but Kuki back to reality with thunder storm sound...n she jerked him badly n ran inside

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**  
 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**  
 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**  
 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah ...4**

Kavin still stood there in rain... fell on his knees n his tears vanished some where in rain...

Kuki stopped in a room...she had tears in eyes  
N cursing herself

No...how could I...main yeh glti dobara nhi lr skti...Kavin k liye koi feeling nhi ha mere andr...nhi ha...vo bs meri duty ka hissa ha...bs aur kucch nhi...Kuki focus ...focus. .

She locked herself whereas Kavin sat in Hall thinking abt all of this..Night passed like this...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **ANGEL HOME**

Room is bit messy with different designs,sketches n dresses...Her puppy sitting on floor while looking at bed...her bed is too messy n she sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face ... Then a hand came toward her n lovingly caressed her cheek...She smiled...Hand again moved in her hairs...She opened eyes n smiled to see Sachin...

"good morning madam",Sachin smilingly said

"good morning",She replied while getting up

"btw aap kb jge...mujhe pta hi ni chla",She Sai while yawning

"jldi ankh khuli toh socha breakfast bna Lu...yeh lo tumhara favourite omelette...khas aapke liye",He said romantically

She smiled...n hugged him...He felt strange on her behaviour but understood n say

Hum meri sweetness bardasht nhi ho rhi kya...i knw picchle kucch tym se main kafi rude ho gya hu...gussa krta hu but ab try not to repeat my anger...

"main ready ho jati hu...aaj final rehearsal ha..",Angel said n got down from bed

Sachin nodded n she moved to washroom

Sachin thinks:mujhe Angel ko sch btana chahiye...mera gussa tk bear krti ha...toh kyu nhi bta rha main use...Nhi Main Jo baat Kavin se nhi keh paya ise kaise ..nhi...

Here at Angel Side she too in deep thinking..

Sorry Sachin bht bdi baat chhipa rhi hu...majboori ha tumhara gussa aur hr baat manna...vrna Angel Chitrole ko Ungli bhi kre toh Vo uska hath todne ki himmat rkhti ha...kehte ha na jazbaat aur farz kya nhi kra skta bs vhi kr rhi hu main...bs thoda wqt aur fir yeh sb nhi fir meri self respect mere liye tumse zyada mayne rkhegi aur uspe chot bardasht nhi krungi main...

She sighed n came out after taking shower n got ready whereas Sachin is busy in arranging bed...Meanwhile they heard door bell sound..Angel moved our n opened door...

"hey Daksh itni subh...kya baar ha...aa chl",She excitedly dragged him inside

He sat n looked her thoughtfully

"kya dekh rhe ho",Angel asked

"pyar ka rng jo tumpe chdha ha...",He said

"acha g...subh se koi nhi Mila kya",Angel replied jokingly

"dekho Angel I just wanna know kon ha Vo",Daksh asked bit angrily

"Daksh tum",she abt to say

But stopper with Sachin voice:Jaan omelette thnda ho rha ha...kon ha jiske chkr mein nashta bhul gyi...

Sachin entered hall with food plate n shocked to see Daksh

"ohh already expected k tum hi hoge Vo...So Inspector Sachin n U",Daksh said while looking at both

Sagel stood silent...

"chl kya rha ha yahan...yeh aadmi tumhare ghr Mein night dress mein aur tumhare liye omelette bna rha ha...n tumhe jaan bhi bol rha ha...akhir hai kya yeh sb",Daksh roared which made Angel scared n Sachin angry

"Daksh we love each other...Shadi krna chahte ha",Angel said with lots of Courage

Daksh glared her n she shut her mouth...Sachin abt to speak but Angel held his hand n nodded as no...

Trio glaring each other...but Sagel became shocked when Daksh start laughing uncontrollably n saying

Kya yr shkle dekho apni...pyar krte ho aur itna darr...bhai Sachin yeh shkl le ke DCP uncle se milne gye na toh Angel toh kya uska jutta bhi ni denge Uncle...aur main toh tukka chlaya tha Jo nishane pe lga...socha tumhari firki le lu...aur tum ullu bn gye

He was laughing uncontrollably

Angel glared him:You ullu k pathe...

She start running behind him n start beating him...but Sachin became angry n tightened his fists in anger but try to control...

"Arrey Sachin bcha yr is chudail se...maar dalegi",Daksh hid behind him...

Angel stopped...n Daksh hugged Sagel

Yr m so happy for you guys...btw yeh btane aya tha Dushu Puri gang k sath a rha ha..kuch prblm ha

"what...no...look Daksh abhi tum hmare bare mein Kisi se kucch nhi khoge ...plz",Angel said

Daksh nodded:okay darling nhi btaunga.. But Inspector Sachin(turning to him)iski ankhon mein ansoo bardasht nhi krunga...smjhe... Isko khush rkhna hmesha...

Sachin smiled:don't worry...main ise kbhi ansoo nhi dunga...I think I have to go...

Daksh:haan main upr ja rha hu...tum log bye bol lo...he winked

Sagel blushed slightly...Sachin hugged her

"toh chlu main..."

She nodded while buttoning his shirt...

He kissed her forehead n left...

..  
...

Angel turned n saw Daksh standing with naughty smile...n winked at her...Angel glared him...he opened his arm n she hugged him n whispered

Thank you

" Yeh Sachin are you serious",Daksh asked thoughtfully

Angel turned n picked plate from table n start having omelette n said

Chl drwaza khol...a gye sb...

Daksh glaring her n moved to open door...  
Dushyant entered with Kuki ...

"kya re dragon achank...konso tsunami laya ha",Angel said with her overstuffed mouth

"yeh pucch kya tsunami laya yeh dragon",Kuki replied whie hitting Dushu head

Dushyant glaring all:muh bnd kro...mera tnsn se bura haal ha aur tum log mzaak kr rhe ho

"abbey bta toh shi mere baap",Daksh said irritatedly

Trio sat on sofa n having cold drinks n snack whereas Dushyant roaming in hall worriedly n biting his nails...

"issey Hua kya ha",Angel whispered

"Vo toh tb pta chlega jb yeh btayega",Daksh whispered

"main tnsn se mra ja rha hu aur tum log yeh kha pi rhe ho...bs kro",Dushyant said angrily

Kuki throw a bottle toward him n asked

Ab tu bta rha ha ya hum jaye...hum sb apne kaam dhndhe chhod k yahan baithe ha aur tu hmph

Dushyant nervously:guys I think Vo ...vo

He stopped

Daksh:kya Vo

Trio staring him with curiosity...

"Vo mujhse pyar krti ha",Dushyant said in one breath

"kon",trio shouted in shock which made him Shiver

"dheere bolo yr..kaan ka prda ft jayega",Dushyant said while covering his ears

"kon ha Vo",Trio almost whispered

"Ishita ha yr",Dushyant gave up n tell her name

"oooooooo",trio tried to tease him

"toh Vo tujhse pyr krti aur tu bhoot",Kuki asked naughtily

"pta Ni",Dusyant said confusedly

"kya nhi pta...teri ankhon se pta chlta ha k u luv her",Daksh said while winking

"but how...i mean tujhe kaise pta k vo tujhse pyar krti ha",Angel asked while looking at him

"yr she asked me for a date",Dushyant replied

"what...date...gya tha kya..kb kahan",Trio exclaimed together

"Mujhe kucch smjh nhi aya toh mna kr Diya",He answered shyly

"nah kr diya pagal ha kya..",Kuki asked angrily

"ldki ko nah krdi...tujhse bda bevkoof nhi dekha..ldki ko nah krdi",Daksh said irritated

"toh kya krta",Dushyant asked confusedly

"kya krta...arrey fattoo haan krta..jata uske sath...jo kaam tujhe krna tha Vo usne kiya aur nah kr Diya jhalle ne",Angel said while throwing pillow in his face

"mtlb mujhe haan krna chahiye tha",Dushyant said while sitting on table front of them

"haan",trio screamed together

Dushyant saw them confusedly...

"ek idea ha",Arzoo said while entering

"a gyi kbada krne...abbey tu yahan kya kr rhi ha...kitni baar bola tu hmare gang ka hissa nhi ha...toh kyu ati ha baar baar",Daksh said angrily

"Dekho main yahan mere bhai k liye ayi hu...tumhare liye nhi smjhe",Arzoo replied

"acha bta konsa teer chlayegi tu...bolo na",Daksh said in same angry tone

"Vo main keh rhi thi bro aap aaj use dinner pe le jao",Arzoo said to Dushyant

"kya pagal ha kya...koi dhng ka idea doh",Daksh said irritated

"dekho Daksh tum",She abt to say but stopped by Daksh

Kya mtlb ha tumhara...pagal ha hum sb... Tumse zyada experienced ha hum...ab tk 10 ldkiyo ko date kr chuka hu...pta ha mujhe

"kya 10 ldkiya how cheap Daksh",Arzoo angrily replied

Both were arguing whereas others looking them as"inka kucch nhi ho skta"...

"btw that's grt idea k ab honey Ishita ko dinner k liye bulaye",Angel said with smirk

"mtlb",Daksh said confusedly

"mtlb k aaj raat Dushu aur Ishita ka romantic dinner date vo bhi yahan",Kuki said with naughty smile

Angel snatched Dushu phn n send a text to Ishita

 **Sorry Ishita...kl kucch kaam tha mna kr Diya so kl ka plan aaj chlega kya ...**

 **7 bje aaj raat ready rehna...**

 **Dushyant**

...

Angel typed n send msg n said

Yeh ho gya msg...

Dushyant nervously:yr aaj tk Kisi ldki ko nhi le k gya...toh ise

Daksh smiled:Vo humpe chhod...tu 8 bje tk use yahan le a bs

Dushyant nodded confusedly

Arzoo:toh done...aaj raat 8 bje

Angel:c'mon guys we don't have time...chlo preparation kre

All exclaimed happily...n engrossed in work...

 **A/N:so finally back with this...a long one...**

 **Thank you for Reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Loads of Love**

 **Mithi...**


	16. Chapter 16

**ANGEL HOUSE**

All were preparing for Ishyant dinner date….All distrubted work as Angel n Daksh preparing dinner….Dushyant n Arzoo n decorating hall with flowers ,heart shaped balloons n candles….

"yr yeh candles km ha",Kuki said

"toh aur lao",Dushu replied

"Angel candles kahan ha",Kuki shouted from hall

"Bedroom mein table pe pdhi ha",Angel too shouted from kitchen .

Kuki nodded n moved upstairs but something strikes in Angel mind…She rushed to be room hurriedly…..She entered n rushed to table n picked candles n gave her…..

"yeh lo",Angel said bresthing heavily

"main le rhi thin a..",Kuki said confused

"vo mujhe lga shayad tumhe na mile th a gyi",Angel replied while hiding something in drawer

"chl acha ab de diya na….aja",Kuki smiled but sensed something fishy

Angel moved out n Kuki threw a choco wrapper in dustbin but saw something in dustbin which made her confused cum surprised but she ignored..

She too left…Its abt 5:00PM…n they did all preparations…

"Dushu now get ready",Daksh said

"But kya pehnu",Dus replied

"yeh blsck body fitted T-shirt n blue denim….acha lgega",Angel replied

Dushyant Nodded n move to room

"hmph….aaj toh final rehearsal the aur na main gyi na Arzoo….O god…chl Arzoo ab fashion house jao n mujhe sari reports doh",Angel said with worried expressions

"okay di..",She nodded

"lo bhaeee main bhi chlta hu….head quarters",Daksh said

"Daksh I think we need to talk",Angel said

"haan but I'll meet you tomorrow morning here",Daksh said smilingly

Angel nodded…..

"chl pagal tujhe chhod dun",Daksh said while turning Arzoo

"look ACP Daksh mujhe ni jana tumhare sath",Arzoo making faces

"Arzoo Daksh please",Kuki glaring them

Both sighed n left together..

Meanwhile Dushyant came n asked nervously

Kaisa lg rha hu

Kuki n Angel making weird faces

"acha ni lg rha I knw",Dushyant almost cried

"honey jhakaas lg rha ha…kyu Tragedy queen",Angel said

"Haan honey ekdum mast..ja ab Ishita ko pick krle",Kuki said n both pushed him out of House

"best of luck",Girls shouted

Both girls smiled n did rest of work n moved to room…

…

 **CID BUREAU**

All were leaving for homes….Purvi stood on road n looking for taxi…meanwhile a car stopped front of her…Purvi looked the Driver n turned face

"Purvi ayo main chhod deta hu",Rajat Said

"Chhod toh tum pehle hi chukke ho Rajat",She thinks

"chlo Purvi",Rajat again called her

"nhi rajat nhi jana mujhe tumhare sath",Purvi said

"kyu Purvi kyun nhi chl skti mere sath",Rajat asked

"mujhe nhi jana",Purvi stubbornly replied

"dekho Purvi zidd mt kro….is tym taxi bhi nhi milegi",Rajat said

But Purvi stopped taxi n get in….n left leaving him behind

"ise hua kya ha…kbhi ache se behave krti ha toh kbhi uff",Rajat thinks n left in his car

…..

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

It's a silent road….n surrounding covered by trees….A car stopped n Purvi got down…She stood n seems to be waiting for someone…..After some times a bike stopped there…a man about 40's came n handed her a packet

"mam ismein sari info ha….bht mushkil se collect kiya",Man said

"Purvi in sbka master mind kon ha pta chla",Purvio asked

"nhi madam…Vo kbhi samne nhi ata….but uski baton se pta chlta ha k Vo Dr Salunkhe k beto se khoob nfrt krta ha kisi na kisi trh unhe maar k hi rhega…..",Man said

"hmm..aur koi khbr",Purvi asked

"jee madam Boss ne Kuki madam ko bhi marne ko kaha agr vo is baaar Kavin sir ko bchane beech ayi",Man said

"mtlb Kuki ko alert krna hoga",Purvi said while thinking

Meanwhile man phn ring…He picked it n said

Hello Boss…jee Sari Information Purvi mam ko de di….haan ji uski copy maine vhi bhijwa di ha…..aapko kl mil jayegi

Jeee Boss…..

He cuts

"Madam Boss ka phn tha…unhe bhi yeh information deni ha",Man said

"BTW Rama tumne kbhi hmare is Boss ko dekha ha",Purvi asked

"nhi Madam nhi dekha…but unko hum sbki khbr ha",Rama said

"chl thik ha ab ja aur information dete rehna",Purvi said

Both left in different directions…..

…..

 **ISHITA HOME**

Dushyant stopped car front of Ishita home….He moved toward door with slow steps…he pressed door bell…Door get opened in few seconds…..Ishita smiled N Dushyant lost in her…She is looking gorgeous in Pink color saree with matching earings …She is looking so gorgeous that Dushyant can't take off his eyes from her…

Ishita snapped her fingers front of his eyes…He back to reality with this

"Sir kahan kho gye aap",Ishita asked blushingly

"vo knhi nhi..chle",Dushyant sadi hesitant

"sir aap andr toh ayiye",Ishita said while downing her gaze

"Nhi Ishita late ho jayega",Dushyant replied

She nodded n both moved toward Car silently…

"bht sundar lg rhi ho saree mein",Dushyant said eyeing her

"she just smiled lightly

Both settled in car n drove to Angel house

They reached there abt in 15 minutes

Angel opend the door….

"hie IShita…looking beautiful:,Angel welcomed her smilingly

"Hi Thanks Angel",Ishita replied smilingly

Trio moved inside n sat on couch….

"Hie guys…",Kuki entered with Coffee for two…

She served coffee to Ishyant….Ishita gave awkward smile to both Angel n Kuki

"Don't worry Ishita hum ja rhe ha…kbab mein haddi bnna ka hmara koi plan nhi ha..Kyu Angel",Kuki teased her

"haan…bye guys",Angel said while getting up….

Ishita nervously:nhi nhi…aap log rukiye na

"bye",Kuki said n dragged Angel out of house

"kya din a gye ha mujhe mere hi ghr se bahr nikala ja rha ha",Angel said jokingly

Both went n Dushyant locked door….

Dushyant taking steps toward Ishita….Ishita became nervous….Dushyant stood front of him he is really nervous too….they were looking at each other…None of them speak…..its abt 15 minutes both stood silent staring each other…..Suddenly Duahyant heard some noises

"Abbey ghurta hi rhega ya bolega bhi kucch…"

Dushyant looking here n there

"abbey yahan vahan kya dekh rha ha…window dekh"

Dushyant looked at Window…N Saw Angel n Kuki standing there with Bluetooth attaching to ears

"Honey relax….Ishita se zyada tu nervous ho ra…just calm down",Kuki said

"ab use khane k liye bol",Angel said

Dushyant nodded

"Ishita khana ready ha",Dushyant said with smile

"jee sir mujhe bhukh bhi bht lgi ha…",Ishita too smiled

"use apna hath doh ",Kuki said

"what hath",Dushyant shouts in shock

Kuki n Angel hit their heads with hands

"Kya hua sir",Ishita asked confusedly

"chlo khana kha le",Dushyant said n extended his hand toward her

Ishita smiled n hold his hand….

Both moved toward Table….Dushyant pulled chair for Ishita…She smiled n sat…

Dushyant too sat…He is really nervous…Both again sat silently

"inka kucch nhi ho skta",Angel angrily said

"khana proso Honey",Kuki instructing him

"Chawal logi",Dushyant asked

"jee ",Ishita smiled

Dushyant hands were shaking n Ishita tried to hide her smile on his condition….Dushyant served Hlwa in her plate instead of Rice….

"damn yeh ldka sb gdbd kr rha ha",Kuki said

"I think hmein chlna chahiye",Angel saidn both removed bluetooths n left

Ishita smiled:Dushyant aap itna nervous kyun ha

"pehli baar ha na",Dushyant said

"mera bhi",Ishita smiled

He too smiled bit..

"layiye main serve krti hu",Ishita said n take spoon from his hand…She served for both..

Both start having

"Wah Dushyant its really yummy",Ishita said smilingly

"Daksh aur Angel ne bnaya",Dushyant said

"ohh aapko toh bnana hi nhi ata",Ishita said

Dushyant face fell with this….Ishita felt bad

"Sorry Dushyant…vo main toh bs",She said almost with cried face

"its ok..ab rona nhi…vaise bhi schi hi toh ha",Dushyant said

"aap gussa nhi ho na",Ishita asked childishly

"nhi hu",He said while holding her hands n kissed her hands softly

She blushed as her cheeks turned red…..

Both had dinner n again sat in hall…..

Both were bit uncomfortable…..

Dushyant got up n turned music on…He taking step toward Ishita…She was blushing…

 **Muskurane ki wajah tum ho  
Gungunane ki wajah tum ho  
** **Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..  
** **O re piya re..  
Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..  
O re piya re..**

Dushyant extended his hand toward her n asked for dance…She happily accepted….Both started to dance n lost in each other….Dushyant wrapped his arm around her wasit….Ishita held his shoulders…She was shivered at his touch..

 **O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa  
Ho sake toh umr bhar tham jaa  
Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..  
O re piya re..  
Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..  
O re piya re.. piyaa re..**

 **Dhoop aaye toh, chhaanv tum laana  
Khwahishon ki baarishon mein  
Bheeg sang jaana (x2)**

 **Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na  
O re piya re..  
Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na  
O re piya re.. piya re..**

Both were totally lost in each other even didn't realize that music has been stopped….both leaned toward each other…..n their lips abt to met…..but back to reality with Dushyant phn ring…both were embarassedn turned their faces…Dushyant picked phn n cut after convo end…

"Chle vo mom ne urgently bulaya ha",Dushyant said hardly

She just nodded…n both left…..

…

 **SHRUTI HOME**

Shruti sitting in hall n doing some work on laptop but distract by door bell….She get irritated n moved toward door…She opened door n made an angry face to see VIvek

"tum yahan Oh god….how iriitating",Shruti said in anger

"wow kitna pyara ghr ha tumhara yeh violin kon bjata ha…of course tum toh nhi",Vivek said naughtily

"uffu tum kyu aye ho",Shruti shouted at him

"maine bulaya",Purvi said while entering

"mam aap koi baat ha kya",Shruti asked seriously

Purvi shut door n trio sat

"Kuki ki jaan ko khtra ha…hmein use alert krna hoga..",Purvi said

"what Kuki di….Mam is it",Shruti asked worriedly

"toh hume kya krna chahiye Purvi",Vivek aksed

"krna kya ha best option unhe is case se htana hoga",Shruti said

"nhi we cant do that vo hmare hath nhi ha…Vo Raw agent k hath ha jisne hum sbko appoint kiya",Purvi replied

"Purvi agr hum unka dhyan Kuki se hta de toh",Vivek said

"haan but kaise",Purvi asked

"Mam agr unka dhyan kisi aur pe ho like me ya u….",Shruti said with smirk

"grt idea… jo Kuki krti thi abse vo Shruti kregi but vo asie dikhayegi k use kucch pta hi nhi..",Purvi said

"that's superb mam",Shruti said

"so final abse bina kisi ki nazar mein aye hmein Kuki ko protect krna ha",Vivek said

"so done with it…yeh baat hum tino mein rehni chahiye",Purvi ordered

"okay",Vivek n Shruti replied together

Purvi smiled n Vivek n Shruti stared each other lovingly n lost bit

"Ahem Ahem",Purvi coughed fakely

Both turned faces in embarrassement…

"chle Vivek ya abi rukna ha",Purvi teasingly

"chlo chlo",Vivek glared Shruti

N left with Purvi….

…..

Here at another side Kuki n Angel moving on a silent road…they were just doing tym pass to gave Ishyant space…

"btw Kuki tell me abt ur Love interest",Angel asked naughtily

"No one Drama queen",Kuki said

"ohhh I know I know aaj kl Kavin k agge picchhe ghuma ja rha ha….Am I Right?",Angel again asked

"leave it Angel..chl tu bta kon ha vo",Kuki asked naughtily

"kon",Angel tried to be innocent

"dekh don't tried to fool me…..Dad tell me abt u n Sachin sir",Kuki said while fixing her gaze on Angel

"S…Sachin….what Pops means",Angel start stramming

"Dad ko tumhare aur Sachin sir k bare mein pta ha",Kuki said

"pops ko kisne btaya",Angel asked tensed

"dad khush ha..bs tumse baat krne ka mauka dekh rhe ha",Kuki assured her

Angel took relieved sigh

"mtlb Pops have no issue….",Angel asked

"nhi ha meri behna..chl yeh bta kbse chl rha ha",Kuki said

"2 saal se zyada ho gye ha",Angel replied shyly

"what 2 saal aur tune mujhe nhi btaya aur Sachin sir kitna bhole bnte ha",Kuki said in fake anger

"sun unse mt bolna k tujhe pta ha..unhe nhi psnd k main hmari love life discuss kru..bht reseved ha",Angel pleaded

"thik ha baba..but meri treat",Kuki demanded

"milegi milegi",Angel too replied happily

But suddenly some goons coming on bike n slows down bike beside him

"kya chahiye tum logo ko…jao yahan se",Angel said angrily

But they didn't reply

"jante ho kon hu main…CID officer hoon",Kuki shouted

But one goon removed gun n aimed on Kuki…Both the girls were shocked n Kuki looking for her gun but found none

"damn gun ghr pe reh gyi"

Goon fired Kuki…but Angel pushed her n removed gun from her bag…She fired on Goon he fell from bike…..n She also fired on goon who's riding….Bullet hit his feet he too fell down

"officer catch him",Angel shout

Kuki ran n held one of goon from shoulder n Angel held another one….Kuki was really shocked but didn't uttered a word…

Angel called someone n a man came with ambulance…

Angel instruct him something he took both the wounded goons n left…

Angel turned to Kuki who's still looking her in anger with lots of questions in her eyes….

"tu thik ha kuki",Angel asked while cupping her face

Kuki jerked her hands n shouts

"yeh gun kahan se ayi…tumhara aimk itna pkka kaise…kya ha Angel btao na",Kuki asked

"kucch nhi ha..tu ghr chl",Angel tried to divert her mind

Kuki hold Angel shoulders tight n shouts

"bolo Angel vo kya ha jo tu mujhse aur dad se chhipa ri ha"

But Angel stood silent

"Angel sch bta vrna illegal gun rkhne k zulm mein arrest kr skti hu tujhe",Kuki anger were on peak now

"Dekh Kuki main sch nhi bta askti",Angel yelled

"main sch jane bina nhi jaungi smjhi…bta Angel bta mujhe",Kuki was shouting

"Relax officer Relax…You can't order your senior like this…",Angel too shouted at core of her lungs

Kuki shivered with her strict voice….As She knew her as soft n sweet girl but she never saw her as strict n daring girl

"kya mujhe arrest krogi….how dare are you officer kuki…kaisi IB officer ha aap apni gun tk ghr bhul ayi aise kregi duty aap….us din aapke hote KAvin pe attack aaj khud ko bhi protect nhi kr payi aap..yeh ha aapka dedication….U are an officer 24*7 on duty…Do u know that",Angel still shouted

"tumhe kaise pta k main IB officer hu…aur tum is trh baat ",She stopped as still confused

"Main fashion designer just duniya k liye hu…actual mein main Raw officer hu….",Angel told

"Raw tum Angel kya ha",Kuki still confused

"meri proper IPS training hui ha…bs aise hi form bhr diya number a gya Ek saal ki training…aur mujhe arw agency k liye choose kiya gya….Mera pehla task apni schaai chhipana..tum logo k liye fashion designer thi toh bs vhi shuru kr diya…..isse pehle sare project k junior officer k taur pe kiye….5 saal se kaam kr rhi hu….3 saal pehle mujhe achanak Raw agency bulaya gya…toh mujhe ek case diya gya…first tym mujhe leading officer appoint kiye gya….mujhe ismein start se end sb plan krna tha…pehla kaam tha officers kon honge…toh pehla naam tumhara aya… full fledged plan k sath tumhe Scotland yard mein shamil kiya gya jo tym ane pe tumhe bula sku…Uske baad Purvi ko CID mein bheja gya",Angel told her

"Purvi",Kuki was more confused

"ya Purvi NIA agent ha…use bhi is mission ka hissa bnaya gya…Dushyant ko under cover bheja gya sbko lg rat ha k vo Delhi mein ha But vo yhin tha….Vivek aur Shruti ko backup mein rkha gya…aur ek officer ha…I can't reveal her name….tum Kavin ko protect kr rhi Rajat ko aur main Sachin ko",Angel ended her story n sighed

"ek minute tu sachin ko Protect kr rhi ha..mtlb there are no feelings in ur heart isiliye chhipaya apne aur Sachin sir k bare mein….",Kuki asked

Angel turned her face n said

There are no space for feelings n love in our profession officer

Kuki held her from shoulder n made her turn

Look at me sister n tell do you really love him or just doing drama for sake of your duty….

Tears brimmed in Angel eyes but stood like staute….Kuki were asking abt her relationship but she is all silent…..

"I demanded answer dammit…will you",Kuki anger were on peak now

"vo Kuki Sachin…..

…..

 **A/N:cliff hanger…Why Purvi is angry with Rajat?**

 **Who's Enemy of Salunkhe's?**

 **Will Angel really Love Sachin or not?**

 **To know stay tuned**

 **Thankyou guys**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi….**


	17. Chapter 17

Tears brimmed in Angel eyes but stood like staute….Kuki were asking abt her relationship but she is all silent…..

"I demanded answer dammit…will you",Kuki anger were on peak now

"vo Kuki Sachin…..",Angel turned her face

"main sun rhi hu",Kuki said angrily

"main unse pyar krti hu...in sb chizo se bht pehle...jis din unhone mujhe btaya k vo mujhse pyar krte ha bht gussa Aya...unhe apni life se Jane ko kaha...fir Raw agency bulaya gya...pta chla k Sachin ki jaan ko khtra ha..unhe miss toh kr hi rhi thi upr se yeh darr...fir main khud ko nhi rok payi aur unhe bta diya k main bhi unse..",She stopped n gazed her down in shyness

"mtlb Yeh sb natak nhi ha",Kuki asked

"pr vo bdl gye ha... Ab lgta ha shyada vo pyar nhi rha bs adat c ha ek dusre ki",Angel sighed

"toh pehle na kyu bola sir ko",Kuki asked crossing her arms around her chest

"vo main nhi chahti thi k meri koi kmzori ho...ya kisi ko mere Raw agent hone ka pta chle",Angel sighed

Suddenly Kuki expression changed into angry...She held her hand n dragged to home...She made her sit in car n start car n drove...Angel were asking her but she glared her n Angel kept mum..

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin is roaming in room restlessly...n seems worried...n thinking

"dad se baat kru ya na...gussa ho gye toh...pr btana toh pdega hi...kb tk Angel k sath apne rishtey ko chhipaunga...abhi baat krta hu... Rajat Kavin bhi nhi ha...yhi Shi time ha",He thinks n marched out...

 **SALUNKHE ROOM**

Salunkhe is reading book...suddenly his phn ring n he picked phn...his expressions changed into worried...he became sweaty...he just nodded n put phn down. .  
Meanwhile Sachin entered inside

He sat on bed n looked him once

"dad mujhe aapse kucch baat krni ha",Sachin start conversation

"bolo" ,Salunkhe replied

"Dad plz I am sorry ... Pta nhi kaise but mujhse ek glti ho gyi ha...mujhe pta tha k main glt hu but rok na paya khud ko... I don't know k aap kaise react kroge but dad i know mujhe aapse nhi chhipana chahiye tha but",Sachin stopped with Salunkhe interruption

"Jo ha sidha sidha bolo",Salunkhe said in tough tone

Sachin stood up n turned to other side

"Dad i knw aapko bura lgega...but its true k main...I am in love...Dad aap nhi chahte the k hmari life mein koi ldki aye but dad i am sorry...main apna promise nhi nibhaya.  
Use dekha toh pta nhi kya ho gya...seriously dad I lover her alot...bht masoom ha...mujhse pyar bhi bht krti ha...chhoti chhoti baaton pe ro deti ha...  
Pagal ha ek Dum...",Sachin was talking non stop without looking back...

"aap jante ha use..DCP Saab ki beti Angel..",He stopped n start waiting for his answer...

Its abt 5 minutes passed but no answer from ...

"dad sry yeh sb pta nhi kb ho gya I knw u are hurted...but",He turned while saying

But he was shocked to see lying Salunkhe on floor...he is sweating badly...Sachin rushed to him...n patted his cheek

"Dad...dad kya hua",Sachin called him panicky

But no response from him...He picked him n made him lye on bed...n called doctor...

After sometimes doctor arrived...n checked doctor Salunkhe...he gave him some treatment...

Doctor came to Sachin n gave him prescription

"look Sachin...yeh bht stressed ha...he need rest...dhyan rhe inhe koi bhi stress na ho...koi bhi aisi baat ya cheez inhe na btayiye jisse inhe stress ho...aur yeh dwaiya dete rhiye",Doctor said

"jee...but doctor dad ko hua kya ha",Sachin asked

"minor heart attack...I think its third attack na next will be dangerous so be careful",Doctor pressed his shoulder n left...

Sachin nodded n rushed to Salunkhe hurriedly...n lightly patted his head

"dad",He called him with moist eyes...

"Sachin uska phn aya tha",Salunkhe said weakly

"dad",He said worriedly

"milna chahti ha tum sbse",Salunkhe said

"hmara usse kucch Lena dena nhi ha",Sachin start boiling in anger...

"is ghr mein kbhi koi aurat nhi a skti...chl chhod yeh bta kya bol rhe the Maine kucch nhi suna",Salunkhe asked

"nhi dad kucch khas nhi bs aise hi...aap aram kijiye...hum fir kbhi baat krte ha...",He covered him with blanket...n start pressing his legs...Salunkhe slept after some times n Sachin moved to his room...  
...

 **DCP HOME**

Kuki stopped car front of house...n dragged Angel inside...DCP is sleeping peacefully...but disturbed by loud voice of Kuki

Dad...Dad niche ayiye

DCP came down n shocked to see both of his daughters

"kya hua ..itni raat ko",DCP asked yawning

He signalled Angel she sighed in reply

"Dad do you knw abt her",Kuki asked

"kya",He asked casually

"she is a raw agent...do you knw that",Kuki asked angrily

"haan...kyun",DCP asked

"wow aapko bhi pta ha...bs mujhe hi nhi pta...",Kuki said angrily

"dekh Kuki ",Angel abt to say but cut by Kuki

"bht ho gya mam...bs kijiye ...aap bs order kijiye",Kuki frowned in anger

"Kuki kya ho gya tumhe",DCP asked

"aap bhi rehne dijiye sir",Kuki angrily said

"hua kya ha",Angel asked

"kya hua kucch bhi toh nhi",Kuki glared both n ran upstairs...

"ise kya hua",DCP said

"zrur koi nautakhi kregi",Angel sighed

Kuki came down with suit case...DCP n Angel became shocked

"chhutti pe ja rhi ho..",DCP asked

"main ghr chhod k ja rhi hu",Kuki announced angrily

"kyu",Both asked shockedly

"jb aap log mujhe apna mante hi nhi toh kyu ruku main...aap dono jante ha pr mujhe nhi pta...toh kyu ruku jb main important hi nhi aap logo k liye",Kuki angrily said

"but yr tu hi bta itna confidential information kaise btati...tu khud ek officer ha bol na",Angel said while cupping her face

She jerked her hands

"bs kro...main Dushyant k yahan ja rhi hu...nhi rehna un logo k sath jo mujhe apna nhi mante",Kuki said angrily n moved toward door

DCP tried to stop her...but she is moving out...

"Ruko Kuki",Angel shouts

She turned back n looked at her...

"sorry to say...is mission mein Yeh dusri glti thi tumhari...toh is bar tumhe apni sfaai commission k agge dene hogi...kl head quarters sharp 10:00 o'clock...aur mujhse koi umeed mt rkhna",Angel said n moved upstairs

Kuki angrily shouts:nhi chahiye tumhari help...

She moved out angrily...DCP sat disappointedly...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SINGHANIA's VILLA**

Kuki is getting ready in her room n she seems worried...she wored formal trouser n shirt...looking so tensed..

Dushyant came inside with coffee..

"kya baat ha",Dushyant asked while giving coffee to her

"baat kya ha...mere against commission baitha ha...aaj mujhe pesh hona ha vahan...",She said frustrated

"but kyun...",Dushyant asked confusedly

"vo us din Kavin pe attack ho gya..kl raat mujhpe...aur mera gun mere pass nhi tha ab jwab manga jayega...dekhte ha",Kuki replied angrily

"yeh baat un tk puhnchi kaise",Dushyant asked

"hr jgh informer ha uske...huh...bdi ayi leading officer cheater",Kuki shouts badly  
Which made him confuse

"lgta ha tu kisi cheez ko le k upset ha...chl tujhe chhod du",Dushyant pressed her shoulder

"coffee pi lu main ya fenk du",Kuki glared him

"haan pi na khooni atma",Dushyant smiled

She start sipping coffee n left after sometimes...

...

 **THE CREATIONS**

Angel sitting in her cabin with heads down...She is really worried...her red eyes can tell she couldn't sleep previous night...

Meanwhile some one knock her room...

"come in",She said lazily

"mam mujhe aapse kucch important baat krni ha"

"bolo Aarzoo",She said without looking at her

"is case ko le k bht bda clue Mila ha",Aarzoo said

"pagal ho tum...",She got uo hurriedly n locked the door properly n covered windows

"kitni baar kaha ha case ki baat yaan nhi hogi Arzoo...aur tum...do you forgot tum CID undercover agent ho...aur khud ki identity chhipana tumhara pehla task ha..aur tum",She said angrily

"sorry mam",Arzoo replied

"okay...btao kya pta chla",Angel asked

"bht bdi baat ha mam...Salunkhes k ilawa Singhania's ka naam utha ha case mein...aur ab pta chla ha ka n Sagar Singhania kisi wqt bht ache dost the pr achank unmein jani dushmani ho gyi...",Arzoo ended her conversation while giving a file to her...

"u meant k Singhania n Salunkhe (a long pause) informers ko activate kro...aur Singhania ko janam kundali nikalo 24 ghnte mein...",Angel ordered

"jee di oops mam..",Arzoo nodded

"Bahr sb a gye",Angel asked

"jee mam Sachin sir ko chhod sb a gye",Arzoo said

"tum sbko ready kro main ati ... Finally aaj dress rehearsal ha...aur mujhe koi gdbd nhi chahiye",Angel instructing her

She moved out...n Angel picked up her phn n dialled Sachin's number. ...But he cut the call...She again try but result remain same...  
She sighed...n moved out. ...

Everyone wearing new dresses n walking on ramp...Purvi is avoiding Rajat...N Rajat tried hard to talk her...but she didn't give him a chance...

Both were walking on ramp...Rajat wrapped his arm around her waist...

"Purvi",He whispered

"mujhe koi baat nhi krni Rajat",She replied...

"listen to me Purvi",Rajat again whispered

"chup chap chlo",Purvi too whispered

Rajat became sad...both were about to turn but Purvi feet slipped n she about to fall but Rajat holds her from waist...both lost in each other eyes...Purvi eyes had tears...their heartbeats grew faster ...

Purvi is first one to came out of eyelock...She jerked Rajat n abt to move but Rajat held her pallu of her saree n pulled her toward him...She tried to move but his grip on her arm is firm...

"chhodo mujhe",Purvi asked angrily

"nhi chhodunga jb tk tum apni ankhon mein  
Chhipe drd ki vjh nhi btati",Rajat said looking straight into her eyes

"koi haq nhi ha tumhe yeh puchhne ka",Purvi angrily asked n moved

"haq ha mera.. .got u dammit haq ha mera",Rajat shouts...

Purvi stop n turned to him...n looked him tearily

"Pyar krta hu tumse bht zyada..." ,Rajat said holding her hand...

"Rehne doh Rajat fir bhul jaoge...",Purvi replied with moist eyes

"mtlb",Rajat asked confusedly

"jaise pehle bhul gye the us raat ki baatein vaise aaj bhi bhul jaoge",Purvi said n moved

"mtlb us raat tum thi",Rajat asked confusedly

"abhi bhi Shaq ha",Purvi stared him with moist eyes

"I knew it...vo dhundhla chehra tumhara hi ha...",He hugged her excitedly

Purvi became shock...

"Purvi",He said softly

Purvi looked at him with moist eyes...

"I knw bht late kr diya aur bht rulaya tumhe...yaad ha bchpn mein ek vada kiya tha k main tumse shadi krunga...krogi mujhse shadi",Rajat expressed his feeling while sitting on his knees...

Purvi just staring him unbelievably...Tears rolling down her cheeks...

"haan bol doh na...ghutne drd kr rhe ha...krogi na mujhse shadi...bnogi na meri biwi",Rajat asked

"nhi krungi",Purvi said while turning to other side

Rajat stood up n held her shoulder

"kyu nhi krogi",He asked

"tum bht bure ha...kitna rulaya mujhe huh",She said happily n hugged him

Rajat too wrapped arms around her...both hugged tightly...but separated with sounds of claps...n smiled shyly

...

 **HEAD QUARTERS**

Three member of interrogative committee seated over there...Angel stood front of them n Kuki stood at other side...

"Officer Angel achanak se is commission ko bulane k picchhe ki vjh",Member 1 asked

"Sir...actually as you know we are working on same case which is highly confidential but Officer Kuki failed to fulfil her duties",Angel paused n gave a file to commission

"what do you mean",Member 2 said while looking at file

"Sir...Salunkhe's ki protection ka case hmare paas ha...n officer Kuki ki duty Kavin Salunkhe ko unko dushmano se protection krna ha but she failed badly...",Angel said...

"hmmm...fike ko dekha ha Maine...aapne Jo points mention kiye ha officer uske hisab se Officer Kuki is guilty",Member 3 said

"jee sir",Angel replied

"Officer Kuki..",M1 called her

"Sir",Kuki stood attentive

"aap ki pehli glti aap k rehte Kavin Salunkhe pe attack hua aur dusri glti jb aap pr attack hua us wqt khud ko protect krne k liye aapke paas gun nhi tha...how irresponsible was that...aise krti ha aap duty",M2 shouts

"Sir I knw mujhse glti hui ha ... Aur aap Jo sza dena chahte ha mujhe mnzur ha",Kuki said while glaring Angel

"Officer Angel aap is case ki leading officer ha...aap kucch kehna chahegi",M3 asked

"Sir...No doubt Officer Kuki bht hi bahadur aur capable officer ha...but is case mein yeh lgataar inki dusri glti ha aur aise irresponsible officer ko main apni team mein rkh k apne mission ko weak nhi kr skti...",Angel said

Kuki glared her in shock...

"so officer Kuki aapka purana record dekhte huye yeh commission aapko koi bdi sza nhi dega but aapko is case se htaya ja rha ha...aur jb tk yeh case apne anjaam tk nhi puhnchta aap CID mein rhegi uske baad aapko vapis IB mein transfer kr diya jayega...is that clear",M1 said

" sir",Kuki said

"aapko koi sza nhi Mili iska mtlb Yeh nhi aap gltiya dohrayegi...agli ek bhi glti aapka carrier destroy kr skti ha...got it",M2 warned her

"Yes Sir",Kuki said in tough tone

"So commission is adjourn",M3 said n trio left

Kuki moving out with weak steps...Angel ran to het n held her shoulder

"Kuki"

She jerked her hand n glared her

Krli apne mn ki. ... Ab toh khush ho na...

"Kuki listen to me",Angel softly said

"bs Angel...sb suna na andr...ab bs",Kuki angrily said n left. ..

Angel sighed:ab kaise smjhau k tumhe is case  
se htana zruri tha...tum un logo ki nzro mein a gyi ho...yeh ldki bhi na...

She too left...

...  
...

 **BUREAU**

Kuki is in so much anger...She reached bureau...n parked her car...but her anger raised more to see Mayur talking a person...Man who's in hit list of Kuki...a contract killer...n Mayur talking to him so casually...she glared him badly n abt to go toward them but Abhijeet stopped her

"acha hua Kuki...tum a gyi...chlo Crime scene pe chlna ha..",Abhijeet dragged her to another car

They moved to crime spot...whole day passed like this...Kuki is really restless...they came back to bureau...kuki entered inside n moved her gaze in search of Mayur...she spotted him standing with Pankaj n laughing...

Kuki moved to him angrily n held him from collars n start shouting

"Mayur how dare are you...tum mujhe dhokha nhi de skte...how could you"

"Kuki what happened",Mayur asked confusedly

"Mayur...tum meri nzro se kbhi nhi bch paoge...aur kya socha tumne mujhe dhokha doge aur mujhe pta bhi nhi chlega...",Kuki still in anger

"Dekho Kuki mujhe kucch smjh nhi a rha ha...plz saaf saaf btao",Mayur said

"smjh nhi a rha ya na smjhne ka drama kr rhe ho ... Pr mujhe sb smjh ata ha...ainda agr tum ne aisi koi glti dohrai toh tum soch bhi nhi skte main vo kr jaungi",Kuki left his collars n moved to her desk

Whereas Mayur n other stood confused...n Kavin stood heart broken...

He moved out while thinking

"Kuki Mayur se aise baat kr rhi thi...aur Mayur kucch jwab hi nhi Diya mtlb kucch toh ha dono k beech..."

He sighed n wiped his tears...

...

 **DCP HOME**

Angel is in her room...She is so restless n dialling Sachin number again n again...but he is cutting her call again n again...in frustration she threw her phn...n Sat irritatedly...she start thinking abt hi **m.**

 **FLASHBACK**

A car is running on a road with extra high speed...n another car following first one with same speed... cars passed through a rushy road...suddenly a white puppy came front of second car...Driver tried hard to applied brake to save puppy but car lightly hit puppy...Puppy scream spreaded in market...

"oh shit man...",Driver screamed

"jldi kro Vineet vo niklna nhi chahiye...",Another person passenger seat screamed...

"jee sir",Vineet abt to accelerate car ...

A girl wearing blue top n white long skirt picked a stone n hit car back mirror...Mirror broken into pieces...Vineet got down in anger...

"Hell...kiski himmat hui CID ki gadi pe pthr fenkne ki",Vineet shouts

"meri",A girl shouts n stood front of him

"Dmag khraab ha tumhara...gadi ka shisha tod diya...pagal vagal ho kya",Vineet shouted

"main pagal main nhi aap ha...gadi chlate ha toh khud ko shehanshah smjhte ho...jo niche road pe yeh bechara puppy nzr ni aya",She too shouted back while caressing puppy in her arms

"dekho tum...",Vineet abt to say but she cuts her

"main nhi tum dekho...Tumhari vjh se puppy ko chot ayi ha...ab its ur moral duty k use hospital le k jao treatment k liye"

"what ise hospital le k jau...give me a break",Vineet said angrily

"kyun ise drd nhi hota kya...see kaise ro rha ha drd se",She made sady face

Vineet slapped his head

"ohh bcha kucch nhi hoga...main hoon na hum chlte ha doc k paas",Angel said caressing puppy head

"pagal ho...mujhe aur bhi kaam ha...is pille k ilawa",Vineet said irritatedly

"u",Angel abt to say but cut by another person...

"Mam...plz calm down",He said

"ab aap kon ha",She asked

"insp...Sachin CID",He introduced himself

"ohh thank god...plz arrest him...isne accident kiya see kitni chot lgi babu ko",She said innocently

He lost for while but Vineet shook him

"beauty pe nhi Sir duty pe dhyan doh",Vineet whispered

"mam actually hum criminal ko follow kr rhe the toh glti se ho gya...we are really sorry" Sachin said sweetly

"hmmm...that's bttr...ise bhi manners sikha doh",She said while glaring Vineet

Vineet abt to say something but Sachin signalled him as no...

"Vineet tu ja...follow kr...main puppy ko hospital le jata hu...",Sachin ordered ... Vineet nodded n left...

"aap Mein kucch manners ha...aur vo huh",She said softly

"taxi se Jana pdega...",Sachin said

"meri jeep khdi ha vahan...ayiye...",She said n both left...

All the way Sachin just staring her admiring her n She tried to console puppy...

They reached hospital...n took him to doctor...

Doctor treated her n suggested them to leave puppy in Dog hostages ...

Both moved to that section n take a round of hall but moved out without admitting fog their

"ek baat btao tumne puppy kyu nhi diya andr",Sachin asked

"Vo dekha na kaisi jgh thi...pinjre mein qaid kr dete mere babu ko...khana pta nhi dete ya nhi..nhi nhi main kyu du",She said with fear in her eyes n concern for puppy

"oh btw miss Angel ab aap babu ko kahan rkhegi",Sachin asked

"aapko mera naam kaise pta",Angel asked confusedly

"bhul gyi abhi counter pe btaya na aapne",Sachin replied

"oh ya...main babu ko apne yahan rkhungi",Angel replied

"oh grt...abhi chlo aap mujhe zra bureau chhod dijiye",Sachin said

"ohk...Chliye",Angel replied smilingly n both left...

After this incident Sachin find excuses to meet Angel n never miss any chance to meet her...both became very good friends n we can say more than friends...its Sachin daily routine task to sent her roses for morning wish. ...both spent lots of time together n grew strong feelings...n gradually moved to one step ahead of friendship that's love

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

 **A/N:ohk first of all sorry for being terribly late...**

 **So I gave a long update now...hopefully its not so boring...**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CID BUREAU**

All were working but one soul is lost somewhere...of course that's one n only Kavin who's so much disturb with yesterday incident.. He is thinking about Kuki n Mayur

"yeh Kuki Mayur se kis bare mein baat kr rhi thi...kya ha dono k beech...",He's so much lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that Rajat is calling him

Rajat pressed his shoulder

Kavin kahan khoya ha

Kavin back to reality

"nhi bde bhayia kucch nhi...aap btayiye",Kavin said jerking his thoughts

"haan Kavin vo ek file di thi complete ho gyi...",Rajat asked

"haan bde bhayia Ho gyi",Kavin replied while giving him file

"Haan Kavin aaj vo Angel ne sbko aaj sham bulaya ha...chlna tu bhi",Rajat said looking at File

"thik ha bde bhayia",Kavin replied

Meanwhile Kuki entered with Dushyant...Both were laughing at something...Kavin glared them but keep mum...

Dushyant n Kuki were still talking n laughing on something...Kavin got angry...He stood up n moved towards them...

"Kuki",Kavin shouts

"jee sir",Kuki said

"need a talk...come with me",Kavin said glaring her

"okay sir",Kuki followed him...

Both moved out of bureau...Kavin stopped at end of corridor...

"kya hua Sir",Kuki asked

"Kya chl rha ha yeh sb",Kavin asked angrily

"kya mtlb",Kuki said confused

"mtlb kl Mayur k sath kya chl rha ha tumhara" ,Kavin asked angrily

"tumse mtlb",Kuki replied

"mtlb ha.. Tum uske sath mtlb kya dhokha diya usne tume",Kavin asked calmly

"look Kavin Yeh mera personal matter ha...plz stay away of it",Kuki said angrily n start moving

Kavin became angry n held her wrist n pulled her back n locked in his arms...

"what the hell are you doing Kavin",Kuki almost shouts

"mujhe mere swalo k jwab chahiye Kuki...",Kavin said

"mujhe koi jwab nhi dena smjhe",Kuki tried to free herself

"dena hoga tumhe jwab..",Kavin tightened his grip

"kis haq se swal pucch rhe Ho",Kuki almost shouts

"haq ha mera.. got u dammit...I love you",Kavin shouts

"kyu Jhuth bol rhe ho ek baar cheat kr ke mn nhi bhra k dobara haq jtane lge",Kuki said tearily

"haan manta hu glti ki...but us ek glti k liye baar baar sza toh mt doh...plz Kuki ab toh maaf kr doh",Kavin asked for forgiveness

"fine maaf kiya tumhe",Kuki said thoughtfully  
While looking at him

"ohh thank you Kuki I knew it tum mujhe maar kr dogi..",He abt to hug her

But Kuki stopped him by placing hand on his chest

"wait wait maine tumhe maaf kiya ha apne qreeb ane ki permission nhi di..."

"kya mtlb",Kavin stood confused

"mtlb yeh ha Kavin is maafi k baad hmare beech koi rishta nhi bcha yahan tk nfrt ka rishta bhi nhi...hum sirf senior junior ha...smjh gye Kavin I mean Kavin sir",Kuki said n moved leaving him shocked n broken

...

...

 **EVENING**

 **THE CREATIONS**

Everyone gathered for their meeting abt event...only two days left...all are nervous n excited...

Angel came n stood in middle of all

"hi...thank you so much guys for all support...now only two days left...abhi ek baar final trial hoga...aap jayiye apna apna dress pehniye n haan koi bhi turn nhi bhulega...do fast..."

All nodded n leave

Angel seems tensed n worried

"yr yeh Event upr se Singhania k against koi proof nhi ha...Kuki alg naraz ha aur Sachin na phn kr rhe ha na utha rhe ha...Upr se aaj trial k liye bhi nhi aye...ho kya rha ha",She povs

"di kya hua aapko",Arzoo asked

"nhi Sachin ko phn lgao aur puccho kyun nhi aye vo"Angel ordered while doing something on her phn

She nodded...

Meanwhile her phn rang she picked

"Haan Daksh"

"Angel bht bdi gdbd ho gyi ha",Daksh sounded tensed

"kyu gf chhod gyi ya Arzoo se pyar ho gya",Angel jokingly asked

"usse bhi bdi",Daksh nervously replied

"aisa bhi kya ho gya",Angel asked

"Dad mom se meri shadi ki baat kr rhe the",Daksh said in one breath

"kiski life spoil krne ja rha ha mera sher",Angel laughing uncontrollably

"Teri",Daksh sighed

"what...Are you mad? Main aur tu impossible",Angel busted out

"vhi toh Tu toh Sachin k sath toh main kaise",Daksh still worried

"don't worry yr Dad ko mere bare pta ha k Main aur Sachin...toh vo smbhaal lenge",Angel assured him

"pkka",Daksh said

"haan baba...chl phn rkh aur aja jldi",Angel smiled

He nodded n call cut

 **GIRLS ROOM**

All were getting ready...Ishita wearing a ref color wedding dress with Rajsathani touch...  
She is looking damn cute...she is admiring herself while looking at mirror...Meanwhile her phn rang...she moved out hurriedly n talking to person...her expression changed to sad from happy...

"Jee",The only word escaped from her mouth before cutting the call

She seem lost n moving toward dressing room...She collided with some one...Person hold her from shoulders...both were lost...Ishita eyes had tears...

"kya hua Ishita",He asked while making her stand

"kuch nhi Dushyant sir",Ishita said while turning face

He stood front of her n kept his finger on chin n lifted up...looking straight into her eyes

"yeh ansoo...dost Manti ho mujhe fir yeh jhuth",Dushyant smiled

"nhi Sir vo aisa kuch nhi ha",Ishita said n start moving

He held her wrist n asked

"mujhse jhuth bol paogi kya"

"plz Sir bs ma ki yaad a gyi...aur kuch nhi",Ishita said

"lo itni c baat...phn uthao aur baat kr lo",Dushyant smiled

"nhi sir yahan vo ha vahan phn Ni ha",Ishita said

"aisi konsi jgh ha",he asked

"vo bhgwan k paas ha...main 6 saal ki thi jb vo",She busted into tears

"m sorry yr...mujhe nhi pta tha",Dushyant felt bad...

"chlo chhodo...aaj dinner sath kre...",Dushyant try to change topic..

"jee nhi sir...mujhe kucch kaam ha aaj...Kl chle",She replied

"okie",Dushyant smiled bit

N both moved to opposite directions..  
...

Here at Rajat side he is all ready with dress trial…He moved out of boy room...He is passing through corridor but stop outside of Girls room…He looked keenly inside but turned to saw Divya n Ishita with naughty smirk….

"kise dhundh rhe ha aap Rajat sir",Ishita said naughtily

"arrey Ishita Rajat jiju bol…aur kise dhundh rhe hoge Siwaye Purvi k",Divya emphasizing word **JIJU** n **PURVI**

"nhi Ishita aisi koi baat nhi ha….main chlta hu",Rajat moving speedly from there

Gilrs bursted into laughter…n Purvi stood shyly behind door

After sometimes all gathered in auditorium…..pairs are like Rajvi,Ishyant,Nikya,Pankaj Jaywanti,Kuki Mayur,Shruti Kavin..

"mujhe Shruti k sath walk nhi krna",Kavin made faces

"kyu sir",Shruti asked confusedly

"nhi krna mtlb nhi krna",He said looking at Kuki

"look Kavin drama mt kro..chup chap ramp pe chlo…Shruti k sath",Rajat said bit angrily

"bde bhayia",Kavin pouted

"Kavin",Rajat glared him

He nodded sadly….

All moved to their respective homes…..but Angel stayed as its only two days left….she finished her all works…

…

 **SINGHANIA VILLA**

All gathered at dinner table….Arzoo n Dushyant arguing on something…..Kuki sat silently…

"dekh bro mujhse pnga mt lo…",Arzoo angrily replied

"pnga lunga….kya kregi",Dushyant asked

"dad..dekho bhai mujhe chhed rha ha",Arzoo shouts

"kya hua dono ko",Sneha asked…

"Mumma dekho na aapka beta mujhe tng kr rha ha",Arzoo made faces

"kya kiya Dushyant ne",Sagar asked while taking seat

"dad mko bht tng kr rha ha yeh,,,bol rha ha mere mein koi talent nhi ha…Angel di ne taras kha k mujhe kaam pe rkha ha..",Arzoo pouted

"toh kya jhuth bola",Dushyant said

"dekho dad fir bol ra",Arzoo made cried face

"kyun champ sch bol k uska mood khraab kr rhe ho…ab sch kdwa ha accept thoda kregi",Sagar giggled

"Dad aap bhi…Mom dekho na",Arzoo hugged her

"looser Arzoo…..",Dushyant start jumping

"bhai chup krja vrna",Arzoo warned him

"vrna kya",He asked carelessly

"Vo Ishita wala matter bta du kya",She whispered in his ear

"kyaa…teri toh",He abt to catch her but hse ran…n both start run n chase….

All laughed

"itne bde ho gye kaam bcho wale",Sneha smiled

All did dinner with light chit chat n moved to rooms…

 **12:30 AM**

Kuki is working something on her laptop…but her concentration disturbed by some noises…She got up n moved out with cat paws….she slowly went downstairs following noises….someone is talking in anger n another is just nodded…what she saw make her shock…..Person turned back to realizing someone presence but Kuki is fast enough to hid herself…buit this incident disturbed her n she called someone after thinking a lot…n discuss something..

…

 **2:30 AM**

Dushyant car stopped at front of Angel house…Angel worked for late as just one day left now for her event…..So she called Dushyant to pick her...Angel got down with Dushyant….

"Thank you so much Honey..",Angel said

"its all my pleasure",Dushyant smiled

"okay good night",Angel side hugged him

"good Night",Dushyant kissed her forehead….

He left n Angel smiled n moving toward her home…but stopped to see Sachin with fiery eyes….She hugged him instantly…

"kahan the aap… na koi phn na koli msg….kya hua tha all okay na"

But he jerked her angrily…

"kya natak tha yeh…adhi raat mein uske sath kya kr rhi thi…2 din mila nhi toh nya bf dhundh liya…",Sachin anger were on peak

"Sachin",Angel had tears

"kya Sachin haan…bolo yeh koi tym ha ghr ane ka",but he stopped with phn ring of Angel phn…

She picked phn

(Dushyant called her to tell that he reached safely at his home)

"haan Dushyant bolo"

Sachin anger reached to peak Afetr hearing Dushyant name…He grabbed her phn n throw it on ground n phone broken onto pieces…

Angel gave him a look…

Sachin is continuously shouting at her

"stop it Sachin…Plz don't create a scene here….just go",Angel almost shouting

Sachin tried to control his anger

"sorry Angel",He said softly

"aap ne apne papa se baat ki",Angel said looking at her

"vo Angel abhi nhi",Saschin replied

"toh jayiye pehle apne papa ko hmare bare mein btayiye fir ana mere paas…is baar main aapki bakwas nhi sunne wali",She said crossing her arms around her chest

"Angel",Sachin called her

"mujhe yahan se kucch samaan le k abhi pops k yahan jana….so excuse me please",Angel said n leaving from there

Sachin go mad on her ignorance….He moved to her n picked her up in his arms….n moving inside her home…

"yeh ka kr rhe ha…put me down Sachin….utariye mujhe",She was shouting but he turned deaf n moved inside her room...

He threw her on bed….She gave a confused look to him…n abt to get up but he hold her tight n tied her hands with bed rest….She gave an unbelievable look to him….

"kya krne wale ho",She said frightened

He just smiled naughtily…

"rape krne wale ho kya",She was so scared

"uski zrurt nhi ha mujhe",He replied n smirked

She tried hard to removed rope from her hands….

Sachin laid over her n put his wait on her that she can't move….He abt to kiss her but she managed to untied her hands…she pushed him hard nhe fell on other side

"don't u dare Sachin",She warned him

"tum aise react kr rhi ho k jaise pehli baar ho",Sachin smiled n pressed her lips with his n start kissing but she again jerked him n slapped him hard which made him shock….

"bht ho gya aapka Sachin…aapki manmani aapka gussa ab aur nhi …jayiye yahan se",She shouted

"don't you love me",He asked holding her shoulder

"yes I do but ab aapko apn dad se baat krni hogi…mujhe jana ha plz",She said bit calmly

"haan toh jao na..aur haan jo tumhare dad ne ldka dekh rkha ha krlo shadi",He shouts

"haan krungi use shadi agr aap ne apne dad se baat nhi ki n m not joking",She too shouted

"haan kro kro…chlta hu",He left angrily

Angel picked her bag n moved out in anger n both left in opposite directions..

….

 **A/N:so done with chap**

 **Hows it?**

 **Thankyou**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **MITHI…**


	19. Chapter 19

**NEXT MORNING**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Rajat is preparing break fast in irritation...Kavin entered kitchen n start laughing to see Rajat's Condition...Kitchen was fully messed up...things flour lying in floor n platform of kitchen...Rajat face is also  
Filled with white flour...

Kavin is laughing like mads...

"kya hs rhe ho",Rajat glanced him with fiery eyes

"bde bhayia aap Kitchen Mein Sachin bhayia dekhenge na toh fir aapki khair nhi...kyq halt bna di Kitchen ki...btw kya bn rha ha",Kavin said while controlling his laughter...

"kya kucch ata hoga tbhi bnaunga na...filhaal butter toast hi bna ha.. Kha lo",Rajat said irritated

"kya yr...Sachin bhayia kahan ha...unse bol doh k vo kucch bna de",Kavin said while giving irritated looks to butter toast

"pta nhi drwaza hi nhi khol rha vo",Rajat said worriedly

"bde bhayia unka behaviour kuch dino se kafi weird ho gya ha...chlo dekhte ha",Kavin said

N both moved to Sachin room...Kavin abt to knock door but found it open...they entered inside n shock to see condition of room...bed sheet pillows lying on floor...vases pieces landed on floor...some papers lying in dustbin which are half burnt...n became more shocked to see blood traces on punching bag...

"bde bhayia yeh kya halt bna rkhi ha room ki...bhayia toh hlki c bhi gndgi brdasht nhi krte...toh yeh sb",Kavin asked confusedly

"Sachin ha kahan",Rajat asked worriedly

They heard some noises from washroom of running water

"shayad andr ha",Rajat said

"chlo bhayia room saaf krde...",Kavin said while picking cushions from floor  
Both start cleaning room. **..**

 **WASHROOM**

Sachin stood under shower while placing hands on wall...water flowing down from his body...his hands filled with blood...His tears somewhere vanished in water...again n again Angel slap disturbed him...He never expected that in his dream that Angel may slapped him ...

He was angry on her n Angel behaviour hurt his man ego...

He turned off shower n came out of washroom...n shocked to see room neat n clean... He moved to wardrobe n start looking for his dress...he picked a blue coloref shirt n threw it away as it is gifted by Angel

"kya hua Sachin yeh toh tumhara favourite shirt ha kyun fenka",Rajat asked toughtfully

"nhi chahiye yeh shirt mujhe...kisi bhikhari ko de dena",He said irritatedly

"baat kya ha Sachin",Rajat asked

"kuch bhi toh nhi...",Sachin replied while wearing his shirt

"Sachin btayega nhi apne bhai ko",Rajat asked

"kuch hoga tb hi btaunga...tu bhi na Rajat",Sachin smiled forcefully

"sun bhai hu tera kehta nhi hu but smjh jata hu...fir bhi agr lge k kucch btane Layak ha toh bta dena",Rajat pressed his shoulder n left ...

Sachin thinks for while n moved out...All gathered at dinning table...n waiting for Sachin

"Yeh khana kisne bnaya aaj",Salunkhe asked while giving weird looks to food

"dad aaj ka khana Rajat bhayia ne bnaya ha",Kavin said with a naughty smirk

"aur Sachin ne ise ghusne diya kitchen mein",Salunkhe smiled

"khud toh room se nhi nikle abhi tk...unhe kya pta",Kavin said while thinking

"kyun tabiyat toh thik ha na uski",Salunkhe asked worriedly

"main thik hu dad...mujhe kya hona ha...see blki kucch zyada hi thik hu",Sachin said while taking seat

"dad aap thik ha na... Acha doctor aapko butter mna kiya ha so no butter toast...",Sachin picking plate from front of Salunkhe n gave another plate of soup

"Sachin that's not fair...",Salunkhe made faces

But Sachin made him eat soup n left without having breakfast

"bde bhayia vo bina khaye chle gye",Kavin said

"haan kuch toh gdbd zrur ha...khair use akela chhod doh",Rajat sighed

All left for bureau...

...

...

 **BUREAU**

All were busy in work... Rajat is very much engrossed in his file...but disturbed by his phn buzz .. He checked the msg n lifted his head n look toward Purvi but she is missing...He sighed n moved out of bureau...

He directly moved to record room...where Purvi is waiting for him...He smiled to see her...hugged her from her waist...

"kya baat ha madam ne achanak bula liya",Rajat said smilingly n kissed her cheek

She turned in hug n wrapped arms in his neck...

"kisi ne mujhse vada kiya tha k vo mujhe joggers park mein milega but vo nhi aya...toh socha usi ka compensation le lu",Purvi said romantically moving her finger on his neck...

"oh toh kaise compensate kre",Rajat asked lovingly

"aaj dinner mere sath",Purvi said

"done but soch ra hu k compensate ki pehle installment abhi de du",Rajat said while leaning toward her

"acha g toh dijiye",Purvi said blushingly

Rajat smiled n softly pecked her lips...Purvi blushed hard...n abt to lock his lips with her but separated with some coughing noises

Both turned n shocked to see Sachin

"main file lene aya tha...",Sachin said n moved in...he took file n left...

"ab kya hoga ise pta chl gya",Rajat aksed worriedly

"kya hona ha hmari shadi",Purvi said happily

"acha tum toh aise baat kr rhi ho jaise k tum dad ko janti hi nhi",Rajat asked

"sb janti hu but papa mna lenge unhe",Purvi kissed his cheek...

He smiled n both moved out...

...

Ishita was really worried...She wasn't able to concentrate on her work...She is lost somewhere ...One soul who is just looking her sensing her worriedness...he wanna go n asked her...He can saw her pain after her smile...Now he can't resist to go...he got up n start moving towards her...but stop with ACP voice...

"ISHITA come to my cabin"

Ishita nodded n left...

"arrey Dushyant kya hua",Kavin asked...

Dushyant glaring him

"tumse mtlb"

He moved ahead...whereas Kavin stood confused...

Ishita n ACP talked for a long n he gave her some files...She nodded n moved out...  
Dushyant seems her worried...but asked nothing...

...  
 **LUNCH TIME**

Everyone went to cafeteria except Kuki...She is busy in her file...Dushyant came n asked her for lunch but she denied...

After sometimes Kavin came n passed a cup of coffee toward her

"coffee"

"thank you Honey I really need this",Kuki said without looking at Kavin

"zra nzr utha k dekh lo...tumhara honey nhi hu main Kavin hu",He said bit angrily

Kuki glared him n placed mug on table n said

"nhi chahiye sir..."

"Kuki tum subh se files mein lgi ho...u really need it...take this",Kavin said

"bola na nhi chahiye le jayiye ise",Kuki picked her file n start moving toward door but stopped By Dushyant

"lo madam aapki without sugar coffee.."

"thank you yr",She grabbed mug n moved again to her desk.

Kavin became hurt but say nothing.. he picked his coffee mug n threw in dustbin...

...  
 **MID NIGHT**

 **FARM HOUSE**

Kuki is waiting for someone...She is so restless...She is moving restlessly in hall...  
She lost somewhere in another world... Her trail of thoughts disturbed by door bell...She opened the door n person entered

"kya hua Kuki achanak bula liya...pta ha na kitna risk ha",She asked

"Angel bht bdi information hath lgi ha",Kuki said

"acha pehle yeh bta itna gussa naak pe kyu bitha rkha ha",Angel smiled

"look main abhi bhi gussa hu us baat k liye but duty come first so ayi yahan smjhi",kuki said

"acha g gussa vi bhi mujhse",She start tickling Kuki...Kuki start jumping n laughing

"hahaha...stop this Angel. Hahahaha..bs",She pleaded her to stop

"pehle bol maaf kiya",She asked

"haan baba kiya",Kuki said while laughing

Angel stopped n hugged her

"I missed u so much"..

"n I love you Dumbo",Kuki too hugged her back

"ab kaam ki baat kre",Angel said

both sat n start discussion

"accha suno Angel both bdi news pta chli",Kuki said

"kya",Angel aksed

"vo Singhania's aur Salunkhe k beech ka common factor pta chl gya...",Kuki asked

"what kya ha vo factor",Angel asked

"Sneha Singhania",Kuki said

"what...Sneha Aunty .. Tum kya keh rhi ho",Angel asked shockedly

Kuki nodded

"acha bta toh",Angel said

"Sneha Aunty ki Sagar uncle se dusri shadi ha ..",Kuki said

"toh ismein kya hua...first marriage successfull nhi rhi hogi.. Yeh kya ha yr",Angel said irritated

"second marriage isn't a big deal but first marriage was shocking",Kuki said

"acha kya khas ha usmein",Angel asked

"Dr Salunkhe Sneha Singhania k dusre pati...yahan tk Rajat Sir Sachin sir Kavin sb Sneha aunty k bche ha",Kuki said

"Oh My God How could I miss this... How I behaved Like an idiot",Angel cursing herself

"tujhe kya Hua",Kuki shook her

"us din Sachin Dushyant k yaha ruke the...aur Subh khush the but dining table pe hi jate he reacted so weird yahan tk bina khaye chke aye so Reason was Sneha aunty",Angel still in shock

"yeh toh kucch nhi usse bhi bdi shocking news pta chli ha",Kuki said

"ab kya pta chla",Angel asked

"vo Dushyant aur Kavin dono ka birth date same ha",Kuki asked

"usmein kya ha lakho logo ka same birthday hota ha",Angel asked

"Dumbo Maine dono ka birth certificate dekha ha...sb bht confusing ha",Kuki said

"hi girls",Purvi said while taking seat

"tum yahan",Angel asked in shock

"ab is mission ka hissa hu vo bhi important so I must be part of evry discussion",Purvi said

"okay fine",Angel said

"Maine records se Dushyant aur Kavin k birth certificate nikale aur tally kiya n u knw what kya mila mujhe",Purvi said

"kya Mila",Kuki n Angel asked

"bht bdi jhol jhal ha ",Purvi asked

"kya hua btao toh",Kuki said

"birth date birth time,place,hospital mother's name everything is same except one",Purvi said

"except one aur kya ha vo",Kuki asked

"Father's Name...Kavin k certificate pe dr Salunkhe ka naam ha toh Dushyant k certificate pe Sagar Singhania ka naam ha...bs yhi ha difference aur sb same",Purvi said

Both the girls stared her with opened mouth..

"means Kavin n Dushyant are twins ya toh dono Singhania k bete ha ya Salunkhe k...but Sneha aunty toh aise react krti ha jaise k sb thik ho...ek ma apne bcho se alg kaise",Angel asked

"vo toh in sbki gehrai k beech ja k pta chlega...tb tk we should keep it secret...",Purvi said

"but agr hum in logo ka DNA test krwa le toh",Angel said

"Angel why behave so dumb ..hum ja ke bolenge k DNA krna ha toh bs ho jayega...they will create so much issues kyu krna ha kus liye krna ha n all",Kuki said

"haan Angel vo alert ho jayenge.. Jis baat ko chhipaya ja rha ha vo baat samne ane ka dr...it will be risky",Purvi said

"toh kisne kaha k hum unse bol rhe k DNA krwana h",Angel said with naughtiness

"kya mtlb",Both asked

"hum yeh test bina unki mrzi se krayenge", Angel said

"aur DNA samples",Kuki asked

"Dushyant aur Sagar Singhania ka mujhpe chhod doh...Kuki Kavin ka sample is ur duty...n Dr Salunkhe ka DNA sample kon layega",Angel bit worried

"vo main launga",Vivek entered n said

"tum kaise",Purvi asked

"leave it on me baby",Vivek said with smile

"okay done kl tk mujhe samples chahiye...",Angel said

"but test honge kahan hum CID ki lab mein nhi krwa skte",Purvi said

"Central Lab Delhi",Angel said

"okay then kl mera event ha according to intelligence kucch gdbd hogi vahan isiliye CID team ko ramp pe utara ha...n Kuki are u ready with next step",Angel asked

"haan Angel...Maine Singhania's properties mein apne admi lga diye ha...uski pal pal ki khbr mil rhi ha",Kuki Said

"okay then ab chlna chahiye",Purvi said

All nodded n left one by one...

...

 **NIGHT**

 **DCP HOUSE**

Angel is in her room n checking details of her events but her mind is somewhere else... She picked her phn checked caller list but there is no Call or text from Sachin...which hurted her more...Sachin words n anger roaming in her mind...

She is staring picture of Sachin in her phn...she had tears but wiped her tears with knock at door...

"hey Angel yeh lo tumhari favourite strong coffee",DCP said while giving her coffee

"thank you pops",Angel grapped cup

"hey tumhari ankhein kyu lal ha...ro rhi thi", DCP asked

"oh c'mon pops...vo kl event ha upr se case bht sara tension ha toh sr drd ha bs",Angel said

"acha toh ayo aaj papa spcl chumpy krte ha",DCP said while sitting on bed...

Angel smiled n sat front of him on floor...

DCP took oil start massaging her oil while singing

 **Sr tera chkraye ya sr duba jaye**  
 **Aja pyare paas hmare kahe ghbraye**

"oh Pops its so funny.. Stop this song",Angel laughing badly

"acha toh kuch serious baat krte ha",DCP said

"kya pops",Angel asked while turning

"Vo main soch rha hu k kl Salunkhe se baat kr lu event se pehle",DCP said

Angel was shocked as there is not all so good between Sagel

"but pops jldi kya ha...mtlb event toh ho jane  
Doh",Angel said

"nhi bcha kl hum ja rhe ha bs...after all ab is relationship ko naam dena zruri ha",DCP said

"but pops",Angel abt to say

"tum dono serious bhi hi ya nhi",DCP asked seriously

"ya dad..we are quite serious",Angel said

"fine then kl hum ja rhe ha",DCP patted her head n left

"oh God abhi Sachin bhi gussa ha...aur Maine bhi glt kiya. .pta nhi kya hoga...should I call him",She was thinking n dialled his number

But he cut her call...it happens again n again...which hurted her n she can't sleep whole night  
...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Dr salunkhe is having tea n Sachin as usual in kitchen...Rajat in his gym n Kavin still sleeping. ..Meanwhile door bell ring...maid opened the dorr n Welcome the guests

Dr Salunkhe stood up to see DCP chitrole..He was surprised with his sudden visit...

"DCP sir aap achank...koi kaam tha mujhe bula lete",Salunkhe said

"nhi Salunkhe Saab aaj main yahan kisi professional kaam se nhi aya hu na hi DCP bnke aya hu...main toh yahan sirf ek beti k baap ki haisiyat se aya hu",DCP said politely

"kya mtlb",Salunkhe became confused

Meantime Rajat n Kavin came n shocked to see DCP , Angel n Daksh

"mtlb Angel Sachin se pyar krti ha...aur usse shadi krna chahti ha...isiliye Angel ka hath uske hath dena chahta hu",DCP said politely

"kyaaa Angel Sachin se pyar krti ha main toh smjhta rha k tum Kavin k sath ho ",Rajat was shocked

"what main aur yeh impossible bde bhayia",Kavin said

"tum log chup rhoge",Salunkhe shouted

Both kept mum

"sorry sir mera beta Sachin shadi nhi krna chahta",Salunkhe said while controlling his anger

"Sachin bhi Angel se pyar krta ha...ek baar usse toh pucch lo",DCP said

"okay Fine pucch leta hu",Salunkhe said

"Sachin...",Salunkhe called him

Sachin came out n his face became pale to see Angel n DCP

"yeh DCP Saab Jo bol rhe ha kya vo sch ha",Salunkhe glared him

"kya bol rhe ha aap dad",Sachin asked

"tum Angel se pyar krte ho...shadi ka vada kiya ha usse",Salunkhe asked angrily

"dad vo...vo",Sachin start stramming

Angel looked at him with a hope

"bolo Sachin",Salunkhe shouted

"no dad...main Angel se pyar nhi krta pta no ise kaise lga yeh",Sachin said hardly

"what...how dare are you meri beti k sath itna bda cheat",DCP slapped him

"pops stop it...plz main baat krti hu...vo gussa ha mujhse...i knw he loves me",Angel had tears

She cupped his face

"main us din tumpe hath uthaya isiliye naraz ho na...i am sorry Sachin...us din bht gussa a gya tha...boliye apne dad se that we love each other...btayiye na",She had tears

"gussa...hath uthaya...konsi kahani suna rhi ho...dekho Angel Maine tumse hs ke kya baat kr li tum use glt smjh baithi ho...u are just a friend...n plz stop this drama",Sachin turned his face

"drama...aapko Yeh sb drama lgta ha..3 saal ka relationship aaj drama ho gya aapke liye...",Angel was so hurt n crying badly

"plz Sir apni beti ko le jayiye",Sachin said

"how could you Sachin...such a shameless u are...i just hate my self k Maine aapse pyar kiya",She slapped him hard...

"Angel chlo yahan se",Daksh said

"No Daksh...abhi nhi",Angel said n moved toward Rajat..

"Rajat tum pucch rhe the na vo locket kahan se aya toh khud pucch Lena apne bhai se ",She said angrily

"Sachin aaj se blki abhi se hmare beech ka hr rishta khtm...",She said while snatching a bracelet from his hand...

Angel ran out...

"aaj Jo meri insult yahan hui main vo kbhi nhi  
Bhulunga...aur Sachin beti ka swal ha isiliye chup hu...vrna...btw ainda uske aas paas bhi nzr aye toh main bhul jaunga m tum ek CID officer ho",DCP said n angrily left

"wah Sachin kya inaam diya tumne uske pyar ka...ab tum mujhe bhi jhutha hi bologe...but shayad main hi vo pehla hu jise tumhare rishte k liye congrats bola...but yeh Angel ka nhi tumhara bad luck h k tum uski value nhi kr paye...Shame on you...ainda usse ansu dene ki try bhi ko toh mujhe yaad kr Lena ek baar",Daksh warned him n left

"Sachin kya tmasha tha yeh",Salunkhe still angry

"I don't knw...event k liye mile the aur itni bdi story bnadi",Sachin said

"I knw mera beta aisi glti kr hi nhi skta...chlta hu",Salunkhe patted his cheek n left

Sachin turned back n saw Rajat n Kavin glaring him with fiery eyes

"kya hua",Sachin asked

"bhayia mujhe aapse yeh ummeed nhi thi...aap ek ldki ka dil kaise dukha skte ho",Kavin said

"vo ldki sch bol rhi thi na",Rajat asked

Sachin said nothing

"tumhari khamosh zubaan aur jhukhi ankhein yhi bol rhi k vi Sch bol rhi thi...toh kyun Sachin...agr pyar krte ho toh uske liye khde hote",Rajat said

"nhi kr skta tha main...nhi de paunga uska Sath...aur plz is topic ko ab bhul jao... Bcz this chapter is closed now",Sachin said

Rajat slapped him

"ek ldki ki feelings ka mzaak bna Diya aur I knw tumhara rishta kis had tk agge bdh chuka n u said chapter closed...why Sachin",Rajat loses his temper

"shayad na krta agr tum dono jaisa hota toh",Sachin had tears

"aap kehna kya chahte ha",Kavin asked

"tum dono ko apni life se fursat ha...kbhi pucchne ki ya janne ki koshish ki ghr Mein kya ho rha ha...tum Purvi k sath khush aur Kavin g toh abhi tk Kuki ko mnane Mein lge ha...iske alawa bhi bht kuch ha",Sachin shouted

"tum kehna kya chahte ho Sachin",Rajat asked

"gya tha Dad se bolne Angel k bare but unko heart attack a gya...shukr mnao unhe kucch pta nhi chla aur attack minor tha...Doctor ne unhe stress se dur rehne ko kaha ha...aur Aaj Angel k bare btata toh kucch bhi ho skta tha aur tum logo ka nhi pta but dad mere liye sb kucch unke liye chahe krna pde krunga sahi ya glt k upr uth k",Sachin completed his sentence n left

Whereas Rajat n Kavin were in shock to knw abt Salunkhe health...

Sachin is in his room n start punching his bag harshly...

 **Mann chandre nu raas na aave, Na aave darwaas!**

 **Jigar da sauda kyon kar baitha, mukkadi jandi aas!**

 **Je lutt janda te lutt janda dil, hauke kha k chhup janda!**

 **Beparwah da ki kehna, Na aave darwaas!**

 **Jigar da sauda kyon kar baitha, mukkadi jandi aas!**

Angel is driving back to home with her dad.. n she is crying badly

 **Dard sataunda bedardan nu, bedardan da ki janda!**

 **Dard sataunda bedardan nu, bedardan da ki janda!**  
 **Bedardan da ki janda!**

Here at event...Sagel collided in hall both stared each other

 **Mann chandre ...**

Both moved to opposite directions n having tears in eyes..

 **Mann chandre...**

 **A/N:so so many things get disclosed..**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	20. Chapter 20

**EVENT**

Event got started...Every thing is so hotch potch...all were busy...Here Angel moving in corridor with some files n a Bluetooth attached to her ear...

"mam Sachin sir is not ready till now n we don't have much time...",one of her assistant said

She just nodded n moved to boys room...She abt to enter but stop to see Sachin coming from another room...She took a deep breath n moved towards him

"excuse me Sachin",She called him

"look Angel mujhe tumse koi baat nhi krni... Hmara rishta ab khtm ho chuka ha bs Yeh smjh lo tum...aur mujhe yahan tmasha nhi chahiye",Sachin said rudely

Tears brimmed in her eyes but she composed

"Insp Sachin main is tym aapki designer hu Jo aapko sirf Yeh kehne ayi ha k get ready u have only 15 minutes got it",Angel said with all confidence she had

"so moved on...good for u n me too...I'll be ready on times mam",Sachin glared her

"then go n don't waste my tym",Angel said while adjusting her glares

Sachin just looked her once n moved ahead... Angel too moved in opposite direction...  
Both took off their glares n tears rolled down which they tried to resist...

Sachin moved to room n start getting ready but he stopped to see Rajat sitting lost

"kya hua Rajat",Sachin asked while putting hand on his shoulder

"tum toh aise bol rhe ho jaise kucch hua hi nhi",Rajat stared him

"aisa bhi kya ho gya Rajat",Sachin asked while wearing his shirt

"Sachin how could you so insensible? ek ldki ki zindagi barbad kr di ha tumne aur bol re ho k aisa bhi kya ho gya ha",Rajat lost his temper

"Maine uski life barbad nhi ki..hmara rishta hum dono ki mrzi se tha...aaj tk Jo bhi hua mere sath sath uski mrzi bhi shamil thi...ab mujhe lg rha ha k main nhi nibha skta toh khtm kr diya rishta...aur plz is matter ko aur mt khicho",Sachin said while turning face

"wah jb mn kiya rishta bna liya jb mn kiya tod liya...Sachin at least tumse mujhe yeh umeed nhi thi k tum kisi ki feelings ka is trh mzaak bnaoge...dad ko lgta tha k tu unka sbsa Layak  
beta ha pr tune Jo hrkt ki ha na uske baad toh",Rajat paused n greeted teeth in anger

"plz Rajat ye mera personal matter ha...tu mt bol beech mein",Sachin said

"personal matter tha toh personal rkhta... Vaise na tu kyu kn niklega after all us aurat ka ladla Jo tha...kr diya na sabit k tu us aurat ka beta ha Jo usne kiya vhi tumne kiya...usne sb brbad kiya aur tum bhi vhi kr rhe ho...Shi mein tu usi ka beta nikla Sachin...",Rajat shouts n left in anger

Sachin sat on chair with thud...n mumbling

"nhi hu main uske jaisa...us aurat ki vjh se hmari zindagiyan itni complicated ho gyi ha... Aur vo ek nyi zindagi aish se jee rhi.. Hum toh usi din barbad ho gye the jb vo chli gyi thi"

Non stop tears rolling down from his eyes  
...

Dushyant is ready n walking through corridor  
in tension...He is thinking abt Ishita...

"yeh Ishita itni preshan kyun ha...kucch ha toh ha Jo vo chhipa rhi ha...pucch bhi toh nhi skta...kya kru...use preshan bhi toh nhi dekh skta...pucch lu...Dushu kya soch rha ha ja aur pucch",He is fighting with his own thoughts

But interrupt by voice

Hi Dushyant sir

He looked at person n smiled bit

Hi Ishita...hows u

"m perfectly fine sir but u don't seem fine ..all ok na",Ishita asked

"ya m fine...just thinking abt u",He said

"Me but kya sir",She asked confusedly

"haan Ishita tum preshan ho kucch din se... Kya hua",Dushyant asked holding her hands

"o'cmon sir main preshan nhi hu...stop worrying",Ishita smiled m squeezed his hand

"are you sure",Dushyant asked fixing his gaze on her

"haan sir...actually kucch din pehle ACP sir mujhe dant diye the aur mujhe bura lga aur inni sari files pkda di...bs unko timely complete krne ka tnsn tha...ab vo ho gya so I am relaxed",Ishita smiled

"aur main pagal soch rha tha k pta nhi kya hua ha...now I am glad k kuch serious nhi ha",Dushyant hugged her instantly

Ishita too hugged him back

"u knw Ishita tumhe itna upset dekh k main dr gya tha...but ab main aram se baki cheezo pe concentrate kr skta hu",Dushyant said still in hug

"sorry sir...jhuth bol rhi hu...baat toh bht bdi ha pr bta nhi skti...m sorry aapka bhrosa tod rhi hu",She thinks while separating

"sir aap na bht ache ho...isiliye sbki fikr krte ha",Ishita said

"ab dosto ki fikr toh krni hi pdti ha na",Dushyant smiled

Ishita blushed...Dushyant smiled

"ab thodi fikr ma ki bhi kr liya kro",Both turned with Sneha voice

"mom aap yahan",Dushyant asked

"kyun mom ka Ana mna ha yahan",Sneha smirked

"of course no mom...acha Yeh Ishita ha meri dost",Dushyant introduced Ishita

"hello Ishita...bht pyari ha aap",Sneha said while cupping her one cheek

"thank you aunty...Dushyant sir bht baat krte ha aapki...",Ishita said

"acha Ishu tum na mom ka khyal rkhna main Angel se mil k ata hu",Dushyant said n left

Ishita nodded

"ayiye aunty main aapko baki sb se mila du",Ishita lead her way

Both moved toward girls room but stopped to see Kavin

"hey Ishita...looking hawt in gown",Kavin said while hugging her

"thank you sir...but aap na kbhi serious nhi honge",Ishita too hugged him

"serious toh budhe hote ha...masha allah hum toh abhi jwan ha",Kavin said

"acha g...inse miliye yeh Sneha Aunty ha Dushyant sir ki mom",Ishita said

"hello aunty",Kavin touched her feet

Sneha eyes became moist as she felt some connection with Kavin...She hugged him n shedded some tears

"hey Aunty kya hua",Kavin asked

"kuch nhi beta...bs aisa lga k tumhe janti hu", Sneha said

"ohh toh aap bhi mere charm pe fida ho gyi... I knw I knw m so hot",Kavin said naughtily

"bht Shaitan ha aap...zrur ma k ladle ho aap", Sneha smiled

"jee vo ma ko toh kbhi dekha hi nhi...6 mhine ka tha jb unki death ho gyi thi",Kavin said sadly

"ohh m so sorry...mujhe nhi pta tha...koi baat nhi hum bhi toh aapki ma hi ha",Sneha said while patting his cheek...

"jee nhi...hmari ma mr chuki ha...aur kisi aur ma bnane ka hmara koi irada nhi ha", Sachin said while standing beside Kavin

Trio were shocked...

"Kavin kya kr rha ha tu yahan...kisi se bhi baatein krne lgta ha...chl mere sath",Sachin holding his hand

"uffo bhayia aap bhi na...yeh Dushyant ki mom ha...bht pyari ha bilkul ma jaisi",Kavin said sweetly

"Dushyant ki ma ha...meri ya tumhari nhi...zyada rishta bnane ki zrurt nhi ha",Sachin said rudely

"Sachin beta Yeh aap kya keh rhe ha...main aapki bhi ma jaisi hu...aur bdo se aise baat nhi krte",Sneha abt to cupped his face

Sachin jerked her hands

"aap Dushyant Singhania ki ma ho skti ha but Sachin Salunkhe ya uske bhayio ki kucch nhi ha aap smjhi Mrs Singhania",Sachin holds Kavin hand n dragged him to other side

"Sachin Salunkhe...Ishita Yeh Salunkhe",Sneha voice almost chocked in throat

"haan aunty yeh Dr Salunkhe k bete ha...inse bde Rajat sir ha...tino ek dusre se ekdum alg.. Kavin sir bht alg ha khush rehte ha...Sachin sir arrogant ha aur Rajat sir zyada bolte nhi...but ha bht ache tino",Ishita said

Sneha had tears but wiped her tears...

"Ishita mujhe kucch kaam ha...tum chlo main ati hu...",Sneha said n moved ahead

...

...

Rajat is sitting in make up room...he is lost actually crying silently...he wiped his tears when he felt someone presence...

"tum yahan ho main dhundh dhundh k thk gyi...",Purvi said while wrapping arms in his neck from behind

"bs kucch soch rha tha",Rajat said while getting up

"kya baat ha Rajat kuch hua ha kya",Purvi sensed some sadness in his voice

"kuch...bht kucch ho gya Purvi...aur nhi hona chahiye tha...aaj Jo hua bht glt hua... Mujhe smjh nhi a rha main react kaise kru...",Rajat said totally frustrated

"kya hua aaj",Purvi asked

"aaj DCP sir Angel ko le k ghr aye the...Sachin aur Angel k rishte ki baat krne...Angel ka kehna ha vo Sachin relationship mein ha Sachin ne mna kr diya k vo jhuth bol rhi ha... Bht hungama hua ghr mein ",Rajat told her everything

"ohh My God Sachin n Angel...aur Sachin yeh sb kyu Rajat",Purvi was in shocked

"papa ki Khushi Isi mein ha k hmari life mein koi ldki na aye..but hum tino pyar krne ki glti kr chuke ha...",Rajat said looking outside through window

"Rajat kl ko tum mere sath bhi yhi kroge jo Sachin ne Angel k sath kiya",Purvi asked worriedly

"Nhi Purvi main Sachin nhi hu...agr tumhara hath thama ha toh Sath nibhaunga...Dad k liye tumhare sath dhokha nhi kr skta...",Rajat cupped her face n kissed her forehead

"I love you so much Rajat...agr tum ne mujhe chhod Diya toh main mr jaungi",Purvi had tears n hugged him

"nhi Purvi aise nhi kehte...main hr pal tumhare sath hu...",Rajat said while wiping her tears

"pr Purvi Yeh Sachin kya kru main iska...hum ise sbse kabil mante the...dusron k liye apni khushiya side pr kr deta ha...bchpn se hi mhaan bnne ka shaunk ha ise...aur Isi shaunk mein Us Angel ko lifetime ansu de diye... Bht asani se bol diya k agge bdh jao pr itna sb hone k baad kaise bdh payegi vo agge...arrey apni khushiya sacrifice krna thik ha pr apne Sath sath dusron ki life ka decision Lena yeh kahan tk sahi ha...Purvi vo ldki kya bhul payegi yeh sb aur u knw in dono ka rishta hr limit hr boundary se agge ja chuka ha aur is trh alg hona...mujhe toh mann ho rha k Sachin ko pkd uski shadi Angel se kra du... Pr vo bhi nhi kr skta...",Rajat Said n sighed

"Rajat sb thik ho jayega...uncle ki tabiyat thik ho jaye...fir hum baat krte ha na...aur Sachin ko khud realise ho jayega k vo glt kr rha ha...use thoda tym doh Rajat",Purvi said

"you knw yeh sb kyun ho rha ha",Rajat said with all hate n anger in his eyes...

"kyun ho rha ha Rajat",Purvi asked

"sirf us aurat k Karan...salo pehle Jo toofan aya tha uske nishan ab tk baki ha...vo zakhm ha k bhrne ka naam nhi le rhe...isse acha toh vo mar jati",Rajat clutched his fist in anger

"kiski baat kr rhe ho Rajat...kon aurat",Purvi was confused

Vo aurat badqismati se hmari ma ha...",Rajat shouted

"aunty zinda ha...lekin sb toh kehte ha k vo is duniya mein nhi ha",Purvi asked shockedly

"haan zinda ha vo...Dad aur hmein chhod k chli gyi thi vo pta ha kyun...us tym dad k paas itna name fame nhi tha...vo admi zyada ameer tha na...paiso k liye chhod gyi vo hmein...Kavin toh 2 saal  
ka bhi nhi tha... Sachin use bht pyar krta tha...uske Jane pe bht bimar ho gya tha...hr wqt ma ma krta tha...",Rajat had tears...Purvi pressed his shoulder

...  
 **FLASHBACK**

5 years Sachin is lying unconscious in hospital bed...doctors n nurses treating him...

"mumma Mumma",He is mumbling in deep sleep

Doctor went out where Dr Salunkhe ACP n Rajat were standing worriedly

"doc kaisa ha vo",Salunkhe asked

"he is critical aap uski ma ko kyun nhi bulate",Doctor asked

"hum ne unhe phn kiya ha...pr vo nhi a payegi",ACP said

"dekhiye Bache ko treatment ki nhi apni ma ki zrurt hq",Doctor said

"jee hum dobara call krte ha",ACP said

Doctor nodded n again went inside

Salunkhe sat on bench n start crying

"Kya kru Pradhyuman...vo aurat ne ane se saaf mna kr diya...kahan se lau Sachin ki ma ko...bolo Pradhyuman...mujhe dr ha knhi main Sachin ko na kho du..."

Salunkhe sat with face in palms...

"Salunkhe main baat krta hu Sneha se...", ACP said n abt to move but stop with litlle Rajat voice

"uncle main bhi jaunga mumma ko lane"

Rajat ran to him n hold his finger...

ACP went with Rajat...

 **SINGHANIA VILLA**

ACP entered with Rajat n saw Sneha sitting on couch with Sagar...

"Mumma",Rajat ran to Sneha n hugged her...

"tum yahan",Sneha entangled his arms

"vo mere sath aya ha Sneha",ACP said

"aap yahan",Sneha was confused

"mumma aap chlo vo Sachin hospital mein ha...aapko bula rha ha vo",Rajat held her hand

"hospital..kya hua use",Sagar asked

"bht bimar ha...Sneha ki yaad mein high fvr ho gya ha...behoshi ki halt mein tumhe hi yaad kr rha ha...plz Sneha chlo hmare sath", ACP said

"ek minute main kyu chlu...Sachin ya un sbse mera koi rishta nhi ha...ab chahe vo mre ya jiye mujhe kya...jayiye aap",Sneha said rudely

"mumma plz chlo...Sachin bula rha ha aapko...plz mumma...",Rajat was crying

"jao Rajat yahan se...main nhi aungi", Sneha said

"Sneha Plz chlo vo beta ha tumhara...ek baar mil lo",ACP too pleaded

"dekhiye Bhai Saab Maine theka nhi le rkha uska...plz jayiye yahan se",Sneha almost shouted

"mumma aisa mt bolo...vo bht bimar ha ankh nhi Khol rha...plz mumma...chlo na...hath jod rha hu...plz mumma",Rajat stood holding her hand

She jerked his hand n shouts

"bhai Saab aap dono yahan se chle jayiye vrna mujhe security ko bulana pdega"

ACP n Rajat gave her shocking look...

"Sneha mana Salunkhe se rishta nhi raha...pr bche toh tumhare hi ha...kaisi ma ho tum...chhii...chl Rajat...aaj se mr gyi tumhari ma",ACP picked Rajat n moved out...

They reached hospital n told Salunkhe everything...

"mera Sachin kaise thik hoga...vo toh a nhi rhi...paise ne dmag khraab kr diya uska", Salunkhe said in anger

"papa vo hmari mumma nhi ha...vo bht gndi ha...main bht roya...btaya k Sachin bimar ha vo nhi ayi papa...bhy buri ha vo",Rajat said with tears

Salunkhe placed his hand on Rajat head... Meanwhile Doctor came

"Sachin ko hosh a gya... Kucch improvements ha...uski ma ayi kya"

"nhi Doc vo",ACP about to say but stopped with Rajat voice

"doctor Sachin ki ma mr gyi...accident hi gya unka"

Duo stared him in shock...Salunkhe lifted him in arms n Kissed his forehead

"ohh m sorry sir...but Sachin ab smbhl gya ha...aap mil lijiye",Doctor said

Salunkhe nodded...n trio moved to Room..

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

"us din k baad Sachin ne kbhi us aurat k bare nhi puccha...use toh yeh bhi baad mein pta chl k us aurat ne ane se mna kr diya",Rajat ended with this

"Rajat itna sb kuch hua toh Sachin ka gussa genuine ha...uska dr shi ha shayad isiliye vo Angel se pyar nhi jtata zyadatar gussahi dikhata ha...but Sneha aunty how could she",  
Purvi hugged him from behind n shedded some tears...

Both stood silent for few minutes n moved out with call of Angel...

...

CID team started their walk on Ramp...it started with Sachin...He look cool in his black suit...n he was followed by Nikya Ishyant Pankaj Jaywanti...now its turn fOr Kavin Shruti n Kuki Vivek...

Kavin wored blue jeans with brown blazer n holding hand of Shruti who's looking gorgeous in her floor length pink gown...n followed by Kuki n Vivek...Vivek wored black trouser with off white formal shirt n Kuki wored Off white floor length gown with a side slit..

Kavin and Shruti came together hands in hands .. they returned n Vivek and Kuki will come...

Angel was looking them from back stage but her eyes were fixed on only Kavin n instructing others ...suddenly her eyes get wider in shock... Then a gun shot took place...all of the cops took their positions while Angel shouts

" Kuki, Shruti and Vivek cover Kavin"

Kuki instantly bring out her gun she hid under gun hold by a holster on her ankle.. shruti too will have her gun on thigh...

Trio covered Kavin n Rajat Sachin helping others to go out...bullets were firing from both sides...Angel hid behind pillar as she can't use her gun here she had to hide her real identity...

Kuki n Shruti covering Kavin n Vivek covering them n firing continuously...suddenly a bullet came toward four n hit chest ... all paused in shocked... lying in pool of blood

"Kavin",Kuki shouts

 **A/N:so Who's Target?**

 **Thank you so much for such a warm response..love u all**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone**

 **So Elisha SilverPine I got ur 2 reviews three PM's...well I didn't know you have been secretly following my story from the very start.**  
 **I would like to tell you, if this seems a bad soap opera' for you, you are free to not read the updates... this is my story and yeh toh main apni hisab se hi continue karungi...**  
 **jisko padhne hain padho jisko nahi padhna mat padho.**  
 **aur bhi bht saare stoties honge with no grammatical mistakes, you are free to read them...**

 **N you were doing reviews n PM again n again that i delete ur review...but Ina Sa brain Ni use kr payi k recent chap ka koi bhi review show nhi hua...dusron ki gltiya nikalne mein mahir thoda khud pe bhi dhyan doh... U pointed out my work directly n realised sorry secretly...n u think I'll let it go...No I'll not... Ur sorry is not acceptable...bcz its not first tym that u use harsh words to me...**

 **N what you said that you are successfully blocked by DayaVineet's Girl...is it really a achievement? okay let me tell u one thing I suggested her to block you... N u were jumping on this... well i am giving you One more chance to jump n Dance...yeah I am gonna block you...**

 **thank you...**

 **N to all reviewers thank you so much for all reviews n Support.**

 **Don't worry everything will be happy soon...**  
 **N dear there are lots of Kuvin still...n Arzoo she has important role in story but have to wait for her role...**

 **N abt Sagel guys patch up is not so easy now...lets have some wait...**

 **Thankyou**  
 **Moving on**

...

 **HOSPITAL**

All were in corridor waiting outside OT... All were really worried but one soul is crying badly...Dushyant tried hard to console her...

"Angel plz smbhal khud ko"

"Dushyant Kuki...vo meri vjh se...",She couldn't complete her words

Sachin just staring her n feeling bad at her condition...after gathering lots of courage he moved to her n held her from shoulders Dushyant leave her..

"Angel use kucch nhi hoga...she will be fine...hum sb ha na. ..see kuch nhi hoga use",Sachin said cupping her face

Angel stared him once n jerked his hands..N simply moved toward her Dad...who's sitting with moist eyes on bench...She placed her head on his shoulder...

"pops vo Kuki kucch hoga toh nhi na"

"nhi Angel...",DCP said

All were still worried n waiting for doctor...

 **TEMPLE..**

Kavin stood outside temple with wet eyes... He is crying badly n praying for Kuki wellness..

" papa kehte ha aap bs pathar ki murat ho aur kucch nhi...pr aaj dil aap pr bhrosa krne ko krta ha ..plz kanha Kuki ko bcha lo...vo bullet toh mere liye tha...kyu Kuki hr baar bcha leti ho Mujhe...Kanha plz use bcha lo",Kavin crying badly

His eyes fell on a guy climbing stairs on knees...he watched him surprisedly...

"yeh kya kr rha ha",Kavin mumbles

"beta kanha k drbar mein mn mangi mannat milti ha...ghutno k bal mandir ki sidiya chdoge toh Jo mangne aye ho bhgwan zrur denge", A man said

"sch baba...agr main aisa krunga toh vo bch jayegi na", Kavin asked hopefully

"haan",Saint said

Kavin smiled...n joined his hands...n sat on knees n start climbing stairs...

His knees start bleeding but he is still ascending stairs...with joined hands n moist eyes...He is feeling low...but still ascending stairs without caring blood... He reached temple n start praying for Kuki front of Kanha's Idol...

He distracted with his phn ring ... He picked up call n shocked to hear n left hurriedly...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

He reaches hospital n moves toward OT...found Sachin there...

"Bhayia Kuki...kahan ha vo. ... Thik ha na", Kavin asked worriedly

"vo thik ha Kavin..pr tu yeh kya halt bna rkhi ha...yeh khoon...kya ha yeh sb",Sachin asked while holding his shoulders

"mujhe use dekhna ha",He ran toward her room n Sachin start following him

Both entered inside Kuki ward..

Kuki is liying on bed n Angel sitting on bench..n scolding her

"tu smjhti kya ha khud ko...heroine ha khin ki...super woman ha...jo kucch bhi ho tu kr legi ...jaan nikl gyi thi meri...tujhe kucch ho jata socha ha pops ka kya hota mera kya hota...Kuki tu sch mein tragedy queen ha...hr tragedy tere sath hi hoti ha...huh",Angel still angry on him

"yr ae drama queen itna drama kyu kr rhi ha...pk gyi hu main...thoda aur drama kiya na drip shrip smet bhaag jaungi",Kuki jokingly said

All laughed at this

"marungi tujhe",Angel cried n held her hands

Kavin smiled to see her...n moved near to her

"Kuki tu thik ha na..yr aisa bhi koi krta ha bhla... Vo bullet mere liye tha fir kyun kiya... Tumhe kucch ho jata toh main khud ko kbhi maaf nhi kr pata...",Kavin held her hand n start crying

"Kavin that's my duty...tumhe protect krna frz ha mera",Kuki replied while pulling her hand back

"Kuki m sorry plz maaf kr de...",Kavin almost pleaded

"Kavin plz",Kuki said

"I think hum bahr chlte ha...Kuki ko aram krna chahiye...Kavin tum ruk jao",Angel smiled at him

All nodded n moved out...Kavin sit on her bed n both staring each other...a tear from Kavin eyes fell on Kuki cheek...

"plz Kavin jao yahan se...",Kuki said n turned her face

"Kuki I love u na yr...kyun nhi smjhti",Kavin almost shouted

"pagal ho smjh ni ata I don't love you...get it...now move",Kuki too shouted but start coughing. ...Kavin abt to gave her water she denier to have...He forcefully made her drink..

"Kavin ja kyu nhi rhe ho...don't irritate me..  
Just go",Kuki shouts angrily

"fine ab agr bulaogi na tb bhi nhi ayunga",Kavin said angrily n moved out

Kuki eyes get moist...n tears rolling down...

Outside Sagel n Dushyant standing...n saw Kavin coming out in anger...

"bhayia chlo yahan se aap sahi ho yeh behne sirf dukh dena janti...inko kisiki feelings Ki koi parwah nhi...bs apna ego apna gussa yhi ha...chliye Bhayia",Kavin dragged Sachin with him...

"toh Sachin mere bare yeh sb sochte ha...kyu honey...shadi se na unhone ki fir kyun",Angel cried out

"vo tumhare Layak hi nhi ha...smjhi tum...now relax",Dushyant said

Angel nodded with tears...

...

 **A/N:so an ultra short update by me...hope u like it...**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Loads of love**

 **Mithi**.


	22. Chapter 22

**FARM HOUSE**

 **Angel** is walking to n fro in hall…She is waiting for someone….She is in anger…. She is thinking abt all of incidents happened last few days…..

She is hurted with **Sachin** behavior..N also Worried abt **Kuki**..Her trail of thoughts disturbed by Door bell…..She opened the door n found **Arzoo** there…She came in…n Angel sat..

"di aap achank kyu bula liya", **Arzoo** asked

"mujhe pta lgana hak Kuki pe attack kisne krwaya", **Angel** asked

"aapko kisi pe shaq ha", She asked

" Haan **Singhania** pe", **Angel** replied

"pr div o toh **Kuki** di se bht pyar krte use apni beti jaise mante fir kyun vo unhe mrwane ki koshish krenge", **Arzoo** asked with some kind of pain in her eyes

" **Arzoo** mana k vo tumhare dad ha pr isse uske gunaah k, nhi ho jayenge", **Angel** asked while throwing a file toward her

Tears start flowing from **Arzoo** eyes..

" **Arzoo** **Singhaina** ka naam pehli baar tumne hi uthaya tha…fir ab kyu…don't be weak…", **Angel** patted her back

"is file mein kya ha", **Arzoo** asked

"vo kdiya jo **Sagar** **Singhania** ko **Salunkhe** k sath jod ti ha…aur vo Kadi ha **Sneha** tumhari ma", **Angel** said

"Di plz aap in sbmein ma ko mt layiye", **Arzoo** almost pleaded

" **Sneha** Aunty **Dr** **salunkhe** ki pehli biwi ha,,,,aur **Sachin** **Rajat** unke bête…", **Angel** said

"Di yeh aap", But cut by **Angel**

"look **Arzoo** yahan tk puhncne hmein 3 saal lge ha….aur hum apni bewkoofiyo se is mission ko barbad nhi kr skte", **Angel** cupped her face

"Di vo mere dad ha…main unhe kaise arrest krungi", **Arzoo** almost cried

" **Arzoo** just look at me..you have to be strong…. **Dushyant** **Sagar** **Singhania** se emotionally attached tha isiliye use htaya gya…tu is case ki sbse important member ha….tujhe koi nhi janta…..aur tu mujhe disappoint mt kr", **Angel** said

"di main aapko disappoint nhi krngi aapne jo bhrosa mujhpe dikhaya ha main uspe pura utrungi", **Arzoo** wiped her tears

"toh fine pehla kaam jo tumhe krna ha vo ha DNA samples lana.. **Sagar** uncle aur **Sneha** Aunty ka…aur apna bhi de..Dushyant se main le lungi..", **Angel** said while looking at her laptop screen

"pr vo kyun di…pta krna ha **Kavin** / **Dushyant** k dad kon ha", **Angel** said

"di kl tk aapko unke DNA sample mil jayenge", **Arzoo** said

 **Angel** nodded…but both became nervous with door bell..

"Di yahan kon hoga..", **Arzoo** asked

"chl tu andr ja..main dekhti hu..bahr mt ana", **Angel** said n **Arzoo** moved inside

 **Angel** opened door n found **Purvi** n **Vivek** …

"tum dono ayo", **Angel** took them inside

"haan **Angel** achank bulaya kya baat ha", **Purvi** asked

"ab baat bht bdh chuki ha..hmein jldi hi koi action lena hoga….Usne is baar **Kuki** ko target kiya…aur main use chhodungi nhi", **Angel** almost shouts

"lekin hmein krna kya ha", **Vivek** asked

"pehle toh us admi ko apni custody mein lena hoga jise **Sachin** ne pkda ha…use interrogate main krungi..mere style se", **Angel** asked

"mujhe abhi tk **Kavin** aur Dr **Salunkhe** ka DNA sample nhi mila", **Angel** asked while looking at **Vivek**

"wait maine sirf **Dr saab** ka sample lane ki baat ki thi… **Kavin** ka sample **Kuki** lane wali thi", **Vivek** said

"thik mujhe kl sham tk Dr saab ka DNA sample chahiye…n **Purvi** aaj sham tk **ACP** k table pe us admi ki custody ki letter puhnch jayegi toh kl subh tum use hmare special cell laogi", Angel said

"thik ha…pr hmein krna kya ha….", **Purvi** asked

" **Singhaina** k Mud wale godown pe raid krni ha mgr raat k andhere mein…aur kisi ki identification naho paye…hmein vahanm se jo saboot milte he utha lo…aur bahr ate tym blast the godown", **Angel** said while giving a blue print

"blast kyun", **Purvi** asked

"hmein uski power ko khtm krna ha..aur uske illegal business ko ktm krna illegal nhi ha", **Angel** smiled

"done yeh kaam hum tino kr lenge..", **Vivek** said

"fine uske ghr hmara jo informer ha vo ab bdlna hoga….isse pehle uspe kisi ko shaq ho", **Purvi** said

"thik ha Mahesh ki jgh raju ko bhej doh", **Angel** said

"acha **Angel** kl use special cell hum le ayenge…aur **DNA** sample bhi ", **Vivek** said n both left

 **Angel** sighed : bahr a jao

"di aap krna kya chahti ha…", **Arzoo** asked

" **Singhania** saab ki dukhti rag ko dbane lgi hu..acha yeh file pdh lena uar kl mujhe sare samples chahiye", **Angel** said while putting on her glares

"okay di..chlti hu..", **Arzoo** bid bye..n both left in different directions..

…..

UNKNOWN PLACE

 _A man standing in middle of bif hall n scolding standing all goons…..…..n they stood with head down….._

" _yeh krke aye ho tum log…kya bola tha Goli_ _ **kavin**_ _ya uske kisi bhai ko lgni chahiye…_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _ka koi ek beta mrna chahiye pr sare nalayak_ _ **Kuki**_ _ko goli maar k a gye agr use kucch ho jata toh pta ha na kitna bda nuksaan ho jata mera….shukr kro bch gyi vo vrna ", Man slapped the person next to him in anger_

" _boss kl tk toh aap h keh rhe the k agr vo beech mein aye toh use maar doh aur aaj aap kyun",one of the goon asked_

" _teri khopdi bht chhoti ha yeh baat smjh mein nhi ayegi…isiliye tu mauli gunda ha aur main boss hu", Man laughed_

 _All were looking at him confusedly_

" _chl sun…._ _ **Kuki**_ _bht hi sharp n intelligent officer ha….agr uski shadi_ _ **Dushyant**_ _se ho jaye toh socha ha kye hoga..uski sario imaandari dhri k dhri reh jayegi…vo vhi kregi jo hum chahenge…uprse_ _ **DCP**_ _ **chitrole**_ _ki beti…baap beti meri ungliyo pe nachenge,,,jaise salo pehle_ _ **Sneha**_ _ko nchaya tha….uski kmzor nas jo mere hath thi..Bechara_ _ **salunkhe**_ _aaj tk use hi doshih maan rha ha..sch toh janta hi nhi ha vo",_ _ **Singhania**_ _laughed evilly_

" _aur suno vo admi jo CID k hath lga ha maar doh use",_ _ **Singhania**_ _ordered_

" _aur jld se jld_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _k yahan matam chha jana chahiye vrna tum sbke ghr mein matam chha jayega",_ _ **Singhania**_ _warned them_

 _His goons nodded n_ _ **Singhania**_ _left the place….._

…

BEACH

 **Daksh** walking on soft sand…he is really disturbed reason actual he doesn't know…He is thinking abt surrounding…..He sat near a rock n start staring Waves….but disturbed by some sobbing sounds…..He turned to sounds n shocked to see a familiar face….

He moved to her…n asked

"kya hua aaj tumhari ankhon mein asoo….yahan tk main tumhe janta hut um rone walo mein se nhi ho **Arzoo",** **Daksh** said

"tum jao yahan se", **Arzoo** still sobbing

"tmhe lgta ha k main tumhari baat maan lunga..pehle kbhi maani ha jo ab manunga", **Daksh** said stubbornly

"plz **Daksh** leave me alone", **Arzoo** shouted at him

"tum mujhe bta rhi ho bs..aur koi option ha nhi tumhare paas", **Daksh** said

 **Arzoo** lokked at him n hugged him tightly…..n broke into tears

"bs bs rote nhi ha baat toh btao", **Daksh** said while wiping her tears

" **Daksh** I am confused k kya kru…ek trf meri family ha toh dusri trf meri dutuy…agr Family choose ki toh duty k sath gaddari hogi agr Duty choose ki toh family k sath na insaffi…kya kru main", **Arzoo** said while looking at sea waves

"hmmm toh gambhir samsya mein ho balike…ek kaam kro first give me a smile..", **Daksh** said while drawing a smile on her face with his thumb n index finger

"oye languor kya kr rha ha tu", **Arzoo** pushed ihm back

"so meri bandriya is back to from…tu hsti achi lgti ha yeh rotulu face k sath dayan lgti ha ek dum", **Daksh** giggled n **Arzoo** too smiled

"acha bta na kya kru main…m confused", **Arzoo** asked

"jo sahi ha vo kr…glt ka sath mt de….as an officer meri life mein kyi baar asie mukaam aye ha k mujhe duty aur apno mein se koi ek chunna pda…pr main hmesha sahi ka sath diya chahe vo koi bhi ho Duty ya family", **Daksh** said

"hmmmm", **Arzoo** listening him carefully

"tu toh fir bhi ek fashion designer ha…koi zyada bda decision nhi hoga..i knw u can do this", **Daksh** said

"hmm..thankyou yr…..tu nhi hota toh confusion clear hi nhi hota", **Arzoo** thanked him

"chl fir vo gola khate ha..yaad ha bchpn tu kitna chikhti thi yahan ake….gola khana ha gola khana ha…jb tk nhi khilate the chikhti rehti thi", **Daksh** smiled

"chl aja paise tu dega…", **Arzoo** smiled back

"pehle konsa koi aur deta tha main hi deta tha", **Daksh** made faces

Both moved to Gola stall…. n spent quality time together..

…

ACP HOME

 _ **Purvi**_ _is in her room n working on a file….she is really much engrossed in file….that she even couldn't notice_ _ **Rajat**_ _presence…_

" _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _called her with weak voice_

" _oh_ _ **Rajat**_ _tum kb aye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _turned her face toward him_

" _haan tumse milne ko mn ho rha tha….toh a gya",He replied looking outside from window_

" _kucch hua ha kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _haan itna sb ho rha ha k kya kru…kucch smjh nhi a rha",_

" _ab kya hua_ _ **Rajat**_ _", She asked_

" _hona kya ha Vo_ _ **Kavin**_ _pagal ho gya ha…kl_ _ **Kuki**_ _k rude behavior k karan he turned so harsh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _took a deep sigh_

" _hmmm…mtlb_ _ **Kuki**_ _ne use maaf nhi kiya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said thoughtfully_

" _kl jb vo ghr aya toh bht disturbed tha uprse_ _ **Sachin**_ _uspe chila rha tha…ate hi tod fod krne lga….khud ko chot bhi lga li pagal ne aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _usne khud ko room mein lock kr liya….mian kya kru in dono ko…Papa_ _ **ACP**_ _sir k sath_ _ **Pune**_ _ghye ha agr vo hote toh pta nhi kya jwab deta",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while holding face in palms_

" _wait a minute…ab_ _ **Sachin**_ _kya hua",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked surprisedly_

" _yr vo_ _ **Kavin**_ _gusse mein_ _ **Angel**_ _ko bhi ulta sidha bol aya..vo bhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _ka naam le ke..jo baatein_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne kabhi bhi nhi vo sb bol k a gya..aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ko bht bura lga hoga….uske ansu aaj bhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko hurt krte ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with heavy throat…_

" _ohh…agr itni hi parwah ha uski toh sath kyu chhoda uska…isse kya frk pdhta ha…sbse zyada ansu toh usi ne diye ha_ _ **Angel**_ _ko",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said bit angrily_

" _yeh sb us aurat ki vjh se hi ho rha…agr von a hoti toh sb thik hota….uske greed ne barbaad kr diya hmein..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said in crying tone_

" _koi baat nhi sb thik ho jayge..you just relax", She hugged him_

" _pta nhi_ _ **Purvi**_ _cheeze hath se niklti ja rhi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _still too much worried_

" _acha_ _ **Rajat**_ _tumhari shkl se pte chl rha ha sari raat soye nhi..chlo abhi thoda so lo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while making him lye in her lap…_

 _He laid comfortably..She start caressing his hairs..He slept peacefully in her lap… She too laid besides her n slept while thinking all of this…_

…

 **ISHITA HOME**

 **Ishita** is really tensed…She working on her laptop n also talking to someone on phn…

"yes sir..maine sari taiyari kr li ha…Monday ki flight ha…"

" **Ishita** it will be risky..are you sure k tum jana chahti ho",Person asked

"haan sir…main jana chahti hu chahe kitna bhi risk kyun na ho..kl tk mera resignation aapko mil jayega…aur aap media ko yeh news khud de dena k **Ishita** ab **CID** ka hissa na rhi", **Ishita** said

"okay fine apna khyaal rkhna beta", Person said

"jee sir", Call disconnected..

She kept phone on table….n start working but something ditracting her again n again..She lost her concentration… She sighed n got up…moved to her window n start talking to stars..

" I knw **Dushyant** sir hmare beech kucch toh ha jo hmein jodta ha…pr main is cheez ko accept nhi kr skti…..mera jana bht zruri ha..aur mujhe jana hi hoga…..m sorry..bta nhi skti kyun ja rhi hu pr pray krungi k aap bht khush rhe…..mera intezar mt krna sir…..aap khush rhenge toh main bhi khush rhungi…", She closed her eyes n tears flowing sown from her eyes..

She composed herself n agin engrossed with her work…..

….

 **ANGEL HOME**

 _Its totally dark inside…..some weird horror noises occupied environment…..three ghosts are visible on a couch one with funny expression one with amused expression n the ghost in middle of both sitting with scary expressions n also biting nails….One of ghost signaled something to another one…..both smiled evilly..n moved their faces nearer to middle one… n they screamed badly,,_

" _ **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_ _"_

 _Middle one jumped from his seat n screamed in fear_

 _Plz mujhe kucch mt krna…main hath jodta hu…aaaaa..plz", He start running n other two behind him…._

 _Suddenly lights get on n man sit in corner with fear n girls start laughing badly_

" _yr_ _ **Dushyant**_ _tumhe CID wala kisne bna diya…kitne bde fatuu ho tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _said laughing_

" _aur kya hum se hi dr gye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _too joined hre_

" _tum dono ko chhodunga nhi main..", He start running behind them…they start run n chase…_ _ **KUKi**_ _with bandaged arm…._

 _She felt pain in her wound…_

" _aah", She sat on floor_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _n Angel ran to her_

" _pagal ha kisne kaha tha bhaag..aaj hi discharge mila ha aur bhaga daudi..idiot…cgl baith vahan",_ _ **Angel**_ _scolded her n_ _ **Dushyant**_ _took her to couch..made her sit…_

" _acha main Movie resume nr rha hu ab mujhe drana mt",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _warned them_

 _Both the girls nodded…they again engrossed in movie.._ _ **Kuki**_ _enjoying movie n Angel enjoying_ _ **Dushyant**_ _expressions….._

 _Someone entered hall..n saw them…both the girls on side n_ _ **Dushyant**_ _in middle…..he hugging them from both sides,,,_

 _Person became angry to see this…he threw vase from sied table which make loud noise n distracted trio….they got up_ _ **Dushyant**_ _on the lights_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked surprisedly_

" _main toh yahan is Kuki ka haal chaal puchhne aya tha…after all mujhe bchane k chkr mein hua yeh sb..pr madam toh yahan aish kr rhi…wow…hum log fikr k mare mre jar he eur yeh yahan Honey k sath huh, Kavin said angrily_

" _that's not ur prblm_ _ **Kavin**_ _..Honey mera dost ha..main jb chhe uske sath trime spent kru..Who are you to tell me k mujhe kya krna chahiye kya nh",_ _ **Kuki**_ _too angrily replied_

" _toh main koi nhi hu….waah_ _ **Kuki**_ _how could you do this to me….kyun ",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted_

" _you may leave now",_ _ **Kuki**_ _rudely said_

" _ja rha hu ab tum bulaogi na fir bhi nhi aunga:, He left angrily_

" _kya kru main..yeh pichha kyun nhi chhod rha mera",_ _ **Kuki**_ _almost cried_

" _kyun vo pyar krta ha tujhse aur tum bhi..use apni glti ka ehsaas ha.._ _ **Kuki**_ _he is right guy for you",_ _ **Angel**_ _said patting her head_

 _ **Kuki**_ _said nothing but moved inside…both sighed.._

" _tumhe kya lgta ha_ _ **Dushyant**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _Kucch nhi,,I think yeh decision use khud lena chahiye..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _Both sat silent n thinking abt all but thoughts disturbed by door bell…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _moved to ope the door…Person come inside.._

" _ **Angel**_ _", He called her_

" _pops",_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged her_

" _uncle main coffee lata hu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _moved to kitchen_

" _pops aap is wqt yahan",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked with confusion_

" _haan ek important baat krni ha.._ _ **Daksh**_ _k papa mile the…Tumhare aur_ _ **Daksh**_ _k rishte ki baat krne aye the…vo tumhe apne ghr ki bahu bnana chahte ha…yeh baat pehle bhi uthi thi pr tumhare aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki baat uthi toh main chup kr gya…",_ _ **DCP**_ _said with hesitation_

" _pops shadi…inni jldi",_ _ **Angel**_ _heart sank_

" _kyu beta koi prblm ha", DCP asked lovingly_

" _pops vo I don't know..itna sb kucch hua ha abhi abhi…abhi bhi vo sb ghum rha ha mere dil dmag mein aur aap chahte ha k main shadi",_ _ **Angel**_ _paused n eyes became moist_

" _bcha main janta_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne jo kiys tu bhul nhi skti pr apni life ko agge bdha…khushiya tere drwaze pe dastak de rhi ah_ _ **Daksh**_ _k roop mein aur tu inkaar mt kr..main tujhe khush dekhna chata hu..plz na mt kr beta",_ _ **DCP**_ _said with a hope_

 _ **Angel**_ _eyes had tears…her voice stuck in her throat..She hugged her father n only one word uttered from her mouth.._

" _ **Sachin**_ _"_

… _._

 _ **A/N:so done with this chap..i think emotional packed chap…..**_

 _ **So what will be Angel answer?**_

 _ **N what will Arzoo do now?**_

 _ **Will Kuki forgive Kavin"**_

 _ **Ishita where is she going n why…Why she resigned"**_

 _ **To know stay tuned..**_

 _ **Thankyou guys**_

 _ **Kepp reviewing**_

 _ **LOTS OF LOVE**_

 _ **MITHI**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Angel_** _had tears n hugged her father..Only one word escape from her mouth_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _"_

 ** _DCP_** _became angry with this….He shouted_

 _"abhi bhi uska naam le rhi ho jise tumhari qadar nhi ha…..usne us din itna be-izzat kiya tumhe mujhe tumhare pyar ko….aur tum aaj bhi is umeed mein ho k vo ayega…oh plz_ _ **Angel**_ _naam bhi sunna mujhe uska smjhi"_

 _" dad usne jo kiya so kiya…..pr maine toh pyar kiya ha use…..dhokha usne diya maine nhi…aur uske liye asan tha mujhe bhulna pr mere liye na mumkin ha smjhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _cried loudly_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _main decide kr chukka hu tumhari shadi Daksh se hi hogi….aur Sunday ko sgaai ha….tb tk ready kr lo khud ko",_ _ **DCP**_ _ordered_

 _"no pops..plz aisa mt khiye…",_ _ **Angel**_ _broke into tears_

 _"look_ _ **Angel**_ _ **Daksh**_ _ko koi problem nhi ha…usne sb janne k baad bhi haan kr diya ha…vo ready ha is shadi k liye….bs tumhari haan ki wait kr rha ha vo….plz_ _ **Angel**_ _haan bol doh…..vaise bhi bht ho chuki tum logo ki manmani…..ab vhi hoga jo main sochunga",_ **DCP** _said angrily_

 _"uncle plz shant ho jayiye…hum baad mein baat krte ha na…..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Dushu**_ _smjhao ise…aur utaro us_ _ **Sachin**_ _ka bhoot iske sr se",_ _ **DCP**_ _still in anger n left_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _uncle sahi ha…._ _ **Sachin**_ _ko bhul jao vo tumhe deserve hi nhi krta",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"but kaise bhul jau use…3 saal diye ha maine use…aur aaj vo (paused) no Honey yeh mujhse nhi hoga",_ _ **Angel**_ _had tears_

 _"kyun nhi hoga…us_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye kyun khud ki life spoil kr rhi ho…..aisa bhi kya ha jo tu nhi bhula skti use bta",_ _ **Kuki**_ _almost shouts_

 _"haan nhi bhul skti use….._ _ **Daksh**_ _ya kisi aur k layak nhi hu main…",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted back_

 _"kyun kya kmi ha tujh mein bol na…..kyun nhi ha kisi k layak",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted_

 _"kyunki mere aur uske beech koi limit koi boundary bchi…kyi baar hum apni haddein paar kr chuke ha….aise mein main_ _ **Daksh**_ _ko ",_ _ **Angel**_ _stopped with a hard slap on her face by_ _ **Kuki**_ _which is totally unexpected….._

 _"wah kitni beshrmmi se yeh sb bta rhi ha jaise koi mhaan kaam kiya ho…yeh sb krne se pehle ek baar bhi dad ka khyaal nhi aya tujhe...tu maan ya na maan_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne sirf aur sirf use kiya tujhe apni physical needs k liye…..aur ab uska mn bhr gya tumse…got u dammit",_ _ **Kuki**_ _anger were on peak_

 _"I am sorry but main_ _ **Daksh**_ _se shadi nhi krungi…plz don't force me",_ _ **Angel**_ _fell on her knees_

 _"haan tu kyun kregi…tujhe vhi krna ha jo tu chahti ha…hum tere hai hi kon…..jo tu hmare bare sochegi… khoon ka rishta hota toh parwah krti na",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _looked her unbelievably_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _plz calm down…hum shanti se baat krte ha…..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _made her sit_

 _"sahi ha….hmari apni hoti toh dad ki maan samaan ki fikr krti…pr sdk se utha k laye ise kya frk pdta ha….prayi ha aaj savit kr hi diya isne",_ _ **Kuki**_ _saying with tears_

 ** _Angel_** _ran to her while weeping…..She locked herself in room…._

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _ **Angel**_ _…kucch kr na le…you know na vo bht sensitive ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said worriedly_

 _"haan maine bhi gusse mein na jane kya kya bol diya chlo",_ _ **Kuki**_ _realized her anger_

 _Both moved toward_ _ **Angel**_ _room….n start banging door_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _sorry yr..drwaza kholo",_ _ **Kuki**_ _banging door_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _drwaza khol plz open it dammit",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _too shouting her name but she is not opening door_

 _"Kya hua..",_ _ **Daksh**_ _entered the scene_

 _"tu yahan",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _"haan_ _ **Angel**_ _se baat krne aya tha",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said_

 _"usne khud ko room mein bnd kr liya ha..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said panicky_

 _"toh drwaza khtkhta kya rhe ho….drwaza todte ha",_ _ **Daksh**_ _almost shouts_

 ** _Dushyant_** _nodded n both pushed the door n broke the door…they entered inside n shocked to see_ _ **Angel**_ _lying in pool of blood_

 _"oh No…_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouts her name n checked her wrist_

 _"Doctor ko bulao_ _ **Dushyant**_ _",_ _ **Daksh**_ _shouted_

 ** _Duhsyant_** _nodded n_ _ **Daksh**_ _picked her up n made her lye on bed….._

 _"First aid box…hmein blood rokna ha ",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said_

 ** _Kuki_** _bring first aid box n they tried to apply bandages n stop the blood.._

 _"thank god blood ruk gya…..abbs doctor a jaye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _Doctor came n checked her..left after giving them instructions….._

 ** _Kuki_** _was crying n Dushyant sat beside_ _ **Angel**_ _…._

 _"koi mujhe btayega yahan hua kya ha",_ _ **Daksh**_ _asked_

 _"sb meri glti ha daksh…mujhe vo sb nhi bolna chahiye tha…",_ _ **Kuki**_ _burst into tears_

 _"mtlb",_ _ **Daksh**_ _got confused_

 _"main btata hu..Vo uncle ne tumhare aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ki shadi ki baat kit oh",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _narrates all_

 _"what…_ _ **Kuki**_ _have you gone mad….Vo is tym kis situation mein hum sb jante ha fir bhi tum…(paused) khair chhodo…ab mujhse main baat krunga",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said strictly_

 _Both nodded.._

 _…_

 ** _SINGHANIA VILLA_**

 ** _Sagar_** _n_ _ **Sneha**_ _is in their room.._ _ **Sagar**_ _is getting ready…n_ _ **Sneha**_ _is sitting on bed with moist eyes n thinking about_ _ **Sachin's**_ _words_

 _"_ _aap sirf_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ **Singhania**_ _ki ma ho skti ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _ya uske bhayio kin hi…smjhi mrs_ _ **Sneha**_ _ **Singhania**_ _"_

 _Tears falling down from he eyes.._ _ **Sagar**_ _noticed her crying..a evil smile spread on his face_

 _"_ _kya baat ha_ _ **mrs**_ _ **Singhania**_ _aap ro rhi ha….ohh aapke suputr_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne pehchanne se inkar kr diya kya aapko",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said teasingly_

 _"_ _just stop it…yeh job hi hua bs tumhari vjh se..mera bsa bsaya ghr mere hi hathon barbad kra diya...mere bche alg kr diye…main tumhe kbhi maaf nhi krungi smjhe",_ _ **Sneha**_ _cried loud_

 _"_ _kr bhi kya logi…pichhle 23 saal se kucch kr payi ho kya…",_ _ **Sagar**_ _laughed a loud_

 ** _Sneha_** _slapped him hard_

 _"_ _kyun kiya yeh sb bolo"_

 _"_ _tumhe pta toh ha k mujhe_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _ko barbad krna tha…kr diya",He laughed a loud_

 _"_ _tum aur tumhare evil plans…",_ _ **Sneha**_ _moved out in anger_

 ** _Sagar_** _too moved out…_

 _But one is listening this with moist eyes..her eyes couldn't believe this…..but she composed herself n moved in…pick the comb of_ _ **Sagar**_ _n took his hair sample for DNA…..The_ _ **Arzoo**_ _picked hair brush of_ _ **Sneha**_ _for her DNA…._

 _"_ _ **Singhania**_ _saab aapki schaai sbke samne ani chahiye…aap itna gire huye insaan ha….aur shrm ati ha k main aapki beti hu..",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _thinking while crying but left before anyone could see her…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _PRADHYUMAN HOUSE_**

 ** _Rajat_** _is sleeping peacefully like small kid with innocent smile on his face….Purvi came out of washroom in her bathrobe with wet hairs…She smiled to see him….she moved towards him n ruffled his hairs lightly_

 _"_ _kitne cute ho tum…sote ho ek dum bche jaise….", She smiled n kissed his forehead_

 _She about to go but felt a grip on her wrist…..she smiled n turned back…._ _ **Rajat**_ _pulled her in hug in very next moment_

 _"_ _arrey kya kr rhe ho chhodo….koi dekh lega….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _struggled to escape_

 _"_ _koi nhi dekhega….yahan sirf hum dono ha smjhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said naughtily tightening grip around her wasit_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _pouted_

 _"_ _acha g jb so rha tha tb bda pyar a rha tha aur ab dur bhaag rhi ho..bht na insaafi ha yeh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _smirked_

 _"_ _no_ _ **Rajat**_ _no shaitani",_ _ **Purvi**_ _warned him_

 _But Rajat ignored n pulled her more closer…n start moving his face towards her….._ _ **Purvi**_ _became nervous n closed her eyes…_ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled kissed her forehead n moved to washroom.._ _ **Purvi**_ _opened her eyes n smiled_

 _"_ _jhalli khin ki"_

 _She moved to take coffee for two….but disturbed by door bell…She opened the door n shocked to see her father at this time_

 _"_ _papa aap yahan"_

 _"_ _kyun nhi a skta kya",_ _ **ACP**_ _too became confused_

 _"_ _Aap ka hi ghr ha..ayiye ayiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _welcomed him_

 _"_ _2 coffee",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked confusedly while seeing 2 coffee mugs in tray_

 _"_ _vo aap ki yaad a rhi thi toh aapke naam ki coffee bhi khud k liye bna li",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said nervously_

 _"_ _acha main fresh hoke ata hu…fir pite Ha coffee sath mein",_ _ **ACP**_ _smiled_

 _She nodded….she moved to her room hurriedly where_ _ **Rajat**_ _is getting ready…She moved to him_

 _"_ _jldi jao papa a gye ha", She said_

 _"_ _Yr coffee toh pila doh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said sweetly_

 _"_ _nhi chlo window se bahr", Purvi signaled toward window_

 _"_ _what window…are you serious….no",_ _ **Rajat**_ _made faces_

 _"_ _tumhe vhin se jana ha…chlo jao",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 ** _Rajat_** _denied_

 _"_ _plz_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _almost pleaded_

 _"_ _fine but penalty deni hogi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said naughtily_

 _"_ _okay jo chahiye dungi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _abhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan baba abhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _pucchogi nhi kya chahiye mujhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _haan btao",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _mujhe mitha khana ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while fixing his gaze at her lips_

 _"_ _okay…fridge mein cake ha abhi lati hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _about to go but_ _ **Rajat**_ _pulled her in hug_

 _"_ _dumbo mujhe special wala mitha khana ha jo sirf meri_ _ **Purvi**_ _mujhe de skti ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while moving thumb on her lower lip_

 _She shivered with his touch n blushed hard_

 _"_ _R…R.._ _ **rajat**_ _", She strummed_

 _"_ _shshshshsh", He kept his finger on her lips…._

 _She closed her eyes….n he attacked her lips both engaged in sweet n lovely kiss….they apart when they need air…._ _ **Rajat**_ _jumped out from window n leaves for his house.._

 _…_

 ** _THE CREATIONS_**

 ** _Angel_** _is sitting in her cabin..her eyes were red n swollen…slap imprints are visible on her face…still she had tears…She is lost somewhere that she couldn't hear_ _ **Arzoo**_ _voice who is calling her from 10 minutes….._

 _"_ _di kya hua any problem",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _shook her_

 _"_ _haan nhi..tum kb ayi",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _pichle 10 minutes se main aapko bula rhi hu..pr aap pta nhi kahan khoye ho…di hua ha kucch",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _asked again_

 _"_ _nhi tum btao kya pta chla",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled fakely_

 _"_ _di mumma glt nhi ha..dad ne unhe force kiya tha…..vo dono nfrt krte ha ek dusre se",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said with heavy throat_

 _"_ _hmmm…samples",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _yeh rhe_ _ **Mr n Mrs Singhania**_ _k samples…._ _ **Dushyant**_ _bhai ghr nhi they",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said_

 _"_ _yeh Baal_ _ **Dushu**_ _ka ha…acha apna sample bhi doh",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _jee di..", She gave_ _ **Angel**_ _her hair for DNA testing_

 _"_ _ab bche Dr_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _n_ _ **Kavin..Kuki**_ _n_ _ **Vivek**_ _ko bolo k jldi kre yeh sb…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 ** _Arzoo_** _nodded_

 _"_ _wow di yeh card kitna sundr ha kis cheez ka ha",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _picked a invitation card from her table_

 _"_ _for you",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

 ** _Arzoo_** _expressions changed to sad n weird to see card..She couldn't believe her eyes….She immediately left the room… whereas Angel concentrate on DNA samples of_ _ **Singhania's**_ _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _EVENING_**

 ** _SALUNKHE HOUSE_**

 _All were sitting in hall n having tea with some light chit chat…._ _ **Sachin**_ _is lost somewhere_ _ **Kavin**_ _n_ _ **Rajat**_ _were talking casually whereas Dr_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _was not in the scene…Trio disturbed by door bell…._ _ **Rajat**_ _went to open the door….He was surprised n shocked to see person…but invited her in…_

 ** _Sachin_** _n_ _ **Kavin**_ _got up from their seats after Seeing_ _ **KUKI**_ _…._

 _"_ _tum yahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _glared her_

 _"_ _andr ayiye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _called someone_

 _Two men entered inside with two big cartons…_

 _"_ _yeh sb kya ha_ _ **KUKI**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ek minute btati hu", She said while glaring_ _ **Sachin**_

 _She opened the boxes n picked some cards soft toys dresses n other things n threw on_ _ **Sachin**_ _face…._

 _"_ _yeh vo cards aur gifts jo aapne meri behn ko diye the….apna jhutha pyar sabit krne k liye…ab inki ya tumhari use koi zrurt nhi ha…._ _ **Sachin**_ _sir u know what main aapki bht respect krti thi pr jo ghtiya hrkt aapne ki ha na uske baad aap meri nzr mein bht niche gir gye ha…aapko Sir kehna bho mjboori ha vrna aap layak uske bhi nhi ha…",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted on him_

 _"_ _chup kro_ _ **Kuki**_ _hmare hi ghr ake tum mere bhai ko insult nhi kr skti..jo baat ha vo kro aur jao",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said in anger_

 _"_ _ohh ya….main inki insult nhi kr rhi kyunki insult unki hoti ha jinki koi izzat ho aur meri nzr meon inki koi izzat nhi ha….",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said with lots of anger in her tone_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouts_

 _"_ _rehne doh_ _ **Kavin**_ _…haan bolo_ _ **Kuki**_ _kucch aur bcha ha kya vo bhi bol doh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while folding his arms around his chest_

 _"_ _yeh lo",_ _ **Kuki**_ _forwarded card toward_ _ **Sachin**_

 _"_ _kya ha yeh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked while opening card_

 _"_ _invitation ha engagement ka…..coming Sunday ko_ _ **engagement**_ _ha_ _ **Daksh**_ _aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ki",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _This made shock trio….Card fell from_ _ **Sachin's**_ _hands….He was looking at_ _ **KUKi**_ _continuously_

 _"_ _tumhare sare karnamo k baad bhi_ _ **Daksh**_ _use shadi krne ko taiyar ha….use sb pta ha k kasie tum ne_ _ **Angel**_ _ko use kiya apnio sexual needs k liye…jb mn bhr gya toh use dudh se makhi k jaise bahr fenk diya…Shame on you sir…khair jo hua so hua bhul jao….ab vo apni life ki nyi beginning krne chli ab koi tmasha mt krna vrna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga",_ _ **Kuki**_ _warned him_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _bs bhi kro",_ _ **Kavin**_ _almost pleaded as he know his brother did wrong with_ _ **Angel**_ _…_

 _"_ _thik ha…mn toh nhi tha but Professional etiquettes se mjboor hu…acha nhi lgega pr ana zrur haan..Sunday bs 4 din hi ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _aur yeh rhi mithai..muh mitha krna mt bhulna",_ _ **Kuki**_ _handed over Sweet box in_ _ **Sachin**_ _hand n left_

 ** _Sachin_** _fell on his knees n tears flowing down from his eyes…_

 _"_ _ab kyun ro rha ha…tune uske sath jo kiya uske 2 hi result ho skte the ek suicide dusra kisi aur se shadi…..usne dusra choose kiya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _too teased him_

 _"_ _haan use choose krta toh yeh pariwar bikhr jata aur uskla ilzaam ek aurat k sr ata aur vo hoti meri Angel aur main yeh bardasht nhi kr pata….use dukh se bchane k liye use bhi bda dukh de diya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _crying loudly while hugging a toy(doremon) he given to her_

 ** _Kavin_** _hugged him_

 _"_ _Bhayia please"_

 ** _Sachin_** _got up n picked the things n moved to his room….._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A/N:SO DONE WITH THIS CHAP.._**

 ** _HOWS THIS_**

 ** _THANKYOU SO MUCH_**

 ** _KEEP REVIEWING_**

 ** _LOTS OF LOVE_**

 ** _MITHI_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**NIGHT**_

 _ **DCP HOME**_

 _ **KUKI ROOM**_

 _ **Kuki**_ _is so much worried abt_ _ **Angel**_ _as she know_ _ **Angel**_ _still loves_ _ **Sachin**_ _….She is moving to n fro in room…She is really upset…..Meantime Someone jumped inside her room from balcony…She was surprised to see person about to scream but person covered her face with hand….her eyes opened wide in shock_

" _main hu_ _ **Kuki**_ _",He said_

 _She relaxed bit and rolled her eyes to ask_

" _mujhe kuch baat krni ha",He said_

 _She still rolled her eyes as what happen_

" _arrey tum bol kyun nhi rhi ho",He asked in frustration_

 _She signaled something him he removed his hand_

" _oops sorry"_

 _ **Kuki**_ _took a deep breath_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum yahan kya kr rhe ho…zra tym ka khyaal toh kro",_ _ **Kuki**_ _frowned in anger_

" _plz shor mt mchao bht important baat krne aya hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _kya", She asked_

" _Bhayia k bare baat krne ayah u", He replied_

" _Mujhe is bare koi baat nhi krni..Tumhara bhai toh tumse bhi 2 qadam age nikla…meri behn kko bht buri trh se barbad kiya unhone",_ _ **Kuki**_ _had anger in her voice_

" _Dekho Kuki hmare ghr k halat normal ghr jaise nhi ha..bchpn se hi dad ne hmein ldkiyon se dujr rehna sikhaya..mujhe chhod dono bhai seriously ise nibha rhe the…but_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia ko pyar ho gya tih kya kre,,,dad ki halt k chlte vo us din jhuth bole….pr he still loves_ _ **Angel…**_ _aur vo bilkul thik nhi ha…ja le halt dekho unki",_ _ **Kavin**_ _broke into tears_

" _toh main kya kru..meri behn ki halt dekho ja k eek baar jiski vjh tumhara bhai ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said angrily_

" _main bs yeh chahta hu k vo dono ek ho jaye…dono ek dusre k bina nhi reh payenge..plz_ _ **Kuki**_ _help me",_ _ **Kavin**_ _almost pleaded_

" _mujhse koi umeed mt rkho plz",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said stubbornly_

" _kyun tum nhi chahti tumhari behn khush rhe..bolo na_ _ **kuki**_ _….uski Khushi sirf_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia mein ha toh kyun use life time drd dena chahti hu…_ _ **Kuki**_ _unhe milane mein help kro plz",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said strictly this time_

" _haan mujhe uski khushi chahiye pr tumhara bhai kya gurantteeuse khush rkh payega",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _chhoti moti prblms ati ha but plz unka sath hi unki khushi ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _thik ha but hum kre kya",_ _ **Kuki**_ _agreed_

" _sochna pdega…..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _usko engagement pe le k ana",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said while thinkisng something_

" _use kya hoga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _kucch toh hoga..aur aajse uske samne is sgaai k kucch zyada hi chrche krne ha smjhe",_ _ **Kuki**_ _ordered him_

 _He nodded…_

" _ **Kuki**_ _I am sorry what I did to you..but yr I Love you",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while holding her wrist_

" _Mujhe time chahiye_ _ **Kavin**_ _plz",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _jitna tym chaho utna lo but jwab haan hi hona chahiye",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smiled n loosened his grip on her wrist_

" _acha ab jao….kl sgaai mein zrur ana_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko le k",She said_

" _okays", He about to move she stopped him by holding wrist_

 _She hugged him instantly_

" _Thank you so much tumhari vjh se_ _ **Angel**_ _ko uski khushi mil jayegi",She said_

 _He too smiled….h hugged him_

" _Acha ab chlta hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _separated n jumped out from balcony_

 _ **Kuki**_ _smirked n see a hair in her hand_

" _finally_ _ **Kavin**_ _ka baal mil gya DNA test k liye..abhi_ _ **Angel**_ _ko deti hu"_

 _She moved toward_ _ **Angel**_ _room._

…

 _ **ISHITA HOME**_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _stopped his car front of her house...he seems very angry his eyes were red ….He rang bell..She opened the door after few minutes…She shocked to see him at this time….she invites him in…He entered inside..n she shut the door…._

" _Sir aap is tym yahan", She asked_

" _kyun ab yahan nhi a skta kya",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said angrily_

" _nhi sir vo baat nhi ha aap itna late aye toh",_ _ **Ishita**_ _scared bit with his anger_

" _haan pucchne aya hu kyun kr rhi hi aise,,,kyun… yeh sb krne se pehle ek baar bhi mera khyaal nhi aya kya",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _shouts badly_

" _sir aap kis bare baat kr rhe ha..mujhe kucch smjh nhi a rha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked with trembling voice_

" _tumhe smjh nhi a rha waah…itna bda decision le liya aura b smjh nhi a rha kyu_ _ **Ishita**_ _kyun", He held her arm tightly_

" _Ahh sir mujhe drd ho rha ha plz chhodiye aur saaf saaf btayiye kya baat ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _gathered some courage_

" _saaf saaf baat yeh ha k kya ha yeh…tumne resign kr diya kyun…aur yeh ghr k papers bhi vapis kr diye…kyun",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _Sir yeh mera personal matter ha…",_ _ **Ishita**_ _turned her face_

" _Personal matter aur mujhe btana bhi zruri nhi smjha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked with tears_

" _kis haq se pucch rhe ha aap",_ _ **Ishita**_ _shouts_

" _haq ohh haan main toh bhul gya mera toh haq hi nhi…main toh kucch bhi nhi..sorry ", Dushynat said in shock while moving toward door_

" _Sir mera vo mtlb nhi tha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _about to say but_ _ **Dushyant**_ _moved out till now_

 _ **Ishita**_ _sat on floor n start crying_

" _I am sorry sir..pr mera jana zruri ha"_

 _She slept while crying_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _directly moved to_ _ **Daksh**_ _place..He rang bell_ _ **Daksh**_ _opened the door …. N shocked to see_ _ **Dushyant**_ _in miserable condition_

" _tu yahan aur kya halt bna rkhi ha yeh",_ _ **Daksh**_ _asked n took him inside.._

" _ **Daksh**_ _yahan sb dhokhe baaz ha..koi nhi smjhta yr…vo ja rhi ha jb puccha toh boli kis haq se pucch reh ho..koi haq nhi ha mera..koi haq nhi", He started crying_

 _ **Daksh**_ _hugged him….n tried to make him calm…_

 _ ****_

 _ **Aisa Zakhm Diya Hai Jo Na Phir Bharega**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har Haseen Chehre Se Ab Yeh Dil Darrega**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hum To Jaan Dekar Yunhi Mar Mite The**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun Lo Ae Haseenon, Yeh Humse Ab Na Hoga… (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisa Zakhm Diya Hai**_

… _.._

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **DCP**_ _house is fully decorated n guests are coming_ _ **DCP**_ _Welcoming them at gate…_ _ **Daksh**_ _is in guest room n getting ready…..He moves out when someone called him…..He moves toward voice but collided with_ _ **Arzoo…**_ _he held her to protect from falling…both eyes met…n they lost in each other eyes…..Meantime_ _ **Dushyant**_ _came n saw them lost..he felt something but shook them_

" _ **Arzoo**_ _ **Daksh**_ _",He almost shouts_

 _Both came out of eye lock…._

" _kya hua",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _kucch nhi bs tkra gye the…aur kya",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said n moved to his room_

 _ **Arzoo**_ _too moved to other side….._

 _ **Dushyant**_ _saw them n sighed deeply..He moved to_ _ **Daksh**_ _room_

 _ **Daksh**_ _standing front of mirror with closed eyes…n try to figure out his heart voice..n he saw_ _ **Arzoo**_ _face..Fresh tear fell from his eyes…_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _pressed his shoulder_

" _kucch nhi",_ _ **Daksh**_ _wiped his tears_

" _ **Daksh**_ _",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _glanced over him_

" _ **Honey**_ _mujhe lgta ha k main_ _ **Angel**_ _ko khush nhi rkh paunga",_ _ **Daskh**_ _sighed_

" _ **Daksh**_ _tu khud chahta tha k_ _ **Angel**_ _se teri shadi ho….bchpn se tu use pyar krta ha toh ab",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _made him turn_

" _I think I love_ _ **Arzoo**_ _",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said with closed eyes_

" _pagal ho gya ha tu…aaj teri_ _ **Angel**_ _se sgaai ha aur tu…dekh_ _ **Angel**_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki vjh se bht suffer kr chuki ha plz ab tu use aur tkleef mt de",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _pr jb use pta chlega k mere dil mein_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ha tb",_ _ **Daksh**_ _asked_

" _use nhi pta chlega aur tu btayega bhi nhi…_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ko main smbhaal lunga",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _pressed his hands_

 _ **Daksh**_ _nodded…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _hugged him…_

… _.._

 _ **ANGEL ROOM**_

 _ **Angel**_ _looking gorgeous in her pink Lehnga but her charm is missing from her face….She had tears n crying silent….._

 _But someone entered her room which made her shock….._

" _aap yahan",Angel tears start rolling down_

" _kyun kr rhi hu aisa..reh paogi mere bina",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _aapne hi mjboor kiya ha….vrna mere liye yeh maut se bhi bdhkr ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _had tears_

" _toh mt kro yeh sgaai",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _main apne pops ko aur dukh nhi de skti", She said_

" _n what about us",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _us! main aur aap ab hum nhi ha..hum alg ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _main aur aap ", She said n moved toward door where_ _ **Kuki**_ _waiting for her_

 _ **Sachin**_ _looked her in shock_

 _ **Kuki**_ _took her in Hall..all were present n made her stand beside_ _ **Daksh**_ _..Both were lost in their own worlds…._

" _chlo_ _ **Daksh**_ _Ring pehna doh",_ _ **DCP**_ _said_

 _He once looked_ _ **Arzoo**_ _n nodded..He abt to put ring in her finger with trembling hand but it fell from her hand…h ring start rolling n stop near Someone feet….He picked up Ring n moved toward_ _ **Angel**_ _n_ _ **Angel**_ _saw him tearily …..He gave ring to_ _ **Daksh**_ _..he about to made her wear but stop to listen music…all attention turned toward music…_ _ **Sachin**_ _dancing in middle n start singing_

 _ **Sunoh ek thi kanch ki gudiya  
Suno ek thi pyar ki pudiya  
Sadke  
Uss pyar ke  
Sunoh ek tha pind da shera  
Aaya kaske bandh wo sehara  
Sadke  
Uss yaar ke**_

 _ **Angel**_ _gave a disappointment look to her…._ _ **Sachin**_ _held her hand n pulled her on dance floor.._

 _ **Saji thi doli… wo  
Chadha tha ghodi.. wo  
Khoya jaane kahan inna sona pyar baliye**_

 _ **Jogi maahi heer ranjhana  
Sabnu jaake main ye bolna  
Baat bolke  
Raaz kholna**_

 _ **Angel**_ _start crying…..Sachin wiped her tears but she jerked his hand n ran to_ _ **Daksh**_ _..He assured her…._

 _ **Sachin**_ _moved to_ _ **Angel**_ _n put ring her in finger….All were shocked but Someone is really angry at this..He came toward_ _ **Sachin**_ _n slapped him hard_

 _Kya pagalpan ha yeh_ _ **Sachin**_ _..in sbka kya mtlb ha",Dr_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _shouted_

" _Dad I love her..meri ankhon k samne ise kisi aur ki hote nhi dekh skta….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _had tears_

" _toh us din vo sb sch tha aur jhuth tumne bola isne nhi..dhokha tumne diya",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked angrily_

" _dad us din doc ne jo kaha main dr gya tha…mujhe kucch smjh nhi aya…toh bs aapki health lo k dr gya tha..mujhe lga aap zyada important ho pr dad_ _ **Angel**_ _bhi utni hi important ha mere liye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _toh us ldki ko itna bda dhokha de k tujhe kya lga k main khush hoyunga...maine tumhe ldkiyo se dur rehne ko kaha than a ki unhe dhokha dene ko….tum bhi us aurat jaise hi ho..kisi ki feelings aur bhrose ka acha mzaak bna k rkh diya….kya frk tum mein aur us mein",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _busted on him_

" _Dad mujhe ehsaas ha apni glti ka…..main_ _ **Angel**_ _se shadi krna chahta hu…pr us aurat se compare mt kro plz",_ _ **Sachin**_ _joined his hands_

" _haan ab mujhse nhin use maafi mango…_ _ **DCP**_ _saab se mafi mango",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _Sachin moved toward_ _ **DCP**_ _N_ _ **Angel…..**_

" _ **Angel**_ _I am sorry….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Ja k pops se maafi mango….unka decision hi mera decision hoga",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **DCP**_ _sir plz main sari Zindagi_ _ **Angel**_ _k sath bitana chahta hu..kya aap uska hath mere hath mein doge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _pleaded_

" _ek shrt pr",_ _ **DCP**_ _said_

" _kya ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _tum dono ki shadi aaj hi hogi",_ _ **DCP**_ _announced_

" _pops/Dad/Sir",All said in shocked_

" _agr yeh fri bdl gya toh",_ _ **DCP**_ _said while looking_ _ **Salunkhe**_

" _ab glti_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki ha jo aap chaho sir",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _agreed_

" _Main baki ki taiyari krti hu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _jumped in excitement_

 _After few minutes wedding rituals starts…..n_ _ **Sagel**_ _got married..All were happy…Sachin took her to_ _ **Salunkhe's**_ _Place after Vidaai…._

 _All were relaxed at DCP place…_

" _Finally hmara plan work kr gya hai na ...dad I am so happy for_ _ **Angel**_ _…..finally use uska pyar mil gya",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _ **Kuki**_ _tujhe pta is natak mein ek kaam bht acha hua…2 jani dushman ab ldenge nhi",_ _ **Dushaynt**_ _said_

" _kon",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked confusedly_

" _arrey_ _ **Daksh**_ _baba aur_ _ **Arzoo**_ _mata…pyar ho gya dono ko",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _what no…jhuth",_ _ **Kuki**_ _in shock_

" _haan_ _ **Daksh**_ _ne khud kaha k vo_ _ **Arzoo**_ _se pyar krta ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _sch…yeh thakur gabbar jai veeru kaise bn gye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _giggled_

" _muh bnd kr apna..aur ab yeh bta_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ko kaise propose kru",_ _ **Daksh**_ _asked_

" _abhi kucch mt bol….thode din ruk fir kehna jo kehna ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _He nodded…n trio talked for a long…_

… _.._

 _ **SALUNKHE HOUSE**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _is in his room n surprised as his father is so calm toward all of this today's drama…he is thinking about his father behavior_

" _Dad itne calm kaise ho skte..Angel ghr mein bahu bn k ayi…Kavin use welcome kiya aur Dad ne koi reaction nhi diya…kucch baat toh ha…knhi yeh toofan k pehle ki shanty toh nhi …oh Gosh kya ha yeh sb"_

 _His trail of thoughts interrupt by phn ring..He picked up phn_

" _haan_ _ **Purvi**_ _"_

" _kahan ho tum….", She asked_

" _ghr pe aur kahan",He replied_

" _itna low kyun sound kr rhe ho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _ki shadi_ _ **Angel**_ _se ho gyi", He said_

" _wow that's a grt news toh prblm kya ha",She asked_

" _tum janti ho dad ko…fir bhi pucch rhi ho",He said_

" _ohh toh sir gussa ha ..koi baat nhi maan jayenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _vo baat nhi ha…..dad ki haan se hi shadi hui ha….lbut vo sb itna calmly handle kiya k I have doubt k unke dmag mein kuch toh chl rha ha..", He sighed_

" _uffo_ _ **Rajat**_ _just hope for the best..n don't think zyada kl main vapis a jaungi…",She said_

" _hmm..ek toh tum bina btaye aaj subh subh Delhi chli gyi aur abhi bhi kl tk ane ki baat kr rhi ho bht buri ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _teased her_

" _main toh aisi hi hu… ab yeh tumhe sochna k mujhse shadi krni ha ya nhi", She said_

" _kyun nhi krunga..bs ek baar sb sort out ho jaye…..fir shadi bhi kr lunga",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Acha main rkhti hu…bht neend a rhi ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _okay Love u bye….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _luv you too meri jaan",_ _ **Purvi**_ _kissed her phone_

 _Call disconnects….._

 _ **Rajat**_ _slept peacefully….._

…

 _ **SAGEL ROOM**_

 _ **Angel**_ _is standing in window n having tears in her eyes….She's thinking of all happenings her sudden marriage….._ _ **Sachin**_ _came out of washroom n saw her standing in window…He moved toward her….He hugged her from behind…..She shut her eyes tightly…._

" _sb kitna bdl gya na….hmara jhgda aur aaj yun is trh shadi….tum mere sath ho yeh bht khushi ki baat ha mere liye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _He start kissing her neck…..Which made her shiver…..He clutched her own dress tightly…his face expreesions were clearly show that she is not happy with all of this…He jerked_ _ **Sachin**_ _.._

" _please_ _ **Sachin**_ _"_

" _kya hua_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _was confused at her behavior_

" _kucch bhi toh nhi hua hai na_ _ **Sachin**_ _…aapne mujhe itne logo k samne thukra diya kucch bhi toh nhi tha..mujhe jhuthi bola…vo bhi kucch nhi tha..mere pyar aur jazbaat sbko ek mzaak bna k rkh diya vo sb kucch bhi toh nhi tha….hai na meri self respect mere jazbaat sb taak pe rkh diya vo sb kucch bhi toh nhi tha….aur aaj jb aapko lga k aap mujhse pyar krte ho toh shadi kr li….iska mtlb toh yhi hua k jb aapka mn hoga aap mujhe apna lenge jb mn kiya thukra denge…Ek cheez bna k rkh diya aapne mujhe….Hai na", She shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _tum meri situation bhi smjho….Dad ki health kafi critical thi us tym….main unhe nhi kho skta tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _main bhi nhi chahti unhe kucch ho…pr mujhe toh tumne jeete jee maar diya tha_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _bhl jao sb aaj hum ek nya start krte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said holding her shoulder_

" _ **Sachin**_ _baat sirf meri hoti toh bhul jati pr us din Dad ko bhi insult kiya gya yahan….main vo sb nhi bhul skti",_ _ **Angel**_ _jerked his hands_

" _So don't you love me",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said bit angrily_

" _ofcourse I do…but shayad hmare beech ab pehle jaisa kucch nhi ho skta",_ _ **Angel**_ _said n moves to washroom_

" _kaise smjhau ise…..sbko meri glti nzr a rahi ha maion yeh sb kyun kiya von hi dikh rha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _laid on bed_

 _After few minutes_ _ **Angel**_ _moved out of washroom n laid on couch n both had tears n slept in waiting of next morning…._

… _.._

 _ **A/N: So done with this long chap…lots of tension….**_

 _ **Why Purvi Went Delhi?**_

 _ **Where is ishita going?**_

 _ **Is Daksh Able to propose Arzoo?**_

 _ **What will Kavin do to for Kuki's Positive reply?**_

 _ **N Sagel! what will Sachin do now ?**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you for reviews…**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi….**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _SALUNKHE HOUSE_**

 ** _Kavin_** _moved out of room and saw_ _ **Rajat**_ _sitting in living area…He lost somewhere ….._

 _"_ _Bde bhayia kya baat ha…kahan khoye ho or I must say kiske khyalon mein khoye ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked naughtily_

 _"_ _knhi nhi bs soch rha hu k abse_ _ **Angel**_ _yahin rhegi ..toh dad ka reaction kya hoga",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said worriedly_

 _"_ _kya bde bhayia..dad ki ankhin k samne shadi hui ha..vhi_ _ **Angel**_ _ko laye ha yahan…ab kya hoga …sb acha hoga but vo_ _ **Angel**_ _mujhe psnd nhi ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _kyun kya bigada ha usne tera",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _bhul gye usne thappad mara tha mere",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said bit angrily_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _6 mhine ho gye ha us baat ko bhul ja aur ab vo teri bdi bhabhi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Bde bhayia main nhi bhul skta",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _chl aja..Dad a gye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Good morning dad",_ _ **Rajat**_ _and_ _ **Kavin**_ _greeted him_

 _He greeted them back…._

 _"_ _toh aaj breakfast mein kya ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Papa aaj khana maine bnaya ha…mujhe jitna pta tha us hisab se bna diya….lijiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with smile_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _kahan ha_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Papa vo abhi ready ho rhe ha….Aaj unhe uthne mein late ho gya",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while serving toast for him…_

 ** _Salunkhe_** _kept the plate side…_

 _"_ _Papa kya hua",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Good morning Dad",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while touching his feet_

 _"_ _Biwi a gyi toh Late uthna chalu",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said bit angrily_

 _"_ _Nhi Dad bs aise hi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to say but cut by_ _ **Salunkhe**_

 _"_ _Khana kahan ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Dad_ _ **Angel**_ _ne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to say but again interrupt by_ _ **Salunkhe**_

 _'"_ _ek baat dhyan se sun lo…_ _ **Angel**_ _sirf_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki biwi ha mujhse ya_ _ **Rajat**_ _ **Kavin**_ _se uska koi rishta nhi ha..use is ghr mein lana pda kyunki Glti_ _ **Sachin**_ _kit hi…..pr iska mtlb yeh nhi ha k vo is family ka hissa hho gyi..Vo apne ya_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye jo chahe kre…pr hmare liye kucch krne ki zrurt nhi ha..smjh gye",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _shouted badly_

 _All were shocked to hear…Tears came out from_ _ **Angel's**_ _eyes…._

 _"_ _Papa meri kya glti ha….meri shadi hui ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _se aur aap bol rhe ha k hmara koi rishta nhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _"_ _ **Dr**_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _isi naam se bulate ha mujhe…..aur tum bhi isi naam se bulaogi smjhi",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _felt bad and she moved to her room…_

 _"_ _Dad please use is trh se treat mt kro…bahu ha vo is ghr ki",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _yeh mera ghr ha…yahan sb mere hisab se hoga…smjhe..aur apni biwi ko smjh doh uska ghr tumhare kmre ki chardiwari ha..tumpe ya tumhare room k ilawa knhi haq jtane ki koi zrurt nhi ha use…hmein aaj bhi kisi aurat ki zrurt nhi ha….aaj tk jaisa chlta aya ha age bhi vaisa hi chlega",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said and moved out of house leaving trio stunned_

 ** _Rajat_** _pressed_ _ **Sachin's**_ _shoulder And moved out.._ _ **Kavin**_ _too followed him…._

 ** _Sachin_** _moved to his room and saw_ _ **Angel**_ _Crying….He lightly caressed her hairs…._

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _I am sorry….Dad aise react krenge mujhe nhi pta tha….Main baat krunga unse"_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _jb pehle hi pta tha k aapke ghr mein yeh sb hota ha toh kyun hmara rishta itni age le k aye….isse acha toh main_ _ **Daksh**_ _se shadi kr leti ya us raat mr gyi hoti…._ _ **Daksh**_ _kyun bchaya mujhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _cried a loud_

 _"_ _Isiliye toh apna rishta chhipa k rkha tha..pr tumhe jldi se shor mchana tha ….toh ab bhugto",_ _ **Sachin**_ _yelled_

 _"_ _Bhugt hi rhi hu..aapse pyar aur shadi ki sza hi toh ha yeh",_ _ **Angel**_ _too shouted_

 ** _Sachin_** _moved out in anger…_ _ **Angel**_ _still in tears…Meanwhile her phone rang_

 _She talked for few minutes and moved out…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _SINGHANIA'S PLACE_**

 ** _Dushyant_** _is in his room and really very upset…..He is thinking about_ _ **Ishita**_ _…His trail of thoughts interrupted by Knock at door…_

 _"_ _Come in", He said_

 _"_ _Coffee"_

 _"_ _Nhi mumma mood nhi ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said while looking outside_

 _"_ _Mere sath ek akhiri baar coffee nhi piyenge aap"_

 _He turned with this familiar voice….He was stunned to see_ _ **Ishita**_ _there…._

 _"_ _Tum yahan kya kr rhi ho",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked bit angrily_

 _"_ _ek akhiri baar aapse milne ayi hu….",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _"_ _Kis haq se ayi ho yahan…main toh koi nhi hu tumhara..fir chli jao yahan se..main Strangers se baat nhi krta",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said and turned his face_

 _"_ _Sir please itni berukhi toh mt dikhayiye aaj main hmesha hmesha k liye ja rhi hu,,laut k ayungi bhi ya nhi yeh nhi pta…bs kucch akhiri pal aapke sath bitana chahti hu…please sir",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said while holding his hand_

 _"_ _ **Ishita**_ _main sari zindagi tumhare sath bitane ko taiyar hu…mt jao please",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said while cupping her face_

 _"_ _Please sir mujhe rukne ko mat khiye..mera jana bht zruri ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said while holding his both hands_

 ** _Dushyant_** _jerked her both hands….._

 _"_ _ **Ishita**_ _agr mere liye ruk nhi skti toh mere sath wqt bitane ka bhi koi haq nhi ha tumhe",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said angrily and left the room…._

 ** _Ishita_** _saw him going and tears she couldn't control over them….._

 ** _Kyun dil ke itna karib aa jata hai koi,  
kyun apnepan ka ehsaas kara jata hai koi,  
jab dil ko aadat si ho jaati hai uski,  
kyun utni hi dur chala jata hai koi…?_**

 _She too left the house…In evening she had gone out of the country…..Dushyant felt really bad…._

 _…_

 ** _ANGEL HOUSE_**

 ** _Angel_** _unlocked her home and entered inside.._ _ **Purvi,**_ _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Vivek**_ _already waiting for her…._

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _tum kb ayi",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Aaj subh hi….tumse milna zruri that oh a gyi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kaam hua",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Ho gya..DNA samples de diye central lab mein….one week tk reports a jayegi..High officials se baat ho gyi ha….ab is case ko finals tk puhchane ka time bhi a gya ha…..hmein permission mil gyi ha…hum Singhaina ki illegal properties ko reports ate hi seal ya destroy kr skte ha but bina kisi ki nzr mein aye….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with a winning smile…_

 _"_ _That's really good",_ _ **Kuki**_ _exclaimed_

 _"_ _But ek problem ha",_ _ **Vivek**_ _said worriedly_

 _"_ _Kya hua",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ise is case se hta diya gya..iska transfer kr diya ha…kyunki yeh Singhania aur uske admiyo ki nzron mein a gya ha…..iski safety k liye ise hum vapis Delhi bhej rhe ha….don't Worry_ _ **Shruti**_ _aur baki sb ha na hmare sath",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _But hmein_ _ **Vivek**_ _ka transfer rukvana hoga",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Vivek**_ _ka transfer sirf ek trap ha un sbko dhokha dene k liye..actual mein vo yhin rhega",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Ohh toh ab next plan kya ha",_ _ **Vivek**_ _asked_

 _"_ _next plan is aaj tum_ _ **Shruti**_ _ko Romantic din,er date pe le ja rhe ho",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _What are you guys mad? main us pagal k sath na baba na",_ _ **Vivek**_ _said_

 _"_ _oye vahan aaj ek deal hone wali ha main vahan_ _ **Sachin**_ _k sath ayungi baki sb bhi disguise mein honge….hmein vahan aye sb criminals ko pkdna ha vo bhi baat bina bahr gye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _Ohh fir thik ha…main chlta hu",_ _ **Vivek**_ _said and left the place…_

 _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _ **Purvi**_ _mujhe lgta ha hum ab jldi hi sb sort out kr lenge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _Haan_ _ **Angel**_ _….bs yeh case ho jaye fir tu_ _ **Sachin**_ _sir ko bta degi k tu ek RAW agent ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _just sighed…._

 _"_ _acha bht ho gyi kaam ki baatein…ab zra yeh btao kl raat kaisi rhi…shadi k baad pehli raat..soye bhi ya sirf soye hi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _teased her_

 _"_ _haan han bta na meri pyari pyari behn",_ _ **Kuki**_ _hit her shoulder with her_

 _"_ _mere paas in faltu ki baton aur chizon k liye time nhi ha…ab kaam pe concentrate kre",_ _ **Angel**_ _said rudely…grabbed the file from table and moved out_

 _"_ _ise kya hua",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said confusedly_

 _"_ _pta nhi..",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Chl chhod bureau chlte ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and both moved out_

 _…_

 ** _BUREAU_**

 _All were busy in work….._ _ **Rajat**_ _is still tensed with his father decision about_ _ **Angel….**_ _He is looking at file but thinking about morning incident….._ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Kavin**_ _were too tensed and hardly try to concentrate on work….Meanwhile_ _ **Purvi**_ _and_ _ **Kuki**_ _entered….._ _ **Purvi**_ _smiled to see_ _ **Rajat**_ _…She moved toward him and whispered_

 _"_ _Hie_ _ **Rajat**_ _"_

 _He didn't reply as he is lost…._

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _I said Hie",_ _ **Purvi**_ _again said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _I am busy..hum baad mein baat krte ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied coldly_

 _"_ _kahan busy ho..jo main 2 din baad mili uski bhi parwah nhi ha",She asked_

 _"_ _File pdh rha hu..report bnani ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _very intelligent….ulti file bhi pdh lete ho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _giggled_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _", He glared her_

 _"_ _woah main toh dr gyi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said jokingly_

 _"_ _Please_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _okay sorry…ab btao kya hua",She asked_

 _"_ _hona kya ha…Dad ne_ _ **Angel**_ _ko ghr ki bahu manne se inkar kr diya..mtlb kkl raat ki khamoshi k baad aaj subh toofan aya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _told her morning incidents_

 _"_ _Oh God isiliye_ _ **Angel**_ _itni upset thi…",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said worriedly_

 _"_ _Main bht upset hu bechari_ _ **Angel**_ _itni innocent ha pehle_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur ab Dad….bechari",_ _ **Rajat**_ _sighed_

 _"_ _sb thik hoga",_ _ **Purvi**_ _pressed his shoulder and moved to her desk_

 _All were in work but disturbed by_ _ **Kuki**_ _phone ring…She picked up and confused as it is international call_

 _"_ _Hello"_

 _"_ _What the…IS he Crazy….",_ _ **Kuki**_ _was shouting in anger and frustration_

 _"_ _no I am not coming..No do hell with him and his emotions"_

 _After a long argument she agreed to leave….._

 _She cut the call…_

 _"_ _damn", She yelled_

 _"_ _Kya hua",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Honey tujhe vo_ _ **Denial**_ _yaad ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Vo_ _ **Den**_ _jo tera diwana tha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _haan vhi ..kmine ne suicide attempt kiya..ab mujhe vahna ja ke use khrcha pani dena hoga….",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _kb ki tickets ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _aaj evening",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Okay tu ho a… baki zrurt pdi toh mujhe bula lena..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _uske liye main aklei kaafi hu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _greeted her teeth_

 ** _Dushyant_** _nodded and_ _ **Kuki**_ _left.._

 _"_ _Ab yeh_ _ **Den**_ _kon ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _sighed_

 _"_ _None of your business_ _ **Kavin**_ _..just stay away from her",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _shouted at him_

 ** _Kavin_** _sighed….._

 _…_ _._

 _Time started passes it almost one week passed…Sagel problem is still there…_ _ **Angel**_ _try her level best make space for herself in_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _house and their hearts…After a week finally day arrived when the DNA reports …_

 _All again gathered at_ _ **Angel's**_ _home…._

 _"_ _guys reports a gye….",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya ha reports mein",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Mail toh check krne doh",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while looking at his laptop_

 _"_ _hey sorry guys..late ho gya…Kya likha ha reports mein",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said while entering_

 _"_ _ **Den**_ _kaisa ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Thik ha Pagal…kaam ki baat bta",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Oh my God",_ _ **Angel**_ _said in shock_

 _"_ _kya hua",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _jiska dr tha vhi hua..see itna bda jhol jhal",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while showing them laptop screen_

 _"_ _OMG … hum yeh sb kaise btayenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said still in shock_

 _"_ _Hum_ _ **Dushyant**_ _kya bolenge jise vo aaj tk apna dad manta rha jisse itna pyar krta rha vo uske Dad hi nhi uske dad toh koi aur ha….",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said worriedly_

 _"_ _isse_ _ **Sneha**_ _aunty ki begunaahi sabit ho jayegi pr kisi ne socha k_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ka kya hoga jb use pta chlega jise vo Ma kehti ha vo uski Ma nhi aur_ _ **Dushyant**_ _uska bhai nhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Rajat**_ _Aur_ _ **Kavin**_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ko accept kr bhi payenge ya nhi…and what about Dr_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _…. Unke reactions how can we handle that",_ _ **Angel**_ _sighed_

 _"_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ **Sagar**_ _ **Singhania**_ _ki beti toh ha but_ _ **Sneha**_ _autny se koi rishta nhi ha uska",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _hum yeh baat aise hi kisi ko nhi bta skte..baat sirf_ _ **Sagar**_ _ki hoti toh yeh bht asaan hota….but Ismein Meri family bhi ha…main yeh asie sbko nhi bta skti",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _btana toh hoga hi..after all its part of our duty",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _is sbka bakiyo pe kya asr hoga socha bhi ha kucch",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _yeh hmara kaam nhi ha_ _ **Angel**_ _….hmein hmari duty krni ha…smjhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Fine but atleast hum thoda wait toh kr skte ha…._ _ **Sagar**_ _ko arrest krte hi hum sbko sch bta denge….tb tk koi kucch nhi bolega..thats my order",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _okay but abs are proofs ha hmare paas..uski adhi se zyada illegal kaam hum bdn kra chuke toh use gherna ba asaan ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _but hmein_ _ **Sneha**_ _aunty ko bhi uske",_ _ **Angel**_ _about to say but interrupt by phone call_

 _"_ _Haan_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _picked up call_

 _Her phone fell from her hand and she yelled_

 _"_ _ **Sachinnnn**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _kya hua",_ _ **Purvi**_ _and_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _"_ _City hospital…", The only thing escaped from her mouth_

 _Both the girls didn't understand anything…._

 _"_ _Hospital chlo jldi…",_ _ **Angel**_ _yelled_

 _Both nodded and trio left for hospital…._

 ** _…_**

 ** _A/N:so after a long I am back with the update….._**

 ** _So everything is much clear than before…._**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of Love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Scene outside ICU is very tensed….._ _ **Salunkhe**_ _family is in great shock….At another end_ _ **Mrs**_ _ **Shenha**_ _ **Singhaina**_ _was standing and crying badly.._ _ **Arzoo**_ _giving her moral support but she also broken from inside….Another members of CID were also present as their two officers in danger…..Meanwhile DCP entered and pressed_ _ **Salunkhe's**_ _shoulder_

" _Kuch nhi hoga use…kuch bhi nhi"_

 _ **Salunkhe**_ _simply nodded but his tears can't resist to flow….._

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Angel**_ _entered with_ _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Purvi**_ _…_ _ **Angel**_ _directly moved to_ _ **Rajat**_ _and asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _kahan ha"_

" _ **Angel**_ _Vo ICU mein ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _ **Angel**_ _breathes stopped She couldn't understand what to do…Her face became pale…..She was expressionless…..And fell on floor with thud…_

" _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _tried to hold her…._ _ **Angel**_ _started crying badly….._

" _ **Sachin**_ _vo thik ha na",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _Akhir hua kya ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _Hum ek warehouse raid k liye gye the….vahan crash firing mein vo_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia ko bullet lg gya…aur doctors ne bullet toh nikal but he is still serious",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said and hugged_ _ **Kuki**_

" _ **Kavin**_ _unhe kuch nhi hoga..abhi 10 din toh shadi mko huye ha…unhe thik hina pdega…",_ _ **Kuki**_ _patted his back_

 _Meanwhie doctor came_

" _Dekhiye hmein O negative blood chahiye_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko blood chdana bht zruri ha…apne koi intezam kiya kya"_

" _Doctor we are trying our best..but family mein kisi ka blood group O negative nhi ha….aur hmarei team mein bhi sb another groups wale ha…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _O negative blood group",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked with a hope on her face_

" _yes O negative….aap intezam kr skti ha kya", Doctor asked_

" _yeah doctor…I know a person jiska blood group yhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _kiska ha..please_ _ **Angel**_ _btao hmare_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki jaan vhi bcha skta ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _Angel moved to toward another side…._

" _ **Sneha**_ _Aunty please_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko bcha lijiye….Aap hi is time use bcha skti ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _held her shoulder_

 _All were shocked_

" _Nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _is aurat ka khoon nhi chahiye hmein_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _almost shouted_

" _please_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _sir is time yhi ha jo mere_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko bcha skti ha….please",_ _ **Angel**_ _joined her hands_

" _ **Angel**_ _jb dad ne kaha ha is aurat ka khoon nhi chdega_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko toh kyun zidd kr rhi ho….Hum knhi aur se arrange kr lenge",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

" _Kyun bde bhayia agr_ _ **Sneha**_ _aunty bhayia ko bcha skti ha toh aap log mna kyun kr rhe ho",_ _ **Kavin**_ _too asked angrily_

" _ **Kavin**_ _agr_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko pta chla use is aurat ka khoon chda ha toh khud apni jaan de dega..vo is aurat ki di hui zindagi se zyada maut k aosh mein jana psnd krega",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Pr bde bhayia aisa kya ha k aap sb inse itni nfrt kyun krte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted_

" _ **Kavin**_ _hmein_ _ **Sneha**_ _aunty ko manna ha chlo..yeh sb baad mein dekhenge …abhi sachin ko bchana zruri ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said.._ _ **Kavin**_ _nodded_

" _Please Aunty mere bhai ko bcha lijiye na",_ _ **Kavin**_ _joined his hands…._

" _Nhi_ _ **Sneha**_ _kisi_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko khoon nhi degi..mere bête ki jaan bhi khtre mein ha use bhi khoon chahiye …_ _ **Sneha**_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ko khoon degi smjhe tum log",_ _ **Sagar**_ _shouted who just entered the scene_

" _ **Snhea**_ _Aunty_ _ **Dushyant**_ _se aapka khoon ka rishta ha pr_ _ **Sachin**_ _se rishta bhi km nhi ha please bcha lijiye use bhi….I beg of you Aunty please",_ _ **Angel**_ _almost pleading_

" _Chlo_ _ **Sneha**_ _ **Dushu**_ _ko zrurt ha tumhari….",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said and_ _ **Sneha**_ _hide her emotions and entered in_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ward_

" _Aunty Dushyant k jaise Sachin bhi aap ka hi beta ha kyun bhool gyi ha aap yeh baat", Angel shouted which freeze everyone Whether it is_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _family or_ _ **Singhania**_ _family.._

" _What the hell are you saying",_ _ **Sagar**_ _asked angrily_

" _Vhi jo sch ha..tumhare bare mein sb janti hu main smjhe…tumne aaj se 25 saaal pehke jo khel khela uski vjh se sbki lives pe kya effect hua sb pta ha mujhe…Aur aaj agr_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur_ _ **Dushyant**_ _yahan ha toh vo bhi tumhari mehrbaani ha…..aur tumhe tumhare anjaam tk koi aur nhi main puhnchaungi…..smjhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted back_

" _kya kehna chahti ho tum",_ _ **Sagar**_ _asked_

" _vhi jo tum smjh rhe ho…._ _ **Sachin**_ _ko agr kucch hua na toh sahi time ka bhi inteazar nhi krungi tumhe tumhare anjaam tk puhchane k liye smjhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _gripped his collars_

" _chhodo mujhe",_ _ **Sagar**_ _tried to loosen her grip_

 _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Purvi**_ _dragged_ _ **Angel**_ _aside_

" _pagal ho kya bole ja rhi ho….chup rho..hmein donor mil gya ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _was really confused what the_ _ **Angel**_ _said few minutes before….He moved to_ _ **Angel**_ _and sat on his knees and held her hand_

" _ **Angel**_ _kya bola tha tumne"_

" _kya",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia_ _ **Snehaq**_ _autny k bête ha", He asked_

" _Uhun I said k vo bhi unke bête jaise ha…",_ _ **Angel**_ _tried to cover up_

 _ **Kavin**_ _nodded but he is not convinced with her answer…_

" _ **Sachin**_ _thik ho jayega na",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _haan kucch nhi higa unhe..you just don't losse hope",_ _ **Kavin**_ _pressed her hands_

 _ **Angel**_ _nodded_

 _Meanwhile doctor came and informed them about_ _ **Sachin**_ _health…_

 _All entered to meet him but one soul is still on her bench….As she has no courage to meet him_

" _Di aap nhi gyi_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia se milne",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _asked_

" _ **Arzoo**_ _main_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko itna tng kiya toh ab kaise nzrein milau main use",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and hid her face in palms…._

" _Di aap jayiye please unki ankhein aapko hi dhundh rhi hongi",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _nodded_

" _ **Dushyant**_ _bhai thik ha…abhi nurse ne btaya..mere dono bhai thik ha…aur aap hi na mere kisi bhai ko kuch nhi hoga hai na",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _looked at her_

 _ **Angel**_ _wiped her tears.._

" _Kisi ko kuch nhi hoga..ab bs.._ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Honey**_ _k thik hote hi sbko sch bta denge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Acha thik ab jayiye bhi",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _smiled_

 _ **Angel**_ _nodded but still sitting there silently and sharing some unknown feelings and fears.._

 _ **SACHIN WARD**_

 _All entered inside…_ _ **Sachin**_ _lying on bed with lots of machines attached to his body….He opened his eyes slowly and saw his family and team around him…He smiled weakly_

" _pagal…kitna dra diya tha tune…socha tune kya hota hum sbka aur_ _ **Angel**_ _uska kya …ro ro k bura haal kr liya…Aur toh aur_ _ **Sneha Singhania**_ _se tere liye bheekh maang rhi thi uska blood group tujhse jo milta ha…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with moist eyes but still anger in his eyes_

" _Sorry yr main_ _ **Angel**_ _ko smjha dunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _held his hand_

" _haan kya ha yeh..kyun herogiri krte ho hr baar..Bullet mere liye tha age ane ki kya zrurt thi bolo bhayia",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked with tears_

" _dekh_ _ **Rajat**_ _hmara chhota nawab ro rha ha vo ldki jaise",_ _ **Sachin**_ _tried to make him smile_

 _ **Kavin**_ _hugged him_

" _Aap thik ho jao btata hu fir"_

" _haan bta lena…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Salunkhe**_ _just caressed his hairs and gave a kiss on his forehead…._

 _ **Sachin**_ _just looked at his father, fear to lose his son….his silent tears..he could feel his father emotions….they looked at each other silently and share their feelings…..As_ _ **Sachin**_ _is some kinda reserved for his father both sharing a silent strong bond which they never expressed in words….._

 _Salunkhe moved out of ward…Everyone meet him but his eyes was searching for only one person who's not in the scene….Gradually all went out….._ _ **Sachin**_ _closed his eyes and start thinking about_ _ **Angel**_

 _"hmm toh itni naraz ha k mujhe milne bhi nhi ayi"_

 _Then he opened his eyes with sound of anklets….He smiled to see the person whim his eyes were searching…..He smiled_

 _ **Angel**_ _looked him silently both were looking at each other…Tears flowing from their eyes…._ _ **Angel**_ _sat on stool beside bed_

" _Naraz ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan", She her head as no_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

" _Jhuth bol ni skti toh bolti kyun ho"_

" _toh is trh k stunt kyun dikhate ho…..jaan hi nikl gyi thi meri…..Agr aapko kucch ho jata main toh marr hi jati na",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _pulled her in hug_

" _Tumhare hote kuch hoga kya mujhe",_

" _acha jldi thik ho jayiye…bht important baat krni ha sbse…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Dushyant**_ _kaisa ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _thik ha vo bhi..doctor keh rhe the 2 din tk discharge ho jayega aapka",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded…._ _ **Angel**_ _is taking care of him in hospital_

 _ **Sneha**_ _came out of_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ward and looking Inside_ _ **Sachin's**_ _ward secretly..Her eyes had tears….She has a painful smile on her face_

" _kaisa din dikha diya k apne bête ka drd nhi baant skti ….use uski slamti nhi pucch skti…use pyar nhi kr skti….kyun kiya yeh sb bhagwaan….._ _ **Sachin**_ _mere itne qreeb ha aur main use bs dur se dekh skti hu….bs"_

" _Aapko use du se dekhne ka bhi haq nhi ha…smjhi aap…isis hospital k isi bed pet ha vo jb aap use chhod k chli gyi thi us_ _ **Sagar**_ _ **Singahnia**_ _k liye..Apne picche mujhe bimar_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur rote bilkte 6 mhine k Kavin ko chhod gyi thi…Sb bdl gya ha_ _ **Mrs Sneha**_ _…._ __ _Aapne hum tino ko janam toh diya pr ma nhi bn nhi payi….Ma toh aap bs_ _ **Dushyant**_ _aur_ _ **Arzoo**_ _ki bni…..hmari nhi..aapko koi haq bhi nhi hmari fikr krne ka…jayiye yahan se",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _ **Rajat**_ _beta please",_ _ **Sneha**_ _about to touch his cheek_

" _No….isse pehle k main aapki lihaaz bhul jao chli jayiye yahan se…jayiye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

 _ **Sneha**_ _left with tears but someone heard their conversation and became shock to hear….._

 _Here after two days both the guys get their discharge….Both shifted to their houses_

 _ **SINGHANIA VILLA**_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _lying in his room and looking at his phone screen continuously..He was crying silently…He staring at_ _ **Ishita**_ _picture…._

" _yr kahan ho tum..kyun gyi mujhe chhod k dad meri shadi krvana chahte ha…..kya kru….nah krne ki vjh nhi ha meri paas aur haan krne ki ijazt nhi de rha mera dil…..kya kru main"_

 _His trail of thoughts interrupted by Knock at door..His parents entered in_

" _Mom dad…kya baat ha",He asked_

" _Kuch nhi tere dad ko tujhse kuch baat krni ha",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said_

" _kya baat ha dad",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _tumhari engagement fix ho gyi ha..15 din baad Ldki walo ki bhi haan ha",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said_

" _kya mtlb kisse",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _exclaimed in shock_

" _ **Kuki**_ _se",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said_

" _ **Kuki**_ _…..dad have you gonna mad…me and_ _ **Kuki**_ _…..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _ **Kuki**_ _ne bhi haan kr di ha",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said_

" _mujhe kl 2 din ka time chahiye ", He said_

" _Okay bs 2 din",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _nodded…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _parent's moved out…._ _ **Dushyant**_ _took a deep breathe….He typed something on Phone_

" _Hey! kaisi ho…..Dad chahte ha k main Kuki se shadi krlu…..Engagemnet bhi fix ho gyi..usse pehle tumse kehna chahta hu …._

 _ **I love you Ishita**_

 _Please Reply me tumhari haan aur an pe hi mera jwab tika ha… please reply"_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _sent it to_ _ **Ishita…..**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **UNKNOWN PLACE**_

 _Three or Four men were standing in line in front of_ _ **Sagar**_ _..he was really angry…._

" _kisne kaha tha mere bête pe goli chlane ko….maine_ _ **Rajat**_ _aur_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko marne k liye kaha tha..agr_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ko kucch ho jata toh..kisne chlayi thi_ _ **Dushyant**_ _pe goli",_ _ **Sagar**_ _asked with gun in his hand_

" _Boss usko toh CID ne maar diya vhin pe", One of his goon said_

" _mujhe_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _ke beto ki lash chahiye…..mere bête ki sgaai se pehle aur us_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _ki bahu ko bhi mt chhodna zrurt se zyada janti ha vo…..maar doh sbko",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said angrily_

 _All nodded…_

… _._

 _ **SALUNKHE HOUSE**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _is_ __ _lying on his bed…._ _ **Angel**_ _entered inside with bowl of soup…She made him sit and and sat besides him_

" _lijiye soup",_ _ **Angel**_ _extended a spoon of soup toward his mouth_

" _Uffo_ _ **Angel**_ _picchle 10 dinse yhi soup pila rhi ho..I just hate this",_ _ **Sachin**_ _made faces_

" _ **Sachin**_ _no nkhra jo doctor ne bola ha vhi milega",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and forcefully made him eat soup…_

 _ **Angel**_ _about to got up but_ _ **Sachin**_ _pulled her in hug_

" _ **Sachin**_ _", She glared him_

" _Ab toh tum mujhe nhi rok skti…tumhari ankhon mein jo gussa jo narzgi thi vo ab khtm ho gyi ha dekh skta hu main",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while caressing her lips with his thumb_

" _Acha toh ab kya dikhat ha janab ko",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked with trembling lips_

" _mere liye dher sara pyar aur fikr",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and kissed her forehead_

 _ **Angel**_ _smiled shyly….._

 _He start kissing her face and lastly approached to her lips….Their lips met…..They were kissing passionately…..Differences anger all the negative feelings were releasing through her eyes in form of salty water…While Kissing_ _ **Sachin**_ _they removed their clothes…_ _ **Sachin**_ _hands were moving on her body exploring her sensitive areas…..he was kissing and biting her continuously….She is trembling and moaning in pleasure….._

 _ **Sachin**_ _lifted his head and asked for the permission.. She just smiled in reply…. He kissed her forehead…..He locked her lips with his and Entered inside her….She was trembling with his hard process….they finished with their romantic session and slept in each other arms without any tension…..This one incident eliminate the difference and anger between them….._

… _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:So here I end with this chap…SO Sagel Romance after a long…..**_

 _ **Sagar ordered to kill trio brothers and also Angel….**_

 _ **Where is Ishita?**_

 _ **Kuki and Ishita Engagement?**_

 _ **Thankyou for reviews**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**KAVIN ROOM**_

 _ **Kavin**_ _sitting with his guitar…And playing a tone…He seems lost….tears rolling down his eyes….Some words echoing his mind…..his hand cut with guitar string blood started oozing but he didn't bother…. He was still playing guitar….Meanwhile_ _ **Rajat**_ _entered with Coffee mugs…._

" _Chhote nwab_ _ **Sachin**_ _toh apni biwi k sath ha…hum toh apni coffee pi skte ha na…yeh lo…teri black coffee"_

 _But he didn't listen as he busy in his thought.._ _ **Rajat**_ _turned to him and shocked to see his wounded finger….._

" _Chhote yeh kya ha..Chhod guitar ko….kaise lgi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _held his hand_

" _bde bhayia kuch nhi ha bht chhoti chot ha…",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ **Kavin**_ _muh bnd kr..aya bda chhoti chot ha",He started cleaning his wound and bandaged_

" _Bde Bhayia ma ko kya hua tha"_

 _ **Rajat**_ _became shocked with_ _ **Kavin's**_ _unexpected question_

" _V….Vo btaya tha na cancer hua tha unhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _almost yelled_

" _jhuth bde bhayia aapne btaya tha k unka aacident hua tha…ek hi insaan 2 trike se kaise bhayia",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shoutd_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tu kehna kya chahta ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _mujhe janna ha k_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ki ma se hmara kya rishta ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Kavin**_ _nhi chhote aisa nhi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _tried to hold him_

" _no bde bhayia maine aapki aur_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ki ma ki baatein suni ha…ya main yeh kahu hmari ma",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _raised his hand on_ _ **Kavin**_ _…._

" _ **Kavin**_ _vo hmari ma nhi ha yeh baat aaj bol rha hu fir nhi bolunga"_

" _Bde bhayia toh sch kya ha…kya kiya tha unhone jo itni nfrt ha aap sbko unse",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _Chhte dad ya_ _ **Sachin**_ _k sath yeh baat nhi kroge tum….dono violent ho jate ha…..aur us aurat se koi rishta nhi ha hmara smjhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and moved out angrily_

" _sch kya ha bhayia yeh toh pta lga k rhunga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _thinking and wiped his tears…._

… _.._

 _ **SAGEL ROOM**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _is still sleeping.._ _ **Angel**_ _is arranging room….._ _ **Sachin**_ _opened his eyes and saw her working…..He smiled….and moved toward her..and hugged her waist_

" _ **Sachin**_ _aap itni jldi kaise uth gye…sham ko function bhi ha…aram krna chahiye tha na",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

" _yr so so k thk gya hu…ab aur rest nhi kl se bureau bhi jaunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _What bureau No_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _turned toward him_

" _han madam…aur ab tum faltu ki baatein mt kro…..", He said while kissing her neck_

" _No_ _ **Sachin**_ _..mujhe bht kaam ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _moved back_

" _kaam nhi yr…pehle pati ko khush rko fir kuch aur",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said like a kid_

" _Acha g…ayiye zra", She held his hand and pushed him to washroom_

" _pehle nha lijiye….fir krwa lena apni tassali baksh sewa",_ _ **Angel**_ _laughed a loud…_

" _This is not fair yr",_ _ **Sachin**_ _made faces_

" _Everything is fair in love and war",_ _ **Angel**_ _giggled_

 _And she engrossed with arranging bed sheet….after sometimes_ _ **Sachin**_ _came out of washroom…._

" _Angel tum apna Office kb join krogi…bht din ho ggye ha na…aur nya order bhi mila ha na"_

" _haan_ _ **Sachin**_ _pr sara samaan mere ghr pe ha aur maine nye designs bhi nhi dekhe abhi_ _ **Arzoo**_ _dekh rhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _klse vahan jana shuru kr doh…after all tumhara office ha…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Okay",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

 _He hugged her but separated with loud sound of cracking something and_ _ **Saluknhe's**_ _voice_

" _yeh toh papa ha na..kya hua",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Chlo dekhte ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and both hurriedly moved out.._

 _ **Salunkhe**_ _and_ _ **Rajat**_ _ **Kavin**_ _standing in hall….All the food is on floor with vessels…_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _is shouting and_ _ **Rajat**_ _ **Kavin**_ _tried to control him….._

" _ **Rajat**_ _kya hua Dad ko",_ _ **Sachin**_ _askede_

" _use kya pucch rhe ho…main btata hu…_ _ **Angel**_ _ko pehle hi din bola tha k hmare liye kucch krne ki zrurt nhi ha…fir kya ha yeh sb….khana bnane ko kisne bola..jb tu chhota tha tb bhi khana bnta tha ghr mein….._ _ **Sachin Angel**_ _ko le k knhi aur shift ho jao aur is ghr mein rehna ha toh apni haddein yaad rkhe yeh ldki",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _shouted and moved out of house…_

" _ **Angel**_ _tum smjhti kyun nhi ho..Dad ko nhi psnd ha tumhara ghr k kaamo mein dakhl dena…toh kyun adarsh bahu bnne ki koshish kr rhi ho…..please stop this…Dad tumhe kbhi nhi accept krenge…agr ainda yeh sb kiye to main khud tumhe is ghr se dhke maar k nikaal dunga…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _poured out his anger with his harsh words_

" _ **Rajat**_ _please…_ _ **Sachin**_ _is halt mein nhi tha k vo kaam kr ske…._ _ **Salunkhe**_ _sir ko subh jldi jana hota aur tum dono ko khana bnana kahan ata ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _hum chahe jla hua khana bnaye ya bahr se mngaye hum manage kr lenge..agr tumhari vjh se ab Dad hurt huye toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga….Understand you better understand",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _Aur haan_ _ **Angel**_ _dad jo boundary tumhare liye fix ki ha usi k andr rehna…knhi tumhari vjh se hmara bhai humse dur na ho jaye….agr aisa hua toh main tumhe kbhi maaf nhi krunga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _too said and both the brothers left leaving stunned_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Angel**_ _with tears_

" _Ab kyun ro rhi ho…kisne kaha tha khana bnane ko…Dad ne mna kiya tha fir bhi… kyun kiya bolo…Dad ko hurt kyun krti ho har baar…..mujhe smjh nhi ata tumhara problem kya ha…kyun ek achhi bahu bnne mein lgi ho…ya fir hmara ghr todna chahti ho….mujhe sbse dur krna chahti ho na….taki tum mna mrzi kr sko….look_ _ **Angel**_ _main tumhe chhod dunga pr apne dad ya bhayion ko nhi…Do you get that",_ _ **Sachin**_ _too shouted and moved inside_

 _ **Angel**_ _had tears but she started cleaning floor…_

… _.._

 _ **EVENING**_

 _ **DCP HOME**_

 _House is fully decorated….Guests were coming…..DCP welcoming them…._ _ **Salunkhe**_ _Family had also arrived but all were upset…._ _ **Angel**_ _hugged DCP_

" _kaise ho pops"_

" _Acha hu tum btao sasural mein sb ach achl rha ha na",_ _ **DCP**_ _asked_

" _Haan pops…sb bht supportive ha…..acha Tragedy queen kahan ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _chuckeld_

" _room mein..ja mil le",_ _ **DCP**_ _smiled_

 _ **Angel**_ _moved to her room and saw_ _ **Kuki**_ _sitting front of mirror…She is looking stunning in her pink and blue colored combo lehnga….Her neckpiece compliment her dress…But She lost somewhere….._ _ **Angel**_ _shook her_

" _hey…wassup"_

 _"kya main sahi kr rhi hu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked hurriedly_

" _ **Kavin**_ _ko bhul ja..uske sath koi future nhi ha tera…..jo glti maine kit u mt kr…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _hi sahi ha tere liye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _glti konis glti",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _kucch nhi..tu bs achi c smile de",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled n_ _ **Kuki**_ _too smiled_

 _Both engrossed in some talks…_

… _.._

 _Outside_ _ **Rajat**_ _sitting on a bench of garden as he is really upset….He still thinking of morning incident….He felt bad for_ _ **Angel**_ _and his rudeness_

" _hello"_

 _But he didn't reply_

" _I said hello jnab"_

 _ **Rajat**_ _irritatedly looked at person but a smile spread on his face too see_ _ **Purvi**_ _….She is looking gorgeous in her cream lehnga and red Dupatta…._

" _Koi qeher dha rha ha aaj..knhi jaan na nikal jaye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said naughtily actually tried to hide his pain_

" _acha kbse bula rhi hu tb toh dikha nhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _made face_

" _acha sorry baba…cho ab andr chle….function starnt ho gya ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _kissed her palms_

 _ **Purvi**_ _noded and both headed toward enetrance…_ _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Dushyant**_ _were on stage.._ _ **Dushyant**_ _made her wear ring…._ _ **Kuki**_ _too slid ring in his finger but both were not happy…_

 _ **Purvi**_ _smiled bit and signal someone lights get off…..Light flashed in middle of hall…_ _ **Purvi**_ _came in light.._ _ **Rajat**_ _too came in light_

 _ **chanda chhup jaane laga, tare sharmane lage**_

 _ **gori ka mukhada dekho**_

 _ **ambar jhuk jaane laga, chamke bhi ruk jaane lagi**_

 _ **gori ka mukhada dekho**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _started to dance….She covered her face her dupatta…_

 _ **lal chunariya odhali maine jabse piya ke naam ki….3**_

 _She shaking her waist and start twirling and dashed to_ _ **Rajat**_ _chest…Rajat smiled and cupped her face….She about to go but he held her dupatta.._

 _ **mere piya bhi kehane lage hai, main na rahi kisi kam ki**_

 _ **lal chunariya odhali tune jabse piya ke naam ki….2**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _wrapped her dupatta around her and lifted her face with her finger placing on chin_

 _ **tere piya bhi kehane lage hai, le ye jaan tere naam ki**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _ran from there…._ _ **Rajat**_ _followed her_

 _ **lal chunariya odhali maine jabse piya ke naam ki**_

 _ **Angel**_ _came in middle and started to dance…..She is shaking her waist while putting her hands on waist…._

 _ **mehanga pada re mujhe dil ka lagana**_

 _ **kar na saki re main to koyi bahana**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _held her hand….And kissed her bangles…._

 _ **bole ye chudi bole ye kangana**_

 _ **jaana hai jaana tujhe piya ji ke angna**_

 _ **Angel**_ _looking at_ _ **Sachin**_ _with tears…_ _ **Sachin**_ _gave an apologetic look…._ _ **Purvi**_ _again come in light and twirled little and hit_ _ **Angel**_ _shoulder….Both started to dance_

 _ **kisko padi hai ab meri sajaan, chahat ke anjam ki**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _held_ _ **Purvi**_ _from shoulders and started moving his body on beat…._

 _ **tere piya bhi kehane lage hai, le ye jaan tere naam ki**_

 _ **Angel**_ _waved her dupatta in air….._ _ **Sachin**_ _held her hand take her aside_

 _ **lal chunariya odhali maine jabse piya ke naam ki**_

 _ **Arzoo**_ _came in light and dancing while looking at_ _ **Daksh**_ _…._ _ **Daksh**_ _smiled and joined her…He kissed her henna filled hands….She blushed…He hugged her waist from behind….Kept his chin on her shoulder..She smiled…_

 _ **gori ke hatho rachi mehandi hajari**_

 _ **jachati hai kaise dekho dulhan hamari**_

 _She cupped his face…and gave a shy smile_

 _ **chanda barati tare barati**_

 _ **hum tum bane hai dekho janmo ke sathi**_

 _ **Daksh**_ _held her hand_ __ _and slid ring in her finger…She happily hugged him…He made her apart…and twirled her_

 _ **rang birangi kismat hai ab meri subaho sham ki**_

 _Arzoo still dancing in happiness…_

 _ **mere piya bhi kehane lage hai, main na rahi kisi kam ki**_

 _ **Daksh**_ _held her dupatta and covered her face…_

 _ **lal chunariya odhali tune jabse piya ke naam ki**_

 _All clapped…._

" _Waah_ _ **Arzoo Kuki**_ _k sath teri bhi lottery lg gyi….ab toh jldi hi teri shadi bhi krni hogi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said naughtily_

 _She blushed_

" _ohho blush vlush and all..Not bad_ _ **Arzoo**_ _", She hugged her….._

 _All smiled_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: Here I end…Hope you liked…..**_

 _ **So what next?**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Do reviews**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**SAME NIGHT**_

 _ **UNKNOWN PLACE**_

 _ **Sagar Singhania**_ _stood with so many goons….He was laughing evilly…_

" _Boss aaj bht khush ha aap", One of his man asked_

" _haan…Aaj mera plan successful ho gya…Vo Kuki meri hine wali bahu ha…ab vo mera kuch nhi bigaad skti…",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said_

" _Boss agla plan kya ha", Goon asked_

" _Tum logo ko_ _ **Angel**_ _ko raste se htane ko bola tha…kaam kb hoga",_ _ **Sagar**_ _asked_

" _Boss vo kbhi bhi akeli nhi hoti…_ _ **Sachin**_ _kbhi koi toh kbhi aapka beta uske sath hi hote ha", Goon said_

" _mere bête ko kucch nhi hona chahiye..baki sbko khtm kr doh",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said_

" _24 ghnte mein mujhe us ldki ki lash chahiye..smjhe tum log",He continued_

" _Okay boss", Goons said_

 _ **Outside**_ _: a Boy and girl standing with video camera with shocked expressions….._

" _Oh no yeh to Angel di marne ka plan bna rha ha", She whispered_

" _Chup kr amma..mrvayegi…", He whispered while putting his palm on her mouth.._

 _She stared her and he too looked at her..Both were lost for few seconds…._

 _ **Ankhon ki gustakhiya maaf ho…**_

 _ **Ankhon ki shrmo haya saaf ho…**_

 _ **Ik tuk tumhe dekhti ha**_

 _ **jo baat keh nap aye zubaan**_

 _ **tumse vo kehti ha**_

 _ **ankhon ki…**_

 _Their sweet eye lock broke with the disturbance as by mistake they hit the box which produce sound…this made goons alert_

" _lgta ha bahr koi ha…", Goon said_

" _jao sb..pkdo unhe",_ _ **Sagar**_ _shouted_

 _All nodded and ran outside but found no one there_

" _yahan toh koi nhi ha", Goon said_

" _arrey vo rhe….Vo bike", Another goon said_

" _Follow them", He shouted_

 _But they speed up their bike and reached a safer place….they entered the home after hiding their bike….._

" _Thank god bch gye", She said_

" _ **Shruti**_ _yeh sb teri glti ha", He shouted_

" _What? Dekh_ _ **Vivek**_ _dmag mt kha..yeh meri glti nhi ha",_ _ **Shruti**_ _shouted_

" _kisne kaha tha bolo vahan…tumhari vjh se aaj upr ka ticket kt jata…..vo toh meri smartness ki vjh se bch gye",_ _ **Vivek**_ _said_

" _Smartness…zameen pe a jao aur kl jk liye meeting fix kro",_ _ **Shruti**_ _said and moved inside_

" _yeh meri senior ha ya main iska",_ _ **Vivek**_ _mumbled angrily_

 _He laid on couch and slept._

… _.._

 _ **NEXT**_ _ **MORNING**_

 _ **SINGHANIA VILLA**_

 _ **Sagar**_ _was getting ready whereas_ _ **Sneha**_ _looking at him keenly_

" _kya dekh rhi ho", He asked_

" _dekh rhi hu k bhtr khush ho,….shayad kisi ki zindagi ko barbaad krne mein successful ho gye ho",_ _ **Sneha**_ _asked_

" _haan sahi pehchana..tere bête ki zindagi barbad kr rha hu..",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said with evil smile_

" _Kyat um_ _ **Dushyant**_ _k sath koi khel nhhi kheloge",_ _ **Sneha**_ _held her collars_

" _Maine kaha tumhara beta_ _ **Dushyant**_ _toh hmara beta ha na",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said and made his collars free from her hands_

" _tumne firse_ _ **Kavin**_ _pe attack kiya",She shouted_

" _Nhi…Tumhare ladel bête_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki baat kr rha hu…aaj vo apni Biwi ko kho dega",_ _ **Sagar**_ _laughed_

" _ **Angel**_ _!pr kyun..usne kya bigada ha tumhara",_ _ **Sneha**_ _asked with tears_

" _Vo sb janti ha…tumhare bare mere bare sb..usko toh mrna hi hoga",_ _ **Sagar**_ _said and left_

" _nhi nhi aisa nhi ho skta….mujhe use btana hoga..", She dialed her number but it's not reachable_

… _.._

 _ **SALUNKHE HOUSE**_

 _All were at breakfast table except_ _ **Angel**_ _…_ _ **Sachin**_ _was serving them…._

" _Waah Bhayia aapke hath ka khana khane ko toh taras gye the hum…..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Sachin**_ _too smiled_

" _Haan_ _ **Sachin**_ _jo bhi ha tu khana bht acha bnata ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Bhayia aap nhi kha rhe",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _rehne de_ _ **Kavin**_ _vo apni biwi k sath khayega hum log thodi important ha ab",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

" _Nhi dad aisa nhi ha kuch….main kha leta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and served for himself_

 _All had breakfast…_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _left_

" _ **Sachin**_ _aaj_ _ **Kuki**_ _ka birthday ha..usne hum sbko party k liye bulaya ha…..aaj raat hmare farm house pe",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while coming_

" _fine main aur tum chlenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Sachin**_ _usne puri family ko bulaya ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _okay_ _ **Angel**_ _hum bhi chlenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum nhi jaoge",_ _ **Savhin**_ _said_

" _Kyun bhayia",_ _ **Kavin**_ _aksed_

" _ **Sachin**_ _vo jana chahta ha toh thik ha na..jane doh use",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _thik ha pr tu bhi uske sath rhega",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _nodded_

" _ **Sachin**_ _maine tumhare liye khana bnaya ha..chlo baitho",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Sorry_ _ **Angel**_ _maine kha liya ha..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _face became pale…_

" _Okay toh custard hi kha lo..main fruits custard bnaya ha…tumhe psnd ha na",_ _ **Angel**_ _again said_

" _yr main 2 baar breakfast nhi kr skta…fir kbhi…bye", He smiled and left_

 _ **Angel**_ _became sad and thinks_

" _Dr saab ne un logo k liye kuchh krne se mna kiya ha pr_ _ **Sachin**_ _k liye toh main kr hi skti hu…ya vo haq bhi mera nhi ha"_

 _Tears brimmed in her eyes..She wiped her tears and cleaned the table and left from there…._

…

 _ **NIGHT**_

 _ **FARM HOUSE**_

 _Farm house decorated beautifully…Guests were coming and_ _ **DCP**_ _was welcoming them….All were present and enjoying party….._ _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Dushyant**_ _dancing on floor…_ _ **Sachin**_ _standing in an corner whereas_ _ **Angel**_ _were busy somewhere else…._ _ **Kuki**_ _and_ _ **Dushyant**_ _were dancing on beat and also laughing on something…Suddenly her hair stuck in his shirt button._

" _aah",_ _ **Kuki**_ _almost screamed_

" _kya_ _ **Kuki**_ _ab baal ktvane pdenge",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _giggled_

" _Shut up Honey…..chup chap nikalo ise",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _nodded… both were doing argument and trying to made hairs free from shirt button…_

 _But heart was burning too see them together… person was in full drunk mode….yes he is none other than_ _ **Kavin**_ _…_ _ **Kuki**_ _closeness with_ _ **Dushyant**_ _he couldn't bear this….He picked a bottle and threw on floor…All attention turned toward him…._ _ **Kavin**_ _stood front of_ _ **Kuki….**_ _He show her wine glass_

 _ **Mujhe Pine Kaa Shauk Nahee, Pita Hu Gam Bhulane Ko - (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teree Yade Mitane Ko - (2) Pita Hu Gam Bhulane Ko**_

 _ **Kuki**_ _turned her face to another side…She had tears but wiped them_

 _ **Khoyee Woh Kitabe Dil Jis Dil Kaa Hai Yeh Kissa - (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ek Hissa Hai Pas Mere Tere Pas Hai Ek Hissa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai Pura Karu Kaise Iss Dil Key Fasane Ko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe Pine Kaa Shauk Nahee, Pita Hu Gam Bhulane Ko**_

 _ **Kavin**_ _held_ _ **Kuki**_ _waist tightly and asked_

" _Kyun kiya aise bolo….kaha tha na I really love you…Maine apni glti ki maafi mangi thi….fir kyun kiya bolo"_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum apni senses mein nhi ho..Please ghr jao",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Nhi aaj hi toh hosh mein aya hu..aur tum keh rhi ho k hosh mein nhi ho….chlo mere sath hum shadi krenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _dragged her_

" _Stop this Non sense",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _shouted and made_ _ **Kuki**_ _free from his grip_

" _Oh ho_ _ **Dushyant**_ _tu hi toh is sbki jadd ha…Meri_ _ **Ishita**_ _ko dhokha diya tune aur mujhse mera pyar chheen liya..You steal my love…Aur_ _ **Ishita**_ _ko dhokha diya…Vo tere dhokhe ko pyar smjhti rhi….acha ha k vo chli gyi..Aur ab mujhse mere pyar ko door kr diya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _held his collar_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tu hosh mein nhi ha…tu ghr ja hum kl baat krte ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said politely_

" _aaj hi toh hosh mein aya hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Stop it_ _ **Kavin**_ _..bht ho gya tumhara tamasha..bnd kro….aur jao yahan se",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted_

" _Nhi jaunga..Main tumhe le k jaunga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said stubbornly_

" _ **Kavin**_ _chlo hum ghr chlte ha kitna late ho gya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _nhi bhayia main_ _ **Kuki**_ _ko le k jaunga..uske bina nhi reh skta jaise aap_ _ **Angel**_ _k bina nhi reh skte",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Stop it_ _ **Kavin**_ _…that's enough now….tum meri behn se dur rhoge..Vo tumse koi pyar vyar nhi krti...now get lost",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _tum beech mein mt ayo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _aapka bhai sbke samne meri behn ko insult kr rha ha aur main chup rhu",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _Ab tum uski behn baad meinho_ _ **Salunkhe's**_ _ki Bahu pehle ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted back_

" _bahu my foot….APne bhai ko abhi yahan se le jao",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _mujhse zubaan mt ldao mera gussa janti ho tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Aur aap meri zidd jante ho….main bol rhi hu k aap ue le jayiye..yahan tmasha mt kijiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _again said_

" _Mera bhai tamasha kr rha ha…tamasha toh tum behno ne hmari life ka bna k rkh diya…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Angel**_ _ **Sachin**_ _please calm down",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _ohho yeh lo dono behno so called best friend bhi bola",_ _ **Sachin**_ _pushed him_

" _ **Sachinnn**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _raised her hand_

 _ **Sachin**_ _held her hand and slapped her_

" _ek baar yeh glti kr chuki ho..dobara koshish bhi mt krna",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

 _Tears fell from_ _ **Angel's**_ _eyes…She shouted_

" _Get out…I said get out…shkl bhi mt dikhana mujhe"_

 _Sachin held Kavin's hand_

" _Tumhari shakl dekhni bhi kise ha…zindagi barbad krke rkh di ha tumnbe meri…jar ha hu..vapis nhi ayunga..intezar mt krna"_

 _ **Sachin**_ _moved out.._

 _ **Kavin**_ _held_ _ **Dushyant**_ _collar_

" _teri vjh se Bhayia aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ki ldaai hui..teri kya dushmani ha hmse..pehle hmari ma humse chheen li ab eke k krke hmara pyar chheen rha ha"_

 _All were shocked at his sudden burst_

" _Ma…Kavin tu kya keh rha ha"_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _ **Rajat**_ _made_ _ **Dushyant**_ _collars free from_ _ **Kavin..**_

" _Smbhalo apne mangetar ko..mere bhai ko agr hurt kiya na toh bht bura hoga"_

 _ **Rajat**_ _said and tried to take_ _ **Kavin**_ _along with him_

 _ **Kavin**_ _again moved to_ _ **Kuki**_ _..He held her shoulders_

" _mujhe nhi yahan rehna….sab bure ha….chlo hum dono kahin chale jate ha…"_

" _ **Kavin**_ _chl nag hr dad must be waiting",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _sir may I try",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

 _ **Rajat**_ _nodded_

 _Kuki held Kavin hand_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum kisi k sath mt jana..main hoon na..Chlo main chhod k ati hu..mere sath chloge na"_

 _ **Kavin**_ _nodded_

 _ **Kuki**_ _took him with her…_

 _ **Rajat**_ _looked at_ _ **Angel**_ _who sat in tears_

" _ **Angel**_ _chlo ghr chle",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _", She asked_

" _Main uska bda bhai hu….chlo",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _She nodded and both left_

 _She reached_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _house…Took him to his room...She made him lye on bed when he slept.. She left the room….._

 _ **Salunkhe**_ _was sitting in hall waiting for_ _ **Kuki**_ _…._

" _aaj agyi ho ainda is ghr mein ane ki zrurt nhi ha..mere bête ne aaj tk shraab ni pi…tumhare karan aaj usne shraab pi..dur kyun ni ho jati tum_ _ **Kavin**_ _ki life se….Chhd doh uska pichha….get lost",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _shouted_

 _ **Kuki**_ _left with tears…_

… _ **.**_

 _ **SINGHANIA VILLA**_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _sitting on recliner lying on terrace….. H_ _e was so upset and_ _ **Kavin**_ _words echoing in his ears….._

" _Pehle hmari ma chheni ab hmara pyar"_

" _kya mtlb ha uska k uski ma maine chheeni…kyun kaha usne aisa…..Ma se pucchu..nhi nhi unko bura lga toh…..kis se baat kru", He is thinking_

" _Bro what's up…..kafi tense lg rhe ho",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _came and asked_

" _I don't know_ _ **Arzoo**_ _tune dhyan diya ya nhi but maine suna ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _ne bola k maine uski ma use chheen li…iska kya mtlb ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _Bro mujhe kya pta…..Vo usne pi rkhi thi shayad nshe mein kuch ulta sidha",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said without looking at him_

" _ **Arzoo**_ _do you know something",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _N..no bhai..mujhe kaise pta hoga",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _strumming_

" _ **Arzoo**_ _sch sch bta kya janti ha tu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked strictly_

" _Bro_ _ **Angel**_ _di sb janti ha…..unhone mujhe bhi nhi btaya…kuch aisa ha jo vo janti ha",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said and left hurriedly_

" _mujhe ab_ _ **Angel**_ _se puchhna hoga…", He thinks and moved toward his room…But he stopped to hear some voices…._

 _He was shocked…..Tears rolling down his eyes…._

 _He immediately left to his room as his eyes couldn't believe his eyes…_

…

 _ **A/N:SO lots of hungama in this chap….**_

 _ **Thank you so much…..**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**NEXT DAY**_

 _ **ANGEL's APARTMENT**_

 **Angel** was busy with her laptop n sending some details to high officials... **Purvi** sitting with a file and talking on phone...Meanwhile **Kuki** placed mug of coffees

"coffee..."

Purvi picked her coffee...

"kl raat bht hungama hua ...didn't expect k aisa hoga"

"Haan **Purvi**. Ab bs **Ishita** a jaye fir sb thik ho jayega", Kuki said

" **Kuki** hmara next step kya hoga",Purvi asked

"isse puchho", Kuki replied

"Singhania's ki properties seal kro...unke bank accounts bank lockers sb seal kr doh", **Angel** said

"Really...Are you sure", **Purv** i aksed

"kyun...kya hua ...seal krna ha na toh kro", **Angel** said

"But **Angel** itna bda tycoon ha...hum aise bina kisi orders k kaise", **Kuki** said

"Orders ha mere paas... **Purvi** Maine papers mnga liye ha le smbhaal...yeh kaam tum krna aur CID team ko apne sath le Lena...aur baki kuch hmare members le Lena...aur sham ko sb CID bureau mein milte ha", Angel said with some kind of tension on her face...

"vo sb thik ha pr tu preshan kyun ha", **Kuki** asked

"Ishita kisi bhi tym ati hogi. ..use jb tere aur Dushu k bare pta chlega tb ... Uprse Singhania's and Salunkhe's ka sch se samna hoga...I am worried about Sachin vo bht sensitive ha aur aise mein sbse zyada khud ko hurt krte ha...", **Angel** said while getting up

"its okay...yeh hmara final challenge ha na... Jaise ab tk sb sahi gya ha ab bhi sahi hoga...i know thodi problems hongi...but everything will be okay ", **Purvi** said

"haan Angel sb thik hoga... Tum tension mt lo...baki main aur Purvi smbhal lenge", **Kuki** said

 **Angel** nodded and moved toward window...She about to open the curtain but her head start spinning...She fell on floor and Faint...

 **Kuki** and **Purvi** became shocked and ran toward her...

"Angel kya hua tujhe...", **Kuki** patted her cheeks

Purvi splashed water on her face...

"Main doctor ko phn krti hu", Purvi said while dialling number

They made her lye on bed...Doctor arrived and did her check up...Girls waiting outside ...

Doctor came out. Girls gathered around him

"Doctor kya hua...achank faint kyun ho gyi vo", **Purvi** asked

"aisi halt mein itna stress legi toh yeh sb toh hoga hi...aap uska khyal rkho use khush rkho", Doctor said

"aisi halt mtlb...",Purvi asked

"aapko nhi pta ha kya...She is pregnant...yeh dwaiya aur test Kr lijiyega...aur inhe khush rkhiye...and proper rest",Doctor said

Both nodded...Doctor left...

" **Kuki** congrats... Hum masi bnne ja re",Purvi hugged her

"nahi...tu toh Bdi ma bnegi meri jaan", **Kuki** teased her

Purvi smiled shyly...and both entered inside...

They were surprised to see Angel sitting on bed With confused expressions...

"tu uthi kyun...aram ni kr skti kya...chl let ja", **Purvi** said angrily

"usse pehle juice piyo", Kuki gave her juice glass

"Mann nhi ha yr...mujhe ghr jane se pehle sari legal formalities krni ha aur yeh Reports Delhi RAW Head quarters bhejni ha", **Angel** said while getting up

"baba file bna Lena pehle juice pi...tb tk main kuch bna deti hu...apna ache se khyal rkha kr...teri andr ek nyi zindagi ha uska bhi khyal rkhna ha tujhe...smjh gyi na", Purvi said

"kya mtlb nyi zindagi yeh sb kya bole ja re ho", **Angel** asked confusedly

"arrey tu mumma bnne wali ha Dumbo", **Kuki** hugged her

"mumma...you mean pregnant... Sachin ko pta chlega toh Vo kitna khush hoga...abhi call krti hu...", Angel mumbled in excitement and dialled his number but cut the number

"kya hua phone kyun cut kiya", Purvi asked

"yeh baat main khud use btaungi amne samne", Angel replied

"guys now concentrate...kl subh tk Singhania's Ki sari properties seal chahiye...aur baki sb Bureau mein aaj sham...Singhania's ko yeh notice mail kro...", Angel said while giving laptop to them...

Purvi took laptop and send mails.

"Angel ab tum ghr jao ..baki hum dekh lete ha"

Angel took her laptop and left...

...  
...

...

...

 **SINGHANIA VILLA**

 **Dushyant** sitting in hall while working something on laptop... **Aarzoo** roaming in hall restlessly...

"Arzoo kya hua ... itni preshan kyun ho..", **Sneha** asked

"Mom vo kuch khas ni...nya event ha na uska tension ha...kuch khas nhi...", **Arzoo** said

"Dushu coffee loge", **Sneha** asked

"thank you mumma...pr abhi nhi", **Dushyant** said

"A gye aap log... Ayiye ma'am" **Arzoo** said after seeing Purvi and Kuki on door with team

"Arrey Kuki Purvi ayo beta", **Sneha** said

"Aunty hum Duty pe ha...Mr Singhania kahan ha", **Kuki** asked

"Kuki kya baat ha...", **Dushyant** asked

"Hmare paas is ghr k search warrant aur Mr Singhania k arrest warrant ha...", **Arzoo** said

"Arzoo",Sneha said shockedly

"Mumma main in logo k sath hu...RAW agent Arzoo", **Arzoo** showed her badge which made everyone shock

"Officers Mr Singhania apni study mein ha..", **Arzoo** said

"Officers ghr ka ek ek corner search kro", **Purvi** said

Team nodded and scattered in different directions...

"yeh sb ho kya rha ha ..hmare ghr pe Yeh sb", **Dushyant** was totally confused

"Bro aap ko sb bureau ja k btayenge...abhi plz corporate", **Arzoo** said

"What the hell is going on...Yeh Sagar Singhania ka ghr ha ya koi dharamshala k koi bhi chla a rha ha", Singhania shouted while descending stairs

"Mr Singhania aapke paap k ghda bhr gya...aapka jail Jane ka tym a gya ha", **Kuki** said

"how dare are you to talk me like this. ..main abhi apne lawyer ko call krta hu", **Sagar** shouted

"aap kisi ko phn ni kr skte...hmein zbrdsti pe mjboor mt kro...cooperate", **Purvi** said while grabbing his phone

" Purvi ma'am yeh ghr bhi hmari list mein ha ise bhi seal krna pdega", **Arzoo** said

" Haan kyun nhi Arzoo...Officers arrest him. ..Mrs Singhania aapko bhi hmare sath chlna hoga", **Purvi** replied

Sneha nodded and Arzoo put chain in Sagar's hands and they took him to bureau

"Arzoo main tera baap hu. Aur tu mere sath yeh sb kr rhi ha", Sagar shouted

"Mr Singhania Farz k raste pe koi rishta nata mayne ni rkhta...ab chup chap baithiye...Vrna chup krane k aur bhi trike ate ha mujhe", **Arzoo** said angrily

All settled in cars and left for bureau...Kuki sent a message to Angel..

...  
...

 ** _BUREAU_**

ACP n team busy in files...Means Salunkhe entered...He seems confused

"kya baat ga ACP itna urgently kyun bulaya...Post mortem chhod k aya hu"

"Kya Maine bulaya...Kya Salunkhe subh subh pee li ha kya...maine kb bulaya...", ACP replied

"yr yeh dekh Bureau se phone gya ha k urgent puhncho...meeting ha", Salunkhe said

" Sir aisa hi msg mujhe bhi mila ha k sham 7 bje sb bureau mein present ho...", Rajat said

"kya mujhe bhi yeh msg mila ha...", Pankaj and others said

"pr Maine aisa koi msg nhi kiya...even same msg mujhe mila", ACP said

" yeh msg sbko mila aur kiya kisne " , Sachin asked

"kyun bhaee ACP aisi bhi konsi andheri a gyi ho itna urgently bulaya...", DCP entered

"Sir aapki bhi msg mila...i don't knw k kisne bheja aur hum sbko mila ha", ACP said confusedly

..

...

 _"What do you mean by k yeh msg sbko mila…..tumne nhi bheja tha toh kon ho skta jisne puri CID team ko yahan rukne ka order de diya including **DCP Chitrole** …", **Chitrole** frowned in anger_

 _"Akhir yeh ho kya rha ha..hmein bulaya kisne ha", **Salunkhe** shouted restlessly_

 _"Dad please don't get panic….aap baithiye..sachin pani de", **Rajat** his father's shoulder and made him sit_

 ** _Sachin_** _gave water and **Rajat** made him drink…_

 _"yeh ho kya rha ha….agr hum log yahan ha toh **Purvi** **Kuki** and **Dushyant** vo log kahan ha..kya unhe koi msg nhi mila..", **Kavin** asked_

 _"Sir agr sbko mila ha toh unko bhi mila hoga…agr unhe yeh message mila ha toh vo ha kahan", **Nikhil** asked_

 _"Hum yahan ha", **Kuki** said while entering with **Singhania's** and team_

 _All turned towards them and shocked to see **Sagar** **Singhania** with metallic cuff and **Sneha** and **Singhania** kids…._

 _" **Purvi Kuki** yeh sb kya ha..tum log **Sagar Singhania** ko kyun arrest kr laye", ACP asked confused_

 _"Sir is aadmi k hr gunaah ka sabot ha hmare paas….aaj tk isne jo bhi gunaah kiye ha un sbka kacha chitha ha hmare paas..is baar toh ise iske farishtey bhi nhi bcha payenge", **Purvi** said in confident tone_

 _"Pr **Purvi** yeh koi aam insan nhi ha…Mumbai ka jana pehchana admi ha aur tum log ise is trh bina kisi ke orders k le aye….kisse pooch k laye ho ise", **ACP** shouted_

 _"Hmein hmare chief ka order tha…usi pe inki sari properties seal ki aur in logo ko yahan laye aur aap sbko yahan ikatha hone ko kaha", **Kuki** said_

 _"Tumhara chief kon ha vo", **Salunkhe** asked_

 _"Sir vo ane wale ha", **Arzoo** said_

 _"Do hell with your chief I am going", **Sachin** shouted_

 _"Kiski ijazat se aap jar he Officer **Sachin** ", Someone shouted while entering bureau _

_"Tum kon hoti ho mujhe rokne wali", **Sachin** asked angrily_

 _"Mere ek message ne puri CID team ko yahan rok rkha ha aur aap jane ki baat kr rhe ha..jb tk meri baat puri nhi hoti tb tk yahan se koi nhi jayega..thats my order", **Angel** said_

 _"aur kis haq se aap order de rhi ha kya hum jaan skte ha", **Salunkhe** asked angrily_

 _"Officer **Angel** …..RAW", **Angel** showed them badge_

 _"RAW what….", Everyone was shocked_

 _"tum RAW k liye kaam krti ho aur tumne mujhe tk btana zruri nhi smjha", **Sachin** asked_

 _" **Sachin** is trh hum log apni identity reveal nhi kr skte you know that…..", **Angel** said_

 _"Pr yeh sb ha kya ha **Angel** ", **Rajat** asked_

 _"Okay coming to point… **Arzoo** papers", **Angel** said_

 ** _Arzoo_** _nodded and gave her papers…She start reading papers_

 _"Hmein koi btayega yahan ho kya rha ha", **Kavin** yelled_

 _"Kyun nhi **Kavin** sir main btati hu na", **Ishita** entered_

 _" **Ishita**..tum", **Dushyant** asked and everyone was confused_

 _"Jee Sir main… **Angel** yeh rhi sari information", **Ishita** handed her some files_

 _"Thanks **Ishita** ", **Angel** smiled_

 _"So ab sb a gye ha…baat shuru kre…..as you know about The great **Mr Sagar Singhania** Business Tycoon ha..but yeh sb Duniya k liye…actual mein inka asli business Drugs,weapons, illegal smuggling yeh sb ha…..konsa bura kaam nhi ha joy eh nhi krta….sb glt kaam…aur fir bhi itne saalon se safe ha…", **Angel** said_

 _"isiliye aaj inhe inke krmo ki sza dene ka wqt aya..bht hard work lga ha ise yahan tk lane k liye…picchle teen saal se ise chase kr rhe ha…Main **Kuki** aur **Angel** ….ise chase krne k alawa ek aur kaam krna tha.. **Salunkhe** sons ko safe rkhna kyunki yeh to unki jaan lene pe tula tha….toh **Rajat Sachin** aur **Kavin** ko safe krna bht bda challenge tha…kitni baar attacks huye….fir pta chla **Angel Sachin** ko pehle hi janti ha... main **Rajat** k qreeb thi aut **Kuki Kavin** bhi ek hi college se pdhe ha toh bs hmein clear tha kya krna ha.. hum tino ne in logo k sath wqt bitana shuru kiya..aur apn afrz nibhate nibhate kuch raaz samne aye..aise raaz jinhone hmein hila diya….jinse jude ha unhe kaise btaye isi kashmaksh mein ha abhi tk…", **Purvi** said_

 _"Pr btana toh hoga hi…. **Salunkhe** saab hmein pta ha k **Singhania's** aur aapke beech ek common connection ha aur Vo common connection ha aur vo common connection ha **Sneha** aunty…..Jo ki aapse pehle **Salunkhe** saab ki biwi thi….Aur **Rajat** **Sachin** and **Kavin** ki ma ha vo….yeh baat bhjt pehle pta chl gyi thi hmein…fir pta lgana tha k **Sneha** aunty ne dusri shadi ki kyun..isi beech ek nyi problem hmare samne khdi ho gyi ha…jisse hmein kuch smjh nhi a rha tha", **Kuki** paused while saying_

 _"Aur vo problem thi **Dushyant** aur **Kavin** k beech ki chize common hona…..haan **Dushyant** ko bchpn se jante ha toh uske bare sb pta ha…fir **Kavin** ki details hath lgi….we were so confused…ek baar toh hmein bhi vishvaas nhi hua k yeh sb ha kya… **Kavin** aur **Dushyant** k birthdates same ha…yahan tk hospital name…city name..doctor name even mother's name too…..alg that oh pita ka naam…. **Kavin** k birth certificate pe **Saluknhe** saab ka naam toh **Dushyant** k birth certificate pe Sagar **Singhania** ka naam….fir problem is k ek aurat ek hi din time pe 2 alg alg bcho ko janam deti ha pr unke pita k naam alg kaise….aisa toh sirf twins k cases mein hota pr unka baap ek hi hota ha….hmein is baat ne bht preshan kiya… proof k liye dono k birth certificates yeh rhe", **Angel** gave them certificates_

 _" **Sneha** in sbka kya mtlb ha… **Kavin** mera beta ha ya tumhare paap ki nishani….bolo **Sneha** ", **Salunkhe** shouted_

 _"aisa mt bolo doctor saab…. **Kavin** aapka hi beta ha….", **Sneha** had tears_

 _"Toh **Dushyant** ka kya chkr ha", **Salunkhe** shouted_

 _"Vo…vo", **Sneha** had tears…..she couldn't speak_

 _"Sir Hmein bhi yhi smjh nhi a rha tha k yeh chkr kya ha…fir ek khyaal aya **Dushyant** aur **Kavin** sge bhai ha…ya toh aapke ya fir **Singhania** saab k bête ha…fir socha DNA test hi confusion dur krega…", **Purvi** said_

 _"Fir yeh kaam mujhe mila DNA sample collect krne ka…toh maine dad mera mom ka DNA sample diya…Hum use yahan test nhi kra skte the fir vo samples Delhi bhejen gye", **Arzoo** said_

 _"Aur un samples ko Delhi le jana mera kaam tha…vahan high officials k sath kucch meetings krni thi….aur samples de k main vapis abhi ek week tha reports ane mein..is beech hmein pta chla **Sagar** aur **Sneha** kit oh kbhi shadi hi hi nhi….mtlb vo bs naaam ki shadi thi…. **Sneha** ko dra dhmka k vahan rkha gya…..hum soch hi rhe the k vo kya ho skta jiski vjh se **Sneha** aunty unke sath ha itne mein DNA report ayi aur we were shocked", **Purvi** said_

 _"kya tha reports mein..main kiska beta hu..btao jise ab tk baap smjha uska ya **Salunkhe** saab ka…please btao….", **Dushyant** asked with tears_

 _"Reports k mutabik **Arzoo** **Sneha** aunty ki beti nhi ha vo **Sagar** singhania ki beti ha..aur uski ma kon ha Yeh toh sirf **Sagar** saab hi jante ha….", **Kuki** said_

 _"And what about me and **Dushyant** ", **Kavin** asked_

 _"Tum aur **Dushyant** twins ho..ek hi ma aur ek hi baap ha tumhara.. **Sneha** g k bête ho tum dono…aur tumhare dad ha Dr **Salunkhe** … **Dushyant** ka **Sagar** **Singhania** se koi biological rishta nhi ha… **Dushyant** toh vo hukum ka ikka(trump card) ha jise **Singhania Sneha** k khilaaf use krta tha..use drane k liye aur bakiyo k nzron mein girane k liye….aur aap log inhe nfrt krte rhe..aap logon k liye yeh itna kucch sehti rhi…..", **Angel** said_

 _" **Angel** **Singhania** ko rkhna kahan ha", **Purvi** asked_

 _"aaj ki raat yhi spcl cell mein….kl Delhi RAW head quarters bhej denge", **Angel** said_

 _"itna sb kuch ho gya aur **Sneha** tumne andhere mein rkha… Mera ek aur beta ha aaj mujhe pta chl rha ha jb vo 25 saal ka ho gya ha….kyun Sneha", **Salunkhe** shouted at her_

 _"Main jise dad smjhta rha vo mere dad nhi ha yeh mere dad ha..kyun chhipaya ma..kyun..main su insaan ki pooja krta tha aur vo insaan hi nhi ah shaitaan ha….Mumma kyun kiya aapne aisa..Bolo mumma", **Dushyant** asked angrily_

 _"Main aapko kya bolu aunty mrs **Singhania** ya Ma…MA kaise bol skta hu main 6 mhine ka tha jb aap chli gyi thi….aapke hote huye bhi mujhe kbhi ma ka pyra nhi mila…..bolo aapko sirf apne ek bête ki pdi thi…What about me", **Kavin** shouted_

 _"Aap bht achi actor ha…mujhe maut k muh mein dekh k bhi aap nhi ayi….agr us din main marr jata toh", **Sachin** shouted_

 _"nhi **Sachu** asia nhi kehte", **Sneha** said with tears_

 _"acha hota marr hi jata yeh din na dekhna pdta..saalon pehle aap ne dhokha diya uar aaj is ne (pointing **Angel** ) jise itna pyar kiya…bhrosa diya aaj uski schai samne a rhi ha k vo jise main pyar smjhta tha vo toh mehez iska farz tha… **Angel** main tumhe kbhi maaf nh krunga kbhi bhi nhi", **Sachin** shouted_

 _" **Sachin** farz baad mein aya..hum toh bht pehle mile the..please mere pyar ko mt jhuthlao", **Angel** held his hands_

 ** _Sachin_** _jerked her hands and pulled out her wedding chain_

 _"get lost…nhi chahiye yeh jhutha rishta…nikl jao meri zindagi se..Divorce papers mil jayenge tumhe.."_

 _" **Sachin** please isse acha meri jaan le lo..pr yun maut se badtar sza mt doh", **Angel** having tears in eyes_

 ** _Sachin_** _turned his face..._

 _" **Dushyant**..ghr chle bhai", **Kavin** held **Dushyant** hands_

 ** _Dushyant_** _hugged him and both had tears.. **Rajat** and Dr **Salunkhe** too hugged them…. **Sneha** and **Arzoo** looking at them with moist eyes_

 _"Mom **Dushyant** bhai ko unke Dad aur family sb mil gya pr mujhe kya mila…Dad jail mein…Bhai ab kisi aur ka ho gya…main toh ek hi din mein anath ho gyi hu…koi nhi ha mera", **Arzoo** can't resist her tears to flow_

 _"kisne kaha tera koi nhi ha..hum ha na..ek nhin 4 bhai ha tere..smjh gyi na", **Sachin** patted her head_

 ** _Arzoo_** _hugged him_

 _"aur khbrdaar khud ko anath bola…main hoon na…", **Salunkhe** opened his arms…_

 ** _Arzoo_** _hugged him…. **Sneha** had tears of happiness…She turned to move but Rajat saw her_

 _"Dad glti toh koi mom ki bhi nhi ha..toh hum unhe kyu sza de rhe ha.,.dekha jaye toh sbse zyada sza unhe hi mili ha…please Dad ab sb bhul jayiye na", **Rajat** said while holding her shoulders_

 _" **Rajat** are you sure…", **Saluknhe** asked_

 _"Dad bde bhayia sahi ha..ab yeh ruthna manna bht ho gya ha…please mumma ko ghr le chlo", **Kavin** said_

 ** _Dushyant_** _and **Arzoo** too nodded.._

 _"Thik ha aaj se **Sneha** hmare sath rhegi pr kuch legal formalities..ise **Sagar** ko divorce dena hoga", **Salunkhe** smiled_

 ** _Sneha_** _hugged **Rajat** and all were so happy…but someone left silently_

 _" **Sachin** kahan ha", **Sneha** asked_

 _"yhi toh tha", **Rajat** said_

 _"hmmm shayad abhi bhi naraz ha", **Salunkhe** said_

 _"koi baat nhi maan jayega", **Sneha** said_

 _"ghr chle", **Arzoo** asked_

 _All nodded and left…._

 _…._

 _A/N:so after a long I am here…actually its all bcz of my poor health,… hope you liked this chap….so everything is okay between family…..but not between couples…only 2 chaps left…._

 _Thank you for reviews_

 _Keep reviewing_

 ** _NOTE:_** ** _I am dropping the story Milan…Now this story will be completed by Anvi aka VINEET's GIRL….Please give her support…._**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Love you loads_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	30. Chapter 30

**SALUNKHE HOME**

All were really happy and gathering in dinning area...

"ma mujhe na aap k hath ka kdhi chawal chahiye...",Rajat demanded

"mom mujhe na Paneer tikka...", Kavin said

"Kavin tujhe pta ha mom khana bht acha bnati ha", Dushyant said

"hmein kaise pta vo toh tere sath rehti thi na", Kavin said

"khana ready ha...ab sb aram se khao...", Sneha said

All started to have dinner

"Yeh Sachin bhayia kahan ha", Arzoo asked

"pta nhi...ghr mein toh nhi ha", Rajat said

"lgta abhi tk gussa ha...a jayega thodi der mein", Salunkhe said

All nodded n had dinner with chit chat

Salunkhe gave a satisfactory smile to see all happy but a fear about Sachin...

After dinner everyone moves to room...Salunkhe sitting in balcony of his room...He is worried...tension lines clearly see on his face...Sneha entered with Coffee mug

"Dr Saab aapki coffee"

But he paid no attention...Sneha looked him and pressed his shoulder

"kya soch rhe ha aap..."

"Sneha smjh ni a rha...hum sb jitna asan smjh rhe ha utna ha nhi...pta nhi ka hoga", Salunkhe replied

"mtlb", She raised her eyebrow

"main Sachin ki baat kr rha hu...vo in sb jaisa nhi ha ..alg ha bakiyo se...bchpn mein jo zkhm tumne use diya tha uski chees aaj tk vo brdasht kr rha ha...aur vo Yeh sb accept nhi kr pa rha...aur jitna main use janta hu...vo accept krega bhi nhi.. Vo bht sensitive ha emotional ha aur apne sentiments vo hmesha gusse mein dba deta ha...vo nhi chahta koi uske qreeb jaye...mujhe uski fikr ho rhi ha"

"dr Saab...itna sb sahi ho gya ha baki bhi ho jayega...aap aram kijiye", Sneha said and left to her room

Salunkhe took a deep sigh...

... **..**

 **DUSHYANT ROOM**

Dushyant was lying on bed in uncomfortable manner...he was in deep thinking...He was thinking about Ishita

"Ishita vapis a gyi ha...agr use pta chla k main aur Kuki shadi kr re ha tb uspe kya bitegi...nhi ...main use dukh nhi de skta...pr Kuki uska dil bhi nhi tod skta...main kya kru...Ishita mera pyar ha toh Kuki meri sbse achi dost...smjh hi ni a Ra kya kru"

"hey bro what's up",Kavin jumped on his bed

"kuch nhi bs soch rha tha kuch", Dushyant replied

"sounds tense...kya baat ha", Kavin asked

"yr I am confused...smjh ni a rha kya kru",Dushyant said

" prblm kya ha",Kavin asked

"Kuki aur Ishita", Dushyant replied

"inhe hua kya ha",Kavin asked confusedly

"Darr lg rha ha k Ishita ko kaise btaunga k main Kuki mtlb ", He couldn't complete his words

"tu use sch bta de...dekh mana k use drd hoga pr use sch janne ka haq ha", Kavin said

"haan pr kaise...Kuki meri sbse achi dost ha tu ek baar use drd de chuka ha...main use dobara us drd mein nhi dekh paunga ..rhi bat Ishita Ki pyar ha vo mera use ansuon mein kaise chhod du...kuch smjh ni a Ra",Dushyant covered his face by palms

"dekh Dushyant tu apne dil Ki sun...jo vo chahta ha vo Kr", Kavin said n left

Dushyant slept with these thoughts...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Everyone gathered at breakfast table except Sachin...

Sneha was serving and also looking toward Sachin room

"Ma vo a jayega...aap tnsn na lo...use apne shell se niklne Mein tym lgta ha" ,Rajat said

"hmmmmm", Sneha replied

All were taking breakfast silently...Kavin signalling something to Dushyant. ...Dushyant denied...Rajat saw this

"kya isharebazi chl ri ha.."

"bde bhayia Dushyant ko kuch kehna ha..hai na Dushu", Kavin smiled...Dushyant gave him a tough glare

"haan vo bde bhayia...mujhe Kuki se shadi nhi krni", Dushyant said in one breathe

"what", Rajat almost jumped from his chair

"Teri sgaai hui ha Dushu..kya jwab denge hum DCP Saab ko...", Sneha said strictly

"Mumma main usse pyar nhi krta", Dushyant said

"toh kisse krta ha pyar...bta zra", Salunkhe asked

"Ishita se", Dushyant replied

"dekh Dushu DCP Saab ko kya khenge hum", Rajat said

"bde bhayia agr Yeh Ishita se pyar krta ha toh Kuki k sath kaise khush rhega", Kavin said

"fir Kuki ka kya", Arzoo said

"usse Kavin pyar krta ha", Dushyant said and Kavin made innocent face

"thik ha krta hu baat", Salunkhe said

"We love u dad", Kavin n Dushyant hugged him

"lo Sachin bhi a gya...ayo beta nashta taiyar ha", Sneha got up from her chair

Sachin glared her and directly moved to Kitchen ...

Sneha got hurt...Salunkhe signalled her to quite...After 10 minutes Sachin came out with plate of omelette and coffee...

"Sachin khana toh bna hua ha...toh tu khud kyun bnaya", Rajat asked

"Main khana banana nhi bhula hu...aur na kisi sahare ki zrurt ha mujhe...", Sachin replied rudely and sat on couch...

"Dekh Sachin jo hua use bhul kyun ni jata... Bht drd saha ha ab khud itni chot mt doh", Rajat said while taking seat next to him

Sachin threw the plate and coffee mug

"ab is ghr mein shanti se khana bhi nhi kha skta main..."

He moved out angrily

"uff bhayia toh kuch zyada hi gusse mein ha...ab kya hoga bde bhayia", Kavin asked

"he need time smjh jayega", Rajat sighed...and all left for bureau...

..

...

 **ISHITA HOME**

Ishita was getting ready for bureau..She was restless...She was smiling...and blushing

"Aaj Dushyant sir se baat kr hi lungi...pr kya khungi. ... Kaise khungi", She is thinking

Her thoughts were distributed by Door bell...She was confused

"is tym kon hoga"

She opened the door...and shocked to see Dushyant

"kitni lmbi umr ha inki...main inke bare Mein soch rha tha aur yeh a gya", She thinks

"arrey Ishita andr ni bulagi...bahr hi khda rkhogi yr", Dushyant said naughtily

"oh sorry Sir...ayiye na..",Ishita smiled

Dushyant entered in...

"sir aap baithiye na...main coffee lati hu", Ishita said

"Nhi Ishi mujhe kuch baat krni ha..tum baitho",Dushyant held her hand and made her sit beside him

"Sir kya baat ha",Ishita asked confusedly

"main tumse pyar krta hu", Dushyant said

"what", Ishita opened her mouth wide in shock

"haan...main yeh baat tumhare Jane se pehle kehna jata tha..pr tum aisi berukhi dikhayi k kuch kr ni paya", Dushyant said

"Sir main bhi aapse pyar krti hu...pr mission k vjh se kuchh keh ni payi", Ishita said and hugged him

Dushyant about to hugged her but stop his hands as he noticed his engagement ring

"Meri engagement ho chuki ha Ishita"

Ishita jerked him...and tears escaped from her eyes..

"Tumhare Jane k baad chize bht bdli...aur Isi berch meri aur Kuki ki sgaai hui...Dad mere dad hi nhi...Dr Saab k ghr shift hua...ek nyi zindagi Ki start ho gyi...pr ab bhi chize uljhi c ha...smjh ni pa Ra kya kru kise chunu...tumhe ya Kuki ko",Dushyant said

"Sir aap pr se mera haq usi din khtm ho gya jis din aapki finger Mein kuki k naam ki ring pehnai gyi...ofcourse aapko Kuki ko choose krna chahiye", Ishita said with heavy throat

"pr main use Khush nhi rkh paunga", He said

"sir jo ho Ra hone dijiye...dekha jayega. ", She replied

"hmm..", He said

"sir bureau chle", Ishita said

He nodded and both left

...

...

 **DCP HOME**

DCP n Kuki were at breakfast table n waiting for Angel

"yeh Angel kahan reh gyi...use khana nhi khana kya. ..", DCP asked

"Dad main dekhti hu...pagal baith k abhi bhi us Sachin k bare soch RI hogi", Kuki said

"Kuki Maine ek decision liya ha",DCP said

"kya Dad", Kuki aksed

"Main tumhara aur Dushyant ka rishta tod dunga...mujhe nhi bhejna tujhe ya ghr mein yahan meri ek beti k sath itna bura hua ha...kya se kya bna diya...uski hnsi tk gayab ho gyi ha...aur mujhe ab aur bardasht nhi hoga", DCP said

"okay dad main aapke sath hu",Kuki said

"ja ab Angel ko le a", DCP said

"pops i am here...bht bhukh lgi ha yr...jldi btao kya bnaya ha",Angel said with smile

Both were confused to see her happy...

"pops Ae Kuki ab khao na ...mujhe mt dekho..", Angel said while gulping food

"Angel tu thik ha", Kuki asked

"Mujhe kya hua", Angel asked

"Sachin ne jo kiya", Kuki said

"unhe jo krna tha kr liya...maine sochna chhod diya...ab khao",Angel said

They nodded and start to dine

Meanwhile doorbell ring...servant opened the door. ...

"DCP Saab", All were distracted by voice

"Salunkhe tum yahan",DCP asked

"jee sir aapse kuch baat krna ha", Salunkhe said

"haan baitho", DCP said

All settled...

"Bolo Salunkhe kya kehna ha", DCP said

"Sir main Kuki aur Dushyant ka rishta todna chahta hu", Salunkhe said

"good main bhi yhi chahta tha...mujhe Kuki aur Dushyant ka rishta mnzoor nhi ha", DCP said

"sir main chahta hu...k Kuki Ki shadi Dushyant se nhi Kavin se ho", Salunkhe said...which made everyone shock...

"yeh tum kya keh rhe ho", DCP shouted in anger

"Sir Kuki Kavin pyar krte ha", he said

"Shut up Doctor...main ek beti tumhare ghr bhej k pchhta rha hu...dekho kya halt ho gyi ha iski ... Kya yeh aisi hi thi...ab dusri beti ko us nrk mein nhi bhej skti", DCP said

"Sir ab halat bdl chuke ha ... Kavin ki Khushi Kuki mein ha", Salunkhe said

"Salunkhe tum khud ko smjhte kya ho",DCP shouted

"pops...please stop it...hmein Kuki se puchhna chahiye k vo kya chahti ha",Angel interrupted

"Yeh tum kya keh rhi ho...tumhari shadi ki jo halt hui ha vo sb iski vjh se", DCP said while pointing Salunkhe

"Pops situations alg ha...plz thnde dmag se socho...Main Kavin ko ache se janti hu..bchpna ha usmein pr bura nhi ha", Angel Said

"thik ha...Jaise tum sahi smjho",DCP said

"Kavin tum jao Kuki se baat kr lo agr vo haan kehti ha toh hmein prblm nhi ha", Angel said

Kavin nodded and moved to her room

...

...  
 **KUKI ROOM**

Kuki was packing her stuff for bureau...She was in hurry...

"Ahem Ahem", She turned with this voice

She was shocked to see Kavin

"tum yahan"

"kuch baat krni thi", Kavin said

"jldi bolo", Kuki replied crossing her arms around chest

"Dushyant tumse shadi nhi krna chahta vo Ishita se pyar krta ha",Kavin said

"Pta ha...aaj use uski ring vapis kr dungi main", Kuki replied

"good...Dushu aur Ishi ek dusre k liye hi bne ha", Kavin said

"haan...lucky girl...jise Dushyant k roop mein scha sathi mila", She said

"Kuki...mujhe kuch aur bhi kehna ha", Kavin said

"haan", Kuki replied

"kehna nhi actually pucchna ha",Kavin said

"jldi kro", Kuki said

"Will you Marry me?", He asked while extending hand toward her

Kuki was hell shocked...The moment was freeze for her...Tears rolling down from her eyes...

"Yessss", She nodded with tears

Now moment stopped for Kavin...He was standing like statue...He couldn't believe his ears

"ek baar firse kehna", He said

She smiled and kissed his forehead..

Kavin shouted in joyness...He ran outside in happiness

"Dad...Angel...DCP Saab. ...Kuki ne haan bola. ...ab main aapka hone wala damad"

Kuki too came down

"Kuki tune haan bola", DCP asked

"jee dad", Kuki said and hugged his father

"okay toh hum jldi hi sgaai aur shadi ki dates fix krva lenge",DCP said

All nodded . Angel gave sweets to all...

After that all moved to their works...

...  
 **A/N:so things started to sort...hopefully u liked it**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	31. Chapter 31

**_SAME EVENING_**

 ** _ACP HOME_**

 ** _ACP_** _was sitting in hall…He was having coffee… Then doorbell rang….He opened the door and surprised to see_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _and_ _ **Sneha**_ _.._

 _"_ _Tum log yahan..ayo",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _They entered in…All sat_

 _"_ _Haan_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _bhabhi k sath ghumne nikle ho kya….",_ _ **ACP**_ _jokingly asked_

 _"_ _Nhi tujhse hi milne aya hu… kucch important baat krne",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan bol na itna formal kyun ho rha ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Dekh_ _ **ACP**_ _tu hmesha kehta tha na k_ _ **Purvi**_ _aur_ _ **Rajat**_ _they made for each other…..",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _Haan toh",_ _ **ACP**_ _was confused_

 _"_ _Mujhe bhi yhi lgta tha pr jo bhi past mein hua uske chlte ke darr mann mein tha… isiliye inkaar krta tha mannne se…. pr aaj jb sb thik ha toh dono bcho ki khushin k liye ayah u",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _ **Rajat**_ _ki shadi k liye ya ha..toh sidha bol na is trh gol gol kyun ghum rha ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan main bhi unki shadi krana chahta hu isi ki baat krne aya hu..bol tera kta vichar ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _ab bcho ne ek dusre ko haan kr diya toh hum kon hote ha na krne wale",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya mtlb_ _ **Rajat**_ _kb haan kaha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _haan Doctor…Duty khtm krke tera beta khidki k raste meri beti ki duty krne ata ha…..abhi tk a chukka hoga….aja milata hu…",_ _ **ACP**_ _smiled_

 ** _Salunkhe_** _became confused…._

 ** _ACP_** _start moving toward_ _ **Purvi**_ _room and_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _and_ _ **Sneha**_ _followed him…._

 ** _PURVI ROOM_**

 ** _Purvi_** _was sitting on bed and_ _ **Rajat**_ _lying with head in her lap…_ _ **Purvi**_ _caressing his hairs and he was busy with book.._

 _"_ _Kya_ _ **Rajat**_ _kbhi toh books aur in sb files ko chhod mujhpe dhyan doh na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _complaint_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _bs end reh gya..five minutes…bht intresting novel ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 ** _Purvi_** _snatched book from his hand and start singing_

 ** _Kitabein bht c pdhi hongi_**

 ** _Mgr koi chehra kya tumne pdha_** _ **ha**_

 ** _Rajat_** _sighed and caressed her cheek_

 ** _Pdha ha meri jaan, Nazar se pdha ha_**

 ** _Purvi_** _cupped his face_

 ** _Toh bta mere chehre pe kya kya likha ha_**

 ** _Rajat_** _smiled and hugged her_

 _"_ _Hum bta de k kiske chehre pe kya likha ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _entered_

 _Both separated with his voice…._

 _"_ _yahan ho kya rha ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _roared_

 _"_ _Dad aap",_ _ **Rajat**_ _scared to see him_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _hmein tumse yeh umeed nhi thi",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said_

 _"_ _Mum vo ni vo sorry",_ _ **Rajat**_ _was strumming_

 _"_ _kya main vo vo haan",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _itni bdi glti..tumhe toh sza milegi hi",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _"_ _Dad please use mt danto",_ _ **Purvi**_ _about to say but cut by_ _ **Sneha**_

 ** _"_** ** _Purvi_** _sza toh tumhe bhi milegi"_

 _Both were stood dumbstruck_

 _"_ _tum dono ki sza yeh ha k agle mhine ki 10 tarikh ko tumhari shadi ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _What", Both opened their mouth wide in shock_

 _"_ _ab aise kya khde ho ayo ashirwaad lo",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _Both smiled shyly and took their blessings…._

 _…_

 ** _DCP HOME_**

 ** _DCP_** _was preparing dinner with_ _ **Kuki**_ _….but interrupted by door bell…_ _ **Kuki**_ _opened the door and shocked to see_ _ **Sachin**_ _…._

 _"_ _Aap yahan kyun aye ha", She asked angrily_

 _"_ _Mujhe tumhari behn se baat krni ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Kyun ab kya baat krni ha….dekhiye aap use bht dukh de chuke ha…ab bs bhi kijiye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _Main tumse baat krna nhi chahta…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and headed toward_ _ **Angel's**_ _room.._

 ** _Angel_** _was lying on bed and staring at_ _ **Sachin's**_ _photograph at wall…She had tears…._

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _tumne mujhe hr baar dhokha dene ki kasam kha rkhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted which made_ _ **Angel**_ _shocked_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _aap yahan kaise", She asked_

 _"_ _Tum mujhse yeh baat kaise chhipa skti ho…itni bdi baat..dont you think k mujhe bhi yeh baat pta honi chahiye", He shouted_

 _"_ _konsi baat_ _ **Sachin**_ _",She asked_

 _"_ _tum ma bnne wali ho….aur yeh bcha mera ha tumne mujhe btaya bhi nhi..agr aaj tumhari reports hath na lgti toh mujhe toh pta hi nhi hota k main baap bnne ja rha hu….bolo kyun kiya aise", His anger was on peak_

 _"_ _mauka diya btane k…hr baar gussa jhgda ab bs_ _ **Sachin**_ _….mujhe aisa pyar ya pati nhi chahiye..na mere baby ko aisa baap",_ _ **Angel**_ _too shouted_

 _"_ _Tumse mujhe koi mtlb nhi ha pr yeh mer bcha ha aur yeh mujhe chahiye smjhi tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said in anger_

 _"_ _What do you mean by tumhara bcha..ispe mera bhi haq ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _became angry_

 ** _"_** ** _Angel_** _is bche pe tumhara koi haq nhi ha..kyunki tumharre liye yeh sb ek natak tha…yeh bcha usi natak ka ntija ha….duty kr rhi thi tum….mujhe yeh bcha hr haal mein chahiye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _Thik ha le jana is bche ko..pr meri bhi ek condition ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kya chahiye tumhe",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said with hated tone_

 _"baby k is duniya mein ate hi tum ise le jana….meri nzr bhi ispe na pde….ise dekhungi toh shayad ise khud se dur na kr payu",_ _ **Angel**_ _turned her face to hide her tears_

 _"_ _okay…..ab yeh baat yaad rkhna..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and left_

 ** _Kuki_** _entered and looked at her_

 _"_ _are you crazy_ _ **Angel**_ _….tujhe smjh ni a rha kya k vo kr kya rha ha tere sath…. Ab tu baby bhi use de degi toh tere paas kya bcha..bol na"_

 _"_ _its okay..agr vo aise hi khush ha toh aise hi sahi.._ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _you know what tera kuch nhi ho skta…Do whatever you want?",_ _ **Kuki**_ _left the room in anger_

 _…_

 ** _AFTER FEW MONTHS_**

 ** _SALUNKHE HOME_**

 ** _Salunkhe_** _and_ _ **Sneha**_ _were sitting in hall…..and having evening tea….Meanwhile_ _ **Rajat**_ _came to them and start complaining_

 _"_ _Mumma dekho na_ _ **Purvi**_ _meri ek baat ni sun rhi,,bs kaam hi kiye ja rhi hha…..koi baat nhi sun rhi..na rest le rhi ha na juice pi rhi ha"_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Rajat**_ _kyun chila rha ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked_

 _"_ _papa aapki ladli bahu smjhaon use",_ _ **Rajat**_ _made faces_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Purvi**_ _came_

 _"_ _Papa dekhiye yeh mujhe zbrdsti khana khila rha ha..aur bol ra rest kr..main Preganat hu Bimar nhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Purvi ispe dhyan na de yeh toh pagal ha",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said_

 _"_ _yeh Kuki_ _ **Kavin**_ _kahan ha",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _asked_

 _"_ _main yahan hu papa..aur chhote nwab ka mujhe nhi pta",_ _ **Kuki**_ _Said_

 _"_ _kyun fir jhgda kiya kya",_ _ **Sneha**_ _asked_

 _"_ _haan mumma aur reason bhi itna silly tha k kya kahu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kya reason"_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _jnab ko bcha chahiye…khud toh bda ho jaye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said and all laughed a loud_

 _"_ _Main bda hi hu…I am 26 okay",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _haan apni umr nhi beta apne dmag ki umr bta",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said teasingly_

 _"_ _5 saal",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _All laughed at this…_ _ **Kavin**_ _made faces…._

 _"_ _khbrdaar mere bche ko kisi ne kuchh kaha",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said_

 _"_ _mumma dekhoge na sb chhed rhe ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _start drama_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _tu sch mein 5 saal ka ha…hr baa toe mummy mummy kr rhe ho..",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said while coming_

 _"_ _I am warning you_ _ **Dushyant**_ _mere dost ko kuch kaha toh",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

 _"_ _yeh lo ek aur a gyi iski trfdari krne",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _bhabhi aap th rehne hi dijiyhe jb dekho bechare k pichhe pde rehte ho",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

 _"_ _aur tum jb dekho iski side leti ho",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _jo tumhe leni chahiye",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

 _"_ _Dekha mera charm mere liye aaj bhi ldkiya ldne lg jati ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _winked at_ _ **Dushyant**_

 _"_ _tujhe toh main btata hu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 ** _Kavin_** _made an innocent face…._ _ **Dsuhyant**_ _nodded disappointedly_

 _All were doing fun and chit chat but_ _ **Sneha**_ _was lost somewhere_

 _"_ _Kya hu mumma aap kya soch rhi ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _..usne khud ko algkr liya hum sbse…khas taur pe mujhse…main uske liye exist hi nhi krti…..", A fresh tear slipped from her eye….._

 _"_ _Mom use time lgega….dekhna sb thik ho jayega..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _itne mhine ho gye ha vo sbse normal ha pr ek mujhse hi nhi",_ _ **Sneha**_ _said sadly_

 _"_ _Kuch zkhm bht gehre hote ha_ _ **Sneha**_ _vo kbhi nhi bhrte ulta nasur bnke hr pal drd dete ha.._ _ **Sachin**_ _k zkhm bhi kuch aise hi ha…kuch zakhm use wqt ne diye aur kuch usne khud liye..hum uska intezar kr skte ha aur kuch nhi",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _dudh ka time ho gya ha ja de a",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _tu kyun nhi jati_ _ **Kuki**_ _",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked_

 _"_ _unhone jo meri behn k sth kiya uske liye main unhe kbhi smaaf nhi kr skti",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said with hate and left._

 _All sighed….._ _ **Purvi**_ _got up..Boiled some milk…and Moved to_ _ **Sachin**_ _room…._

 ** _SACHIN ROOM_**

 ** _Sachin_** _was busy with a baby..His baby boy….He made him change and playing with him…_

 _"_ _ **Saransh**_ _ko neend a rhi ha..Papa abhi sula dete ha..aur papa bhi soyenge",Sachin said while looking at baby in his hands.._

 ** _Saransh_** _smiled.._

 ** _Sachin_** _picked him and start walking in room …After few minutes he found_ _ **Saransh**_ _slept….He laid on bed and made him lye on himself…..Both slept peacefully in a warm embrace…_

 ** _Purvi_** _entered with milk for_ _ **Saransh**_ _but smiles to see them sleeping..She covered both of them with blanket and left…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _AIRPORT_**

 ** _DCP,Arzoo_** _and_ _ **Daksh**_ _Standing in waiting area…they seems to be sad…_

 _"_ _Uncle aap smjha kyun nhi rhe use..yeh kadam use sbse dur le jayega", Daksh said_

 _"_ _Haan uncle aisa krne se rishton mein ayi drar ek bdi khayi bn jayegi…please rokiye unhe",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said_

 _"_ _tum log aise baat kr rhe ho jaise ki meri baat sunti ha vo…stop it guys..usne ab jo socha ha hum usi mein uska sath dete ha",_ _ **DCP**_ _said_

 _"_ _Hey Pops.._ _ **Arzooo**_ _…_ _ **Daksh**_ _…Kaise ho sb",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Thik ha 15 din baad Delhi se ayyi ho..aur Airport se vapis ja rhi ho..very bad",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said_

 _"_ _Ab duty ha yr…teri nyi nyi shadi hui ha aisi shkl mt bna k sbko lge tu khush nhi ha_ _ **Arzoo**_ _se",_ _ **Angel**_ _said teasingly_

 _"_ _Di apna khyaal rkhna..ho ske to phone krti rehna",_ _ **Arzoo**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _hugged her_

 _"_ _Sun tu akeli nhi ha..hum sb tere sath ha…tere Divorce ka case shuru ho gya ha…next session mein divorce ho jayega",_ _ **Daksh**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _just nodded and Hugged_ _ **Daksh..**_ _He kissed her forehead.._

 _"_ _pops mera kaam hua",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked to ACP_

 _"_ _haan yeh le…ismein vo sb ha jo tujhe chaiye aur age bhi bhi hota rhega..",_ _ **DCP**_ _said_

 _"_ _Pops divorce file krne ki kya zrurt thi",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne file kiya",_ _ **DCP**_ _said_

 _"_ _Pops yeh mission bht important ha…ise pura krne mein pta nhi kitna time lge..iske liye mujhe British Police join krvayi gyi ha….age dekhte ha kya hota",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _vapis kb ayogi..",_ _ **DCP**_ _asked_

 _"_ _kaam hote hi Dad..",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 ** _dcp_** _HUGGED HER_

 _"_ _Sorry dad main ab kbhi vapis nhi ayungi…_ _ **Angel**_ _ka naam bhi aap logo ki life se mit jayega",_ _ **Angel**_ _thinks_

 _She bid bye and took her flight….actually it's a private charted plane only for_ _ **Angel**_ _…._

 ** _Angel_** _entered inside…Plane took off after reaching at height…._

 _"_ _Ready commander",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked a man sit besides her_

 _"_ _Ready officer..", He replied_

 _He signaled something to Pilot…All jumped from flight with parachute and a blast took place in plane…._

 _And Same Day_ _ **DCP**_ _heard news of plane crash…..all the 5 passengers died in crash…._

 _All believed the reports…everyone broke with news but_ _ **Sachin**_ _he lost somewhere..he was not remain same_ _ **Sachin**_ _….he just turned to stone…He was angry with her but still love her,..can't see her trouble…..All started to lead their life forgetting the past…._

 ** _AFTER ONE MONTH_**

 ** _BERLIN, GERMANY_**

 ** _POLICE HEADQUARTERS_**

 _All the officers were running with guns…They headed toward cars….actually 2 terrorists were running from jail…they were following her.._

 _"_ _Officer_ _ **Smith**_ _…Drive fast", One of the officer shouted_

 _"_ _Yes Sir",He replied and speed up car_

 _"_ _We can't let them go..they are very dangerous", Officer yelled_

 _"_ _Where the car..We lost them", He yelled in disappointment_

 _"_ _Okay go from that side",He said_

 _Suddenly a full speed car over take them…._

 _"_ _they can't go now….Follow this car", Officer said with smile_

 _They stopped to see terrorists' car and another car…_

 _A girl about 27 were beating them with belt….And tied hand cuff to their hands_

 _"_ _Your prisoners' jailer", She said_

 _"_ _Thank you Officer_ _ **Angel**_ _", He thanked her and left with criminals_

 _She smiled and entered in her car and speed up again…moving ahead leaving everything behind_

 _…_

 ** _A/N:So end of the chap as well as story_**

 ** _Hope this is upto mark…._**

 ** _Thankyou for every review…._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _mithi_**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey…Here I am back with the epilogue of soul mates…May you people like this….._

 _WARNING:SAGEL ONLY_

 _So here I start…_

… _._

 _ **After Five years…..**_

 _ **BERLIN, GERMANY**_

 _In a street restaurant a family was enjoying and having lunch…._

" _Papa doesn't do this…..mera aisa photo click mt kro please", A little boy about 4-5 years said while hiding his face with his small hands_

" _Saransh you looking cute…bs ek photo…please",A man around 30 tried to click his photograph_

" _Stop it Sachin…kyun use tng kr rhe ho….", Rajat snatched phone from his hand_

" _Uhun Purvi smjha lo apne pati ko…jb dekho tang adata ha", Sachin said while making faces_

" _Sachin kyun complaint kr rhe ho…agr tumhari biwi hoti toh pta chlta", Rajat said while winking at him_

 _Sachin expressions changed with this…..he excused himself and went from there.._

" _Yeh kya kiya bde bhayia..unka sara mood spoil kr diya….pta ha na Angel k naam se bhi nfrt ha unhe", Kavin said while looking at direction where he left_

" _Nfrt…yhi toh mila meri behn ko tumhare is bhai se….shayad uske pyar ki sza yhi thi….jo maut k baad bhi use mil rhi ha", Kuki said while having tears in her eyes…_

" _Kuki hum yahan celebration k liye aye ha..please yeh sb baatein krke mood mt khraab kro….2 din baad Saransh ka birthday ha…don't you think hmein use khush rkhna chahiye",Dushyant said_

 _Kuki nodded and silently start having lunch…._

" _Yeh sare bche kahan ha",Ishita asked_

" _Vo samne game zone mein…Kavin ha vahan", Purvi said_

 _She nodded…._

 _Sachin was standing near a bridge while placing his hands on railing…Tears rolling down his eyes….He was thinking of her and moments spent with her…then he felt a touch on his leg.._

" _Uncle…."_

 _He turned with the voice….A cute girl with blue eyes and curly brown hairs standing with a bright smile..Her smile her innocence resembled to Angel…He controlled himself and sat down on his knees to match her level.._

" _Haan beta..kya hua", Sachin asked_

 _She smiled and wiped her tears_

" _aap cry kyun kr rhe ho…..mamma bolte ha agr aap cry krte ho it means aapne ya toh apnan koi spcl friend kho diya ha ya fir kisi special ne usko hurt kiya ho", She said_

" _You are right beta..itni chhoti c ho k itni bdi bdi baatein…..kahan se sikhi ha", Sachin asked_

" _Mamma se…vo bhi akeli ha..main bhi…main unke liye yeh flower lene ayi hu", She said while showing him red rose_

" _Red roses", He asked_

" _haan..Mamma loves red roses…", She said_

" _acha toh yeh lo..pura bouquet le jao..meri trf se", Sachin said_

" _Thank you Uncle but mamma bolte ha k Kisi stranger se kuch Ni Lena chahiye ", She said innocently_

" _Awwww..sahi kehte ha tumhari mamma….but unko bolna yeh tumhare dost ne diya ha", Sachin said_

" _Friend",She asked confusedly_

" _haan..abse main tumhara dost hu", Sachin said while giving hand to her_

 _She shook her hand with him_

" _Abse main aapki friend..I am Sahej", She smiled widely_

" _Sahej …nice name…", Sachin said_

" _Uncle aap kl mere ghr ana main aapko mamma se milaungi…unka birthday ha na….", Sahej said_

" _Aur aapka address", Sachin asked_

" _Nanny", She shouted for someone_

" _What happen baby", She asked_

" _Inko hmara address doh na", She said_

 _She nodded and gave him a card.._

" _Bye uncle", She hugged him and left_

" _ankhon mein vhi shrarat, face pe vhi innocence,vhi bolne ka trika…kyun uski yaad dila re ho bhagwan", Sachin thought…._

… _.._

 _Sahej entered inside with her nanny..Her mother was in kitchen…She was taking baby steps…_

" _Sahej don't come here go and get change first", Her mother shouted from kitchen_

" _Yesh Mamma….bina dekhe kasie pta chl jata ha aapko",Sahej made faces_

" _Sahej bcha please go inside", She again said_

 _She sighed and moved inside after few minutes she came back…._

" _Mamma this is for you", She said while giving her flowers_

" _Thank you bcha….Ab dhyan se suno ..mujhe Duty pe jana ha tum achi bchi k jaise nanny k sb baat manna", She said_

" _But Mamma kl aapki birthday ha…prso meri birthday ha…..aur aap duty pe ja rhe ho", Sahej saddened…._

" _Main raat mein a jaungi…", She kissed her daughter forehead and left…_

…

 _Salunkhe's were doing shopping….Kuki and Saransh were at Kids store…_

" _Masi yeh lu", Saransh asked while showing her a jacket_

" _haan baby jo psnd ha vo le lo….Masi ki trf se gift",Kuki said_

" _Thank you Masi", Saransh tried the jacket_

" _Saransh tum aur kuch dekho main Dad ko phone kr k ati hu", Kuki said and left_

 _Saransh was trying other things….._

" _Pack this and give me bill", He said_

 _Salesman gave him bill he moved towards Kuki…_

 _He spotted her near a railing and talking over phone…He started moving toward her…Suddenly he collided with someone…_

" _Sorry beta aapko lgi toh nahi", a lady held him_

 _He was staring her in shock. Tears escaped from his eyes_

" _ohho baby aapko chot lgi kya…kahan ayi chot…chliye hum doctor k paas chlte ha", She said while hugging him_

" _Mamma….aap", The only word he uttered_

" _Mamma….Kahan ha aapki mamma", She asked_

" _Nhi bcha main aapki mamma nahi hu", She said_

" _Aap hi meri mamma…Main Saransh hu mamma..Aapka beta", He said whilem holding her hands_

" _Saransh…(She paused for few minutes) Beta main kisi Saransh ko nahi janti..aapko koi misunderstanding hui ha", She said and tried to hold her tears_

" _Aap jhuth bol rhi ha na….I know aap hi mere mamma ho", He said with tears_

" _Bcha main nahi hu vo…", She about to leave_

" _Mamma main kisi ko nahi btaunga k aap ho yahan", He said while holding her wrist_

 _Now she can't control over herself, She hugged him tight and start crying_

" _I am sorry Saransh..Main tumhare sath nahi reh payi…..Main achhi mamma nahi hu…main buri hub cha…..Pr mere paas aur koi rasta nahi tha….", She was saying_

" _Hey who are you? Leave my baby", Kuki came and pulled Saransh from his arm_

" _Masi, mamma ha…..", Saransh almost shouted_

" _Angel", the only word she said in shock_

 _Angel wore her glasses and said_

" _You are mistaken…I'm not Angel….I just pacify your kid", She said and left_

" _You are lying..I know tu hi meri drama queen ha…aur ab aye ha toh tujhe le k hi jayenge",Kuki mumbled_

" _Masi vo mamma hi ha..unhone ne mujhe gle lgaya", Saransh said_

" _Mujhe pta ha…tu promise kr k tu kisi ko kuch nahi btayega", Kuki asked_

 _He nodded_

" _tum dono yahan kya kr rhe ho..Kuki Arya (Kuvin 3 years daughter) tumhe bula rhi ha", Kavin said_

" _Chachu yeh bill mere dresses k", Saransh gave him bill receipt_

 _Kavin took receipt and all left.._

… _.._

 _ **MIDNIGHT**_

 _Saransh was lying on bed and taking sides..Sachin sitting in balcony…._

" _Aaj tumhara birthday ha kl hmare Saransh ka…jitna bhi bol lu pr tumhe bula nahi skta hu main…Happy Birthday Angel….", Tears escaped from his eyes….._

" _Main gussa tha tum toh mna skti thi na….itni bdi sza de k chli gyi kbhi na vapis ane k liye"_

" _Papa", His trail of thoughts cut by Saransh…He looked at him_

" _aap Mamma ko yaad kr rhe ho…Aaj Mamma ka birthday ha na….aap agr unse itna pyar krte the toh unhe jane kyun diya", He asked_

" _Kuch chizein hmare hath mein nahi hoti…bs ho jati ha", Sachin said_

" _Papa aap sad mt ho….sb thik ho jayega", Saransh shifted to his lap_

" _Saransh kl mujhe kisi k ghr jana ha..tum chloge mere sath", Sachin asked_

" _Kiske ghr papa", Saransh asked_

" _Meri ek chhoti si dost ha..uski mamma ka birthday ha…toh usne invite kiya ha",Sachin said_

" _Okay Papa… hum na unko kya gift denge", He asked_

" _Kl raste se red roses le lenge na", Sachin replied_

" _Papa Mamma ko bhi red rose's psnd the na", Saransh asked_

" _Go and sleep bht late ho rha ha", Sachin turned his face_

 _Saransh face fell and went to sleep.._

… _.._

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _Sachin and Saransh were going for Sahej home…_

" _Papa vo rhe roses le lo", Saransh pointed toward a florist_

 _They bought some red roses and chocolates…and drove toward her home.._

 _They rang the bell…..Nanny opened the door_

" _Hey..", Sachin greeted her_

" _Hlo Sir..Come in..Sahej baby is waiting for you", Nanny invited them in_

" _Who's this handsome guy", Nanny asked while looking at Saransh_

" _I'm Saransh Aunty….He is my father", Saransh replied_

" _have a seat sir", She said_

 _They sat_

" _Sahej", Sachin asked hesitant_

" _She is inside with ma'am", Nanny answered and gave them water_

" _Nanny, Uncle aye kya", Sahej shouted from inside_

" _Yes baby", Nanny shouted_

" _yaye", She shouted excited and running toward hall_

" _Uncle", she hugged him tight_

" _Sahej, How's you beta", Sachin too hugged her_

" _Main thik hu..Thank you aap aye", She smiled_

" _aap ne itne pyar se bulaya toh kaise na ata", Sachin said_

" _Sahej! What are you doing? Take your medicines first", Her mother came in hall while shouting on her_

 _Sachin was stunned to hear this voice…Attraction in this voice was same as her..He turned and shocked to see her standing alive…..The lady was also shocked to see Sachin..Tears escaped from both eyes…They were taking small steps toward each other….._

 _ **Do pal ruka khwabo ka karva**_

 _ **Aur phir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan**_

 _ **Do pal kit hi yeh dilon ki dastaan**_

 _ **Aur phir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan**_

" _Angel", Sachin uttered her name_

 _In replied she's only having tears…_

" _Tum thik ho…ZInda ho", He asked again_

 _She said nothing just looking at him without blink.._

 _ **Tum the k thi koi ujli kiran**_

 _ **Tum the ya koi kali muskayi thi**_

 _ **Tum the ya tha sapno ka tha sawan**_

 _ **Tum the khushyio ki ghata chayi thi**_

 _ **Tum the k ths koi phull khila**_

 _ **Tum the ya mila tha koi mujhe nya jahan**_

 _Both were totally lost in their memories….Pain they went through last few years coming from eyes in the form of tears…Both were standing like statue_

" _Mamma", both came out of trance with Saransh voice_

 _He hugged Angel_

" _Saransh aap…..", She too hugged him_

 _But Sachin pulled Saransh back and shouted_

" _Vo mera beta ha..tumhara ispe koi haq nahi ha"_

" _Sachin itne saal ho gye ha ek baar thik se dekhne toh dijiiye ise..itna haq to ha mera", Angel had tears_

" _yeh haq jhuth bolte hi kho diya tumne… oh haan tum toh marr chukki thi na toh yahan kya tumhara bhoot khda ha..Bolo Angel",Sachin shouted_

" _Mujhe aisa krna pda..aap toh sb khtm kr chuke the….toh vahan rehne ki koi vjh bhi thin thi thi….aap se hi toh main thi pr aapne hi mujhe chod diya Sachin…toh main mru ya jiyu aapko kya frk pdta ha", Angel asked looking into his eyes_

" _Mamma, yeh mere papa ha", Sahej asked happily_

" _Bolo Angel Sahej meri beti ha kya..tumne mujhse yeh sb chhipaya k hmari ek beti bhi ha... how could you", Sachin asked while pressing her throat_

 _She started coughing badly_

" _V..vo bs 3 saal ki ha", Angel said with difficulty_

" _Kiski beti ha vo… I can't believe this k tumhari life mein koi aur ha aur usse tumhe ek beti bhi ha", Sachin said angrily_

" _Kisi ki bhi ho aapse mtlb..", Angel said rudely_

 _Sachin looked her hatefully….._

 _ **Do pal ruka khwabo ka karva**_

 _ **Aur phir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan**_

 _ **Do pal kit hi yeh dilon ki dastaan**_

 _ **Aur phir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan**_

" _Main gussa tha tumse..Naraz tha..pr pyar krta tha Angel…pr aaj yeh sb jo mere samne aya iske baad mujhe tumse nfrt ho gyi ha…I hate you Angel… I really hate you", Sachin sadi and turned his face….._

" _Sachin ab toh in sbki adat ho gyi ha….na pyar ki umeed ha na nfrt se shikayat…aapne aaj tk jo diya maine use sahej liya… apne pyar ka inaam smjh k….Thank you aapne hr baar kuch toh diya…", Angel said with tears…_

" _Angel tum toh meri nfrt k bhi layak nahi ho…..pr tumne mujhe Saransh diya chahe vo tumhare natak ka ekl hissa tha us nate main tumhe koi sza nahi de skta..vrna aj khud tumhe maar deta agr mujhe bcho ka khyaal na hota..Main Sahej ko anath nahi krna chahta", Sachin said_

" _Sachin darwaza udhr ha", Angel said while showing him door with finger_

" _chlo Saransh", Sachin held his hand_

" _Papa vo Mamma ha..please ek baar milne doh na", Saransh crying badly_

" _Chlo Saransh..Koi drama nahi..uske liye yeh aurat kafi ha", Sachin shoot his angry glare toward her_

" _Mamma main aapse gussa hu…aapne papa se jhuth bola k main teen saal ki hu..mEra birthday toh kl ha….Aur main 5 saal ki ho jaungi…..iska mtlb main Papa ki beti hu", Sahej said while crying_

" _Beta Mamma sorry ha..Papa ko agr pta chlta k aap unki beti ho toh vo mamma se aapko bhi dur kr dete jaise Saransh ko kiya", Angel hugged her_

 _Sachin feet stopped with this…._

" _Sahej meri beti", He just mumbled_

" _Sachin vo..", Angel about to say but stopped with his angry glare.._

" _Sahej aur Saransh twins ha kya", Sachin asked_

 _Angel was silent_

" _I am asking something", Sachin shouted badly which made shiver inside her body_

 _She nodded as yes_

" _Aur is bare kis kis ko pta ha", Sachin asked still in anger_

" _pops aur mujhe", Angel said_

" _Aur kitne jhuth ha jo tumne mujhse bole ha..Btao Angel", Sachin asked_

" _Aapne jine ki hr vjh toh dur kr di thi….kuch toh mujhe bhi chahiye tha jiske sahare main jee sku", Angel said_

 _Sachin fell on her knees…_

" _Kyun kiya aisa bolo Angel", Sachin was crying now_

" _main toh bs apni duty ki thi…aap btayiye kbhi mere pyar ay rishte mein koi kmi thi kya…Mera pyar duty ka hissa nahi tha….fir bhi aapne mujhe itni bdi sza di..Kyun Sachin..Btayiye", She asked_

" _aap meri jgh hote toh kya krte..boliye", She continued_

 _Sachin was in same position and looking her without blink_

" _Aap jb chaho Sahej se mil skte ho…Pr main Sahej aapko nahi dungi", Angel said_

" _Sahej Saransh..chlo kuch kha lo…bhukh lgi hogi na", Angel turned to kids_

" _Mamma mujhe khana nahi chahiye papa chahiye", Sahej said looking at Sachin_

" _Papa mujhe Mamma papa dono chahiye", Saransh said holding his father hands_

" _Mamma Papa please..Aap dono bhi sath rhiye na jaise baki mamma papa rehte ha",Both kids said with pleading tone_

 _Sagel looked at each other…_

…

 _ **AFTER FEW DAYS**_

 _ **INDIA**_

 _ **SALUNKHE HOUSE**_

" _Radhika(Rajvi 4 years daughter) dekh meri drawings se mt khel..vo khraab ho jayegi….ma'am mujhe punish kregi", Saranash shouted_

" _Bhayia please krne doh na", Radhika said_

" _Papa…Bde papa….Dekho toh", Saransh shouted for others_

" _Kya hua", Dushyant came_

" _Chachu see mera Sara drawing khraab kr diya", Saranash complaint_

" _Radhu beta kya kiya aapne…Bhayia ka school work ha na", Dushyant said_

" _Mummaa", Radhika cried loudly_

 _Purvi came_

" _Kya hua….", Purvi asked_

" _Mamma Chachu danta", She cried_

 _Purvi sighed and smiled_

" _Saransh aapka nya drawing room ha, go and check"_

 _Saransh nodded and left_

" _Thank you bhabhi", Dushyant smiled_

" _Bdi ma..This is very bad..meri drawing kahan ha", Sahej asked_

" _Sahej ki drawing nahi ha.", Purvi said….Sahej face fell with this_

" _aapke nye colors rkhe ha table pe..jayiye", Purvi said again_

 _Sahej jumped with this and ran inside_

" _Sb kitna acha ha na bhabhi..Saalon baad ghr mein raunak ayi ha", Dushyant said_

" _Haan Ab sb thik ho gya ha….chlo smbhalo ise", Purvi gave him Radhika and left_

…

 _ **SAGEL ROOM**_

 _Angel was setting bed sheet…..Sachin was taking bath.._

" _Angel mera towel doh na…", He shouted from inside_

" _Shiv g yeh admi kuch toh utha le khud..kya hoga iska", Angel mumbled and knock the door of washroom_

" _Towel lo Sachin", She said_

 _He held her hand and dragged her inside_

" _Fir badmashi..Sachin tumhara roz ka ha..aur mujhe fir smjh nhi ata", Angel said angrily_

" _itne saal k bdle jo lene ha….ek ek pal ka hisab lunga smjhi", Sachin said while kissing her cheek_

" _Sachin please abhi nahi..sahej aur Saransh ko khana dena ha", She said_

" _sb baad mein", Sachin about to say but kept mum with Kuki Voice_

" _Angel kahan ha tu….Mujhe vo Case num:2345 file ni mil ri..kahan ha"_

 _Sachin signaled her to speak_

" _Samne table pe blue color file ha", Angel said_

" _Thank you", Kuki said and left_

 _Then Sneha entered and shouted for Sachin_

" _Sachin papa pucch re ha k tu aaj unke sath party mein jayega kya"_

" _Nahi mumma ….unko bolo Dushyant ko le jaye", Sachin said from washroom_

 _Sneha smiled and left_

" _Ab chhodo Sachin…koi aur a jayega", Angel said and about to go but stopped with Kuki Voice_

" _Angel"_

" _Haan Kuki", Angel replied_

 _After 2-3 minutes Sneha called Sachin_

" _Sachin"_

" _haan mumma"_

 _Kuki and Sneha laughed a loud_

" _Bola tha na Mom k dono andr ha…. aap bhi na..guys atleast room lock toh kr liya kro", Kuki said naughtily_

" _You guys carry on..hum disturb nhi krenge", Sneha laughed a loud and left_

" _chhodo sachin…Abs b k samne kasie jaungi…", Angel said and tried to escape_

" _Ab to Mumma ne bhi permission de di ha", Sachin said naughtily and attacked her lips_

 _Both drifted to their love land…_

 _And they lived happily after ever_

…

 _ **A/N:So finally Sagel united..Good or bad you decide**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **MITHI**_


End file.
